


El Ángel y La Bestia.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: Érase una vez... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Castiel as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Character Death, Dean Winchester as Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Castiel sentía que se encontraba en una hermosa prisión de oro, una jaula demasiado bonita y cómoda pero, a fin de cuentas, una jaula. Quería conocer el mundo, tener aventuras similares a las que leía que asombren a las personas. Castiel deseaba sentir la brisa del viento acariciarle la piel, enterrar sus dedos en la nieve en invierno y bailar bajo la lluvia en verano.Añoraba tanto la libertad que nunca pensó en entregarla a cambio de la persona que amaba.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: Érase una vez... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913503
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Érase una vez...

_...en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe vivía en un hermoso castillo. Y aunque tenía todo lo que pudiese desear el príncipe era malcriado, egoísta…poco amable._

_Una noche de frío invierno, una vieja mendiga llego al castillo y le ofreció una sola rosa a cambio de refugio contra el cruel frío, repugnado por su aspecto andrajoso, el príncipe se burló del obsequio y echó a la anciana a la calle. Ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias porque la belleza estaba en el interior. Cuando la volvió a rechazar la fealdad de la anciana desapareció y reveló a una hermosa hechicera._

_El príncipe intentó disculparse pero ya era tarde porque ella había visto que en su corazón no había amor. Como castigo lo convirtió en una espantosa bestia y encantó el castillo con un poderoso hechizo y a todos los que moraban ahí._

_Avergonzado de su monstruoso aspecto, la Bestia se escondió dentro de su castillo siendo un espejo mágico su único contacto con el mundo. La rosa que ella le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada que duraría hasta los 21 años del príncipe. Si llegaba a amar a una doncella y ella lo amaba también, antes de que cayera el último pétalo, se rompería el hechizo._

_Si no, quedaría encantado y sería una bestia por toda la eternidad._

_Al pasar los años él cayó en la desesperación y perdió toda esperanza porque ¿quién podría algún día amar a una bestia?_


	2. 1

En París, la capital francesa, ciudad donde el mundo podía darse lujos y los que tenían el título de burgueses podían mirar sobre el hombro al que no, vivía una familia de comerciantes navales importante.

No había esposa en esa pequeña familia así que la casa sólo la mantenían tres hombres, el padre y los dos hermanos mayores, dejando todas las labores del hogar al hermano menor.

El padre, al que todos conocían como Chuck, era el que dirigía aquel comercio naval, poseyendo tres barcos atracados en las costas que se dedicaban a acarrear telas y cualquier otro producto que se encontrara lejos de Francia. Había quedado viudo al nacer su último hijo así que el trabajo era lo único que lo mantenía a flote—gracioso viendo a lo que se dedicaba—Pero en aquellos tiempos no era fácil pues la piratería reinaba en los mares.

El hermano mayor, Lucifer, era un noble notario en la ciudad por las mañanas pero durante las noches perdía todo lo ahorrado en apuestas y bebida. La desdicha de haber sido dejado por su mujer y el dolor de no poder ver a su hijo lo consumía todos los días. Había vuelto a casa de su padre con el rabo entre las piernas y ahora tenía que ayudar a pagar deudas y todo lo que su padre no podía cuando el comercio iba mal.

El hermano de en medio, Michael, era ayudante de su padre. Intentaba aprender lo que fuera del negocio para poder dirigirlo él cuando Chuck no estuviera pues el hombre ya era viejo y en cualquier momento tendría que retirarse, Michael prefería tomar las riendas del negocio él mismo antes que soltárselas al irresponsable de Lucifer; no se llevaba bien con su hermano, lo había sacado de muchos problemas en cantinas y le había ayudado a pagar sus deudas con apostadores. Causaba más problemas de los que solucionaba pero no podía darle la espalda.

Al final estaba el hermano menor, el bebé de la familia y al que no permitían salir de la casa; Castiel. Él era un joven apuesto; había heredado en sus facciones el rostro de su madre, tan delicado y tan fino que cualquiera podía confundir con una chica. Era un joven tímido pues sólo había salido de la casa cuando fue presentado en sociedad pero solía pasar sus tardes en el jardín. Castiel tomaba el lugar de la mujer en la casa por decreto de su padre; no lo quería por nada del mundo en las calles, donde había todo tipo de perversiones y cualquiera intentaría lastimar a un joven tan apuesto.

Castiel se entristecía a veces por el encierro pero Michael se lo compensaba llevándole libros todos los días, muchos libros de miles de páginas, algunos con ilustraciones y otros con letras hermosas. A Castiel le bastaba eso para sobrevivir sus días.

Chuck intentaba estar al pendiente de sus tres hijos todo lo que podía, intentaba ayudarlos en lo que fuera. Con Lucifer era difícil pues constantemente el mayor le recriminaba sus ausencias durante su infancia y en cómo él y Michael tuvieron que criar a Castiel solos; con Michael era un poco más sencillo pues su hijo sólo le pedía lo necesario, como dinero de vez en cuando para comprarse un capricho o alguno que otro bien de la mercancía; con Castiel, sin embargo, era demasiado fácil pero a la vez frustrante.

Para Chuck, Castiel era su bien más preciado, era al único que quería otorgarle lo que le pidiera con los ojos cerrados pero el joven no pedía nada. El único capricho que le ha pedido en todos esos años fueron flores, árboles, herramientas de jardín para poder arreglar el pequeño invernadero que pertenecía a su madre, Castiel alegaba que era su único contacto con el mundo y como mínimo quería mantenerlo decente así que Chuck no vio problema con otorgárselo.

Los Novak, porque así eran conocidos por la ciudad, eran una familia burguesa en la escala social. Todas las jóvenes en edad casadera querían tomar alguno de los dos muchachos que salían en sociedad y otras se interesaban por el menor, no sabían bien qué aspecto tenía pero había rumores que era el más guapo de todos. A los jóvenes les llovían invitaciones a bailes y reuniones sociales pero, para desencanto de las jovencitas, sólo se presentaban Novak padre y los dos mayores, ¿por qué nunca llevaban al menor con ellos? ¿Estaría enfermo?

Durante las ausencias de su familia Castiel siempre se la pasaba en el invernadero mirando a las abejas ir de flor en flor buscando el polen. Las admiraba revolotear de un lado a otro para luego fugarse por las ventilas que tenía el traga luz en el techo.

Castiel sentía que se encontraba en una hermosa prisión de oro, una jaula demasiado bonita y cómoda pero, a fin de cuentas, una jaula. Quería conocer el mundo, tener aventuras similares a las que leía que asombren al mundo. Castiel deseaba sentir la brisa del viento acariciarle la piel, enterrar sus dedos en la nieve en invierno y bailar bajo la lluvia en verano.

Añoraba tanto la libertad que nunca pensó en entregarla a cambio de la persona que amaba.

…

— ¿Banca rota?—gruñó Lucifer al ver los papeles que su padre tenía en la mesa—No puede ser, ¿por qué banca rota? ¡Llegaría un barco en tres días!

—El barco se perdió—aclaró Michael mientras enterraba la cabeza en sus manos—Piratas atracaron dos de nuestras embarcaciones y el tercero se cree que fue hundido—suspiró—Así que, lo siento, estamos en banca rota.

Castiel miró a sus dos hermanos desesperarse mientras su padre sólo se quedaba sentado en la cabecera, pensando y viendo esos papeles con recelo. Chuck ya no era el hombre saludable de hace algunos años y Castiel lo sabía así que temía lo que aquella noticia podía traer en su salud. Con temor extendió una mano y cubrió la de su padre que se encontraba cerca intentando consolarlo de alguna manera.

—Papá, ¿qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó el menor, temeroso de la respuesta

—No sé—susurró dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla—Lucifer ¿no tienes nada guardado?—el interpelado ruborizó—Dijiste que tenías algo de dinero ahorrado así que podíamos usarlo para…

—Es para Jack—lo interrumpió el mayor intentando zafarse del problema—Necesitaba mandarle a Kelly dinero pues el niño estaba enfermo.

Chuck y Michael hicieron una mueca haciendo que Castiel se sintiera inútil por no poder ayudar en nada en la casa. Sabía que Lucifer se lo echaría en cara tarde o temprano pero, si éramos honestos, no era culpa del joven, su padre era muy estricto referente a su estadía en la casa. A veces Castiel se sentía un objeto, uno que podía ir y venir por el lugar y hasta podía hablar pero, a final de cuentas, un adorno que siempre permanecía dentro de su hogar.

—El banco embargará la casa en tres días.

Las palabras del padre de aquella familia cayeron como cubeta de agua fría sobre sus dos hijos mayores. Éstos dos empezaron a discutir y a revolver los papeles, buscando una manera de solucionar el problema; se insultaron entre ellos y estuvieron a punto de irse a los golpes si no fuera porque Chuck se metió a la discusión; Castiel sólo se dedicó a verlos en silencio, analizando lo que decían y pensando cómo ayudaría a su familia si lo único que sabía hacer era leer, limpiar y cuidar el invernadero.

Castiel había leído, en uno de los libros que solía traerle Michael, algo llamado _El Suicidio_. Cuando sus ojos captaron esas palabras él creyó que se trataba de algo referente a como las personas se quitaban la vida pero el artículo iba más allá de simples casos individuales.

Era toda una estadística de los ciudadanos de Francia que mencionaba el por qué la gente se suicidaba, cuántos tipos de suicidio había y el porcentaje de suicidios en la población. Había uno que le llamó mucho la atención y que ahora temía que le afectara a su familia. El suicidio social; cuando una persona que está acostumbrada a tenerlo todo pasa a no tener nada, a veces suele ser tanta su desesperación y depresión que atentaban contra su vida. Cass no quería eso en su familia. No quería ver a sus hermanos caer en lo profundo ni a su padre desmoronarse por la desesperación.

— ¡Si no tuvieras confinado a Castiel dentro de la casa él podría aportar algo!—las palabras de Lucifer atrajeron su atención—Ya está en edad de casarse, de buscar un trabajo, ¡lo educaste en casa! ¿Con qué propósito si no lo dejas salir?

— ¡A Castiel no lo metas en esto!—Michael se colocó frente a Lucifer en un intento de proteger a Castiel de la mirada furibunda del mayor—Si no tuviéramos que pagar constantemente tus deudas podríamos ahorrar dinero perfectamente. Nos atrasamos con el banco por pagar tus apuestas, Lucifer, ¡es tu culpa!

Volvieron a discutir, a gritarse, a echarse culpas y señalarse. Castiel sólo estaba preocupado por cómo esas estúpidas peleas iban a afectar a su padre. Gritando y peleando no iban a solucionar nada, igual el banco los iba a embargar, igual perderían la casa e igual Castiel tendría que conseguir un trabajo. No podía seguir manteniéndose en la casa como una mujer. Era un hombre, de facciones delicadas y un cuerpo ligero, pero hombre. Debía de mantener una casa en algún futuro así que debía de hacer algo.

—Padre…—Castiel se levantó y tomó de la mano a su padre— ¿A dónde iremos cuando nos echen? ¿Qué haremos?

Chuck sonrió al ver el dulce rostro de su hijo y se olvido, por un momento, de los problemas que caían sobre sus hombros en esos instantes. Acaricio la mejilla de Castiel viendo en sus ojos a la mujer que amó, viendo cómo le pedía que no se rindiera ahora que ese chico lo necesitaba, estaría perdido sin él así que no podía dejarlo, no podía echar la toalla al suelo y dejarles todo a sus hijos mayores. Debía cuidar de Castiel, así lo había prometido.

—Tengo una casita—reveló—En una pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Francia, cerca de Italia—los mayores dejaron de discutir para prestar atención—No está en mis papeles del banco y, aunque lo estuviera, dudo que quisieran tomarla, el pueblo no es muy interesante.

—Entonces, debemos mudarnos—declaró el hermano de en medio mientras miraba los ojos asustados de Castiel—Mientras más rápido organicemos el viaje pronto podemos ordenar todos los problemas.

—No puedo irme—gruñó Lucifer—No puedo alejarme tanto de Jack, mi hijo…

—Está a cargo de su madre—sentenció Chuck—Y a pesar de ser una mala esposa es una buena madre, Lucifer. Si quieres quedarte, está bien, pero ya no pagaré un cinco por tus problemas, ¡eres un adulto!—el mayor bufó—Así que vayan organizando su equipaje, creo que tenemos un poco de dinero para pagar la mudanza—Castiel apretó la mano de su padre en un mudo consuelo—Empezaremos de cero, tal vez nos vaya mejor.

Lucifer gruñó una sarta de blasfemias y se dirigió a la puerta para irse al bar más cercano. Michael abrazó a su padre antes de subir las escaleras y organizar lo que había pedido. Castiel sólo recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Chuck y suspiró mientras el miedo intentaba abrirse paso en su sistema.

Iba a salir de su jaula, las puertas se estaban abriendo y podría ir a un mundo desconocido, tal vez conseguiría aventuras y conocería cosas extraordinarias. El miedo a lo desconocido era excitante y se encontraba feliz, por fin vería algo más que los mismos viejos retratos y las mismas feas paredes.

—Sabes que ya no puedo quedarme siempre en casa—susurró mientras su padre le palmeaba la mejilla—Necesito hacer algo para ayudar.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero el mundo no es un lugar hermoso como todos esos cuentos que lees—Castiel se apartó para mirarlo—No quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que el mundo te haga victima de sus perversiones—Castiel sonrió.

—Vivo bajo el mismo techo que un hombre llamado Lucifer, padre, no hay peor bestia que él.

Chuck sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su hijo y lo acompañó a organizar su equipaje.

Ninguno se podría imaginar que allá en donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar habitaba una bestia peor que un hermano mayor enojado.


	3. 2

Castiel venía entretenido mirando a los paisajes cambiar conforme el carruaje avanzaba. Lucifer y Michael dirigían a los caballos mientras su padre se encontraba con él en los asientos y revisaba varios papeles. Castiel intentó ayudar al principio pero al ver que su padre se negaba se dedicó a admirar el mundo por primera vez.

Hacía horas que se habían despedido de grandes construcciones e imponentes edificios, de cegadoras luces y escandalosos ruidos. Por aquel lugar no había casi nada de eso; poco a poco las casas habían pasado a ser más pequeñas e incluso había tramos en los que no se veía ninguna construcción, sólo un paisaje natural que se extendía sin límites hasta donde sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver. Todo ahí era más tranquilo, era perfecto y a Castiel le encantaba.

La brisa del aire helaba un poco al acariciarle las mejillas; había demasiados colores que sentía que no podía admirarlos todos al mismo tiempo, demasiados aromas comenzaban a congestionarle la nariz, de hecho ya la tenía bastante roja, pero eso no evitaba que el menor de los Novak quisiera seguir admirando el mundo…aunque fuera a través de una pequeña ventana.

Sacó un brazo por ella y dejó que su palma se deslizara por las corrientes de aire creando la ilusión de que se trataba algo físico. A veces cerraba sus dedos intentando atraparlo pero el viento desaparecía hasta que volvía a abrir la mano, era como tener un papalote.

—Castiel, deja de asomarte por la ventana, te vas a enfermar.

La voz de su padre sonaba firme a la par que distraída. Castiel obedeció sin rechistar y lo miró, parecía que revisaba unos extraños mapas con la poca luz que el día les brindaba, estaba muy concentrado así que Castiel decidió revisar con él, no entendía de qué iban esos papeles pero sí eran mapas podía aportar algo, Michael una vez le llevo un libro de Topografía y aprendió mucho.

—Padre, ¿qué tipo de mapas son esos?—preguntó señalándolos.

—No son mapas, Castiel, son planos. Observa—le mostró los papeles y señaló con el lápiz una extraña forma— ¿Ves esto? Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando.

—Parece una vieja caldera—dijo Castiel encontrándole forma a los extraños dibujos de su padre—Sólo que con muchas cosas, ¿qué es?

—Es un cortador de leña automático—dijo con orgullo Chuck mientras le mostraba algunas piezas—Funcionará a través del calor que provoca, esto girará cuando esté lo suficientemente caliente y dará propulsión a esto, que a su vez tirará del hacha en un movimiento de arriba y abajo que hará que cortar los troncos sea más rápido.

Chuck le explicaba a Castiel todo ese mecanismo mientras señalaba cada parte encargada de ellos con el lápiz. El joven parecía fascinado con aquel dibujo, ¿en serio su padre podía crear algo así? ¡Era un genio! Las personas pagarían por tener algo así en su casa, no necesitaría desgastarse con cosas tan aburridas como el comerció si podía crear algo tan fabuloso como eso.

—Papá, es fantástico—dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba los papeles—Si funciona podrás presentarla y venderla—Chuck sonrió.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas, Castiel. Lucifer y Michael creen que me estoy volviendo loco—Castiel frunció el ceño—Dicen que todos esos problemas me nublan el juicio.

—Eso no es cierto—gruñó Castiel mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de su padre—Yo creo que es una maravillosa idea, papá, y que estás perfectamente cuerdo—Chuck sonrió besando su frente

— ¿Tú crees?—Castiel asintió mientras bostezaba

—Tan cuerdo como yo—susurró somnoliento haciendo que Chuck riera—Estaremos bien, ¿verdad, papá? En ese nuevo lugar.

Chuck suspiró y recargó la mejilla en el cabello de su hijo, pensando en mil maneras para cuidarlo del mundo y no arruinarlo. Dejo que su pequeño retoño durmiera sobre él y dejara caer los planos de una de sus tantas ideas.

—Claro, Castiel. Estaremos bien.

… 

Castiel se había adaptado con bastante facilidad a aquella vida de pueblerino que ofendía a sus hermanos pues ellos estaban tan familiarizados con la opulencia que aquella simple vida les molestaba.

Renunció sin quejarse a las ostentosas cenas llenas de carne, a la ropa de tela fina y a los zapatos costosos. Se sentía realmente feliz con pantalones de lana, camisetas de algodón y botas lodosas, disfrutaba cenar arroz por las noches con café en lugar de vino; adoraba hacerse cargo de la pequeña granja que su padre estaba formando e ir al pueblo por los víveres sin importaba la hora.

¿Y saben por qué lo amaba? Porque podía pasar más tiempo fuera de casa que encerrado como un adorno.

Podía pasar tiempo en el pueblo charlando a pesar de considerarse un extraño. Iba y venía por el pequeño pedazo de terreno que la casita contenía; a veces se tiraba en el pasto a ver las estrellas y no podía sentirse tan feliz; ¡incluso conseguía libros por su propia cuenta! Iba a una pequeña librería en el pueblo que nunca nadie visitaba, el anciano que la atendía era muy amigable; Donatello, un pequeño viejito que se alegraba siempre que lo veía entrar, sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Castiel leía los libros que pedía prestados.

Aquella mañana Castiel iba a eso, a regresar los libros que pidió hace dos días, antes de que sus hermanos fueran a una ciudad cercana a buscar un empleo. Llevaban un mes viviendo ahí a base de lo que tenían ahorrado y lo poco de valor que habían logrado sacar de la casa antes del embargo, se habían tenido que despedir de algunas joyas pero nada que doliera demasiado. Como los collares de su madre, esos los tenía Castiel guardados en un pequeño cofrecito en su nueva habitación que, por fortuna, no tenía que compartir con ninguno de sus hermanos.

— _Bon jour_ , Castiel—saludó una mujer que colgaba la ropa.

—Buen día—contestó el joven sonriendo

Las personas comenzaron a saludarse unas a otras a través de ventanas, mientras caminaban hacia el mandado o barriendo las calles. Castiel sonrió mientras miraba aquel bonito lugar llenarse de vida a cada paso que daba. Era como si hubiera llegado a la hora exacta para que todo el mundo saliera a hacer sus cosas.

—Buenos días, Castiel—lo saludó el panadero mientras colocaba su charola en la ventana del local.

—Buen día, señor Jones—Cass se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? Aún no abren todos.

—A la librería—aclaró—Acabo de leer un libro de unos frijoles y un gigante y…

—Sí, bien, ¡Rebecca! ¡El pan! ¡Rápido!

Castiel se encogió de hombros al verse ignorado de aquella forma así que sólo sonrió y siguió su camino por el pueblo a la librería.

Había notado que no todos en el pueblo eran muy amigables o con temas para charlar, no es que los considerara inferiores debido a que él se crió en una ciudad impresionante y no en un pueblito pero sí parecían un poco…mundanos, a veces los escuchaba decir que su familia era rara, que traerían problemas pero él sólo sonreía amigablemente, creyendo que las personas no podían ser tan malas como el veneno que escupían.

Saltó algunos charcos y esquivo algunas personas que acarreaban su canasto del mandado, no queriendo tirarles los víveres como hizo en sus primeros días pues era un tanto torpe a la hora de relacionarse con multitudes.

— _Bon Jour_ —saludó el hombre conduciendo una carreta cargada de flores.

—Buen día—contestó Castiel sonriéndole amablemente, preguntándose si podría comenzar a plantar un jardín en casa.

Castiel esquivó un puerco que corría despavorido y a punto estuvo de estrellarse con el niño que lo perseguía. Miró hacia la carnicería preguntándose si aquel día podría comprar algo de carne.

— _Bon jour_ —saludó una hermosa mujer guardando la compra en el canasto.

—Buen día—el carnicero sonrió de más y Castiel no supo cómo decirle que su mujer estaba detrás.

Castiel siguió caminando mientras el bullicio de voces le llenaba los oídos. Aquella libertad recién otorgada lo hacía más que feliz a pesar de ser un modesto pueblo. Castiel no necesitaba de una gran ciudad para sentirse cómodo cuando podía ir y venir a su voluntad sin tener que estar confinado a una jaula de oro así que los lamentos de los niños, las voces de vendedores y compradores, los ruidos que provocaban los animales…para él todo aquello era música.

Pero, a pesar de toda esa maravilla de colores, aromas, texturas y sonidos, Castiel sentía que no era suficiente. ¿Dónde estaban las aventuras? ¿Dónde se encontraba todo aquello que leía en los libros?

Castiel ayudó a una niña a levantarse antes de ingresar al pequeño local de puerta de madera en donde su exterior estaba decorado por un pequeño cartel colgante con un libro pintado. No era ostentoso pero a Castiel le parecía maravilloso pues él podía ir y venir cuando quisiera, entrar y salir anunciando su llegada con un suave sonido de campanita.

Al ingresar Donatello lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes y dejaba de organizar algunos de los libros que tenía en la mesa. Cada que ese anciano lo miraba Castiel se sentía especial pues parecía estar feliz de verlo, como si se sintiera solo en aquel pequeño lugar y Castiel fuera su única compañía.

—Buenos días, Castiel—le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

—Buen día, Donatello, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

Cass sacó el libro que iba a regresar de su pequeña mochila de cuero y se lo extendió como si le ofreciera algo de indudable valor.

—Más viejo que ayer, te lo puedo asegurar.

El joven se soltó riendo haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como luces.

A veces a Donatello le preocupaba que Castiel anduviera solo por todo el pueblo cuando sus hermanos se encontraban fuera; Castiel tenía un rostro demasiado afeminado, era sin duda un rostro bonito, puro e inocente, sus ojos miraban el mundo por primera vez, y más de una chica, y un hombre con malas intenciones, lo había notado. Donatello había escuchado entre las calles el interés que Ketch tenía en ese muchacho y no le parecía para nada.

—Para nada. Aquí tiene el libro que me prestó—informó entregándole el libro.

Castiel se encaminó a la escalera que estaba recargada en una pared con cinco repisas repletas de libros. Comenzó a buscar algo de interés ignorando los títulos que ya había leído en París y los que Donatello le prestó en su primera semana.

—Dígame que tiene algo nuevo—pidió.

—Lo lamento, Castiel—el hombre rió mientras colocaba el libro en la mesa—No tengo nada desde ayer.

—Bueno, no importa. Me llevaré…—pasó los dedos por aquellos lomos de pasta dura, acariciándolos y disfrutando la textura del encuadernado en sus dedos hasta dar con el libro deseado de pasta verde y letras doradas— ¡Éste!—lo sacó triúnfate mientras se lo mostraba.

Donatello lo tomó con una enorme sonrisa mientras se reía y se acomodaba los lentes, debía de ajustarse las gafas.

—Castiel, ¡ya leíste éste dos veces! Y dijiste que lo tenías en París—Castiel sonrió encantado mientras deslizaba la escalera por toda la pared.

—Es el mejor de la vida. Tierras lejanas, ¡hechizos mágicos! Y debo admitir que el príncipe es todo un caso—bajó de un salto haciendo que la escalera vibrara por el golpe de sus botas—Ojalá pudiera haberlo traído de casa.

—Bueno, Castiel. No creo que alguien lo eche de menos acá—tomó las manos del joven y le colocó el libro en sus manos—Ahora es tuyo—Castiel parpadeó, asombrado por tanta amabilidad.

— ¿Mío? ¡Pero, señor! No puedo aceptarlo—Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—Insisto—Donatello sonrió mientras lo dirigía a la puerta—Sé que será mejor que lo leas mil veces tú a que se quede cubierto de polvo en esa estantería.

Donatello podría regalarle toda su biblioteca si Castiel volvía a sonreír así. Se aseguro de que Ketch no se encontrara a la vista y dejo que Castiel saliera.

—De verdad, ¡se lo agradezco mucho! ¡Le traeré una rebanada de pay mañana! ¡Lo prometo!—Donatello le sonrió

—Ve con cuidado, Castiel. Te espero mañana.

Castiel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Mientras lo hacía abrió el libro y se dispuso a leer de una vez. Le encantaba perderse en las letras y las ilustraciones que tenía, la historia lo absorbía por completo en cuanto pasaba la introducción y se le olvidaba el mundo a su alrededor.

En el centro de la plaza había una fuente en la que todos solían lavar, los Novak intentaban usarla lo menos que fuera posible e intentaban lavar en casa con el agua del pequeño pozo que tenían pero a veces era demasiada carga y Castiel tenía que ir a lavar a la plaza.

Se sentó lejos de las mujeres que hacían sus labores y comenzó a leer más tranquilo ignorando las miradas apreciativas de dichas mujeres, posiblemente preguntándose si él le prestaría atención a alguna de sus hijas.

Había visto a algunas muchachas en el pueblo, eran realmente bonitas, había unas trillizas que lo seguían por todos lados sonriendo y dándole miraditas que lo asustaban pero ellas alternaban su atención entre Castiel, Lucifer, Michael y un tipo del que Castiel sólo había escuchado llamado Ketch, era inglés y se había mudado mucho antes que ellos. Cuando le preguntó a Donatello el nombre de esas trillizas él le aclaró que eran Abbadon, Ruby y Lilith, muy lindas pero para nada de fiar pues, según las malas lenguas ya que Castiel nunca diría que era cierto, las chicas habían estado con casi todos los jóvenes del pueblo.

Castiel suspiró mientras miraba las imágenes del libro, veía a la doncella con el príncipe y deseaba encontrar algo así, ¿aquel amor de verdad existía? ¿Era para él? ¿Lo encontraría algún día?

Algunas ovejas que acarreaban se detuvieron un momento cerca de la fuente, husmeando entre la ropa que las mujeres tenían en los canastos e interesadas en lo que hacía Castiel ahí sentado sin más, admirando un dibujo de algo que, posiblemente, no era real.

Acarició la imagen con los dedos, fascinado con el perfil que le habían dibujado al personaje y con esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes que parecían brillar como las letras en la pasta. ¿Cómo lo lograban? ¿Qué clase de color era ese?

Pasó algunas hojas emocionado, leyendo con rapidez. Las mujeres comenzaron a espantar a las ovejas cuando unas intentaron masticar la ropa, el pastor apareció haciéndolas caminar y Castiel sonrió al escuchar el alboroto. Sería mejor que intentara leer en casa. Además, no sabía cómo se encontraba su padre o si Michael y Lucifer ya habrían llegado, extrañaba un poco sus peleas. Sabía que el propósito de su hermano mayor era llevar a Castiel con ellos para que también buscara un trabajo pero su padre se había negado, diciendo que lo necesitaba en la casa para hacer algunas cosas.

No importaba si vivían en el pueblo más seguro del mundo, Chuck seguía queriendo encerrar a Castiel en una jaula para que nadie lo lastimara.

A lo lejos se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una escopeta siendo disparada y el gorgoteo de un ave siendo herida. Castiel se sobresaltó ante el sonido pero siguió con lo que hacía, ajeno al dúo que se encontraba escondido entre los locales que lo miraba con interés; uno traía un costal con las víctimas del día, era demasiado delgado y bajito en comparación con el que cargaba el arma.

—Fue un buen día hoy—habló el bajito mientras revisaba el costal—Creo que podremos organizarnos con esto. Eres el mejor cazador del mundo.

—Ya lo creo—habló el alto sonriendo—No me digas cosas que ya sé, Mick.

—Ninguna bestia se te puede escapar—salieron del pequeño escondite en el que estaban sin perder de vista a Castiel.

—Eso también lo sé, Mick.

—Tampoco ninguna doncella.

Ketch enarcó las cejas mirando a su acompañante, como si acabara de decir algo estúpido, y luego miró a las trillizas escondidas en la toma de agua.

Sin duda podría tener a alguna si lo quisiera pero, ¿por qué atarse cuando podía divertirse por un rato? Era cazador pero no solo de animales y sus presas favoritas eran las personas. Ver el terror en sus ojos mientras tú tienes el poder de sus vidas en tus manos. Solía imaginar, desde el momento en que puso los ojos en Castiel, cómo sería su rostro al sentirse doblegado, al ser cazado de maneras que un chico como él jamás podría imaginar.

—Eso es cierto, Mick—coincidió Ketch mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros—Pero de momento tengo los ojos puestos en ese pequeño corderito—señaló a Castiel, que ayudaba a levantar el mandado de una señora.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Sus hermanos son de temer.

Ketch puso los ojos en blanco ante eso. Lucifer ya se había hecho una reputación en el bar a donde iba a pasar todas las noches y Michael era un distraído por completo. El padre ni se diga, era un demente de plano, la casa les explotaba cada tres días, tan metido en su propia locura que ni siquiera cuidaba al chico que traía.

Castiel no era feo, era todo lo contrario; poseía un rostro que una chica podría envidiar fácilmente, tenía un cuerpo menudo y una sonrisa que encandilaba a cualquiera ¡y era tan ingenuo! Ketch no lo había conseguido ya por el simple hecho que él no salía de noche. Además, lo divertido de la caza era acechar a la presa.

—Vamos, Mick, como si fuera a pararme en su puerta con un ramo de rosas—le golpeó la cabeza—Además, sus hermanos partirán a la ciudad en unos días, su padre sigue en sus cosas, nadie lo está cuidando, ¿qué es un poco de diversión a escondidas?

—Pues nada pero yo pienso que…

—Déjame divertirme con la nueva presa—dijo riendo Ketch—Ya fue tu turno, Mick, ¿recuerdas? Castiel se ve más prometedor—le guiñó un ojo—Vamos a saludar, anda.

Comenzaron a caminar siguiendo los pasos distraídos de Castiel, pues seguía concentrado en el libro, perdido en aquellas letras y en sus diseños, sumergido en esa fascinante historia de magia y amor, preguntándose si aquello podía ser real, si en algún lugar del mundo alguien lo estaba experimentando. Soñando despierto mientras caminaba por el mercado, aquello podría terminar en desastre o él simplemente podía guardar el libro y concentrarse en lo que estaba frente a sus narices.

Las trillizas miraron las espaldas de Ketch alejarse con Mick bajo su brazo, soñando con que en algún momento tomaría en serio a alguna y la desposaría. Aunque los hermanos Novak también estaban de buen ver y eran tres, las chicas ya habían tenido su turno con Lucifer apenas dos semanas después de que llegó, Michael era muy servicial con ellas cuando se lo encontraban pero Castiel, él les sonreía y no las trataba como una paria al igual que Ketch.

La mañana llegó a su hora pico haciendo que circular por las calles fuera realmente difícil. Castiel tuvo que cerrar el libro y concentrarse en esquivar mujeres voluptuosas, niños corriendo y hombres mostrando sus productos. Las voces bullían como un hervidero de ideas y Castiel sonreía ante eso.

Había estado tan acostumbrado al silencio, a ser él mismo leyendo en voz alta o charlando con los cuadros de una casa excesivamente grande que escuchar tantas voces, tantas ideas a la vez, lo hacía sentirse como parte de un todo, como si al fin perteneciera a algo aunque no entendiera muchas veces a esas personas.

Saltó un pequeño charco que se encontraba en la calle y evitó que un niño resbalara, las voces seguían bullendo en sus oídos, haciéndose cada vez más ruidosas, como si la gente estuviera multiplicándose y fuera difícil hacerse oír sobre quien lo acompañaba.

Castiel llegó a las afueras del mercado, lejos de todas las casas y vio cómo la pequeña cabaña que se había convertido en su hogar se alzaba a la distancia. No era un camino muy largo, incluso era agradable porque había varias plantas y árboles bordeando el sendero, pero era su casa. Su nueva vida. Se sentía tan feliz ahí, tan completo y, sobre todo, tan libre.

A su padre le costó dejarlo ir al pueblo la primera vez así que mandó a Michael a acompañarlo, la segunda vez fue con Lucifer pero pronto se dieron cuenta que aquel era un pueblito inofensivo; sí, admiraban el rostro de Castiel y había quien hasta le preguntaba si era hombre o mujer pues el cabello sujeto con un moño a la altura de la nuca no aclaraba muchas cosas, pero nadie se había acercado a él con dobles intenciones…al menos que él sepa pues sus habilidades sociales nunca se desarrollaron como deberían.

— _Bon jour_ , Castiel—Ketch apareció frente a él, cerrándole el paso con una sonrisa

— _Bon jour_ , Ketch.

Sólo él era el único que a Castiel no le caía bien en todo ese pequeño pueblo a pesar de sólo haber escuchado alguna que otra cosa de él. Donatello le advirtió que procurara no relacionarse con él pues no era de fiar, ni mucho menos, era cazador y a Castiel le ponía los pelos de punta pensar en alguien que disfrutaba de matar animales. Sí, él los comía, pero ¿cazar simplemente por diversión? No, sin duda eso era muy retorcido.

Ketch sonrió al verlo, si entrecerrabas los ojos e ignorabas las ropas masculinas Castiel podía pasar por una hermosa mujer, aunque también era un hombre atractivo. Era esa clase de chico a los que suelen molestar en los colegios por parecer más débil.

—Castiel, ¿otra vez leyendo?—Ketch le quito el libro haciendo que el joven lo mirara molesto—Hay cosas más divertidas por hacer. Vamos a la taberna, te invito una cerveza.

Castiel se estiró quitándole el libro y se apresuró a guardarlo en su bolso, temeroso de lo que ese hombre un poco neandertal pudiera hacerle al libro que Donatello le había obsequiado tan amablemente.

Su curiosidad por conocer una taberna era mucha, nunca en su vida había visitado una, pero su padre le dijo que siempre fuera al mandado y volviera a casa, nada de desvíos ni de irse a otro lado. Si quería seguir manteniendo esa libertad debía cumplir su palabra.

—No, gracias. Debo volver para ayudar a mi padre—siguió caminando.

—Ese viejo chiflado—se burló el delgado—Vaya que necesita ayuda.

Los dos hombres se soltaron riendo haciendo que la molestia en Castiel creciera.

Nunca le había gustado que se metieran con su padre, suficiente con las discusiones que tenía en casa con Lucifer diciendo que estaba perdiendo la razón o con Michael alegando que necesitaba buscar un trabajo de verdad. Ellos no conocían a Chuck como para burlarse de su nuevo interés; había olvidado el comercio, él ahora hacía algo que lo divertía, ¿qué había de mal con eso?

—Mi padre se encuentra en condiciones, gracias.

Lucifer y Michael aparecieron en la entrada del pueblo, montando un caballo cada uno y trayendo uno negro sujeto entre ellos. Castiel sonrió encantado al verlos y agradeció que aparecieran en ese momento. Lucifer se bajó del imponente corcel castaño que montaba y se detuvo frente a Ketch, mirándolo como sólo alguien con su nombre podía, haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

—Sí, eso le decía a Mick—aclaró Ketch mientras golpeaba a su acompañante

—Será mejor que regresen de donde vinieron—gruñó Michael mientras se apoyaba en el caballo blanco que montaba—No quiero verlos rondar a Castiel de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquel par se encogió de hombros y dieron media vuelta, ajenos a la molestia que crecía en el mayor al ver frustrados sus intentos de alejar a Castiel de su zona de confort. Tenía que conseguirlo, no podía estar cuidando a Castiel todo el tiempo, en algún momento lo dejarían solo y él podría cazar a su presa.

Castiel se giró y le sonrió a sus hermanos admirándolos como un niño ve a su héroe; Castiel amaba a sus hermanos, ellos habían estado ahí a pesar de sus peleas y reclamos, lo seguían cuidando cuando él no entendía muy bien las cosas y alguien quería aprovecharse de eso; intentaban hacer que nada le faltara a pesar de no tener nada que ofrecerle y Castiel siempre iba a valorar eso.

—Pensé que tardarían un poco más—dijo mientras se acercaba al caballo negro que no traía jinete cuando llegaron—Papá estará feliz de verlos, ¿de dónde sacaron los caballos? No debieron ser baratos.

Castiel extendió con precaución una mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de aquel caballo, éste relinchó y se acercó un poco más, agradeciendo el contacto humano delicado. Castiel sonrió y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo y aliento mientras lo acariciaba y se maravillaba con el color de aquel corcel, parecía que lo habían bañado en tinta al nacer y esta no se había quitado con el tiempo. Era tan hermoso y tan grande, ¿podría quedárselo?

—Conseguimos un trabajo en un matadero no muy lejos de aquí—aclaró Michael mientras hacía caminar a su caballo en dirección a su casa y Lucifer y Castiel dirigían a los otros dos—Nos otorgaron dos caballos para que nuestro transporte fuera rápido.

—El que tienes es muy…salvaje—Lucifer aclaró—Iban a sacrificarlo así que Michael pidió que se lo dieran, no costó mucho pues ya querían deshacerse de él.

Castiel frunció el ceño ante la idea de considerar a ese caballo salvaje. Era muy manso a su parecer, y demasiado cariñoso pues no dejaba de golpear el hombro y arrimarle la cabeza en una muda petición de caricias.

—Su nombre es Impala—aclaró Michael mientras cruzaban el pequeño puente de piedra que se encontraba sobre el arrollo cercano a su casa—Dicen que lo encontraron en los bosques en dirección al norte, tenía la pata lastimada, producto de una pelea con lobos, pero que alguien lo había ayudado y dejado ahí. Sólo un idiota podía dejar un caballo como ese a su suerte.

—Yegua—aclaró Lucifer riendo—Es una chica, Michael, ¡nos lo explicaron!

—Cómo sea—el de en medio bajó de su montura una vez que estuvieron cerca de la construcción que ahora era su hogar—Pensé que te vendría bien tener un caballo para ti—Castiel miró a su hermano sorprendido—Ya es hora de que aprendas a cabalgar.

Castiel se sintió realmente feliz, al fin tenía un caballo…bueno, una yegua. Su nombre era Impala.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue dirigirla al gallinero y buscar un balde para darle agua, era tan hermosa y ahora le pertenecía, tenía una sensación de regocijo en el estómago cuando ese hermoso animal lo miraba sin pestañar, como si estuviera analizándolo a detalle, era como si ella lo aceptara ahora.

—Prometo que te voy a cuidar—susurró Castiel mientras la cepillaba—No te dejaré como la persona que te abandonó estando herida.

Claro que ninguno de ellos podía adivinar lo que los ojos oscuros de aquella hermosa yegua escondían pues, así como Castiel, ella era libre ahora y deseaba volver a su amo, que la liberó para mantenerla a salvo, en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.


	4. 3

—Puedo acompañarte—se ofreció Lucifer con preocupación mientras veía a su padre organizar una mochila—Los bosques del norte están cubiertos de nieve en estas fechas.

Castiel se encontraba acorrucado en el sofá con el libro en su regazo viendo a su padre meter algunos refrigerios y papeles importantes sintiéndose realmente triste de verlo partir.

Había llegado una carta aquella mañana anunciando que se había encontrado mercancía del barco perdido y que se le solicitaba su presencia lo más pronto posible. Castiel temía dejar aquel pequeño pueblo ahora que parecía que podían recuperar sus vidas, él estaba feliz ahí, le gustaba despertar y ver como el sol salía en el horizonte coloreándolo todo con sus luces naranjas; sentir el pasto en la planta de los pies; ver a Impala correr por los terrenos feliz de sentirse libre como él.

—Será más rápido si voy solo—habló su padre mirándolos—No creo tardar mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Deben cuidarse—los tres asintieron—Cuiden a Castiel, no me gusta como lo ven la mayoría del pueblo—Castiel enrojeció pero Michael dio una afirmativa sin más.

Lucifer sólo miró a su padre organizar sus cosas sin prometer cuidar al menor, ¿por qué habrían de cuidarlo? Mientras Castiel obedeciera lo que se le decía no tendrían ningún problema. Sí, había personas en el pueblo, hombres por lo general, que lo miraban con lujuria pero nada que Michael no pueda solucionar por su cuenta.

—Promete que volverás pronto—habló Castiel mirando con tristeza los ojos castaños de su padre.

—Volveré antes de que me extrañes, pequeño—le besó la frente y se encaminó a la puerta—Tomaré a Impala para irme, no le hará mal estirar las piernas a esa yegua—Castiel asintió sonriendo—Bien, ¿encargos antes de que me vaya?

—Una botella de vino—pidió Lucifer mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación—Que sea buena, no importa si es barata. No soportaré otra cena con café—Michael negó con la cabeza, levantándose y también dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Un par de abrigos estarían bien, o unas botas para el trabajo—Chuck asintió—Ve con cuidado papá

Michael desapareció escaleras arriba dejando a Castiel con su padre.

El más joven se levantó y fue al lado de su padre para despedirlo desde el umbral de la puerta. No entendía por qué sus hermanos no lo hacían, Castiel no sabía cuánto tiempo se iría así que quería despedirlo bien, haciéndole prometer que volvería sin ningún rasguño.

— ¿Tú no quieres nada?—preguntó Chuck mientras Castiel lo ayudaba a colocarse el abrigo—Sabes que no me gusta cuando no pides nada—Castiel sonrió.

—Estoy muy bien, papá—lo tranquilizó poniéndole ahora la bufanda—No te preocupes. Mejor preocúpate por volver pronto, seis días, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando mucho, y cuida a Impala, se encuentran aún recelosa del exterior—Chuck acaricio la mejilla de su hijo riendo.

—Pide algo, Castiel, anda. No me quiero ir sin el encargo del menor de mis hijos.

El joven pareció pensarlo un momento, como si dentro de él estuviera algún deseo oculto que su padre podía satisfacer. Pero no encontró nada, Castiel estaba bien con lo que tenían, se encontraba feliz de estar rodeado de aquel pastizal, de los árboles y…Bueno, al parecer sí había algo que él quería.

—Una rosa—dijo al fin haciendo que su padre riera—No consigo hacer que crezcan acá, es muy frustrante—Chuck negó con la cabeza mientras le apartaba mechones del cabello de la cara—Una rosa roja, papá, ¿sí? Extraño mi jardín pero sólo eso pido.

—Eres al que con gusto le traería ropa de tela fina, zapatos de piel y abrigos caros, ¿y sólo me pides una rosa?—el joven se encogió de hombros mientras su padre negaba—De acuerdo, una rosa roja. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? No vayas al pueblo solo muy tarde—Castiel asintió—No dejes que Lucifer se meta contigo y…

—Papá, estaremos bien—lo tranquilizó—Ve con cuidado, Impala cuidará de ti.

Chuck le sonrió una última vez y se encaminó a donde tenían a los tres caballos. Impala relinchó, gustoso de ser la elegida y tener una oportunidad.

…

Chuck miró el mapa en sus manos y luego el camino cubierto de nieve.

No se parecían en nada al que había recorrido cuando partió. Este daba miedo pues los árboles se encontraban sin hojas y daban la sensación de que querían tomarte y desgarrarte con sus ramas. Las patas de Impala trotaban con ligereza sobre el lodo cubierto de nieve, ella parecía tan familiarizada con el camino que Chuck se cuestionó si de verdad aquel era incorrecto…tal vez había cambiado mientras recogía sus cosas.

Miró hacia atrás, asegurándose que la carreta que acarreaban siguiera en buenas condiciones, y después guardó el mapa en la mochila. Confiaría en que Impala supiera el camino de regreso pues le había prometido al menor de sus hijos que volvería a más tardar seis días, llevaba cuatro ausente y moría por llegar a su hogar.

—No conseguí la rosa para Castiel—susurró distraído, mirando alrededor—No puedo volver sin la rosa.

Tomó las riendas de la yegua y comenzó a dirigirla un poco más aprisa mientras buscaba un rosal entre la nieve. Era estúpido creer que alguna rosa había sobrevivido a ese invierno tan crudo pero no perdía la esperanza.

Y así fue cabalgando por lo que parecieron horas, ignorando el hecho de que Impala había trazado su propia ruta y se dirigían al antiguo hogar de la yegua.

La noche comenzaba a caer, las silueta de los árboles sobre el camino se volvían cada vez más tenebrosas, la nieve se deslizaba como pequeños copos de nieve, amenazando con cubrir por completo el camino y que así no hubiera forma de volver a encontrarlo. El frío envolvió al jinete haciendo castañear sus dientes y que su abrigo no fuera suficiente, lo más sensato sería buscar un lugar donde resguardarse del frío pero no había nada.

Llegaron a una zona donde los árboles tenían demasiada distancia entre sí. Chuck era ajeno al hecho de éstos cerrándose a sus espaldas, ocultando el sendero y acorralándolo contra lo que se encontraba en frente, convirtiéndose en un muro de troncos oscuros con ramas realmente filosas que servían de barrera para todo aquello que quisiera entrar a aquello lugar…o salir.

Un viejo portón de hierro apareció ante ellos, flaqueado por dos imponentes muros de piedra cubiertos por enredaderas realmente gruesas. Chuck pensó que había llegado a una zona privada y más le valía retirarse pero Impala relinchó con insistencia, manteniendo el curso hacia esas puertas. Apenas el caballo estuvo suficientemente cerca se abrieron ante ellos mostrando un hermoso jardín cubierto de nieve y allá a la distancia un imponente y escalofriante castillo.

La yegua ingresó como si se tratara de su casa, marcando sus pezuñas en la nieve y disfrutando de las vistas. Chuck admiró el castillo que se alzaba imponente contra la oscuridad de la noche. Las gárgolas que lo cuidaban daban escalofríos, algunas esculturas que reinaban el jardín se alzaban intimidantes sobre él, dando la sensación que no podían perderlo de vista. Impala se detuvo en las escaleras que daban a las puertas de aquella construcción y ladeó la cabeza mirando a Chuck, como si intentara decirle que era hora de bajar.

—No creo que debamos de estar aquí—susurró Chuck mirando hacia todos lados—Deberíamos de regresar…

Impala sacudió su negra melena y comenzó a inquietarse, queriendo que Chuck bajara de ella pues ya habían llegado a casa. Chuck decidió seguirle la corriente a la testaruda yegua de Castiel y bajó de su montura mirando fijamente aquellas puertas de madera con agarradera de oro, aquellas parecían la cabeza de un león desde la distancia. Tal vez se quedó demasiado tiempo embobado provocando la inquietud de Impala pues la yegua lo empujó con la cabeza haciéndolo trastabillar hasta tropezar con el primer escalón.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí—gruñó Chuck mientras comenzaba a subir—Tú cuida la mercancía, iré a preguntar direcciones.

Impala bufó, molesta por la actitud del viejo, y se encaminó a la caballeriza que estaba al otro extremo del jardín, donde una enorme silueta y una más delgada la esperaban, felices de tenerla de vuelta.

Chuck subió los escalones intentando no resbalar con la nieve que los cubría. Quince escalones, demasiados para sólo dirigir a una puerta, pero entendía el por qué la excesividad. Si él también viviera en un castillo lo haría lo más impresionante que se pudiera.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó como el llamado resonó por todo el castillo. La puerta se abrió así que ingresó con temor, dándose cuenta de que el interior era aún más lúgubre que el exterior. Sus pisadas resonaron como si fueran las de un gigante mientras se adentraba a aquel lugar; no había otro ser vivo por ahí que no fueran las arañas. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Cerca de Chuck pero lejos de su atención se encontraba una pequeña repisa con un hermoso candelabro de mano con sus tres velas encendidas que le hacía compañía a un pequeño reloj cuyo péndulo se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo del tic tac. Chuck no les prestó la suficiente atención así que no notó cuando esos dos cotidianos objetos comenzaron a mirarlo a hurtadillas.

—Tal vez se perdió—susurró el candelabro con un ligero acento francés mientras miraba al hombre encaminarse a las escaleras

—Cállate—gruñó el reloj manteniéndose lo más inmóvil que podía—Sam nos dijo que no hiciéramos nada, ni una palabra, Gabriel, ni una sola.

—Sam no está aquí—susurró el interpelado.

El candelabro, ahora llamado Gabriel, sabía que era mala idea desobedecer una orden del dueño del castillo, aún si esta era dictada por su hermano menor, pero aquel hombre se veía realmente perdido y congelado, su nariz parecía una luz roja mientras su piel estaba igual de blanca que la nieve del exterior. Era inhumano dejarlo así.

De todas formas, hace años que ellos no recibían visitas. Seis años yendo de un lado a otro sin nadie con quién platicar que no fuera el molesto reloj a su lado, la escandalosa tetera con su tacita y el sexy perchero que cuidaba al amo. Tener un nuevo amigo no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

—Disculpe pero debo volver a mi casa está noche—habló el hombre de cabello color chocolate mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos y se detenía dándole la espalda a los dos objetos que charlaban de él—Si pudiera decirme dónde está el pueblo más cercano se lo agradecería.

—Crowley…—susurró Gabriel mirando de plano al reloj, olvidándose de la discreción—Él no va a decirle indicaciones, sólo le dará refugio. Nosotros…

—Sam dijo que no—gruñó el reloj ahora llamado Crowley—Le diré que te meta bajo el agua todo un día si dices algo.

—Al menos pondría sus manos en mí—dijo aquel candelabro antes de sonreír y mirar al invitado— ¡Por supuesto, señor! ¡Sea bienvenido!

Chuck se giró hacia todos lados buscando el dueño de aquella voz pero se encontraba igual de solo que hace unos instantes. Gabriel bufó, molesto porque no notara que él se encontraba a sus espaldas.

—Aquí, _Monsieur_ —agitó las extremidades que le servían de brazos, intentando atraer su atención para molestia del reloj—Por aquí.

Chuck se dio la vuelta dejando escapar un grito al ver a aquel candelabro saludarle tan amigablemente. Se cayó de sentón haciendo que el ruido se expandiera por todo el castillo mientras miraba con temor aquel objeto, ¿él le había hablado?

—Sorprendente—susurró cuando vio al candelabro sacar lo que parecían dos piernas y comenzar a bajar por los soportes de la encimera.

—Parece sorprendido y no aterrorizado, como debería ser—habló el candelabro acercándose al hombre—Un gusto, Gabriel.

—Yo Chuck…Novak—Chuck se inclinó y lo tomó en sus manos— ¿Cómo funcionas? ¿Qué es lo que te hace hablar?

—Sólo lo hago, Monsieur Novak—repuso riendo—Ahora, ¿usted hablaba de unas indicaciones?

El reloj lo miró molesto y se incorporó. Gabriel podía arruinar las cosas por su cuenta de una manera catastrófica pero si él le ayudaba el daño era menor. Sí, ya se habían metido en problemas en varias ocasiones, en especial cuando Sam estaba involucrado en la cuestión pues Gabriel no entendía el concepto de espacio personal referente a él, así que no necesitaban otro regaño en ese instante. Y lo que menos quería era hacer enojar al amo con la fecha límite tan cerca, el dueño del castillo andaba de un humor realmente irritante por aquellas fechas y más les valía agachar la cabeza y asentir a lo que les dijeran.

—Gabriel, te dije que no lo hicieras—Crowley comenzó a bajar de la repisa atrayendo la atención de Chuck—Él dijo que sólo le diéramos comida y abrigo, no hablo nada de indicaciones.

Chuck dejó a Gabriel en el suelo y alzó sin el mismo cuidado al reloj, volteándolo hacia todos lados, intentando entender el mecanismo de funcionamiento. Si él podría imitarlo su cortador de leña quedaría en el olvido.

—Interesante—susurró mientras revisaba el interior de donde el péndulo oscilaba.

—Señor, ¡cierre ahí, enseguida! ¡Invade la privacidad!—el reloj cerró la puertecita que mantenía a su péndulo lejos de manos curiosas y lo miró molesto—Uno no debe de tomarse tantas molestias con alguien que acaba de conocer.

—Mil perdones—susurró Chuck, apenado, mientras volvía a colocarlo en el suelo junto a Gabriel—Es sólo que nunca he visto algo igual.

Gabriel miró con burla a Crowley haciendo el otro comenzara a refunfuñar con molestia. Antes de que alguno tuviera la oportunidad de hablar Chuck estornudó con estruendo, haciendo que el cabello se le alborotara y su nariz se pusiera más colorada. Gabriel sonrió con pesar, el pobre hombre de seguro llevaba días fuera y el clima no lo había favorecido.

—Oh, señor. Está helado y no soy suficiente para otorgarle calor—habló mostrándole las dos pequeñas llamas que tenía en las manos—Venga, la chimenea ya lo está esperando.

Chuck fue escoltado por aquellos curiosos objetos parlanchines hasta un pequeño sofá de piel. Una manta lo esperaba lista para abrigarlo y un pequeño carrito con algunos bocadillos estaba a su disposición en compañía de una hermosa tetera de porcelana blanca con flores decorándola, era una obra de arte, y tenía una tacita a su lado de la cuál humeaba el té.

Chuck sintió el calor llenarle demasiado rápido y el hambre ser satisfecha con cada bocadillo. Se preguntó si Impala estaría bien pero ella parecía muy cómoda por ahí así que no lo pensó demasiado.

—Entonces, ¿busca el pueblo más cercano?—habló Crowley mientras se detenía frente al hombre

—Así es, debo volver a mi casa hoy.

—Bueno…—el candelabro, que estaba cómodo sobre el carrito de comida, sonrió—Saliendo de aquí, a unos quinientos metros, hay una intersección con señalamiento—aclaró—Puede que tenga el nombre de su poblado, volverá allá a más tardar en la madrugada—Chuck le sonrió mientras tomaba la pequeña tacita.

Al llevársela a los labios ésta se inquietó haciendo que Chuck la apartara de su rostro y la mirara. Un par de ojos o contemplaban y de la pequeña boca que tenía salía una suave risa. Quedó fascinado con aquello, ¿qué era eso? ¿Tecnología misteriosa? ¿Magia? ¿El castillo le pertenecía a un poderoso hechicero? Si era así debía irse cuanto antes.

—Su bigote pica, Charlie—dijo riendo la taza.

Chuck la colocó a un lado de la tetera y esta reveló un par de ojos entre las rosas que tenían pintadas y una amable sonrisa. Chuck parpadeó, encantado con todo aquel lugar, y tocó temeroso a la tetera, haciendo que esta riera.

—Un gusto, soy Charlie y él mi hermano Kevin—dijo la tetera haciendo que la tacita saltara a su alrededor—Usted luce realmente congelado.

—El clima no favorece—dijo Chuck sonriendo.

— ¡Gabriel!—gritaron en la entrada de esa habitación y el candelabro se tensó—Te dije que…oh, buenas noches.

Un enorme perchero apareció ante Chuck haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Era de caoba pulida, probablemente hecho a mano, en la cima tenía un rostro tallado parecido a un dios, este era el que lo miraba apenado y molesto pues no parecía feliz de ver a su invitado convivir con aquellos…objetos que deberían ser inanimados.

—Yo…sólo…quería indicaciones—aclaró angustiado—Si causo molestia puedo…

—Vamos, _Moose_ —habló el candelabro mientras se acercaba al enorme perchero—no puedes dejarlo ir ahora, al menos hasta que la tormenta pase—el candelabro se colgó de uno de los ganchos que tenía el llamado Moose que servían de abrazos y se acomodó en él muy cómodo—Su familia lo espera.

—Él no se encuentra de buenas hoy—aclaró el perchero mientras miraba a los demás objetos.

—Nunca está de buenas, si vamos al caso—masculló el reloj—Pero Gabriel tiene razón, Samuel. No podemos dejarlo que se vaya ahora.

Samuel, que parecía un nombre más apropiado para un perchero que Moose, pareció pensarlo mientras miraba en dirección a la salida, como si estuviera esperando algo. Al final asintió mientras tomaba a Gabriel y lo colocaba junto a la tetera llamada Charlie, haciendo que el candelabro hiciera un mohín por verse lejos del perchero.

—De acuerdo, puede quedarse hasta después de la tormenta. Sólo…que se mantenga aquí, de acuerdo. Si lo ve en alguna otra habitación…no quiero ni pensar en lo que hará.

Chuck encontraba un poco incomodo que hablaran sobre él como si no estuviera pero al parecer lo recién dicho por ese enorme perchero, que se retiró sin más después de eso, había causado el efecto deseado pues la tacita comenzó a saltar, alegre por la noticia, la tetera tuvo que calmarla para que no se fuera a romper.

—Bueno, ya que estamos…—habló el reloj atrayendo la atención— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Novak?

…

Chuck agradeció el nuevo abrigo que le habían ofrecido aquellos amables objetos y se encaminó a su yegua. Impala estaba esperándolo donde la había dejado, molesta por tener que irse cuando acababa de llegar, rebuznó anhelando volver a es pequeño establo pero había que seguir indicaciones y sus nuevas órdenes era llevar al humano a casa…con Castiel. Sentía admiración por el joven que lo cuidaba allá en el pueblo, era muy amable y olía bien, a Impala le gustaba.

Chuck se subió a su montura y admiró aquel maravilloso y terrorífico castillo una última vez, preguntándose si volvería a verlo. Observó a detalle cada gárgola que se alzaba en una muda advertencia por los tejados, en las miles de ventanas y los bellos azulejos que las decoraban…

¿Cuántos secretos ocultaría? Objetos parlantes, un misterioso amo…Chuck se encogió de hombros e hizo que Impala se dirigiera a la verja. Era mejor alejarse y aparentar que aquello no había pasado.

Una enorme sombre acechaba a aquel hombre desde la oscuridad de un arbusto, interesado por el comportamiento humano que ahora veía tan lejano. Había olvidado lo que era cabalgar de esa manera, lo que era sentir el frío acariciando tu piel mientras tu caballo corría a toda velocidad. Su nena, como él llamaba a Impala, había vuelto a casa y ahora partía sin más, llevándose lo poco de su anhelo por ser humano que habitaba en él.

Aquel hombre que salía de su castillo se distrajo de su propósito cuando notó las rosas que crecían a un costado de la verja, preguntándose a qué hora habían llegado si cuando entró no estaban. Las rosas que crecían en aquel arbusto eran hermosas, no parecían congeladas, tenían el color de la sangre mientras se abrían recelosas al invierno permitiendo que las cubriera con sus copos, dispuestas a morir sólo para demostrar un momento su belleza.

Chuck detuvo a Impala y se bajó de la montura, mirando fijamente esas rosas cubiertas de pequeñas virutas de nieve y en cómo sus espinas se alzaban filosas, dispuestas a proteger la belleza de aquel arbusto.

_—Una rosa—dijo al fin haciendo que su padre riera—No consigo hacer que crezcan acá, es muy frustrante—Chuck negó con la cabeza mientras le apartaba mechones del cabello de la cara—Una rosa roja, papá, ¿sí? Extraño mi jardín pero sólo eso pido._

Aquella descomunal figura escondida se encrespó cuando vio al hombre acercarse a sus preciadas flores. Un gruñido salió desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando vio cómo arrancaba la rosa más hermosa que tenía el arbusto y de un salo se apareció frente a él, rugiendo por la imprudencia y el descaro que había tenido él después de su amabilidad. ¡Eso pasaba cuando eres amable con los humanos! Ellos piensan que pueden tomar más de lo que deben, aún después de que se les dio lo que necesitaban siempre querían más.

Aquel invitado se cayó de sentón palideciendo ante la monstruosa figura que se alzaba sobre él, ¿era un oso? ¿Era un lobo? ¿Un león? Él no sabría decirlo, su pelaje era demasiado de un tono dorado, casi café claro, los feroces colmillos se exhibían cerca de su rostro mientras la saliva escurría entre ellos. Una capa marrón lo envolvía al igual que unos pantalones deshilachados y andrajosos oscuros cubrían sus peludas piernas traseras.

Chuck fue capaz de capturar todo es de un solo vistazo antes de perderse en la ferocidad de los ojos de aquel monstruo…tan verdes como los pastizales en primavera, tan verdes como las plantas que Castiel tanto cuidaba…oh no, moriría y no podría ver a sus hijos una última vez.

—Tomas más de lo que recibes, hombre—gruñó el monstruo frente a él haciendo que sus piernas temblaran—Te di comida, cobijo, un techo hasta que la tormenta paso, ¿y pagas robándote una de mis rosas?

 _Ay no, hasta habla, ¿a dónde me fui a meter?_ Chuck sentía que su corazón estaba acelerado a punto de explotar. Se sintió desfallecer cuando las garras del monstruo se le acercaron y lo tomaron de la camisa para alzarlo sin más en el aire haciendo que quedara cara a cara frente a aquellos ojos esmeraldas y esos feroces colmillos que parecían querer desgarrarlo.

—Yo…yo no…no pretendía…—comenzó a tartamudear de miedo, frío y angustia, haciendo que el monstruo lo sacudiera sin más—No, no…yo sólo buscaba…mi hijo pidió…yo por favor no, no me haga daño.

—El robo siempre tiene un castigo—gruñó mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al castillo, pero en lugar de usar la puerta entró por una de las ventanas abiertas en la cima de toda aquella arquitectura—Nadie me roba sin sufrir las consecuencias.

El monstruo lo dirigió por pasillos realmente oscuros, haciendo que Chuck comenzara a hacer algo que nunca creyó; suplicar por su vida. Sabía que tenía que salir, si él moría nadie más cuidaría a Castiel del mundo, Lucifer lo metería a trabajar apenas se enfriara su cuerpo y aunque Michael lo intentaría mantener en casa al final desistiría y no podía soportar en imaginar a su bien más preciado en garras de las perversiones del mundo. Él tenía que cuidar a su hijo, se lo prometió a su mujer en el lecho de muerte, que velaría hasta el último segundo de su vida por sus tres hijos y que se mantendría para Castiel siempre…

—Espero que aprendas tu lección—gruñó el monstruo lanzándolo al calabozo del castillo.

Las paredes eran frías y húmedas, había varios animales corriendo de un lado a otro, las antorchas no parecían iluminar ni calentar lo suficiente. Chuck se ovilló cuando la bestia que lo había capturado cerraba con fuerza la puerta de su prisión. Chuck vio como se detenía y se inclinaba ante un pequeño papel que había salido flotando de sus ropajes. Se apresuró a revisar y, con terror, descubrió que la foto que siempre cargaba de sus hijos ya no se encontraba.

El amo del castillo se maravilló con lo que sus ojos observaban, preguntándose si en su otra vida fue así. La foto era a color lo cual le extrañó, cuando él era joven no lo eran, pero capturaba en todos sus colores a los tres jóvenes que sonreían en su dirección.

Uno atrajo su atención de los demás. Parecía el menor de ellos, sin duda debería ser la mujer aunque era raro que vistiera pantalones en lugar de esos ostentosos vestidos que las mujeres acostumbraban a usar. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules, el cabello era como la noche y su sonrisa era tranquilizadora. La bestia jamás había contemplado un rostro como aquel, uno que parecía hecho a mano cincelado en marfil con sumo detalle.

Miró al hombre que tenía encerrado; parecía querer quitarle la fotografía y esconderla de vuelta. Si esa doncella era tan pura como se le veía en los ojos ella…ella podría ayudarlo. Sin duda.

— ¿Quién es ella?—gruñó mostrándole la foto y señalando con una de sus garras a la jovencita de ojos azules—Su nombre.

Chuck parpadeó, confundido por que se refiriera a uno de sus hijos como un ella, era obvio que eran hombres. Si, Castiel tenía un rostro delicado pero tenía anchas espaldas y siempre usaba pantalones, ¿en qué clase de lugar una mujer vestiría con aquellos ropajes para una foto?

—Cas-cas-Castiel—tartamudeó, deseando poder proteger a su hijo de aquella bestia.

—Castiel—el monstruo parecía saborear el nombre de aquella doncella en su paladar—Extraño nombre para una doncella—Chuck intentó aclararle que era hombre pero la bestia le gruñó— ¿Quién de ellos se hace cargo de la yegua? ¿Ella?—volvió a señalar a la joven de los ojos color estrella— ¿Castiel?—Chuck asintió con temor, intentando obligar a su lengua a aclararle a aquel monstruo que Castiel era hombre—Perfecto, creo que se puede negociar tu libertad.

La bestia se fue sin más, dejando a Chuck con el temor de lo que fuera a planear y la soledad que una celda en esa pocilga daba. Se aferró a los barrotes de su puerta y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, esperando que aquellos amables objetos que lo habían recibido tan amablemente lo escucharan y fueran a socorrerlo.

El perchero se encontró con el amo del castillo cuando este corría en dirección a la puerta. Alarmado se apresuró a seguirlo, ignorando las quejas del candelabro sobre sus promesas de ir con él a la cocina. Maldijo cuando vio las zarpas de su hermano marcar el suelo y en como arañaban la madera de la puerta…tendría que controlarse si no quería destrozar el castillo.

—Dean, ¡Dean!—comenzó a gritar al verlo correr hasta donde Impala esperaba, ansiosa de recibir nuevas órdenes—Dean, ¿qué pretendes?

La bestia, cuyo nombre no era tan terrorífico como su apariencia, se inclinó con cuidado al oído de su nena haciendo que la yegua se crispara un momento antes de encontrar aquel aroma tan familiar. Se quedó quieta mientras su amo le dictaba las nuevas órdenes a la par que le quitaba su carga.

—Tráeme a la doncella de ojos azules—susurró en su oído haciendo que estos se movieran como si estuviera asintiendo—Tráeme a Castiel.

Cuando se apartó la yegua relinchó y corrió a la salida, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran y perdiéndose en el bosque. Samuel, el perchero, miró alarmado a su hermano mientras veían aquel manchón negro perderse entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve en dirección al chico que la cuidaba, sin comprender por qué su amo legítimo se dirigió a él como doncella cuando era un caballero.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó el perchero una vez que sus cortas extremidades bajas lo llevaron a su lado— ¿Dónde está el hombre?

—Fue a buscar nuestra salvación—le dijo sin más mientras lo miraba con la desesperación de quien ha pasado diez años en aquella forma y teme perder la esperanza—Era nuestra única opción.

Impala corría por el bosque haciendo que los árboles que mantenían oculto su hogar se abrieran ante ella y se cerraran a su espalda. Corría despavorida mientras en su cabeza resonaba la voz de su amo.

_Tráeme a Castiel._


	5. 4

Michael pasaba a conciencia un cepillo por el cabello de Castiel, deshaciendo cada nudo mientras su hermanito se encontraba sentado frente a él concentrado en la historia que leía.

Era el tercer libro que leía desde que su padre se había ido a revisar lo de la mercancía, le sorprendía la cantidad de libros que Castiel podía devorar sin más cuando no había mucho que hacer. De los tres, Castiel era el único que mantenía el cabello largo, lo suficiente para hacerle una coleta, Michael no entendía por qué Chuck no se lo cortaba como a ellos pero debía admitir que a su hermanito le sentaba.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban concentrados en lo que hacían esperando a que Lucifer, o su padre, apareciera en la puerta. Lucifer se había ido hace horas al pueblo, Michael sabía que a beber, pero decidió decirle al menor que sólo había salido a hacer unos mandados. Si Lucifer no llegaba pronto él tendría que ir a buscarlo y cargar con su hermano de metro con noventa en estado de ebriedad no era como quería pasar la noche.

—No lo entiendo—susurró Castiel cerrando el libro, distrayendo a Michael de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué propósito hay con que ambos mueran?—Michael sonrió mientras terminaba de desenredarle el cabello y lo sujetaba en una coleta.

—No puedes esperar a que yo entienda _Romeo y Julieta_ , Castiel. No es de mis libros favoritos—terminó de sujetar el cabello de su hermano y luego colocó un beso en su coronilla—Voy a matar a Lucifer.

—Eso no entra en “cuidarnos”, Michael—habló confundido el menor mirando a su hermano levantarse—Lucifer dijo que no tardaría. Tal vez los mandados lo entretuvieron más.

Michael miró los ojos inocentes de Castiel y negó con la cabeza.

Sin duda tenerlo encerrado en su torre de marfil causaría consecuencias, ahora veía difícil lanzarlo al mundo exterior sin más. No entendía por qué su padre se esforzaba tanto en ocultarlo, en encerrarlo ajeno al exterior, nunca se preocupó tanto por Lucifer y él, ¿qué hacía a Castiel diferente? ¿El rostro tan bonito que se cargaba?

—A veces eres demasiado ingenuo, Castiel, lo cual es malo—se acercó al perchero, éste sin vida, que tenían a un lado de la puerta y se colocó la cazadora—Iré a buscarlo, no le abras a nadie y…

—No me dejes solo, Michael—Castiel se levantó y miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos—Te acompañaré y así lo traeremos entre los dos…

—Lucifer está en el bar, Castiel—gruñó el mayor—Sabes que no puedo llevarte allá, papá me mataría.

—Nos matará si no vamos por Lucifer—Castiel se calzó las botas y tomó su abrigo—Puedo cuidarme, Michael. No deberías de preocuparte demasiado por mí.

Michael sabía que debía de preocuparse, Castiel era un niño descubriendo el mundo, llevarlo al bar del pueblo no era la idea más asombrosa de todas pero…pero poco podía hacer ante el pequeño testarudo que ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Así que lo dirigió al pequeño establo donde descansaba su caballo y el de Lucifer. Sería más fácil cargar al mayor.

…

Castiel bajó del caballo de Michael y miró curioso aquel local del cual salían risas y olores realmente amargos, arrugó la nariz mientras amarraba a Hades junto con otros caballos y miró a su hermano dirigirse a la entrada del local, la cazadora le ondeaba con el viento helado.

Apenas se acercó, las pequeñas puertas se abrieron y Lucifer salió volando estrellándose con su hermano haciendo que ambos quedaran en el suelo.

Castiel se apresuró para auxiliarlos pero una mano demasiado grande lo apresó del cuello y lo sostuvo con fuerza cortándole el aliento.

Varios hombres salieron detrás del atacante de Castiel y se apresuraron a levantar a Lucifer sólo para sostenerlo y comenzar a golpearlo. Michael intentó intervenir pero otros también lo sostuvieron y obligaron a mirar cómo el mayor de sus hermanos era golpeado y el menor estaba perdiendo el aire a manos de un experto cazador.

—No debes apostar contra mí, Lucifer—rugió el cazador que tenía apresado a Castiel mientras miraba al mayor intentando respirar, el aliento a cerveza golpeó con fuerza a aquel bello rostro y reprimió una mueca de repulsión—Quiero mi dinero o si no…—miró a Castiel y sonrió, acercando su rostro al del menor y pasando su nariz por su mejilla—Creo que me lo cobraré.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, grandísimo idiota!—Michael intentó soltarse pero uno de los acompañantes de Ketch lo golpeó sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones—Te pagaré lo que te debe Lucifer—aclaró con suplica—De verdad, sólo deja ir a Castiel, por favor.

Ketch arrojó a Castiel al suelo sin cuidado haciendo que su mejilla se raspara, el aire en los pulmones del menor se escapó y sintió el peso de un cuerpo demasiado grande caer sobre él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó apartarse, huir de aquel peligro, pero sólo lo presionaban más contra el suelo.

El frío comenzaba a congelar su rostro y el miedo a dominar su mente. Castiel sabía que no había droga más paralizante que el propio miedo a sucumbir y ahora él entendía lo que era ese terror. Escuchó a Michael gritar y luchar contra sus agresores mientras Castiel sentía que le quitaban el abrigo. Escuchó los quejidos de Lucifer mientras era obligado a ver el cómo se iban a cobrar aquella apuesta.

Un feroz galopeo se escuchó por todo el pueblo distrayendo a aquellos hombres de sus planes.

Una hermosa yegua que se confundía con la noche apareció y, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, relinchó con furia al ver a su encargo en el suelo a punto de ser herido de una manera incurable. Aquel hermoso espécimen pateó al agresor de Castiel alejándolo de él y luego se les dejó ir a los demás, haciendo que huyeran despavoridos de aquel lugar, dejando a Lucifer sangrando sobre la banqueta mientras Michael intentaba levantarse.

La nieve comenzaba a caer, como si fuera persiguiendo a esa yegua desde que salió de su hogar, cubriendo las calles y escondiendo la maldad de los hombres, intentando borrar los errores de otros.

—Castiel, Castiel dime que no te hizo nada—Michael ignoró al mayor de sus hermanos y ayudó a Castiel a levantarse—Tu rostro, papá nos va a matar—le limpió la tierra de la herida y comenzó a arreglarle la ropa—Nos matará.

—Creo que Lucifer…

Michael miró al mayor de sus hermanos levantarse mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz, gruñendo una sarta de blasfemias contra aquellos idiotas y contra su propio hermano por poner al menor en semejante peligro. Cuando Lucifer estuvo por completo incorporado Michael le soltó otro puñetazo haciéndolo trastabillar y que sus nudillos se tornaran al rojo vivo.

— ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!—gritó tomándolo de las solapas de la ropa— ¡Iban a lastimar a Castiel por tu maldita culpa!

—No es momento para esto—gruñó Castiel intentando controlar a Impala—Tranquila, nena, ¿dónde está papá?—la yegua cabeceó en dirección a las afueras del pueblo y luego empujó con su enorme cabeza a Castiel—Papá, tenemos que ir por nuestro padre—Castiel tomó las riendas de Impala

—No, te vas a casa—Michael se le acercó y tiró de su brazo—No te vamos a llevar, iré en Impala a buscarlo y…

La yegua relinchó, indignada por cómo jaloneaban a Castiel, y empujó a Michael hasta alejarlo y ponerse entre su misión y ella. Las órdenes de su amo era llevar a Castiel al castillo y tenía que cumplirlo sin importar cuánto costara, no podía decepcionar al amo.

Castiel tiró de sus riendas para que no fuera a lastimar a su hermano.

—Maldita yegua—gruñó Lucifer mientras desamarraba su caballo—Tenías que cuidar a nuestro padre, ¿dónde mierdas lo dejaste?

—No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero, Lucifer—murmuró Castiel viendo como sus dos hermanos mayores montaban sus caballos.

—Aún sigue borracho—aclaró Michael con rencor—A la menor oportunidad te moleré a golpes, ¡arriesgaste a Castiel!

— ¡Tú fuiste el idiota que lo trajo!

—No iba a poder traerte yo solo—Castiel subió a Impala mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos discutir.

—Siempre lo haces, no iba a ser diferen… ¡Castiel, vuelve acá!

Impala apenas sintió que Castiel se había acomodado echó a correr por el camino que había tomado.

La noche hacía casi invisible a aquella yegua. El sonido que acompañaba a aquel joven e inexperto jinete era el de aquellas pesuñas golpear la tierra mientras ahogaba el ulular de los búhos o cualquier otro sonido que otro animal pudiera emitir. Los árboles se cernían sobre sus costados como garras realmente filosas dispuestas a tomarlo y no soltarlo. Las crines de la yegua le golpeaban el rostro a Castiel pero si aquel animal iba tan endemoniado por el bosque significaba que su padre estaba en peligro.

El cabello que tanto se había esmerado Michael en peinar minutos, ¿o ya eran horas? antes se encontraba por sin ningún lado. Alguna que otra hoja que el viento acarreaba se había enredado en sus hebras y algunos mechones volaban con el viento como los de la yegua. Castiel escuchaba a sus hermanos cerca, lo llamaban y le pedían que desacelerara pero Impala tenía su propio pensamiento, ella corría a toda velocidad haciendo que los llamados de sus hermanos se perdieran en la lejanía.

El bosque se convirtió pronto en una pesadilla a blanco y negro, era imposible ver los costados del camino, Castiel temía estrellarse o que la yegua se lastimara alguna pata pero ella avanzaba sin disminuir la velocidad, como si tuviera en mente llegar a un punto determinado para poder tomarse su tiempo. Castiel intentó mirar hacia atrás preguntándose si sus hermanos lo seguían pero no encontró nada, sólo oscuridad y los lejanos gritos de Michael y Lucifer que intentaban seguirle el paso a aquella yegua.

Los árboles se abrieron ante él dándole la bienvenida, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos pero apenas los cruzaba los troncos cerraban filas detrás de él. Impala pudo disminuir la velocidad al sentirse a salvo, el sendero se extendía a sus pies y la nieve iba cubriéndolo de a poco, Castiel pudo respirar y se giró para ver si sus hermanos lo seguían pero sólo se encontró un muro de troncos con ramas afiladas.

Los mayores de los Novak pararon de golpe mirando los troncos, viendo imposible cruzarlos a caballo así que llamaron a gritos a Castiel. Aquello se les antojaba de mal agüero, ¿por qué Castiel había podido pasar y ellos no? Algo había cerrado el paso, algo maligno, y el menor de sus hermanos iba a encontrarse con él.

…

Allá donde terminaba el sendero un portón de hierro los esperaba abierto de par en par, flaqueado por imponentes muros cubiertos de gruesas enredaderas donde en la cima se posaban dos gárgolas que lo miraban fijamente, celebrando su llegada. Impala trotaba con alegría de ver su misión cumplida y atravesó aquel inmenso jardín cubierto de nieve, con las rosas floreciendo a cada paso que daba a pesar del crudo invierno que hacía.

Y en medio de todo aquel jardín, rodeado de setos y esculturas realmente escalofriantes, cubierto de un manto blanco y oscuridad, se encontraba un imponente castillo. Infinidad de ventanas lo decoraban, balcones a montones, dos torres flaqueaban aquella bella construcción. Las enredaderas iban trepando de apoco por cada pared, amenazando con cubrirlo y sepultarlo por completo. En el tejado se encontraban seres realmente escalofriantes, mirando con rencor al hombre que se atrevía a invadir el lugar que debían proteger; las escaleras de entrada llevaban a una inmensa puerta de roble que se veía dañada cuando la luz de la luna la alumbró, parecía que un lobo quiso entrar por la fuerza.

Impala se detuvo donde había estado horas antes y ladeó la cabeza mirando a Castiel. Éste bajó titubeante mirando la imponente construcción frente a él, temiendo que algo le saltara desde el techo.

—Qué lugar tan lúgubre—susurró mirando fijamente la puerta.

Se aseguró de que Impala estuviera bien y comenzó a subir las escaleras intentando no resbalarse con toda la nieve que las cubría.

Intentaba convencerse que debía ir allá en búsqueda de su padre, que posiblemente estuviera en peligro o algo, pero a cada paso que daba Castiel sentía que iba acercándose a algo realmente malo, como si el aire comenzara a escasear a su alrededor y la cosa se pondría fea. Una vez que llegó a la puerta pasó los dedos por las marcas de rasguños que tenía, maravillándose con lo profundas que eran y asombrado por el daño que habían causado. Fue siguiendo aquellas marcas hasta que llegó al aldabón de oro que aguardaba ser usado. El rostro de un león le dio la bienvenida, sosteniendo un aro entre sus colmillos del cual un puño estaba labrado.

Apenas lo tomó para llamar cuando la puerta se abrió apenas una rendija. Castiel parpadeó, confundido a la par que temeroso, y miró en dirección a donde estaba su montura para luego abrir por completo la puerta e ingresar.

— ¿Hola?—preguntó a la nada mientras ingresaba— ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Apenas se alejó unos pasos de la entrada la puerta se cerró, Castiel se sobresaltó pero siguió caminando, ajeno al hecho de que esas puertas no se abrirían para él en un buen tiempo.

Castiel se encaminó siguiendo la alfombra color vino de la entrada que subía por las escaleras. Esperaba encontrarse pronto a alguien porque no quería que lo pillaran en una residencia ajena husmeando sin más.

Paseó su mano por el barandal de mármol que flaqueaba aquellas infinitas escaleras, miró alrededor, descubriendo enormes cuadros con gente retratada, una familia que miraba en su dirección. El cabello le cubría el rostro así que tenía que estar apartándoselo con recurrencia, posiblemente el listón que siempre le ponía Michael se haya quedado atorado en alguna rama mientras Impala corría.

Terminó de subir aquellas escaleras encontrándose frente a frente con un rostro plasmado en oleo que lo distrajo por completo de su propósito. Era un cuadro realmente grande y un zarpazo lo cruzaba de un lado a otro, desde su posición sólo podía ver la piel dorada y la mandíbula firme de un rostro masculino, quiso tocarlo pero algo cerca de él se cayó al suelo causando un estruendo.

Volvió a distraerse y miró en esa dirección.

— ¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?—se apresuró a seguir aquel sonido— ¿Hola?

Castiel giró al final de aquel pasillo descubriendo un sinfín de esculturas realmente horrorosas seguidas una de la otra talladas en mármol, se preguntó qué clase de persona considera eso arte, ¿por qué alguien querría a una mujer con cabeza de serpiente en su pasillo? Eso no tenía lógica.

Caminó titubeante entre ellas, teniendo la sensación que lo miraban fijamente, como si intentaran adivinar qué clase de criatura era él. Se volvió a apartar el cabello del rostro colocándoselo tras las orejas y miró atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera alertarlo de tener compañía.

Custodiada por dos armaduras medievales se encontraba una puerta de madera que también tenía rasguños realmente profundos, incluso la cerradura se encontraba destrozada. Castiel se detuvo frente a ella, preguntándose qué clase de animal era capaz de hacer eso y si era su madriguera aquel abandonado castillo, pues no había ni luces de que alguien anduviera por allí; de todas formas se encontraba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, las pinturas estaban destrozadas y las esculturas no parecían tener buen estado.

Con temor empujó la puerta, descubriendo otro sin fin de escalones hechos de piedra y antorchas alumbrando las paredes que descendían. Castiel suspiró, preguntándose se allí se encontraba su padre, pidiendo que Lucifer y Michael no tardaran en llegar. Sin más, contando hasta diez, comenzó a bajar aquellos escalones.

Sus botas provocaban un ruido sordo en cada escalón que bajaba, las antorchas bailaban a su paso creando sombras tenebrosas en las paredes de ladrillo. Pasó los dedos por ellas sintiendo la textura rugosa y fría de la piedra, preguntándose cuánto tenía aquel castillo allí en las tinieblas. Pronto sintió el frío colarse en sus ropas y el aliento escapar de sus labios en una pequeña nube mientras sus dientes amenazaban con romperse unos a otros.

— ¿Pa-papá?—preguntó a la nada mientras se envolvía con ambos brazos y seguía bajando hasta las profundidades del castillo— ¿Estás aquí?

— _¿Castiel?_

— ¡Papá!

Castiel se apresuro a saltar los escalones que le faltaban llegando a lo que parecía un calabozo. Se estremeció al sentir la helada temperatura que allá abajo reinaba y se apresuró a buscar a su padre, preocupado por lo que aquellas condiciones le podían hacer a su salud.

—Castiel—susurró Chuck sacando las manos por entre las rendijas de su puerta.

—Papá—Castiel se apresuró a dejarse caer frente a él y tomarlas—Papá, te encontré. Tus manos están heladas—Chuck las tomó con fuerza, sonriendo con cansancio—Te sacare, papá. Michael y Lucifer no deben tardar en llegar—Chuck comenzó a toser.

—Entonces debes esperarlos—masculló Chuck acariciando el rostro de su hijo—Por favor, ve a esperarlos, estaré bien.

—No, papá. Estás muy pálido y frío—Castiel comenzó a temblar—Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo—le besó las manos— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste acá?

—La tormenta borró el camino y…y el castillo apareció—comenzó a toser de nuevo—Castiel, por favor, ve por tus hermanos, ¡ahora!

—No voy a dejarte.

De la nada las antorchas se apagaron y Castiel se sobresaltó. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando la causa de eso pues estaban muy en lo profundo como para que se tratara de una corriente de aire.

— _¿Tú eres Castiel?—_ preguntaron en la oscuridad.

Castiel intentó encontrar el dueño de aquella escalofriante voz que parecía hecha de cuchillas pero no había nada frente a él, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar sus propias manos sosteniendo las de su padre. Se habían sumido en una oscuridad absoluta por lo que sus sentidos se agudizaron, escuchando pasos cerca de él y el susurro de una tela siendo arrastrada por el suelo

—Lo soy—susurró temeroso mientras se pegaba más a la prisión de su padre— ¿Quién es?

—El amo del castillo—gruñeron en la oscuridad haciendo que se sobresaltara, aquello sonó demasiado cerca—Eres un hombre, ¿no es así?—la voz no parecía realmente contenta.

—Lo-lo soy también—susurró apretando la mano de su padre— ¿Podría…podría liberar a mi padre, por favor? Está helado y…

— ¡Robó y mintió!—rugió el desconocido—Eres hombre, así no me sirves—Castiel sintió un leve rose en sus pantalones y se sobresaltó apartándose

—Yo…pero mi padre podría morir, señor—habló temeroso—Debió ser un malentendido, mi padre no es un ladrón. Sólo…—un gruñido que sonaba al rugido de un león lo interrumpió—Por favor, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer. Mis hermanos y yo sólo lo tenemos a él.

—Había algo que se podía hacer—gruñó el amo del castillo—Pero ahora ya no importa, ¡no puedes hacer nada! ¡Él me robó y mintió sobre ti! ¡Debe pagar las consecuencias!—Castiel se estremeció ante aquel sonido tan chirriante, sintió la leve brisa de una capa ondeante y se estremeció.

—No puedes tenerlo aquí, ¡es inhumano!—su padre le apretó las manos—Por favor…yo…

—No, Castiel, por favor—susurró Chuck sosteniéndolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba—No está en discusión.

—Yo podría quedarme—susurró Castiel sobresaltando a todos allí, hasta él mismo, ignorando por completo la petición de su padre—Quedarme en su lugar. Aquí con usted.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó incrédulo el dueño de aquel castillo.

Castiel lo pensó unos momentos mientras escuchaba los lamentos de su padre.

Si Chuck se quedaba sus hermanos perderían el rumbo, él mismo se perdería. Chuck era lo único que tenían, ni siquiera podían contar el uno con el otro pues todo el tiempo estaban peleando, al menos Lucifer y Michael. Además, Castiel sentía que no pertenecía aquel lugar, que nunca encajaría…y de todas formas él ya estaba acostumbrado al encierro, no se estaba perdiendo de nada.

Quería servir por una vez en algo a su familia, hacer algo por ellos y no sólo recibir. Había escuchado por años las quejas de Lucifer sobre cómo Chuck lo mantenía en su pequeña torre de marfil poniendo todo a sus pies, había visto la inconformidad de Michael ante la preferencia de su padre. Sí Castiel liberaba a Chuck habría hecho algo por la familia, les habría ahorrado mucho. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—Sí—susurró derrotado, liberándose del agarre de su padre—Me quedaré.

—No, Castiel, no lo harás—sentenció su padre antes de echarse a toser.

—Si lo haces…—murmuró aquella voz, un poco más tranquila—Tendrá que ser para siempre, ¿entiendes? No volverás con tu familia, te volverás parte de este castillo.

Castiel dejó caer los hombros sintiendo el peso de sus acciones, escuchó los lamentos de su padre y en cómo la tos volvía a atacarlo, vio a sus hermanos perder la cordura si lo perdían a él también cuando más lo necesitaban. Chuck tenía que cuidar a Lucifer y a Michael de sí mismos, tenía que poner orden en la casa, él solo no podía, no cuando sus hermanos mayores no lo tomaban en cuenta y creían que no servía para nada.

Les estaría haciendo un enorme favor a ellos. Se desharían de la carga que era y al mismo tiempo les ayudaría.

—Lo entiendo—aceptó—Pero promete que lo dejarás ir. Que lo perdonarás por completo y no intentarás buscarlos. A cambio ofreceré mis servicios de por vida.

—Hecho.

Una antorcha se encendió junto a la puerta alumbrando la desamparada silueta de Castiel y en cómo su padre era sacado a rastras de su prisión. Chuck cayó a un lado de su hijo y le tomó la mano, aferrándose un poco a él.

—No, hijo, vamos…podemos solucionarlo—Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza—No me hagas esto, ya estoy viejo, Castiel, tenía que cuidarte. Puedo quedarme y yo…

—Y lo hiciste, papá, me cuidaste—susurró abrazándolo fuerte—Lo mejor que pudiste. Es hora de que te cuide a ti.

—Entra—gruñeron en la oscuridad.

Castiel se levantó con piernas temblorosas hasta poder ingresar a lo que había sido la prisión de su padre. Escuchó a Chuck Novak suplicar por el menor de sus hijos cuando esa puerta fue cerrada. Castiel cerró los ojos sintiendo sus rodillas doblarse, como si ya no pudieran sostenerlo más, y se dejó caer al suelo de aquella húmeda, lúgubre y oscura habitación. Lejanamente escuchó los gruñidos de un animal y las súplicas de su padre.

Castiel se quedó allí hincado mirando todo lo que la antorcha del pasillo le permitía observar, preguntándose si aquello acabaría más rápido de cómo comenzó.

—Al menos papá estará bien—susurró sin más.


	6. 5

Los objetos estaban escondidos en la cocina y se sobresaltaban cada vez que escuchaban el estruendo de algo impactando al suelo o de un cristal siendo roto en miles de fragmentos. Gabriel se encontraba acomodado entre los brazos de Sam mientras miraba la puerta con temor, como si el amo del castillo fuera a atravesarla en cualquier momento; Charlie y Kevin estaban en la mesa junto con Crowley que esperaba a que el berrinche del amo pasara.

— ¿Y si vas a hablar con él?—preguntó la bonita tetera al perchero mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes—Terminará echando abajo el castillo si sigue así.

—Lo intenté—gruñó el perchero poniendo a Gabriel en la mesa—Fui a hablar con él pero partió un mueble a la mitad, un mueble de madera, ¿adivinen de qué estoy hecho?—gruñó señalándose—Está insoportable, no ha de tardar en pasar.

— ¿Por qué está de malas?—Kevin revoloteó hacia el borde de la mesa para hacerse escuchar pues Sam se le hacía muy alto—En la tarde parecía entusiasmado.

Sólo Sam y Gabriel sabían la respuesta a aquello pues habían acompañado al amo en su negociación en las profundidades del castillo así que comenzaron a explicarle a sus compañeros lo que había pasado en el calabozo del castillo, sintiendo pena por el chico que se encontraba allí escondido.

…

El tiempo suele pasar relativamente lento para quien no ve más allá de cuatro paredes. Castiel sabía lo que conllevaba un encierro, toda su vida lo había padecido, pero jamás había sido consciente de lo que era ser prisionero.

Estaba acostumbrado a ir y venir dentro de una casa lo suficientemente grande para que no se sintiera asfixiante, de estar leyendo o haciendo algo para mantener sus manos y mente ocupadas, pero aquello lo estaba desquiciando, sentía que estaba a nada de suplicar.

Había aprendido a contar los días conforme le llegaba una nueva bandeja de comida. Quien la traía no hablaba con él, sólo la deslizaba por la puerta y desaparecía sin más hasta que era hora de volver a retirarla y llevar otra. No lo alimentaban mal, de hecho la comida era deliciosa y abundante, pero Castiel quería estirar las piernas. Quería al menos saber el rostro de quien osaba mantenerlo en la pocilga de aquel palacio sólo con una vieja manta.

Habían pasado seis días, los contaba debido a la comida, y se preguntaba qué era de su padre y sus hermanos, si ellos se habían mantenido a salvo o intentaban llegar a él al costo que fuera, no le gustaría que se arriesgaran enfrentándose a aquel amo que ni siquiera era bueno para presentarse como es debidamente.

Castiel se encontraba sentado en el piso dibujando en el polvo con su dedo cuando la puerta se abrió para deslizar su segunda bandeja del día.

—Gracias—habló con voz rasposa por falta de uso a la sombra que se retiraba.

—De-de nada—le contestaron con voz titubeante mientras cerraban de vuelta su prisión.

— ¿Puedo…puedo pedir algo?—se aventuró a preguntar antes de que los pasos se alejaran por las escaleras.

—Yo…si está a mi alcance—le contestó la voz de quien le llevaba todos los días comida alumbrado con una pequeña llama.

—No es mucho, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—Castiel se incorporó con las piernas temblorosas—El mío es Castiel Novak, me mudé al pueblo hace poco—se tambaleó a punto de caer de cara y suspiró—Estoy un poco aburrido acá.

—Me llamo Sam—aclararon del otro lado de la puerta— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Un libro estaría bien, Sam—susurró nervioso—Puedo leer inglés e italiano, no importa de qué sólo…algo que me distraiga de esto.

Del otro lado guardaron silencio lo cual puso nervioso a Castiel; tal vez había exigido más de lo que podían darle, después de todo era un prisionero y según lo que había leído ellos no tienen mucha opinión sobre cómo deben ser tratados. Era un milagro que le alimentaran sin falta todos los días de una manera tan correcta y le dieran una manta para cubrirse del frío pero…pero se estaba desesperando, estaba cayendo en la desesperación a cada segundo mientras se dedicaba a contar las goteras y a dormir sobre el suelo frío y mohoso, incluso sentía que se estaba resfriando.

—Creo que puedo traerte un libro—hablaron al final haciendo que el temor de verse castigado quedara en el olvido.

—Gracias—volvió a susurrar antes de comer.

Hacía años que aquella simple palabra no era susurrada dentro de aquel castillo, no al menos con tanta amabilidad y agradecimiento. Sam estaba acostumbrado a las maldiciones y gruñidos de su hermano, estaba acostumbrado a que sólo exigiera las cosas sin más y que los demás se las concedieran sin objeciones. Hacía años que Dean no le decía _gracias_ cuando lo ayudaba a lavarse y a vestirse para que no se rasguñara, Sam se había ganado varios rasguños en su nueva naturaleza a causa de eso, pero seguía ayudando a Dean sin recibir recompensa de eso.

Escuchar aquel simple _gracias_ salido de la celda por un chico que no conocía le hacía sentir feliz. Era como volver a ser humano y susurrar esas palabras a quien atendía sus necesidades, a quien le apoyaba en todo y lo ayudaba. Le entristecía saber que Dean no era capaz de decirlas, de susurrar gracias después de que Sam lo secara ni gracias después de que Crowley y Gabriel lo ayudaran con cualquier cosa. Que era incapaz de decirle gracias a Charlie cuando le llevaba el desayuno o gracias a Bobby cuando cuidaba de sus rosas.

—Te traeré ese libro—susurró antes de seguir caminando a las escaleras acompañado de Gabriel—No merece que lo tenga allí—habló mientras subían.

—Es algo raro—habló el candelabro mientras saltaba cada escalón produciendo un sonido similar al de las campanas—Él podría ser quién rompa el hechizo, _mon_ _amour_.

—No, no…—Sam negó con una de sus manos puesto que no podía girar la cabeza como deseaba—Dean no…—se detuvo y se inclinó para tomar a Gabriel en sus manos—Dean no es como nosotros, Gabriel. Si se entera…

—No puede hacer nada, Sammy—el candelabro acarició aquel rostro tallado en madera con una de sus velas apagadas—Nos queda un año, Sam. Luego ya no podremos…nos perderemos si no se esfuerza—Sam se inclino hasta colocar su cabeza cerca de la de Gabriel—No es momento de ponernos quisquillosos.

—La hechicera dijo doncella, Gabriel. Castiel no es doncella.

El candelabro lo pensó un momento mientras se dedicaba a ver las facciones talladas en la madera. No eran las del niño con el que creció entre las paredes del castillo, el mismo niño con el que jugaba y robaba los bocadillos que preparaba la madre de Crowley y Charlie.

Cuando fueron hechizados por culpa del egoísmo de Dean, Gabriel fue el que defendió a Sam de las garras de Dean pues éste estaba demasiado cerca cuando el mayor descubrió su nueva naturaleza, aún se encontraba esa marca en el metal de su cuerpo.

No sabrían decir cuándo fue que la amistad que tenían se transformó en algo más; tal vez cuando Dean no intentó mejorar su comportamiento, tal vez cuando Gabriel casi muere por Sam, tal vez fue una de tantas noches en las que Sam se encerraba en la biblioteca a llorar y Gabriel se quedaba a su lado alumbrándolo. No importaba, lo que sí contaba era que estaban juntos y que cada día que pasaba se acercaban a su separación definitiva.

—Dijo que sólo si lo amaban por su apariencia y él amaba a la persona antes de que cayera el último pétalo seríamos humanos de nuevo—susurró el candelabro—Sólo si era amor correspondido, Sammy. Podríamos intentarlo, _mon_ _amour_ , ¿qué más tenemos para perder?

—Gabe, entiendo que…que quieras intentarlo pero Dean…

—Cada maldito día que pasa es un día más cerca de perderte para siempre, Samuel—gruñó el candelabro apartándose—No voy a perderte por los egoísmos de Dean, no de nuevo. Tenemos que intentarlo.

Sam sabía que Gabriel tenía razón, debían intentarlo no importaba el costo. No es que tuvieran mucho que perder, después de todo su humanidad les había sido arrebatada hace tiempo y la perderían para siempre si perdían aquella lucha. Si Castiel, como dijo que se llamaba, lograba despertar en Dean los sentimientos que Gabriel en él podrían tener una oportunidad, una al menos, antes de que la rosa muriera para siempre.

—Supongo que podemos hablarlo con los otros—susurró rindiéndose ante los planes de Gabriel.

—Gracias, Sammy. Verás que cuando menos lo pienses podré abrazarte como es debido—a Sam no le quedó de otra más que reír por eso.

…

En el ala oeste del castillo, tras una puerta de madera realmente destrozada por ambos lados, se encontraba la habitación del amo del castillo. Era un lugar que no todos los sirvientes tienen permitido frecuentar, y a veces, dependiendo de su humor, era mejor que nadie lo hiciera.

Las paredes eran de un color azul claro, o lo fueron en algún momento ya que se encontraban manchadas y arañadas por el dueño del castillo; los cuadros se encontraban por completo destrozados y los muebles se habían reducido a ser escombros y pequeñas astillas. Lo único que había sobrevivido era la cama y una pequeña mesita que estaba cerca del balcón que contenía una rosa roja encerrada en una campana de cristal y un espejo de plata con una enredadera grabada.

La rosa se encontraba casi en sus últimos pétalos, si Dean los contaba sabía que le quedaban doce. Doce pétalos para morir, para perder toda esperanza. Era de un bonito color, como el de la sangre, y brillaba sutilmente dándole consuelo por las noches.

Una peluda pata, cuyas garras arañaron la madera de aquel mueble, tomó el espejo que descansaba y el rostro que se vio reflejado causó repulsión; los colmillos salían de la boca haciendo que salivara mucho, el pelaje dorado abundaba en tonos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos y sobre su hocico, la desordenada melena cobriza acaparaba casi todo el rostro y sus orejas se veían gachas a comparación con los dos cuernos que salían de su coronilla y se encorvaban hacia atrás en espiral. Lo único que le mantenía el recuerdo de lo que fue en antaño eran los deslumbrantes ojos color esmeralda que le devolvían el escrutinio en el espejo.

—Muéstramelo—susurró con la voz gutural y filosa, salpicando un poco de saliva.

Una luz verde llenó el cristal y segundos después apareció un bello joven de facciones delicadas envuelto en una sábana. Estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared y leía ensimismado un libro de pasta dorada, Dean recordaba habérselo visto a Sam en algún momento. El rostro de aquel joven estaba cubierto por mechones de oscuro cabello que se deslizaba por sus hombros, parecía entusiasmado por lo que leía, desde ese ángulo podía ver el puente de su nariz y la curvatura de sus pómulos, veía las largas pestañas cubrir un par de ojos color cobalto.

Alzó un dedo y, con la larga uña negra, toco el costado de aquel rostro, deseando poder ser algo más que un monstruo en las sombras, preguntándose por qué un joven como él renunció a su libertad como si nada por su padre, se entregó a el encierro de un amo que no conocía sin pedir nada a cambio…bueno, al parecer sólo pidió un libro.

—Castiel—susurró sin dejar de mirar a aquel chico sucio y desaliñado que se encontraba en las profundidades de su castillo—Cass.

La puerta se abrió y la imagen se esfumó haciendo que aquel monstruoso rostro le devolviera la mirada. Colocó el espejo boca bajo a un lado de la rosa y se giró para ver a su hermano acompañado de aquel molesto candelabro y de Crowley.

— ¿Qué?—gruñó.

— ¿Sabes? No te mataría ser amable de vez en cuando—masculló Gabriel mientras se colocaba protectoramente frente a Sam, como si con su tamaño fuera capaz de protegerlo.

—Sólo queremos pedirte algo—habló su hermano temeroso.

—Te he dicho que no más expediciones—gruñó mientras hacía ondear su capa.

—No es eso, amo—habló el reloj con un ligero acento inglés—Quisiéramos…Sam cree que sería más conveniente mover a nuestro invitado a una habitación más cómoda—Dean gruñó—Claro, si nos das tu aprobación.

Dean pareció pensarla un momento, recordó el rostro de Castiel entusiasmado mientras leía en la oscuridad de su prisión, en el delicado rostro lleno de suciedad y esos hermosos ojos azules que le atrajeron la atención. Si Castiel salía del calabozo él podría…podría convivir, intentar ser amable, como Gabriel insinuaba. Pensar en el bienestar de otra persona.

—Supongo que pueden darle la habitación que está al otro lado—murmuró sin más—Sólo explíquenle las reglas—Sam y Gabriel aplaudieron mientras Crowley sonreía.


	7. 6

Castiel suspiró mientras se tallaba los ojos y dejaba el libro de lado. Intentar leer en la oscuridad sólo con la luz de las antorchas que se filtraban por la puerta no era buena idea, sentía los ojos al rojo vivo y tan pesados que pensó en pedirle una pequeña lámpara de gas a Sam cuando volviera a traerle la cena.

Con los dientes castañeando se envolvió con aquella vieja manta y se dejó caer hecho un ovillo en el suelo húmedo y frío, preguntándose cuánto podría disminuir la temperatura en un lugar así. Una manta no parecía suficiente si quería sobrevivir el invierno en aquella celda, puede que la verdadera pregunta fuera ¿quería sobrevivir el invierno? No es que le faltara mucho para terminar pero por lo general en enero las temperaturas disminuían mucho, casi bajo cero.

Castiel cerró los ojos y se imaginó en extensos prados de un vivo color verde mientras los pájaros cantaban, el viento revolvía su cabello y el sol calentaba su piel. Pudo sentir la brisa erizándole la piel y hasta escuchó un riachuelo demasiado cerca. Olía a libertad, a cosas vivas y cálidas. Era como si la primavera se hubiera colado en su celda recordándole cómo se sentía la libertad, el poder ir y venir a su antojo sólo con la promesa de volver al anochecer.

Un chirrido metálico lo sacó de aquella hermosa ilusión y no le quedó de otra más que sentarse y pegarse a la pared, temeroso de que la puerta hubiera sido abierta de par en par y una silueta fuera recortada contra la oscuridad y la luz del pasillo. Castiel sujetó con fuerza el libro contra su pecho y temió haber hecho algo que enojara al dueño del castillo.

—Castiel, soy Sam—habló la silueta mientras alzaba un candelabro y alumbraba la capa azul marino que traía—Ven conmigo, mi hermano ha accedido a moverte a otra habitación—Castiel frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba el cabello tras las orejas.

—No entiendo, pensé que…él dijo…

—Ha cambiado de parecer, incluso ha accedido a cenar contigo—Castiel escuchó la amabilidad en su voz y se sintió más cómodo—Andando, cena sin falta a las nueve en punto, sería mejor si te aseas un poco.

Castiel suspiró temeroso de salir de aquella celda, preguntándose por qué el cambio de parecer tan de repente pero al ver la insistencia de Sam no le quedó de otra que caminar hacia la salida de su prisión, aún sosteniendo el libro que le trajo en el pecho y la manta colgando sobre sus hombros como una capa intentando mantener el calor.

No pudo apreciar el rostro de Sam, parecía cubierto de la cabeza a los pies así que sólo se conformó a seguirlo en silencio por las escaleras que había bajado hace casi una semana. Sus zapatos seguían haciendo aquel ruido con cada paso que daba y las antorchas bailaban como si le dieran la bienvenida. Castiel mantenía sujeto el libro en sus brazos con fuerza mientras volvía a apreciar aquellas paredes por las que había deslizado sus manos con curiosidad.

Les tomó menos tiempo del pensado subir. Castiel apreció marcas similares a las que tenía todo el castillo en la puerta pareciendo realmente tenebrosas pero Sam solo la empujo con el hombro dándole la bienvenida a aquel pasillo lleno de esculturas escalofriantes.

—Tu habitación estará en el ala este—habló Sam mientras caminaba por el pasillo, provocando un sonido a taconeo muy similar al de Castiel—Te mostraré el castillo mañana, no puedes andar vagando por allí sin más, ¿entendido? Mi hermano podría molestarse.

Castiel no contestó sino que admiró con más dedicación cada grabado en las paredes; había rostros en agonía tallados sobre la piedra que iba de un extremo a otro, como si intentaran atravesar la pared y liberarse de aquella prisión; también se perdió admirando más a lujo de detalle las esculturas de mármol, incluso alzó el dedo y tocó a una joven que yacía en los brazos de un demonio. Conforme avanzaban la decoración se hacía más lúgubre y los cuadros escaseaban. Incluso se veía más oscuro y descuidado, como si estuvieran andando por territorio olvidado.

Sam comenzó a hablarle sobre la arquitectura del castillo y todas las habitaciones que tenía. Hablaba sobre una tal Charlie que podía ayudarle siempre que lo necesitara y que Meg lo ayudaría a elegir la ropa que usaría para la cena alegando que lo que traía ya debían de tirarlo. Castiel prestaba atención a medias mientras caminaba detrás de él y seguía apartándose el cabello del rostro, curioso por las pinturas que se encontraban colgadas en las paredes y que aún se mantenían en buenas condiciones.

Un ejemplo era la de la hermosa mujer rubia que posaba con un ramo de rosas rojas. Castiel se entretuvo mirándola demasiado tiempo perdiendo a Sam por el pasillo; tenía ojos deslumbrantes de un color verde que no estaba seguro que se encontrara en la paleta de colores; su piel tenía el color de los duraznos y su boca combinaba con las flores en su regazo; portaba un vestido amarillo tres tonos más oscuros que su cabello, que caía en rizos por su rostro mientras una complicada trenza le decoraba la coronilla.

Era una mujer hermosa, sin duda; delicada, la clase de mujer que rondaba a sus hermanos en Paris. Alzó la mano, inquieto por sentir la textura del lienzo bajo sus dedos, preguntándose si también podría pincharse la mano con las espinas que habían sido inmortalizadas con pintura.

—Es mi mamá—se sobresaltó al escuchar a Sam—Mary.

—Es muy bonita—habló nervioso mientras bajaba la mano— ¿Dónde está?

—Murió hace muchos años—escucho la tristeza en su voz y Castiel se reprendió por ser tan curioso—No importa, no te distraigas sino nos podemos meter en problemas.

—Lo siento—se volvió para seguirlo de nuevo—La mía también murió—dijo como si nada mientras miraba sus zapatos—Cuando nací, papá dijo que me parezco mucho a ella.

—Lo creo—dijo riendo el hombre frente a él—Pareces muy…mi hermano te confundió con una doncella—Castiel se atrevió a reír.

—Me lo dicen a menudo, descuida.

Subieron unas escaleras similares a las que Castiel recorrió cuando llegó, se entretuvo admirando el pasamanos labrado de roble con extraños espirales, pasó la mano por allí intentando asegurarse de que era real y nada de aquello era un sueño. Su sombra hacía figuras extrañas en las paredes conforme avanzaba por el castillo, como si él ahora fuera parte de él.

Al final de las escaleras había otro enorme cuadro pero este, extrañamente, sólo tenía un rostro destrozado. Castiel se detuvo frente a él y admiró a los dos jóvenes que habían sido retratados sólo que uno de ellos ya no tenía rostro, por el contrario sólo había grandes zarpazos atravesándolo de un lado a otro.

Lo único que pudo apreciar de aquel fueron los deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

…

—No estoy muy seguro de que sea buena idea—gruñó Dean mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en el comedor.

—No te matará ser amable, Dean—habló la tetera desde la mesa intentando consolarlo—Sólo se cortés y sonríe.

—Claro, provócale pesadillas al pobre—murmuró Crowley por lo bajo ganándose que Charlie le escupiera vapor cerca del rostro—Me refiero a que podría empezar por presentarse, señor—le dijo al enorme animal que estaba frente a él—Ya sabe, lo normal.

—Nada en este rostro es normal—gruñó irguiéndose sobre ellos— ¡Mírame!

Charlie se estremeció al ver a Dean salpicarles baba mientras sus ojos refulgían contra las llamas de la chimenea.

Seguía portando aquella desgastada capa café y los mismos pantalones oscuros desgastados; su cola, y no es que a Charlie le gustara verla mucho, se movía inquieta de un lado a otro mientras el vello del lomo lo mantenía erizado y las orejas en estado de alerta. Les había costado un poco de tiempo entender todo ese tipo de señales ante la impaciencia de su amo, antes sólo habían sido gritos y exigencias pero después del hechizo ellos tuvieron que estar prevenidos ante cualquier cosa.

Por ejemplo, si Dean seguía así de alterado terminaría por lanzar la comida por los aires y después ellos tendrían que intentar limpiarla, poniendo toda la carga sobre Sam que al tener más movilidad era el único capaz de tomar una escoba.

—Si te encontraras menos enojado sería más agradable tu compañía—susurró temerosa de que aquello lo fuera a hacer enojar.

—Lo intento—gruñó sentándose sobre los cuartos traseros—No es fácil.

—Si usted lo prefiere—el reloj camino hasta colocarse frente a un frutero—Podría mantener oculta su…apariencia—Charlie lo miró molesta—Sólo hasta que el señorito Novak se acostumbre. Y creo recomendable ya no encerrarlo, señor. Debe ganarse su confianza, hacer un amigo.

Dean se giró hacia la chimenea y suspiró.

Sabía que ellos tenían razón, debía de poner todo de su parte. Sólo tenía un año para poder ser humano de nuevo aunque, si era honesto consigo mismo, había perdido toda esperanza de ser rescatado de ese infierno. Con el paso de los días era más animal que humano, había olvidado cómo hacer muchas cosas y prefería guiarse por el instinto animal, cada hora su humanidad quedaba relegada en lo profundo de su mente. Nadie podía rescatarlo de aquella perdición, él mismo se lo había buscado. ¿Qué mujer en la tierra amaría a un ser como aquel?

Metió una de sus enormes manos dentro de su capa y sacó el espejo plateado de su pantalón, admirándose sólo un momento antes de ordenarle que se lo mostrara, ignorando olímpicamente a sus acompañantes. La luz verde volvió aparecer unos instantes para dar paso al rostro de Castiel que miraba con atención el enorme armario que tenía frente a él. Su cabello escurría agua y su piel parecía más pulcra que la última vez que lo espió a través del espejo, incluso parecía más… ¿contento?

— _Eres humana, ¿entonces?—_ le preguntó al armario mientras tomaba la ropa que le ofrecía.

— _Lo fui hace muchos años_ —escuchó contestarle— _Es grato tener compañía, a veces viene Crowley a hablar conmigo pero es mejor vestir a alguien_ —Castiel sonrió.

— _Nunca había visto algo así_ —la sonrisa hizo que la cola de Dean comenzara a moverse inquieta de un lado a otro haciendo que Crowley y Charlie se miraran confundidos— _Pensé que sólo estaban en los cuentos e historias._

— _Puedo contarte todo lo que quieras, Clarence, pero debes cambiarte si no se hará tarde_ —lo apremió mientras agitaba sus puertas— _Anda_.

— _Mi nombre es Castiel._

Dean apartó el espejo intentando borrar la sonrisa de Castiel, preguntándose cómo un chico podía parecer tan bello sólo por sonreír. Gruñó y caminó a la cabecera de la mesa dejándose caer con poca gracia para disgusto de Charlie.

—Que luzcas así no te quita los modales, Dean—le reprendió acercándose—Tu madre educó a un caballero, que tu padre lo echara a perder no es motivo…

—Charlie—la reprendió Crowley intentando cubrirle la boca—Creo que eso ya no es necesario.

—No me hará nada, ¿verdad Dean?—el interpelado gruñó mientras se sentaba correctamente sobre la gigantesca silla—Eso, demuestra que eres un caballero. Castiel es un chico educado, nos lo ha dicho Sammy, demuéstrale que eres igual—Dean puso los ojos en blanco—Te observo, eh. Intenta conversar durante la cena.

—Puedes preguntarle qué le parece el libro que está leyendo—Crowley jugueteó con las uvas deseando poder probar una.

—Se lo prestó Sam—gruñó mientras tamborileaba las garras sobre la mesa, astillándola—Todo lo que él lee es aburrido.

—Podrías fingir un poco de interés—masculló Charlie mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos—Por favor, inténtalo. Podría…

La puerta se abrió y un temeroso muchacho se asomó, mirando a su alrededor buscando algo. Sus ojos brillaban gracias a las llamas de la chimenea y Dean estaba seguro que su madre tuvo en algún momento un anillo con piedras similares. Ingresó inseguro mirando la mesa y el gran banquete que Dean había pedido para compartir con él.

—Tú debes ser Castiel Novak—Charlie saltó hasta aparecer frente a él, sobresaltándolo—Me llamo Charlie Bradbury.

—Señorita Bradbury, es un placer—Castiel sonrió encantado al verla—Debes ser quien me iba a…

—Tu lugar es acá—revoloteó entre los platos hasta el extremo opuesto de donde había salido—Cenarás con el amo, él es…tímido—le sonrió intentando tranquilizando mientras lo miraba sentarse—Crowley y yo ayudaremos a Sam a terminar de organizar tu cuarto, ¿alguna sugerencia?

—No, como está es perfecto—Castiel asintió sonriéndole con amabilidad—Agradecería más pantalones que vestidos, por supuesto. Pero en lo demás me encuentro bien, gracias por la amabilidad.

Charlie parpadeó asombrada por la cortesía de aquel chico y sonrió encantada antes de ir por Crowley y salir del comedor.

Castiel se encontró inquieto mirando todos esos platillos frente a él y la sombra del otro extremo.

Se preguntó por qué no se presentaba como todos allí, también se preguntó si él sería un objeto como aquellos que se había encontrado en su camino. Sam resultó ser un enorme perchero que le sacaba unos buenos centímetros, le presentó a Gabriel, el pequeño candelabro que siempre lo acompañaba a llevarle comida y, por supuesto, conoció a su vestidor personal Meg, que no era más que un armario de roble con un espejo de cuerpo completo dentro de ella y millones de prendas de varios colores.

Castiel miró el enorme candelabro que pendía sobre la mesa, curioso debido a que sólo la mitad de las velas estaban encendidas, y también observó los impresionantes ornamentos que tenían en cada esquina, parecía más un salón de eventos que un simple comedor.

—Come—susurró una voz gutural del otro lado.

Castiel pegó un saltó en su asiento y asintió a la oscuridad, extendiendo una mano para comenzar a llenar su plato de lo primero que alcanzara. Un poco de pasta y algo de carne, incluso verduras hervidas. No tomó mucho, pues no era de los que se abastecían, creyó que fue suficiente así que se puso a comer mientras balanceaba los pies en el aire, divertido por no alcanzar el suelo.

Con la amabilidad con la que había sido tratado era fácil olvidarse que se era un prisionero en aquel castillo pero algo en el aire de aquella habitación amenazaba con recordárselo, con susurrarle que debía andarse con cuidado en aquella extraña cena cuya conversación no fluía muy bien.

—Gracias por brindarme una habitación—susurró después de un rato, nervioso por el silencio—Y por compartir la cena.

— ¿Te gusta hablar mientras comes?—gruñeron desde la oscuridad haciendo que su corazón comenzara a correr a toda velocidad.

—Lo lamento, no pretendía ser descortés—se apresuró a susurrar mientras volvía su atención a su plato.

Se colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja para no llenárselo de comida y siguió con aquel incómodo silencio llenado con el sonido de los cubiertos golpear el plato o de un animal devorando algo sin gracia.

Comenzó a preguntarse sobre la condición de su padre; Lucifer y Michael seguro seguían peleando haciendo que Chuck se preocupara: lo sintió muy frío cuando lo encontró ¿se habría enfermado? Esperaba que al menos uno de sus hermanos se preocupara por tener la cena hecha cada noche. Se preocupó por la pequeña granja que estaban haciendo y sobre las flores que plantó en el jardín.

No era su intención soltar aquel suspiró pero se escapo sin más de sus labios cuando recordó los gritos de su padre antes de desaparecer. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al escucharlo llamar su nombre, al escucharlo pedir piedad por su hijo y perdón por sus errores. El estómago se le cerró y empujó el plato lejos de su alcance mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, intentando disminuir el pánico.

— ¿No comerás más?—mascullaron haciendo que alzara bruscamente la cabeza, intentando verlo entre las sombras—Puedes tomar lo que quieras.

—El-el apetito se me fue—susurró tembloroso—Pero le haré compañía hasta que termine, descuide—se apresuró a aclarar mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor.

—Te invité a cenar—gruñeron con impaciencia

—Y lo sé, señor. De verdad pero no me encuentro cómodo—confesó con voz temblorosa—Estoy preocupado por mi padre y hermanos.

Se escuchó como algo impactaba contra la mesa haciendo que Castiel pegara un salto. Lo que fuera se escuchaba realmente fuerte, ojalá no haya roto nada.

Miró fijamente sus manos sobre la mesa, temeroso de levantar la vista y descubrir la furia del amo, comenzó a remover la comida en su plato mientras luchaba por las quejas que morían por salir de sus labios, de ser expresadas y escuchadas, ¿de verdad pasaría toda la vida allí? ¿Qué había robado su padre para merecer tal castigo?

—Este será tu hogar ahora—gruñeron—Será mejor que olvides a tu familia—Castiel no pudo evitar mirar en la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

— ¿Olvidarla? Pero señor, es mi familia. Debo…

—No volverás, ¿escuchas?—rugieron haciendo que Castiel se tensara como una vara sobre su asiento—Será mejor que te acostumbres al castillo. Sam te mostrará las áreas que puedes visitar, supongo que sabes que el ala oeste está prohibida, ¿verdad?—aún sin salir de su nerviosismo Castiel hizo un sonido de afirmación—La reja siempre permanece cerrada, puedes andar por los jardines, Impala te ha tomado cariño.

—Impala, ella…

—Es mía—afirmó el señor de aquel lugar—La cena se sirve sin falta a las nueve, no me importa si desayunas o no, si comes o no. Ni siquiera me importa si duermes. Te quiero aquí todos los días a la hora de la cena, ¿entiendes?—Castiel volvió a hacer un sonido de afirmación—Eres mi prisionero pero decidí escuchar a mi hermano y darte más comodidad. No quita que debas permanecer dentro de los terrenos del castillo

Castiel sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba su regazo. Sería como volver a su vida en París, podría ir y venir por toda la extensión de aquella casa, salir a ver el jardín, incluso tendría libros para leer pero seguiría prisionero de aquellos muros, como en una norme jaula de oro.

Castiel podía lidiar con eso, podía vivir sólo con socializar con aquel hombre durante las cenas mientras le permitiera ir y venir a su antojo, no sería nada malo, después de todo había dado su palabra de permanecer allí para siempre.

—Sí, señor—susurró un poco más tranquilo.

—Será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación—le gruñó—No andes de curioso hoy, directo a tu cuarto. Sam te llevará—Castiel se levantó con piernas temblorosas e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Se encaminó a la puerta sintiendo que sus piernas no iban a poder mantenerlo de pie por mucho tiempo.

Aquel día había estado lleno de emociones; un castillo cuyos objetos eran los que servía, nunca había imaginado algo así. Sí, había cuentos donde las cosas inanimadas eran los personajes principales o al menos participaban en gran medida pero ¿vivirlo? Eso salía de su estándar de normalidad.

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta con manos sudorosas y suspiró mientras la abría, preguntándose si el día de mañana sería más llevadora su nueva vida.

—Mi nombre es Dean—hablaron en la oscuridad haciendo que se irguiera y mirara en esa dirección—Puedes llamarme Dean—sonaba más amable que hace unos instantes.

Castiel frunció el ceño intentando verlo en la oscuridad, incluso ladeó la cabeza pero sólo vio la silla ocupada por una enorme silueta, una que sus ojos no podían ponerle una imagen clara. Castiel era ajeno a lo que esa simple mueca de confusión había provocado en el amo del castillo pues su cola volvía a moverse inquieta y sin control haciendo que se molestara con sus propias reacciones.

—Un placer—susurró confundido el muchacho mientras abría la puerta—Con permiso.

Dean lo vio salir del comedor y dejó caer todo su peso sobre la silla ignorando su comida. Esperaba que eso de ser amable le hubiera salido bien sino Charlie y Sam se enojarían con él.


	8. 7

El pequeño pueblo que se encontraba a las afueras de aquellos bosques tenebrosos se encontraba cubierto de nieve de arriba abajo; las farolas estaban congeladas y la pequeña lucecita apenas alumbraba los caminos empedrados cubiertos de hielo, los lugareños procuraban no salir a no ser de tratarse de ir a comprar el mandado por la simple razón de que hacía demasiado frío afuera pero eso no quitaba que algunos valientes se atrevieran a salir y dirigirse al bar que estaba en uno de los extremos.

Dentro de aquel establecimiento había risas y alcohol, estaba cálido por lo que todos los abrigos se encontraban en el respaldo del asiento. Las luces eran tan potentes que nadie se preocupaba por los secretos que podía traer la oscuridad. En su mayoría era clientela masculina pues sólo los hombres de aquel pequeño pueblo eran capaces de atravesar la plaza en plena nevada con tal de escapar de sus casas y todos los problemas familiares. No digo que las mujeres no lo hicieran pero ellas eran más del tipo la auto-preservación, no querían arruinarse antes de tiempo.

Alguien que destacaba entre toda la clientela era el cazador que se encontraba en las sombras al fondo del lugar, sostenía un tarro lleno de cerveza en sus manos sobre la mesa y tamborileaba rítmicamente los dedos en la madera, ansioso por la espera de su cita. Llevaba tres minutos de retraso y ella sabía que le molestaba que llegara tarde, ¿si ya sabía por qué seguía haciéndolo?

—Lamento la demora—una mujer luciendo una larga capa negra con capucha se sentó frente a él—El niño no se quería dormir.

— ¿Tengo cara de que me importa?—gruñó el interpelado mientras la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

—Debería, es tu hijo.

El hombre, que correspondía al nombre de Ketch, nuestro cazador, gruñó por lo bajo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco; conocía a aquella mujer desde que llegó al pueblo y en un descuido la chica quedó embarazada. Ketch se hacía cargo del pequeño pero, a cambio, le pedía a esa mujer, Toni, que nunca mencionara que él era el padre y así ella era la que quedaba mal y no Ketch.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco también en respuesta a lo idiota que estaba siendo y se apresuró a sacar de su bolso aquello por lo que había venido. Una baraja de cartas con dibujos realmente extraños fue colocada en la mesa y le siguió un pequeño cuenco con una vela morada casi consumida, ambos implicados miraron alrededor, sabiendo que nadie se metería en los asuntos de Ketch si quería salir bien parado, por lo que la mujer se apresuró a encender la vela y barajar las cartas.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?—preguntó Toni mientras miraba fijamente a Ketch—Porque espero ferviamente que haya miseria en tu futuro.

—Oh, vamos querida—Ketch sonrió con arrogancia mientras la veía partir la baraja en dos y luego extenderle una parte para que él tomara una carta—Busco el premio gordo. Ya me harté de estar en este pueblo pero Paris es realmente caro—se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba la carta que había tomado en la mesa— ¿Qué sabes de los Novak?

—Mercaderes marítimos que perdieron un barco y fueron a la quiebra—susurró la mujer mientras comenzaba a poner las cartas en la mesa—Mmm…—gruñó—Hay algo aquí—Ketch la miró interesado—Lo veo, es una decisión que no se ha tomado, un sentimiento que aún no surge pero que está destinado, es un sentimiento prohibido—Ketch la miró sin entender.

—Y… ¿eso cómo ayuda a que me vuelva rico?

—Es un sentimiento que puedes usar a tu favor—explicó Toni con exasperación—Los involucrados llegarán a hacer cualquier cosa por el otro, ¿lo ves?—señaló la imagen de los amantes—Si sabes jugar podrás conseguir lo que quieras.

Los ojos de Ketch brillaron con la idea de hacerse inmensamente rico, de poder irse a Paris, hacer su fortuna y volver a su amada Inglaterra. Nunca le había preocupado pasar por encima de otros para conseguir lo que quería, ni siquiera le preocupaba que alguien pudiera salir herido mientras él consiguiera lo que deseaba. La empatía no estaba en su sistema, sólo el triunfo, la victoria.

—Pero…—habló la mujer atrayendo su atención—Si cometes cualquier error te costará caro—le mostró la carta de la muerte—Sólo es cuestión de que uses tu cerebro, si es que tienes, y consigas lo que quieres—Toni sonrió con arrogancia—Te puedo dar el nombre de uno de los implicados si prometes sacarme de aquí—Ketch bufó—Estoy harta de este pueblo, es tan asqueroso y sus habitantes son tan, ugh—se estremeció—Llévame contigo, en cuanto lleguemos a Paris me desapareceré de tu vida, con mi hijo.

— ¿Y si me niego?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Toni lo imitó y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Buena suerte intentando adivinar de quién se trata.

Ketch gruñó exasperado, sabiendo que con ella no tendría oportunidad de salirse por la tangente pues eran tan parecidos entre ellos que ninguno iba a ganar a no ser que uno cediera. Toni era terca, más que él, y despiadada, dispuesta a salirse con la suya mientras que él se conformaba con conseguir lo que quisiera. Habrían funcionado muy bien como pareja si ella no hubiese quedado embarazada, tan bien. Incluso la atracción entre ellos seguía en el aire dispuesta a arrastrarlos al pecado en cualquier momento.

—De acuerdo—aceptó el cazador sin más—Irás conmigo y con Mich, pero no me haré responsable de ustedes—Toni sonrió con suficiencia—Ahora, dime el maldito nombre.

Toni se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó alumbrado por la pequeña llama de la vela, sus ojos se pusieron blancos mientras buscaba la respuesta a aquella exigencia y parecía vagar por el mundo. Sonrió de manera escalofriante que hizo que Ketch se planteara si de verdad valía la pena llevarla con él.

—Castiel Novak—murmuró con voz de ultratumba.

Y en las profundidades del bosque se escuchó el rugido de una bestia, como si fuera consciente de que hablaban del chico que dormía plácidamente en una de las habitaciones del palacio.


	9. 8

Aquella habitación era realmente grande como para que sólo durmiera en ella una persona, la luna brillaba a través de la ventana creando fantasmagóricas figuras en el blanco suelo de azulejo, una de las puertas que daban al balcón se encontraba abierta lo que hacía que la ventisca helada se colara haciendo bailar las cortinas rojas como si estuvieran en su propia danza particular.

En medio de aquella ostentosa alcoba se encontraba una gran cama de dosel verdoso con ornamentos dorados, recostado en ella mirando fijamente hacia el frente estaba Castiel, el joven muchacho que no podía dormir sin dejar de ver la ventana, como si de alguna manera pudiese escapar de allí si lograba construir una soga con todas las sábanas. Hacía semanas que se encontraba en aquel palacio, había creado su propia rutina rodeado de objetos inanimados parlantes y de un misterioso amo que no mostraba su rostro en la única ocasión que se veían.

Castiel se la pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca o ayudando a Bobby, un hacha malhumorada que hizo de jardinero en sus tiempos humanos, en el jardín de en frente y en el invernadero. Gabriel y Crowley lo seguían a todos lados con dificultad pues Castiel descubrió que la nieve era tan suave que ellos se hundían a cada paso que intentaban dar.

A Castiel le divertía mucho el candelabro, era muy ocurrente y parecía ser el único que mantenía la alegría en aquel lugar, el reloj inglés era un tanto irritante para su gusto y, desgraciadamente, se la pasaba en su cuarto hablando con Meg, el amplio ropero que se había convertido en una de sus amigas más cercanas pues ella era la que lo veía llorar en las noches. Charlie se la pasaba en la cocina o con Sam, el perchero, por lo general; esos dos siempre iban detrás del amo, eran sus más allegados por lo que Castiel lo prefería así, en cambio prometía a la tetera cuidar muy bien a Kevin, que estaba emocionado por tener a Castiel allí.

Todo era agradable durante el día, al menos para el joven, pero durante las noches era cuando se preguntaba el por qué lo tenían allí, por qué todos parecían esperanzados cuando sonreía en dirección a las flores y cuando decía que el palacio era un lugar agradable si olvidabas que eras un prisionero.

Él se moría por ir a casa, quedarse junto a su padre y ayudarle, preparar la cena para los malhumorados de sus hermanos y preguntarles por su día, atender su propio jardín y sonreír con orgullo cuando las flores nacían. Quería tanto volver a su casa, a esa pequeña choza que en más de una ocasión se planteó escapar durante la noche, deslizarse por los pasillos del palacio y huir sin mirar atrás. Lo deseó tanto pero el temor de ser descubierto y castigado lo frenaba todos los días.

Ciertamente sabía que no podía quejarse. Se le daba todo lo que pedía; Dean, como había pedido el amo que lo llamara, le otorgaba cualquier cosa que él deseara aún si Castiel no estaba seguro de quererla. Podía tomar cualquier libro que deseara de la biblioteca, tenía ropa realmente linda en su armario, si tenía antojo de algo Charlie ordenaba a Rowena y Rufus que lo prepararan para la cena, si le hacía falta algo Sam iba y venía por todo el palacio para conseguirlo. Eso molestaba a Castiel porque él no quería todas esas cosas, él no quería que cumplieran caprichos cuando eran simples deseos, no quería que pusieran todo al alcance de su mano, quería ganárselo, quería trabajar para conseguirlo.

Toda su vida fue pedir y recibir, siempre fue así, para Castiel bastaba con que dijera que quería algo y se movía cielo, mar y tierra con tal de dárselo y estaba harto de eso, por eso sus hermanos decían que era un inútil y que nunca podría mantener una familia. Él quería ganarse las cosas, quería sentir la satisfacción de una recompensa tras el trabajo duro.

En aquel palacio parecía ser otra vez el adorno que iba y venía por los pasillos pero al menos, en esa ocasión, podría hablar con los otros objetos y tener una respuesta.

Castiel, fastidiado de todo aquello, salió de la cama y se colocó las bonitas pantuflas que, según Gabriel, se las había mandado el amo. Eran cómodas, acolchadas, de un bonito color azul verdoso con costura dorada en los bordes, mantenía sus pies calientes pero no entendía por qué el gesto, en la habitación ya había otras mucho más bonitas e iguales de cómodas, puede que un poco rosadas, pero Castiel no le veía nada malo.

Bajó de un salto de la cama y se apartó el cabello del rostro tirando de la manga de su camisón para dormir hasta cubrirse los puños. Suspiró y miró el armario junto a su cama, Meg se encontraba profundamente dormida lo que hacía que las puertas amenazaran con abrirse cada pocos segundos, Castiel sonrió con ternura, preguntándose qué aspecto tendría cuando fue humana, y caminó en silencio hasta las puertas que iban del suelo al techo, demasiado altas como para sólo servir a un humano, a Castiel le gustaba imaginar que aquel palacio le había pertenecido a gigantes.

Tomó la manija dorada y tiró de ella, tensándose cuando escuchó un leve chillido y miró sobre su hombro. Meg produjo un sonido gracioso antes de volver a dormir, Castiel relajó los hombros y se apresuró a salir de su habitación para poder cerrar lo más rápido que pudiera detrás de él.

Se quedó unos segundos pegado a su puerta temiendo que el ruido al cerrarla hubiese despertado a Meg pero el silencio sepulcral reinaba en el castillo, no sólo en su cuarto. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada en el lugar más que la acelerada respiración de Castiel. Apretó los ojos con fuerza antes de apartarse de la puerta y caminar por el pasillo.

Castiel sabía que iba a meterse en problemas por andar vagando a altas horas de la noche sin compañía pero estaba cansado de no tener tiempo solo. A donde sea que fuera iban Gabriel y Crowley y no es que le desagradara la compañía, exceptuando la del malhumorado de Crowley, pero sentía que más que sus amigos ellos sólo eran sus vigilantes.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho al sentir el frio que siempre reinaba allí y siguió caminando en pijama por la oscuridad del lugar, sobresaltándose cuando las figuras en la oscuridad eran demasiado monstruosas para segundos después tranquilizarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que sólo era unas estatuas. Aquellas monstruosas estatuas que habían llamado su atención el día en que fue a buscar a su padre reinaban por todo el palacio y si no te cuidabas al darte la vuelta podría aparecer una y te sacaría un susto de muerte.

Pasó una mano por las figuras de mármol sintiendo la infinidad de formas como cuernos, escamas, plumaje, simple piel lisa que se deslizaba pro sus manos como si estuviera tocando la superficie del agua. Se detuvo un momento mientras miraba la imponente estatua de lo que parecía ser un ángel a manos del demonio, parecían danzar en la oscuridad pues el demonio sostenía firmemente al ángel de la cintura con una de esas manos que parecían garras y el ángel lo sostenía de los brazos. Castiel se perdió en ella, de todas seguía siendo la que menos pavor le causaba y no sabía la razón.

Tal vez era porque no hablaba de algo malo como las demás, porque no le expresaba lo que las otras. En su interior despertaba amor, despertaba esperanza pues la manera en que aquellos dos seres se enfrentaban no era con odio ni rencor, no era con ganas de destruirse. Ellos parecían sostenerse el uno al otro como si temieran perderse.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que parecía ser unas garras arañando el suelo. Dejó de contemplar aquella escultura y miró alrededor pues el golpeteo de alguien, o algo, caminando se alejaba a cada momento de él. Castiel, un poco asustado, caminó hasta donde se encontraba una de las gárgolas que custodiaban las escaleras y se detuvo detrás de ella mirando hacia abajo, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Sabía que ese de allí era Sam pues nadie en el palacio era tan delgado pero hablaba con algo más, algo enorme y descomunal que parecía poder romperlo con sólo descargar la mano, o la pata. Escuchaba los gruñidos de esa cosa y en como Sam intentaba calmarlo. Castiel no entendía muy bien de qué hablaban debido a los gruñidos de aquella cosa, que estaba muy seguro era un enorme animal pues podía ver una cola ir y venir de un lado a otro como si se preparara para el ataque.

Lo más sensato sería que volviera a su habitación pero cuando se apartó de la gárgola para emprender la huida un brillo del otro lado de la escalera le atrajo la atención.

En la puerta al otro lado del pasillo, en el área a la que Castiel no podía ir, había un brillo dorado que llamaba la atención como las luciérnagas en verano. La puerta siempre estaba cerrada pero en aquella ocasión se encontraba entornada dejando que aquel brillo alumbrara tenuemente el pasillo.

Escuchó un gruñido de aquella cosa y se fijo que no lo hubiesen descubierto. Tanto el animal como Sam desaparecieron en dirección a la sala donde Castiel se sentaba a leer cuando la biblioteca le aburría. Al ver que no miraban en su dirección se apresuró a atravesar la distancia de una gárgola a otra y llegar al ala oeste, a la que no debería entrar por nada del mundo.

Camino de manera sigilosa pegado a la pared, apartándose constantemente el cabello del rostro, gruñendo por la molestia de no haber cargado una maldita liga para sujetárselo. Las estatuas que allí custodiaban el pasillo eran si acaso más terroríficas que las anteriores, los retratos se encontraban destrozados y había millones de espejos rotos y cubiertos de polvo. Bueno, tal vez Castiel exageraba con la cantidad pero sí había demasiados lo que le hacía preguntarse ¿por qué tendrían tantos espejos si al final los iban a romper?

—No debería de estar aquí—susurró cuando se detuvo ante otra puerta para gigantes—Debería volver.

La madera de aquella puerta se encontraba arañada como casi todas en el palacio, profundos y largos zarpazos la atravesaban de un lado a otro, alzó una mano y la pasó por aquellas marcas estremeciéndose, preguntándose si el animal que estaba con Sam las había provocado. Al momento en que pasó su mano por las rasgaduras la puerta se abrió un poco más por lo que el brillo que había atraído la naturaleza curiosa de Castiel aumentó.

Se coló por la rendija que había hecho y se apresuró a mirar alrededor, temiendo ser descubierto y asegurándose de que se encontrara vacía. Las paredes eran de un azul bonito, o lo fueron en algún momento; la habitación era aún más grande que la de Castiel y tenía tantos muebles que fácilmente podría considerarse una casa…al menos lo habría sido si la hubieran cuidado mucho.

Todos los muebles estaban destrozados menos la cama, que parecía de hierro forjado en lugar de madera como la suya, había sillas despedazadas, un mullido sofá color chocolate se encontraba partido a la mitad con el relleno por todos lados, había restos de lámparas y mezas por todos lados, Castiel tuvo que tener cuidado por donde pisaba. Pero lo único que él sentía que tenía salvación era el cuadro colgado junto al objeto brillante, éste se encontraba en una mesa cerca de la ventana, parecía una lámpara pero Castiel decidió investigar primero el cuadro.

Con las manos, que se encontraban heladas, unió los bordes hasta poder hacer que el rostro retratado tomara forma. Su corazón hizo un ruido raro al ver nos bonitos ojos verdes mirarlo fijamente, quien sea que hubiese pintado a aquel rostro se había gastado toda la pintura verde en aquellos ojos pues resaltaban más que nada. El rostro que lo miraba era el de un chico, tal vez tendría unos quince cuando mucho ero era un rostro que sin duda merecía se retratado; la forma de los pómulos, los ojos, los labios, los ojos. Castiel no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos.

Fue entonces que recordó el brillo dorado, el que había atraído su atención, así que volvió su atención a la lámpara en la mesilla de noche, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera que la luz no emanaba de una lámpara sino de una rosa que no tardaba en morir.

Estaba a salvo debido a una campana de cristal pero estaba seguro que era una rosa, la rosa más bonita jamás vista. Con timidez tocó el cristal y vio el brillo menguar ante el tacto. A la rosa le quedaban pocos pétalos por caer, Castiel calculaba que unos doce o menos, pero era extraordinaria; roja como la sangre y su tallo tan verde como los ojos retratados, las espinas se alzaban filosas dispuestas a protegerla de quien osara tocarla y eso le maravillaba, ¿cómo podría causarle tanta fascinación algo tan común como una rosa? No lo entendía y no quería entenderlo.

Una sombra se cernió sobre él alertándole que se encontraba acompañado así que se apresuró a darse la vuelta, golpeando sin querer la mesa haciendo que la campana de cristal se agitara amenazando con caer. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue un peludo pecho cubierto por una roída capa marrón, su corazón se aceleró en su pecho mientras iba ascendiendo la vista hasta un rostro de pesadilla que lo hizo sentir que su corazón se detenía.

Lo único que logro apreciar antes de que el pánico lo consumiera fueron los deslumbrantes ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban furiosos, iguales a los que estaban retratados en el cuadro que tanta admiración le causó.


	10. 9

Castiel sabía que había cosas extraordinarias, un mes en el castillo ya era ilógico no creerlo, pero lo que tenía en frente…eso sin duda no era algo extraordinario, era algo terrorífico, era la muestra de que no todo era hermoso en el mundo. Los colmillos eran demasiado filosos y aquel rostro sólo lo había encontrado en sus pesadillas, él lo sabía.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, temiendo que aquellas grandes garras se cerraran entorno a su garganta, lo que lo hizo tropezar con sus propios pies hasta caer de sentón al suelo, sintiéndose aún más diminuto por aquel ser que se alzaba sobre él con esa mirada llena de furia y esas zarpas que se curvaban al final de sus manos en una muda amenaza de destriparlo como en los libros de terror.

—Te dije que nunca vinieras aquí—rugió aquel ser mientras daba un paso al frente.

Castiel tragó porque escuchó esa voz, mitad gruñido mitad reclamo, demasiado familiar y supo de quién se trataba. Todo aquel tiempo ésa había sido la apariencia del amo, de Dean. Se mantuvo a las sombras un mes y ahora se alzaba sobre él decidiendo que había sido su fin, que ya había terminado su condena y era hora del juicio.

—Yo…no…no creí, yo no…—tartamudeó Castiel sin saber muy bien qué intentaba explicar.

Comenzó a recorrerse de espaldas por aquel suelo, temiendo del monstruoso ser que se alzaba sobre él con los dientes reluciendo en la oscuridad y los ojos refulgentes de ira. Escuchó cómo las garras de sus patas, sobre las que caminaba, comenzaban a arañar el suelo en su dirección y quiso huir, darse la vuelta y correr despavorido, pero el pánico lo había inmovilizado, haciendo que pareciera un pequeño conejo paralizado ante el cañón de un cazador, jamás se había sentido tan indefenso, él que siempre permaneció en una jaula de oro, ante las fauces del león que no tardaría en devorarlo.

Incluso creyó que aquella descripción, la del león, era demasiado acertada puesto que no podía ser otra cosa, ¿un oso tal vez? ¿Un lobo demasiado grande? ¿Qué era? Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber antes de morir ante él, antes de que pereciera merecía saberlo, saber qué terminó con su vida.

— ¡Pudiste matarme!—el grito de aquel animal hizo vibrar las ventanas y a todo el castillo—FUERA, LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE TE MATE.

Castiel sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando aquel ser dio un zarpazo cerca de donde él se encontraba en el suelo. Supuso que eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a su cuerpo pues la amenaza iba en serio. Castiel no sabría decir de dónde sacó la fuerza necesaria para levantarse del suelo, dar media vuelta y echarse a correr. Sus pantuflas resbalaban por aquel suelo pero parecía no tener límite, corría por aquel tenebroso pasillo sin mirar atrás, temiendo ser alcanzado en cualquier momento.

Algo dentro de Castiel le hizo ver que no podía seguir en aquel castillo, no podía ni aunque lo intentara, no con aquel ser durmiendo en el pasillo al otro lado de su habitación. Sus pies se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas de tres en tres con temor de torcerse un tobillo pero él no podía seguir allí, el miedo que sentía en su estómago era tan crudo, tan mortífero, hacía que su corazón se acelerara sosteniendo una nota alta que hacía la sangre rugir en sus oídos como el monstruo en aquella alcoba, temía que su salud pudiera sufrir un paro cardiaco y no se culparía de que así fuera, después de todo estuvo cara a cara con algo sacado del infierno, merecía sufrir un infarto después de eso pero primero pondría una distancia de kilómetros entre él y aquel animal, eso era lo primordial.

Logró llegar al recibidor, donde pudo ver a Gabriel siendo abrazado por Sam. Al verlo correr como alma que lleva el diablo se miraron alarmados un par de segundos antes de concentrarse en Castiel, que sólo atinó a tomar una capa que colgaba por allí, echársela a los hombros y abrir las puertas, siendo recibido por la ventisca invernal que hacía en el recibidor.

—Castiel—lo llamó Sam alarmado mientras intentaba seguirlo.

— ¡Sé que lo prometí pero no puedo!—gritó Castiel sobre su hombro mientras corría entre la nieve hacia donde sabía que estaba Impala—No puedo, ¡lo siento!

Logró llegar a los establos y vio a Impala, que se movía inquieta de un lado a otro como si supiera que algo estaba mal. La madrugada seguía alzándose sobre Castiel y hacía que la yegua fuera casi invisible en las tinieblas, Castiel sabía que estaba allí por el simple hecho de que veía el vapor de su respiración salir en una pequeña nube. Se apresuró a llegar a ella y montarse de golpe, sin silla ni riendas, enredando las manos en las crines de la yegua y haciéndola salir endemoniada de aquel lugar mientras suplicaba que lo llevara a casa.

El rugido de un león, de una bestia, a mitad de la noche hizo que la verja del castillo se abriera apenas una rendija para que Castiel saliera de allí montado en una yegua endemoniada, que galopaba con temor a decepcionar al amo. La nieve se hundía un poco debido al peso de la yegua y del jinete, marcando sus patas sobre ella en un camino casi invisible para quien no lo buscara.

Castiel sentía las piernas heladas al igual que los dedos de las manos, el aire le cortaba la piel del rostro recordándole que sólo estaba en pijama y en pantuflas pero no pudo soportar quedarse allí ni un segundo más, iba a terminar muerto si se quedaba. Negó con la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de aquella imagen grotesca de colmillos realmente grandes y facciones animales que gobernarían sus sueños por mucho tiempo, queriendo olvidar ese castillo, dejarlo a sus espaldas mientras suplicaba, a quien fuera que lo escuchara, que pronto llegara a casa.

Un aullido demasiado cercano rompió el silencio de la noche, seguido de otro, y uno más, y otro. Castiel contó cinco aullidos distintos que los sentía demasiado cerca de él, temiendo que estuvieran rodeándolo como una presa. Impala disminuyó la velocidad un poco asustada de aquello y comenzó a inquietarse haciendo que Castiel tirara con un poco más de fuerza de sus crines.

Escuchó ladridos a sus costados, lo que hizo que Impala se alzara sobre sus patas traseras y comenzara a intentar defenderse. Castiel soltó un grito del asombro y se aferró con fuerza a la yegua. Sintió como algo le arañaba la pierna, si instinto lo hizo soltar una patada a la oscuridad haciendo que unos dientes pescaran aquella pantufla arrebatándosela de golpe. Intentó hacer que Impala siguiera corriendo pero la yegua también estaba asustada.

Impala hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotros haría en una situación así, corrió en la dirección equivocada, haciendo que sus atacantes aullaran pues el plan de desviar a su presa había funcionado. Impala estaba asustada, recordaba el día en que su amo la dejó en libertad y aquellos animales la atacaron dejándola malherida en el camino, haciendo que su libertad se viera nula cuando otros hombres la encontraron y sintieron que, al sanarla, tenían el derecho de quedársela. Siguió corriendo hasta que ya no hubo camino por lo que se tuvo que detener.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un gris perla al que Castiel sabía que le seguía el amanecer. La claridad de aquello hizo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de cinco lobos grises que los miraban mostrándoles los colmillos amenazantes, tirando mordidas hacia los pies de Impala y a los propios. Castiel intentó defenderse, a ambos, de aquel ataque pero sólo consiguió que el lobo más grande le arañara la pierna sin pantufla y otro, del lado contrario, le arrancara la única que traía. Ante tal cercanía Impala volvió a alzarse sobre los cuartos traseros.

En esa ocasión Castiel no se sujetó con fuerza, sus dedos resbalaron de las crines de la yegua y cayó de la montura sólo que no al mismo suelo que Impala, sino que, al estar al borde de un risco, Castiel vio como la yegua quedaba cada vez más lejos de su alcance y él caía al vacío que se alzaba a sus espaldas. Sintió que gritó, pero no supo si lo suficientemente algo como para que alguien escuchara, incluso sentía que aquel grito se lo llevó el viento a unos oídos demasiado sensibles, como si le suplicara que lo salvara.

Su cuerpo chocó con algo de fuerza contra un montón de nieve, a varios metros de distancia de donde escuchaba a Impala relinchar alarmada, miedosa de lo que la rodeaba. Castiel soltó un gemido bajo intentando incorporándose, viéndolo realmente imposible pues una de sus piernas gritó en protesta. Vio el sol alzarse en el horizonte, marcando el inicio de un nuevo día y, mientras los rayos lo alumbraban de a poco, el rugido de una bestia resonó por todo el bosque.

Castiel comenzó a sentir frio así que enterró el rostro en sus brazos sobre la nieve, intentando hacer que su pánico disminuyera pero era mejor ¿no es así? El pánico hacia que su pierna no doliera como el infierno y que sus pulmones siguieran circulando aire. Se apartó el cabello del rostro haciendo que aquella cortina de cabellos negros cayera a un costado y jadeó al sentir el frio colarse por sus heridas al rojo vivo, ¿quién emprende la huida en pijama?

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo—susurró a la nada mientras enterraba las uñas en la nieve—Al menos podré morir viendo el amanecer—murmuró mientras miraba al sol alzarse sobre el bosque iluminando la nieve—Debe ser injusto que las vistas sean tan hermosas en estas condiciones.

Los rayos dorados del sol terminaron de anunciarse y aquel astro rey se alzó sobre el mundo dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Castiel suspiró y recostó la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos para admirarlo antes de que muriera de frio o de algo peor, preguntándose si Impala pudo escapar sana y a salvo de aquella manada.

Castiel volvió a suspirar cuando algo realmente pesado cayó a su lado levantando la nieve, haciendo que aquella masa blancuzca le cubriera el rostro. Algo lo olfateó empujándolo apenas, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba vivo, escuchó un lloriqueo cuando aquel ser tocó su pierna herida sólo que no supo si era de su parte o de lo que acababa de aterrizar a su lado.

—Estoy bien—susurró sabiendo de quién se trataba—Sólo un poco golpeado—le contestaron con un gruñido de molestia—Podrías…

Unas garras se acercaron peligrosamente a su rostro y le quitaron con sumo cuidado la nieve de éste. Castiel sonrió en agradecimiento e intentó incorporándose, tirando de su cabello con su mano, fastidiado de eso soltó un gruñido haciendo que aquella enorme mano acunara su rostro con cuidado, como si temiera lastimarlo.

—Estás helado—susurraron con voz gutural haciendo que Castiel riera—Ven, tenemos que atenderte las heridas.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido?—preguntó confundido mientras era levantado de la nieve y acunado en un pecho demasiado peludo.

Castiel soltó un suspiro al sentir un calor reconfortante, como el de estar frente al fuego envuelto en una sábana acolchada un día de invierno. Dejó que Dean le colocara su roída capa marrón encima y lo envolviera de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un bebé, restregó su mejilla en aquel pelaje dorado y enterró sus dedos entre él, para calentarse las manos y lograr hacer que se descongelaran.

—Eres como un enorme y monstruoso oso de felpa—susurró haciendo que aquel pecho sobre el que se escondía vibrara—No contestaste mi pregunta.

—No lo sé—contestó aquel ser mientras comenzaba a escalar el acantilado por el que había caído Castiel—Fue…sentí tu miedo ¿de acuerdo? Fue algo extraño—Castiel sonrió un poco.

Con los ojos entrecerrados miró aquel monstruoso perfil; vio como los colmillos inferiores sobresalían a pesar de tener el hocico cerrado, vio unos bigotes similares a los de los gatos moverse de forma divertida mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz; su pelaje dorado parecía brillar con la luz del sol creando diferentes tonalidades que iban desde el más oscuro, alrededor de los ojos y la nariz, hasta el más claro que creaba una melena a su alrededor. Castiel vio lo que parecían unos cuernos de chivo alzarse sobre su cabeza en forma de caracol hasta esconderse en la parte de atrás, sus orejas se permanecían alertas. El ruido de sus garras encajándose en la piedra llenaba aquel silencio que los rodeaba, el aliento que escapaba de entre los dientes de aquel animal formaba una nube a su alrededor que hacía que Castiel sintiera un poco de miedo, sólo un poco.

— ¿Me vas a matar llegando al castillo?—preguntó con temor cuando Dean llegó a donde Impala lo esperaba ansiosa.

—No te salvé para matarte, Castiel—gruñó mientras se sacudía un poco, haciendo que su melena golpeara en el rostro a Castiel—Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte salir así, ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos—el chico asintió con pesar.

Dean acarició a la yegua al pasar y ésta se apresuró a llegar a su lado, ayudó a Castiel a montarse sin quitarse la enorme capa marrón de encima y los tres, bestia, yegua y ángel, emprendieron su camino de regreso al castillo.

…

Castiel estaba envuelto con lo que parecían tres sabanas acolchadas mientras estaba sentado en un montón de cojines y almohadones frente a la chimenea y una taza de té, que era Kevin, se encontraba sujeta en sus manos. Su espalda daba al fuego que crepitaba ardiente, descongelándolo un poco, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Dean, la descomunal bestia que estaba echada en el único sofá de aquella habitación mientras se miraba fijamente la herida en su brazo.

Al llegar al castillo Dean se puso a ladrar órdenes a su personal, Sam y Gabriel corrieron a la cocina a traer todo lo que Dean pidió mientras que Crowley y Charlie acomodaban la sala de estar para que Castiel se pudiera acomodar frente al fuego. Sam llegó cargando un cuenco lleno de agua caliente y Gabriel lo seguía con varias toallas y lo que parecía un botiquín de emergencias, Dean tuvo que tomar ese puesto que era demasiado grande para el pequeño candelabro. Sam fue el que le limpio la herida a Castiel y se la vendó ya que Dean temía lastimarlo y a los demás se le dificultaba debido a sus extremidades, técnicamente Castiel tuvo que vendarse solo porque no quería que Sam se agotara ya que vio que, aunque era el más alto, era el que menos movilidad tenía y no quería que se lastimara.

Ahora Castiel miraba fijamente a Dean, que se negó ser atendido por Sam, y lamia su herida como un autentico animal. Castiel frunció el ceño y, con cuidado, colocó a Kevin en uno de los cojines a lo que la pequeña tacita se apresuró a ir con su hermana, temiendo de la furia que emanaba el amo estando solo allí, sentado.

—Dean, no hagas eso—murmuró Castiel mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a él—Puedes infectarla—Dean soltó un gruñido de molestia—No, vamos, deja que la limpie yo—tomó una de las toallas que había traído Gabriel y la sumergió en el agua del cuenco—Anda, Dean. Déjame ayudarte—intentó poner la toalla en la herida pero Dean quitó el brazo—Dean, por favor…

Castiel, sin darse cuenta, colocó la toalla mojada de agua caliente justo en la herida al rojo vivo de Dean lo que ocasionó que el ardor de la piel sacara un rugido que hizo temblar los candelabros del techo y a todo el castillo. Los vellos de la nuca de Castiel se erizaron ante tan terrorífico sonido pero no desistió, ya no iba a tener miedo, le debía la vida a Dean le gustara o no y su padre le enseñó a ser agradecido con las personas que lo ayudaban. Que viviera con una bestia no iba a hacer que echara sus modales por la borda.

—ME DOLIÓ, IDIOTA—gritó Dean haciendo que Castiel diera un sobresalto.

—Bueno, si no te hubieras movido, no te habría dolido—murmuró Castiel cruzándose de brazos, molesto porque lo trataran así cuando quería ayudar.

— ¡Si no te hubieras escapado, no estaría lastimado!—fue la solución de Dean mientras le mostraba los colmillos.

—Si te hubieras presentado en todo el mes que llevo aquí no me habría espantado por lo tanto no habría escapado—Castiel señaló la puerta haciendo que Dean lo mirara sorprendido, nadie le hablaba así si no eran Charlie y Sam—Sí, rompí una de las reglas, pero no tenías que gritarme—Castiel se apartó el cabello del rostro con molestia—Bien, ahora, es un niño, león, lo que seas, grande y deja que te atienda la maldita herida.

Las mejillas del chico frente a él al fin volvían a tener color, eran de un rojo realmente adorable y hacía que sus ojos como estrellas brillaran de una manera a la que Dean no podía decirle que no, sabía que tal vez aquel chico había llegado a su límite pues había caído de una altura considerable y una manada lo había atacado. Charlie, detrás del, lo miraba reprobatoriamente mientras Crowley y Gabriel parecían sonreír por ver que, al fin, había alguien que se le pusiera al tú por tú.

Dean le permitió que tomara su brazo herido mientras Castiel comenzaba a limpiarlo con precaución, sacándole ligeros jadeos de dolor cuando el agua caliente le rozaba la piel.

—Gracias—susurró Castiel haciendo que Dean lo mirara confundido—Por…por salvarme. Prometo ya no causar problemas.

Dean frunció el ceño, hace años que no escuchaba esa palabra, más bien hace años que no las decía. Estaba acostumbrado a exigir las cosas no a agradecer por ellas, siempre fue así y por mucho tiempo, después de la muerte de su madre, culpó a su padre porque le puso el mundo a sus pies, porque nunca le hizo ganarse las cosas. Y aquella avaricia y arrogancia fue la que lo condenó a aquella forma, la que lo hace ser por fuera lo que es por dentro, un ser monstruoso y despreciable que no debía de recibir ni un buenos días.

Y allí estaba aquel joven frente a él, luciendo más como un ángel que como un humano, postrado a sus pies mientras sanaba sus heridas. Se sentía culpable de verlo arrodillado ante él porque Castiel no merecía estar así ante nadie, él tenía un rostro que merecía ser venerado, adorado y Dean…Dean quería adorarlo, quería ponerle el mundo a sus pies, quería ser alguien que mereciera los cuidados de Castiel, alguien que no causara miedo a esos ojos tan hermosos que brillaban como nunca antes había visto algo brillar.

—De nada—susurró Dean mientras con su mano libre apartaba el cabello de Castiel— ¿No has pensado en cortarte el cabello? Sam podría hacerte un muy buen corte.

Castiel le sonrió divertido haciendo que la cola de Dean en el asiento se moviera de un lado a otro, delatándolo. Charlie y Kevin sofocaron unas risitas mientras Gabriel y Crowley chocaban las cinco. El plan había salido a la perfección.

—Lo voy a pensar—asintió Castiel mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida.

Y Dean sonrió por primera vez pero el sobresalto de Castiel le dijo que tenía que practicar más seguido para no asustarlo.


	11. 10

Si algo había notado Donatello de vivir en un pueblo, a pesar de lo chismosa que podía ser la gente, era la costumbre.

Cuando se vive en un pueblo pequeño la costumbre es algo normal, que iba día con día sin romperse. Cuando llegó a aquel lugar le había costado hacerse a la idea de aquello pero al final cayó en la rutina, en la costumbre. No es que hubiera mucha actividad en su biblioteca pero se había creado su propio día a día adaptándose con facilidad a él, o eso fue hasta que un chico de aspecto delicado y sonriente entró por su puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla.

Desde aquel momento Castiel iba sin falta cada tres días a regresarle los libros que tomaba y llevarse más. Le maravillaba la cantidad de libros que parecía leer ese joven en tan poco tiempo y su plática, oh hablar con Castiel era toda una experiencia porque sabía tanto de todas las cosas a pesar de no haber viajado que causaba una fascinación en Donatello que era imposible de imaginar. Castiel era, para él, algo así como el hijo que nunca deseó.

Por eso fue que, pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a Castiel, comenzó a preocuparse porque el chico siempre iba cada tres días a su biblioteca, sin falta. Había visto a sus hermanos mayores rondar por el pueblo haciendo lo que antes era en trabajo de Castiel, había escuchado que el padre de aquella familia estaba gravemente enfermo y, sobre todo, que al parecer nadie sabía nada del pequeño Castiel.

Donatello no era chismoso, le repugnaba la gente que metía las narices donde no los llamaban, pero al no tener noticias de aquel alegre joven que compartía su amor por los libros se vio en necesidad de andar entre personas recopilando lo más que pudiera sobre los Novak.

Al pasar un mes y no tener noticia alguna de Castiel se decidió por ir a la casa de los Novak y preguntar directamente por él; se encontraba preocupado, temía que algo le pudo haber hecho Ketch y su séquito de idiotas. Sabía que sería raro que un completo desconocido se preocupara tanto pero Castiel no había hecho nada malo sino darle charlas a Donatello, charlas que extrañaba porque nadie en el pueblo tenía la capacidad de sostener una conversación tan compleja como lo hacía Castiel.

Así que esa noche atravesó todo el pueblo cubierto de nieve en dirección a la casa de los Novak cargando un libro de cuentos que le había llegado hace poco para que Castiel pudiera leer si estaba enfermo.

Donatello era ajeno a las dos sombras que lo seguían en la oscuridad dispuestas a buscar la misma información que él, preocupados por el hecho de que hacía un mes que nadie tenía noticias de Castiel y eso que el chico se las había ingeniado para hacer amigos en el pueblo, al menos unos tantos que notaban su ausencia.

Donatello dejó un rastro de huellas por la nieve mientras andaba fuera del pueblo hacia el pequeño puente que cruzaba el río congelado, sonriendo al ver aquella pequeña caballa cuyas ventanas despedían una cálida luz amarilla y la chimenea escupía humo en señal de que se encontraba habitada; la nieve cubría el camino en señal de que nadie se molestaba en quitarla, se veía tan solitaria sin las flores que causaban fascinación en todo el pueblo que Donatello temió que Castiel estuviera gravemente enfermo así que apresuró el paso siendo seguido de cerca por sus acompañantes invisibles en la oscuridad.

…

Castiel se soltó riendo mientras veía como Bobby comenzaba a regañar a Gabriel por andar haciendo sus destrozos en el jardín, y no es que hubiera mucho que destrozar pues todo estaba cubierto de un increíble manto blanco que parecía una esponjosa nube. Iba caminando con lentitud detrás de Gabriel y Kevin que revoloteaban por todos lados creando pequeños montones de nieve para después dejarse caer en ellos para lanzar la nieve por los aires, o al menos eso hacía Gabriel pues a Kevin se le dificultaba.

Dean no había querido que Castiel saliera del castillo hasta que su pierna estuviera mejor lo cual no era a una fecha próxima pues los arañazos que el lobo le había hecho habían sido feos pero el joven no quería quedarse encerrado, quería sentir el frío en las mejillas y disfrutar de la diversión que podía traer la nieve antes de que se derritiera. Estaban a mediados de febrero, la primavera llegaría pronto y la nieve desaparecería, Castiel lo notaba pues en el árbol al que se dirigían comenzaban a florecer pequeños capullos morados en señal de que pronto cubrirían las ramas desnudas del árbol.

Cuando logró llegar a aquel tronco robusto donde Gabriel y Kevin ya lo esperaban se dejó caer con cuidado de su pierna lastimada, Gabriel amontonó un puñado de nieve para crearle un cojín natural y que allí pudiera colocar la herida haciéndolo sonreír, se preocupaban demasiado por él cuando apenas si se conocían, eran demasiado amables para haber sufrido las consecuencias de su amo enojón.

Una vez que estuvo acomodado sacó aquel cuaderno que cargaba bajo su capa y un grafito para ponerse a dibujar mientras Gabriel y Kevin iban a molestar a Bobby, que intentaba hacer que algunas pinzas cortaran los arbustos que estaban creciendo de manera exagerada.

Desde el día en que intentó escapar y pudo ver la verdadera apariencia de Dean se había dedicado a observarlo en secreto cuando Dean creía que estaba concentrado en otras cosas, admiraba su comportamiento intentando no reír cuando parecía más un cachorro regañado que una descomunal bestia; en todo su escrutinio se grabó de memoria el actual aspecto del amo del castillo, notó como tenía lo que parecían crestas a lo largo de su espalda, como si se tratara de su espina dorsal sobresaliendo en señal de amenaza y adivinó que era la razón por la que siempre usaba la capa; vio que debido a las grandes manos y a las zarpas que tenía se le dificultaban una infinidad de cosas y esa era la razón por la que Sam siempre andaba detrás de él.

Dean era monstruoso, horrible, tenía un rostro que sólo podía aparecer en tus pesadillas pero, extrañamente, a Castiel le fascinaba aquello y no sabía la razón.

Dean era de temer, más cuando se encontraba enojado lo cual era…bueno, casi siempre y últimamente la culpa era de Castiel porque “no hacía lo que se le decía”, sin embargo Castiel no podía dejar de admirarlo en secreto, de grabarse la textura de su pelaje y la infinidad de tonos dorados que tenía, se pasaba horas viendo sus expresiones y en cómo, al tener aquellas monstruosas facciones, debía de prestar atención al resto del cuerpo como el hecho de que siempre que entraba a la habitación y Castiel le sonreía su cola se agitaba con violencia de un lado a otro dándole un aspecto adorable, también notaba como sus fosas nasales se dilataban cuando él entraba al comedor en la cena y en cómo sus orejas se movían esperando escuchar algo.

Castiel había estado tan ensimismado en eso que ayer se descubrió a sí mismo dibujando a Dean en una pequeña libreta que le pidió a Sam, claro que la libreta sin duda era hermosa porque apenas pedía algo, aunque fuera un vaso con agua, cuando Dean ya quería servirle en un cáliz de oro que podía pertenecer a _Notre Dame_. No entendía el punto de querer darle el mundo entero cuando él prefería las cosas más simples como…bueno, como aquella libreta y el grafito que le regalaron.

Escuchaba a Gabriel reír tan alto que lo desconcentraba de sus garabatos así que tuvo que alzar la vista y mirarlo, intentaba hacer un ángel de nieve y Kevin estaba triste porque él no podía.

—Lo siento, Kevin. Tal vez lo tuyo sean los fuertes de nieve—dijo Gabriel sin perder la sonrisa.

—Quisiera poder hacer uno—susurró Kevin mientras hacía un mohín—Ojalá pueda algún día.

Aquello hizo que Castiel se sintiera triste; nadie había querido decirle las razones por las que todo el castillo estaba encantado y él sospechaba que la rosa que encontró en la habitación de Dean era la causa, nadie tocaba el tema pero hablaban sobre lo genial que sería ser humano de nuevo, de volver a poder correr por su cuenta o tomar cosas pesadas sin temor a romperse.

Gabriel, por lo general, hablaba de lo maravilloso que sería comer pastelillos de nuevo, de llenarse la boca de dulces y poder abrazar a Sammy sin temor a nada. Kevin decía que quería poder saltar sin miedo a romperse en miles de pedacitos, en comer y jugar con Charlie como antes.

Castiel suspiró y colocó un montón de nieve a su lado para luego colocar a Kevin en un costado, lo acomodó de tal manera en que la nieve quedaba a sus espaldas y con el grafito se apresuró a trazar un par de alas para que pudiera ser su propio ángel de nieve.

—Listo, allí tienes—Castiel le sonrió haciendo que la tacita riera—Ahora eres un ángel de las nieves.

—Haz uno tú, Castiel—pidió Gabriel mientras se incorporaba con dificultad—Anda, es divertido y un poco de nieve en tu vendaje ayudará.

Aquel pequeño grupo era ajeno a los ojos esmeraldas que los miraban desde un balcón acompañado por un reloj, una tetera y un enorme perchero que se reían disimuladamente al ver la cola del amo agitarse de un lado a otro.

Dean miraba a Castiel reír mientras movía los brazos de arriba abajo creando la silueta de dos alas en su espalda plasmadas en la nieve; era una imagen demasiado acertada porque Castiel parecía, sin duda, un ángel como los que habían decorado el castillo hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Creen que sea feliz?—preguntó con voz gutural a sus acompañantes haciendo que todos miraran lo mismo que él—Quisiera darle más de lo que tengo, es muy amable conmigo—Crowley sonrió.

—Le das más de lo que él pide, Dean—susurró Charlie mirando a Castiel reír con Kevin mientras comenzaban a crear figuritas en la nieve—Castiel es muy…sencillo, no parece necesitar de la opulencia a la que estás acostumbrado—Dean frunció el ceño.

—Por opulencia se refiere a lo extravagante—aclaró Sam sonriendo al ver a Gabriel saludarlo desde abajo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Cómo le digo que quiero ser su amigo?—preguntó agachando las orejas en señal de mortificación.

—A Castiel le gustan los libros—aclaró Crowley—Y tú hace años que no lees uno, ¿por qué no le pides algo así? Dale un libro especial y pídele que te lo lea, así comenzarás a crear un lazo amistoso con él.

…

—Hola, Cass—saludó Dean cuando Castiel entró a la sala.

Castiel frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre y se encaminó con dificultad hasta los cojines que solía usar de reposo, Dean lo esperaba sentado allí junto al fuego y su cola golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente haciéndolo sonreír, un poco, pues parecía entusiasmado mientras en sus patas cargaba un bonito libro de pasta dorada con extraños grabados en la cubierta.

—Mi nombre es Castiel—corrigió el joven sentándose a su lado—Crowley me dijo que me llamabas, ¿hice algo?

—Cass es…suena mejor ¿no crees?—las orejas de Dean se movieron de manera graciosa a la par que sus bigotes—No, no hiciste nada malo es sólo que…noté que te gusta mucho leer ¿verdad?

La sonrisa que Castiel le brindó fue deslumbrante, hizo que el corazón del amo de aquel castillo se acelerara y sus monstruosas facciones mostraran, por unos segundos, que había sido humano; se suavizaron a tal grado que Castiel pudo apreciar un poco de humanidad en él, pudo ver unos ojos de un hombre joven que estaba encerrado en aquella apariencia, los colmillos ya no parecían tan terroríficos y en lo demás…lo único que Castiel quería hacer era rascarle detrás de la cabeza para averiguar si ronroneaba como los gatos o no.

—Amo leer, Dean—asintió Castiel— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, hace mucho mi madre me leía este libro—aclaró colocando con cuidado el pesado libro de pasta dorada en el regazo de Castiel—Es una historia que, a lo poco que recuerdo, me encantaba. Por lo general siempre me leía antes de dormir—Castiel sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba la pasta de aquel libro—Dejé de leer hace unos cuantos años y no es que no me agradara sino que yo…yo ya no pude hacerlo.

Castiel contempló las garras de Dean y luego miró el libro en sus piernas y adivinó que el amo había dejado de leer no por no poder sino por el hecho de que destrozaría cualquier libro que tocara. Eso conmovió un poco a Castiel, quiso abrazarlo y decirle que no se preocupara, que algún día iba a poder leer de nuevo sin temor a destrozar el libro pero no lo hizo, claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te lea?—preguntó enarcando las cejas a lo que Dean asintió—Bueno, puedo hacer eso—dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba de una manera más cómoda sobre los cojines—Por cierto, gracias por el cuaderno—aclaró mientras colocaba dicho cuaderno junto a él— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Tengo muchas cosas bonitas guardadas en algún lugar—aclaró con un murmulló mientras se echaba sobre su estómago al igual que un descomunal perro—Hace tiempo que me despedí de las cosas bonitas, al menos hasta que tú llegaste.

Aquello Dean lo dijo de manera distraída haciendo que las mejillas de Castiel se pusieran rojo escarlata.

Contempló un momento a la bestia echada frente al fuego mirando las llamas danzar, vio el vendaje que le colocó en una de sus patas y en cómo Dean lo olfateaba cada dos por tres sabiendo que le molestaba el aroma a la pomada que Bobby le dijo que le pusiera. Casi por inercia Castiel extendió una mano y la pasó por su enorme cabeza hasta poder acariciarle detrás de las orejas, Dean hizo un sonido muy similar al ronroneo mientras su cola volvía a moverse sin control.

¿Cómo algo tan horrible podía ser tan tierno a la vez? Se preguntaba Castiel mientras lo miraba abriendo el libro. No lograba comprender por qué el exterior de Dean era esa manera cuando a su lado parecía más un pequeño cachorro asustado de no ser aceptado, claro, mientras no se enojara con él puesto que tenía un genio peor que el de Lucifer.

Dejó de acariciarlo y miró la primera página del libro maravillándose con la letra; aquella caligrafía era hermosa, elaborada, parecía que los márgenes tenían incrustaciones de oro mientras que la letra del primer renglón se encontraba tan elaborada emitiendo un tenue brillo por la luz de la fogata. Castiel aún no leía aquel libro y ya deseaba tenerlo para siempre.

— _C’était une fois dans un pays lointain…_

Desde la entrada a la sala se encontraba Gabriel en brazos de Sam mientras que Charlie y Crowley estaban a los pies de éste mirando la escena que tenían en frente más que prestar atención a la lectura. Se perdieron en la manera en que Castiel parecía relajado leyéndole a un Dean feliz mientras el fuego los calentaba y ambos mantenían sus extremidades heridas extendida frente a ellos.

—Les dije que serviría—susurró Gabriel desde lo alto.

—Yo fui el de la idea, genio—murmuró Crowley con molestia.

—No importa, Dean parece más contento—murmuró Charlie mientras comenzaba a caminar a la cocina—Es bueno que tenga un amigo así, Castiel es un joven muy gentil.

—Creo que no entiendes el plan, humito—murmuró Crowley siguiéndola mientras Sam ponía en el suelo a Gabriel y cerraba las puertas de la sala para que nadie molestara—Gabriel y yo creemos que Castiel puede romper el hechizo—Charlie lo miró confundida—Ya sabes, si él…

—Es un chico—dijo como si no fuera obvio.

—Y yo un candelabro, Charlie, gracias por decir cosas obvias—se burló Gabriel llegando a su lado—Sam y yo estamos juntos y lo sabes.

—No me refiero a ese problema, sino al hecho de que la hechicera dijo doncella, ¿no creen que eso limita las cosas?

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo—dijo Sam desde lo alto—En el peor de los casos terminamos siendo objetos inanimados para siempre a manos de una bestia agresiva. En el mejor podemos ser humanos de nuevo—Charlie pareció pensarlo mientras seguían andando—Sólo necesitan un empujón, Charlie, a Dean ya le gusta Castiel.

Y no había nada de falso en ello pues el dueño del castillo pasaba sus noches mirando a Castiel dormir desde su espejo mágico sin saber que aquella fascinación que el joven despertaba en él era la que les causaría euforia y miseria en un futuro próximo pues las dos sombras que seguían a Donatello estaban dispuestas a saber del paradero de Castiel.

Descubriendo que el chico se encontraba en los bosques en dirección al norte, donde contaban las leyendas que una monstruosa bestia asesinaba a cualquier hombre que atrevía a acercarse a su guarida.


	12. 11

El invierno terminó cuando menos pensó Castiel y se sorprendió al ver el castillo lleno de los colores de la primavera; aquel tenebroso castillo que se alzaba en las tinieblas cubierto de blanco fue coloreado por el color verde, por flores y el trino de los pájaros por todos lados, la nieve se deslizó como un manto que cubría todo y dejó al descubierto la maravilla que ocultaba.

Cuando el clima fue más favorable Castiel decidió que estaba mucho mejor como para permanecer dentro del castillo y salió al jardín siendo recibido por un montón de objetos que iban y venían mientras Bobby ladraba órdenes desde un lado. Castiel esquivo algunas palas que iban y venían recogiendo los restos de la nieve, varios rastrillos pasaban por el pasto recogiendo ramitas, apartándolas para que algunas tijeras recortaran el pasto. Nunca había visto a todo el castillo tan activo en el tiempo que llevaba allí.

Dean no había querido que saliera cuando la primavera llegó, temía que fuera a enfermarse o algo por el estilo, pero si Castiel no se ponía hacer algo de productividad en ese instante iba a comenzar a hacer locuras por todo el castillo sin preocuparse si hacía enojar a Dean o no. Aunque, a como lo trataban, sabía que se saldría con la suya si decidía lanzarse encima de un colchón por las escaleras, Dean no era para nada estricto con él desde el accidente.

Castiel caminó por entre los arbustos y las imponentes esculturas hechas con ellos hasta que logró dar con Bobby, que estaba recortando lo que parecía un dinosaurio sólo que él trabajaba la parte de abajo, la de arriba seguía manteniéndose descuidada. Castiel miró interesado su forma de ladrar órdenes hasta que decidió formar parte de eso.

—Bobby—llamó al hacha haciendo que ésta lo mirara interesado— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?—Castiel sonrió sabiendo que así se saldría con la suya.

—Dean no quiere que andes afuera, Castiel—fue la seca respuesta del hacha antes de volver a lo que hacía.

—Dean no sabe que salí—Castiel se encogió de hombros—Me estoy volviendo loco, Bobby, necesito hacer algo así que por favor dime que puedo ayudarte.

El hacha, ya un poco anciana para todo aquel trabajo, miró interesado al apuesto joven que tenía en frente mirándolo suplicante; usaba ropas ligeras, no esas carísimas que Dean se esmeraba en darle sino simple tela de algodón y ya, una camisa blanca sobre pantalones oscuros y unas botas realmente lodosas, estaba seguro que esas Dean no querría ni verlas. A diferencia de lo que estaba acostumbrada aquella hacha, Castiel tenía el cabello largo, no tanto como para resultar raro pero sí lo suficiente para hacerse una coleta a la altura de la nuca.

Castiel era lo que a ojos de cualquiera podía considerarse un joven delicado, de los que estaban acostumbrados a la buena vida y no tenían que partirse la espalda trabajando. Bobby sabía que tal vez estaba siendo un poco injusto con el muchacho, que todos merecían una oportunidad antes de ser descartados así que, con mucho pesar, accedió a que el muchacho lo ayudara a cortar los arbustos.

—Primero ve por la escalera—le ordeno haciendo que Castiel sonriera—Se encuentra por allá, cerca de la entrada.

Más tardó en decirlo que Castiel en ir y venir con ella.

Observó como aquel joven acomodaba la escalera recargada en el arbusto y esperaba su siguiente indicación así que no le quedó de otra más que darle unas tijeras y decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Castiel parecía estar realmente feliz con ser de utilidad en el castillo, se sentía más que ser un simple adorno que merodea los pasillos esperando la hora de cenar, al fin estaba aprendiendo a hacer algo no como cuando vivía en Paris.

La mañana pasó demasiado rápido sin que se dieran cuenta, el sol se alzó en su punto más alto y Castiel, empapado en sudor, estaba ayudando a plantar nuevas flores en las jardineras después de haber acabado con todas las estatuas de arbustos. Mechones de cabello oscuro le acariciaban las mejillas mientras movía las manos como Bobby le indicó, sentía el ardor en sus hombros de un trabajo duro y el sudor escurrir su frente haciendo que se fastidiara de estar constantemente apartándose el cabello de la cara.

Castiel estaba muy entretenido acomodando las flores que no notó al dueño del castillo salir de éste mientras olfateaba el aire, aquel olor tan característico que había inundado su hogar en los últimos meses le llegó y lo siguió sin pensar. Ubicó a quien buscaba hincado en el pasto lleno de tierra mientras el sol le golpeaba la espalda. Gruñó, ¿por qué hacía esas tareas? Él tenía gente para encargarse de ellas, Castiel no tenía que estar en el lodo.

Dean lo olfateó una vez que llegó a su lado pasando la nariz por todo su rostro y parte de su cuello, aquello hizo que Castiel se riera e intentara apartarlo pero Dean siguió olfateándolo haciendo un ruido similar al ronroneo de un gato cuando sintió el aroma del hogar en Cass, era diferente a lo que alguna vez olió, Cass olía a luz de sol, motas de polvo y manzana…no manzana, cereza, pero no de una forma empalagosa, era diferente.

—Dean, no—dijo riendo Castiel apartándolo para mirar los ojos extrañamente humanos de la criatura—Pensé que estarías enojado.

—Ciertamente lo estoy—asintió la bestia sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros a su lado—Pero quería saber si me leerías un rato, sé que te he tenido fastidiado últimamente.

Castiel miró cómo las orejas del descomunal ser que tenía a un lado se agachaba como si esperara el regaño por lo que alzó la mano llena de tierra y comenzó a rascarle debajo del éstas para tranquilizarlo, aquello era algo que había aprendido en poco tiempo; cuando Dean se encontraba molesto Castiel sabía que tenía que darle su espacio pero el amo del castillo a veces no quería estar solo así que Castiel tenía que acariciarle detrás de las orejas como haces con un perrito o un gato para calmarlo.

Se podría decir, a grandes rasgos, que Castiel ya le había perdido el miedo a Dean hace un tiempo; pasaban cada tarde juntos en la sala de estar antes de ir a cenar, Dean se echaba a los pies de Castiel mientras éste le leía sin parar, a veces el joven se quedaba dormido recostado sobre la descomunal bestia y ésta tenía que tomarlo con cuidado y llevarlo a su recamara.

Castiel sentía que eran amigos y que, si seguía así, tal vez podría convencer a Dean de que lo dejara visitar a su padre pronto.

—Termino aquí e iré a leerte—lo consoló Castiel mientras seguía acomodando las flores.

Dean miró entretenido lo que hacía, la forma en la que sus manos tomaban con precaución las flores y luego sacaban las raíces del costal y las colocaba con cuidado sobre el agujero que cavó en la tierra, veía como Cass daba algunas vueltas a la rama antes de dejarla en su lugar y comenzar a llenar el agujero con tierra de un costal que olía a los establos. Arrugó la nariz mostrando los incisivos haciendo que algunos de los sirvientes que rondaban por allí se alejaran a toda prisa, temiendo haber causado la molestia del amo y que pagaran las consecuencias.

Castiel era ajeno a eso pero lo que sí notó fue la forma en la que Dean removía las patas delanteras haciéndole grandes surcos al pasto recién cortado, enterraba las garras en el lodo y luego volvía a estirar las patas de manera en que soltaba la tierra. Era lo mismo que Castiel estaba haciendo con las manos aunque sin causar tanto daño en lo que recién habían arreglado.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme?—preguntó Castiel haciendo que Dean lo mirara confundido—A plantar las flores, ¿quieres ayudarme? Es muy cansado.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?—preguntó el amo mirándolo sin entender—Tengo sirvientes que se encargan de esto—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Dean, pero ninguno tiene pulgares opuestos—dijo como si no fuera obvio y le mostró las manos llenas de tierra—Sirven de mucho algunas veces—sonrió encantado que la cola de Dean comenzara a golpetear el pasto para asombro de todos allí—Entonces, ¿quieres ayudarme o no?

Dean lo miró con cara de mala leche ante el tono que usaba con él pero Castiel sólo se encogió de hombros, ya acostumbrado al aire señorial con el que se ponía a veces el animal; Dean había notado que su apariencia dejó de intimidar a Castiel hace mucho tiempo y no sabría decir por qué puesto que no había cambiado de nada en lo absoluto, una vez lo escuchó decirle a Gabriel que era porque había hombres más horribles que Dean sin necesidad de las zarpas y los colmillos haciendo que el amo se preguntara si alguien intentó lastimarlo y, si era así, quién fue porque iba a ir a despedazarlo por completo.

El asunto en ese momento era que Dean realmente quería ayudar pero temía causarle daño a las plantas que con tanto esmero había plantado Castiel. Se miró una de las patas y luego miró las delicadas manos de Cass que estaban llenas de tierra y con alguno que otro corte.

—No sé si pueda—susurró Dean atrayendo la atención del joven—Temo arruinar tu trabajo—admitió mirando sus garras.

Castiel entendió enseguida a qué se refería así que le sonrió con ternura mientras tomaba una de sus patas delanteras acunándola entre las suyas con cuidado, Dean lo miró interesado mientras se dejaba guiar por el joven hasta que éste colocó la pata a unos centímetros de donde había plantado las flores.

—Es sencillo—aclaró Castiel mirándolo—Ahora encaja las garras, como si estuvieras enojado—alentó a lo que Dean obedeció trayéndose con él un gran pedazo de pasto—Hazlo unas cuantas veces más y tendremos el agujero donde irán las flores.

Dean entendió la mecánica después de una leve demostración con las manos de Castiel así que se apresuró a imitarlo.

Ambos, hombre y bestia, se pusieron a ello por todo el jardín ante la mirada incrédula de los sirvientes que los rodeaban pues el amo Dean nunca había sido de andar en la tierra, él decía que sólo la gentuza andaba trabajando en ello. Pero allí estaba ese descomunal animal cavando en la tierra para que un hombre cubierto de sudor colocara flores, como si intentara compensar la fealdad de su aspecto con algo.

Sam salió del palacio con Gabriel siguiéndolo de cerca, alegando que Crowley estaba molestándolo y que no quería tener que fundirle las tuercas. Sam estaba acostumbrado a recibir las quejas del candelabro sobre como otros lo molestaban y el pechero sabía que lo hacía no por el motivo de ser molestado sino porque después de esa queja le seguía una travesura de Gabriel en venganza, el candelabro simplemente lo estaba previniendo sobre quién sería el pobrecito que recibiría una cucharada de su propia medicina si no lo dejaba en paz.

Fue entonces que Sam alcanzó a ver a su hermano escarbando la tierra. Lo que le faltaba, ahora también haría agujeros por todo el jardín. Estuvo a punto de ir a regañarlo si no fuera porque vio como Dean se detenía por su propia cuenta y se quedaba sentado esperando por algo, fue entonces que Castiel llegó cargando un seto de rosas y comenzó a plantarlo donde Dean había hecho el agujero en la tierra.

—Dime que ves lo mismo que yo—habló el candelabro con asombro a lo que Sam asintió—No puede ser, necesito…necesito recostarme.

Gabriel se quedó sentado en un escalón y Sam se quedó parado junto a él mirando la escena frente a ellos como si estuvieran ante un espejismo. Dean movía la cola sin control mientras Castiel le explicaba algo, incluso se inclinó y presionó la nariz en la mejilla del chico comenzando a olisquearlo haciendo que Cass se soltara riendo y lo apartara de un empujón.

—Tu hermano parece un cachorro—fue la opinión de Gabriel mientras Dean se echaba sobre su espalda y Castiel le rascaba la barriga—Un enorme y descomunal cachorro.

—Parece diferente ¿no lo crees?—murmuró Sam al verlo levantarse con Castiel a su lado—Está más…

—Alegre—completó Gabriel al ver a Dean arrastrarse por todo el pasto—Oye, no había hecho eso nunca. Empiezo a creer que el instinto animal está saliendo a flote más rápido de lo que realmente queríamos—Gabe se levantó de su asiento y vio como Castiel se alejaba cuando Dean estuvo distraído y se escondía detrás de un arbusto—Es más animal que humano.

Dean movió las orejas de manera graciosa mientras se quedaba tranquilo mirando alrededor, como si esperara por algo. Alzó la cabeza al cielo y lo olisqueó unos momentos antes de mostrar los dientes y arrojarse a donde había estado Castiel descubriendo que el arbusto estaba vació. Gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor reparando apenas en su hermano y en Gabriel para concentrarse en encontrar a Cass.

Sonrió al escuchar el latido de un acelerado corazón no muy lejos de donde él estaba y se agazapó caminando con lentitud por todo el jardín hasta llegar a la fuente, Castiel soltó un grito mitad susto mitad alegría cuando Dean lo encontró y comenzó a lamerle la cara haciendo que sus cabellos comenzaran a apuntar a todos lados. Castiel comenzó a reírse mientras intentaba empujar al enorme animal que tenía encima.

Dean se echó a un costado de Cass y lo miró con los ojos brillantes mientras sus orejas ya no parecían estar alertas. Castiel comenzaba a creer que sólo era un enorme perro que necesitaba de mimos, él siempre soñó con tener una mascota que le hiciera compañía en Paris pero Lucifer era alérgico a los gatos y a Michael no le gustaban los perros porque rompían todo así que su única compañía fueron las abejas del invernadero.

—Castiel, no te irás a ningún lado, ¿verdad?—preguntó Dean con seriedad haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera un retortijón en el estómago—Te quedarás para siempre conmigo ¿cierto?

La forma en la que Dean lo miraba lo hizo suspirar. La idea de pedirle que lo dejara ver a su familia, aunque sea unos instantes, se esfumó como humo ante sus ojos sin más. La sensación de alegría que había estado experimentando en el último rato desapareció dejándole un sabor amargo en la garganta, se sentó en el pasto y miró a Dean con una pequeña sonrisa que deseaba fuera suficiente para que no notara su tristeza.

—Claro, Dean. Lo prometí—asintió el pelinegro haciendo que Dean arrugara la nariz—Huelo a abono y no es un olor realmente agradable—murmuró Castiel levantándose—Iré a asearme y luego iré a leerte ¿de acuerdo? No me tardaré.

Dean asintió sin más y vio como Castiel se dirigía a la entrada del palacio donde su hermano y Gabriel los miraban con atención. Gruñó al sentir la tierra bajo las garras y decidió que a él tampoco le haría mal darse un baño y que Sam le limpiara las patas, estaban del asco.

…

— ¿Cómo se encuentra su padre?—preguntó Donatello a los hermanos que lo recibieron—Le traje algunos medicamentos que conseguí en el pueblo.

—Sigue enfermo—aclaró Michael con pesar mientras le ofrecía una taza de café—Creo que es más por la preocupación que nada. Muchas gracias por todo, Donatello.

Lucifer suspiró desde el asiento al otro lado y se talló el rostro con frustración sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Michael no lo dejaba ir al pueblo sin él, lo tenía estrictamente vigilado mientras intentaba cuidar a su padre en el proceso, la desaparición de Castiel los tenía agobiados, asustados y todo lo que le seguía porque era su hermanito, ellos debieron de cuidarlo y a la hora sólo lo vieron desaparecer en el bosque sin tener oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

Cuando Donatello apareció en su casa hace unas semanas preguntando por Castiel todos los Novak se derrumbaron, Chuck comenzó a gritar locuras mientras Michael sollozaba e intentaba tranquilizarlo, Lucifer era más de estar enojado por las tonterías de su padre, culpándolo por no cuidar a Castiel cuando fue por él, sin embargo sabía que ellos tenían la culpa también, ellos habían descuidado a Cassie, ellos no se esforzaron.

—Es que no tiene lógica—murmuró Lucifer con frustración aquella tarde— ¿Una bestia? ¿En serio? Castiel está muerto—Michael se tensó ante eso.

—No digas eso, hijo—murmuró Donatello mientras colocaba la taza de café en la mesa—Castiel está bien, ya oíste a tu padre—Lucifer bufó.

—Mi padre está chalado, ¿Qué una enorme bestia se quedó a Castiel en un castillo donde los objetos hablan? Por favor, Donatello, hasta para ti debe resultar demasiado loco—Lucifer gruñó mientras Michael se mordía el labio inferior.

—Tú sabes lo que vimos, Lucifer—susurró su hermano haciendo que Lucifer se tensara—No me puedes decir que está muerto, tú lo viste.

Donatello los miró interesados ante el mudo intercambio que tuvieron en ese momento tras lo declarado por Michael.

Cuando fueron al bosque siguiendo la estela de Castiel en búsqueda de su padre los mayores de los Novak no sabrían decir qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, o preferían aparentar que en realidad no había ocurrido porque así era mejor, pero sabían que eso sólo los perjudicaba, ellos lo vieron ante sus ojos y no podían ignorarlo.

Vieron como el sendero se extendía ante Castiel para que segundos después los árboles se cerraran en fila detrás de él impidiéndoles el paso a ellos, fue imposible cruzarlos a caballo y aún peor intentar cruzarlos a pie.

Mientras se planteaban regresar y llevar un hacha para cortar las ramas los árboles volvió a abrirse ante ellos como si de puertas se trataran dándole pasó a una carretilla que se movía sin montura, no había caballo que tirara de ella pero parecía andar perfectamente. Dentro de ella estaba su padre muerto del miedo mientras llamaba a Castiel entre lloriqueos.

Lucifer mandó a Michael a casa para que llevara a su padre antes de que se enfermara por el frío, se aventuró a atravesar las ramas que volvían a impedirle el paso llamando a gritos a Castiel, pidiendo que estuviera a salvo pero lo único que encontró fue el listón que Michael siempre le ponía en el pelo.

En ese momento, mientras miraba fijamente la mesa de su cabaña y declaraba a su hermano como muerto, usaba el listón en su muñeca izquierda como un débil recordatorio de que Castiel estaba allá afuera, dándose consuelo de que sus brutales palabras que herían a Michael no eran ciertas, no podían serlo, Castiel tenía que estar vivo ¿verdad? Era muy joven aún como para haber muerto.

—Deberías de escuchar lo que dice tu padre—lo riñó Donatello atrayendo su atención—Siempre hay un poco de verdad en toda locura, hijo, tal vez Castiel está vivo.

—Y si lo estuviera ¿de qué serviría?—preguntó lleno de frustración—Los malditos árboles no nos dejarán llegar a él y sí, suena loco, pero eso fue lo que pasó. Los árboles nos cerraron el paso como si…como si temieran que algo saliera y nuestro hermanito fue directo hacia allá—Michael sintió sus manos temblar—Lo busqué, Donatello, lo busqué hasta que no pude mas pero sólo había lobos rondándome, logré salir por poco. Castiel está muerto.

Michael estrelló las manos en la mesa cortando la conversación antes de disculparse e ir a su habitación.

Lucifer lo miró subir las escaleras con pesar y suspiró sabiendo que no debía de decirlo pero si lo aceptaban sería más fácil, no tendrían que andar creyendo cuentos chinos sobre bestias y objetos que hablan. Los lobos podían ser grandes y feroces. No le agradaba la idea de imaginar a su hermanito siendo devorado por los lobos pero no encontraba una explicación más lógica que esa.

—Deberías ir a disculparte—sugirió Donatello mirando a Lucifer—También es su hermano, Lucifer. Si yo estoy preocupado no me imagino cómo se deben de sentir ustedes dos, no me imagino a tu padre—Donatello negó con la cabeza haciendo que Lucifer se removiera inquieto—Iré a verlo, intentar calmarlo y darle los medicamentos que le conseguí.

Lucifer asintió y vio al bibliotecario desaparecer en las escaleras. Se quedó unos minutos allí sopesando la idea de que Castiel siguiera vivo; quería creerla pero no encontraba lógica en la explicación de su padre, eran puras tonterías sin sentido ¿un castillo encantado? Eso sólo estaba en los libros que su hermanito leía. Sí, Donatello les dijo que había una leyenda sobre una bestia viviendo en lo profundo del bosque pero era eso ¡leyenda! No hechos verídicos como los que circulan en los periódicos.

Suspiró con pesar y se dirigió a su habitación ideando una manera de disculparse con Michael.

A veces ser el mayor apestaba y eso que sólo se llevaba dos años con Michael pero siempre que ocurría algo tenía que servirle de apoyo, su hermano siempre le apoyó incluso cuando Lucifer los llevó a la ruina, en ningún momento lo dejó de lado así que tenía la obligación, y la necesidad, de ir y decirle que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y encontró a su hermano yendo y viniendo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y eso lo desconcertó. Michael nunca lloraba, nunca se mostraba débil ni tenía crisis, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo visto llorar tras la muerte de su madre.

Verlo frente a él llorando de esa manera le pudo más, le hizo ver lo grave de las cosas, de que no podía decir que Castiel estaba muerto y dejar el tema.

—Michael—lo llamó haciendo que éste lo mirara.

—Es mi culpa, Lucifer. No debí llevarlo conmigo al pueblo—comenzó a lloriquear—Debí dejarlo en casa, él me dijo que quería ayudarme y yo le dije que no, que papá no querría eso pero él parecía necio. Debí insistirle más, debí mandarlo a casa cuando Impala apareció pero estaba enojado porque casi lo lastimaban y yo no iba a poder hacer nada. Es mi culpa, Lucifer, lo siento tanto.

Lucifer se adentró cerrando la puerta detrás de él y rodeó a Michael con ambos brazos, su hermano se aferró a él y se echó a llorar llamando a Castiel entre sus lamentos, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable porque no debió dejarlo salir, no debió dejar que lo acompañara, de ser así estaría con ellos, estaría leyendo en la sala mientras Michael le cepillaba el cabello y Lucifer lo molestaba diciendo que debía cortárselo, estaría riendo y atendiendo a su padre con una sonrisa intentando alegrarle el día.

—Está bien, Michael—susurró Lucifer en la cima de su cabeza acariciándole el cabello—Nuestro trabajo era cuidarlo, ¿recuerdas? No te culpes, fui yo el idiota que se quedó hasta tarde en el bar—Michael restregó la mejilla contra la de Lucifer en un gesto que hacía cuando eran niños y estaban castigados—Está bien.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlo—declaró el menor sin apartarse de él—Vivo o no tenemos que ir a buscarlo, Lucifer, no podemos darnos por vencidos. Yo sé que él está allá afuera, lo sé—se apartó del abrazo y lo miró severamente—No me voy a rendir, tengo que encontrar a Castiel.

Lucifer asintió, ¿qué más tenía que hacer? sólo asentir porque entendía lo que Michael sentía, entendía que no podían dejar de lado el asunto porque era Castiel; ellos lo habían cuidado toda la vida ante las ausencias de su padre por trabajo, ellos fueron los que le enseñaron a hablar y a caminar, ellos fueron los que consolaron las pesadillas cuando el monstruo del armario amenazaba con llevárselo.

Castiel era más suyo que de su padre, éste se dedicó a dejarlo en casa y adorarlo como si fuera un dios falso, encerrarlo en la jaula de oro mientras Michael y Lucifer le enseñaron todo lo que sabían del mundo.

Tenían que encontrarlo no importaba dónde estuviera. No podían rendirse.

Claro que ellos no sabían que Castiel estaba bien, a salvo dentro de un gran castillo mientras le leía cuentos a una monstruosa bestia en una sala de estar, una bestia que no iba a dejar que nada le pasara sin importar que ya hubiera quien buscaba aquel castillo por las riquezas que escondía.


	13. 12

El castillo que se había convertido el hogar de Castiel era enorme, el chico estaba completamente seguro de que a pesar de tener que vivir allí para siempre nunca conocería todas las habitaciones que tenía aquel castillo.

Aquella era una hermosa mañana llena de colores y luz solar; los días pasaban extrañamente rápidos para Castiel en el castillo, era tanto lo que hacía disfrutando de ayudar a restaurar habitaciones destrozadas que pocas veces tenía tiempo para explorar por su propia cuenta; la primavera le daba un toque menos gótico a la construcción haciendo que se sintiera más cómodo.

Claro que toda esa belleza que tenía en un principio había perdido su encanto porque, a pesar de tener un enorme espacio y poder ir a donde quisiera, seguía encerrado.

Había pasado el cumpleaños de Michael, Cass estaba seguro que había sido la semana pasada, lo que significaba que pronto sería el de su padre y después el suyo. Castiel habría querido hornearle un pastel de chocolate, ése era el favorito de su hermano. Habría querido abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería y le agradecía por todo lo que hacía por él pero apenas le mencionó a Dean la posibilidad de ir y visitar a su familia el amo del castillo había montado en cólera amenazando con encerrarlo de vuelta en las mazmorras.

Aquel día caluroso y hermoso Castiel vagaba por los pasillos del palacio sosteniendo con fuerza el bonito cuaderno que Dean le había obsequiado hace meses. Dean no le hablaba, le gruñía apenas se le acercaba pero, eso sí, estaba obligado a leerle todos los días después de la cena. Desde que le había pedido la oportunidad de ir a visitar a su hermano en su cumpleaños el comportamiento de Dean era el de…el de una auténtica bestia.

Castiel suspiró y llegó al pasillo de las estatuas escalofriantes concentrándose en la del ángel abrazado por un demonio.

Siempre le había fascinado todo tipo de arte, su sueño, desde que Lucifer le obsequió su primer cuaderno para dibujar, era ir a _Notre Dame_ y perderse en toda su estructura; había leído todo lo que podía sobre aquella catedral y había visto varias pinturas en los libros. Era tal la fascinación de Castiel por ella que se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de ir a conocerla.

Alzó una mano y pasó los dedos por las alas del ángel mientras se preguntaba por qué alguien tendría algo tan monstruoso en su casa. En Paris él había visto su hogar decorado por pinturas de paisajes hermosos, flores y retratos de su familia. Ver el rostro del ángel tallado en mármol le hizo recordar la cálida sonrisa de su madre en tantos lienzos que no pudieron traer.

Cass suspiró y se sentó con precaución sobre el soporte de aquella estatua, la enorme losa de mármol que tenían bajo ellos era tan ancha que podía cruzar los pies con facilidad y colocar el cuaderno en sus piernas.

Castiel pasó los dedos por la pasta del cuaderno; era azul y tenía grabados dorados que creaban espirales asombrosos, Castiel nunca había visto algo tan bonito en sus manos; bueno, había recibido cosas hermosas de parte de su padre como ropas, zapatos, libros. Cass no se sentía una persona que nunca había tenido nada porque lo tuvo todo, hasta lo que no deseaba. Había tenido tanto pero no se sentía suficiente, su libertad era todo lo que quería.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y apretó con fuerza el cuaderno en su pecho. Se acomodó a los pies del ángel y cerró los ojos imaginando un prado verde extenderse a sus pies mientras sentía la brisa del aire acariciarle la piel y revolverle el cabello. Eso era lo que quería. Libertad.

…

—Creo que estás siendo un poco cascarrabias—murmuró Sam mientras veía a su hermano echarse frente el fuego—Él sólo te preguntó…

—Quiere irse—gruñó Dean mostrando los colmillos—Si él se va yo…no puedo permitir que se vaya, Sam—el perchero miró cómo las orejas de su hermano se agachaban, incluso lo escuchó soltar un lamento—Sammy, Cass me importa demasiado.

Sam seguía junto a la puerta que daba privacidad al salón mirando con pesar la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano; cuando la maldición había sido echada sobre todos ellos había creído que los sentimientos humanos desaparecieron por completo de él, lo creyó cuando aquellas zarpas lanzaron por los aires a Gabriel en un intento de lastimarlo.

Dean nunca fue sentimental, Sam podría decir que siempre fue una bestia y que la hechicera sólo exteriorizó lo que ya era por dentro. Su hermano siempre había sido frívolo, arrogante, con problemas de humor en los que podría golpearte un momento y al siguiente abrazarte; siempre había sido exigente y superficial, más concentrado en satisfacer las necesidades fisiológicas que las emocionales.

Sam sabía que el perder a su madre lo cambió, siempre lo supo porque su padre le dio prioridad a Dean, a criarlo como si fuera un príncipe cabeza hueca mientras que Sam era el que leía los libros y ayudaba a su hermano. Samuel amaba a su hermano con todo su corazón y no había perdido la esperanza de verlo ser humano de nuevo, de verlo feliz y sencillo como cuando eran niños. Ver esa chispa de un sentimiento más allá del odio hacia sí mismo y la impotencia le hacía feliz.

—No hay nada de malo en que te importe alguien más que no seas tú, Dean—lo consoló con un poco de diversión—Deberías de arreglar las cosas con él, ser menos…

— ¿Bestia?—preguntó Dean con pesar en un suave gruñido que hizo a Sam suspirar con tristeza—Supongo que no lo puedo evitar, Sammy. Ya no es algo que controle.

—Aún nos quedan seis meses, Dean, podemos…

Dean gruñó y acomodó su enorme cabeza sobre las patas delanteras admirando las llamas del fuego danzar frente a él. La leña crepitaba al son del fuego consolando a Dean de una manera extraña.

Antes, cuando era un humano, se sabía hermoso y de un rostro difícil de no amar, siempre supo que su sonrisa era perfecta y que bastaba una mirada para conseguir lo que quisiera. Pero, también, siempre supo que su interior era un desastre imposible de arreglar, su padre había causado tantas expectativas y había echado sobre sus hombros tantas perfecciones por cumplir que en su intento de satisfacerlo había echado a perder lo que su madre quería para él.

Lo que miraba todos los días en el espejo sólo era un reflejo de lo que era por dentro.

—Sólo lamento que ustedes se vean condenados a esto por mi culpa—susurró la bestia mientras suspiraba—No cenaré en esta ocasión—declaró levantándose cuan alto era sobre sus patas traseras—Iré a…a mi habitación o al techo.

Dean se alzó sobre sus patas traseras estirándose, tres metros de altura de pelaje y garras se alzaron sobre Sam antes de que Dean volviera a ponerse en cuatro patas y saliera de la habitación moviendo ligeramente la cola. Escuchó sus garras arañar el suelo en cada paso que daba haciendo que resonaran por todo el castillo.

—Sammy—escuchó en la entrada y una pequeña luz se asomó—Hola, ¿está todo bien?

El sonido metálico que hacía Gabriel al caminar hizo sentir a Sam un poco más tranquilo, ver su luz hizo que se sintiera sin duda en un lugar mejor pues Gabriel siempre había hecho incluso cuando fueron humanos, siempre se había acercado a él cuando las cosas se ponían feas y se había quedado a su lado consolándolo con esa aura dorada que emanaba de él sin que lo notara.

—Él ya perdió la esperanza—dijo afligido mientras recibía a Gabe en brazos—Ya no cree que pueda volver a ser humano, Gabriel.

— _No t’inquiete pas, mon amour_ —lo consoló Gabriel apagando el fuego de sus manos y abrazándolo con un poco de dificultad—Sabes que ése siempre ha sido el problema con Dean. Nosotros siempre tenemos más fe hacia sí que él mismo—Sam rió con tristeza—Confía en él, _wapití_. Al final seremos humanos otra vez.

Sam nunca le había pedido nada a su padre cuando era pequeño, nunca había pedido nada en su vida simplemente aceptaba lo que se le daba y agradecía pero…pero en ese momento pidió a quien escuchara que lo dejaran disfrutar una vida con Gabriel. Pidió poder acariciarlo y abrazarlo sin temor a dañarle el uno al otro.

Dean, que gracias a sus sensibles oídos había escuchado la conversación de su hermano y el candelabro, se sintió aún más culpable por arrastrar a todos a esa desgracia, sintió la culpa dentro de su ser diciéndole que por ser como era su hermano estaba condenado a la miseria, estaría condenado a pasar toda la vida como un objeto y jamás lo escucharía reír; no volvería a ver su cabello brillar al sol ni lo escucharía tocar el violín mientras Gabriel lo seguía e interrumpía sus prácticas.

Dean no volvería a abrazar a Sam, no volvería a palmearle la espalda y…y cuando todos sus instintos animales tomen el control destrozará todo a su paso, posiblemente a aquellos que amaba incluidos.

Subió las escaleras dispuesto a encerrarse en su alcoba hasta el día siguiente pero al final de éstas se encontraba Crowley charlando con Rowena, un plumero realmente majestuoso en forma de cisne que siempre atormentaba a quien no siguiera sus indicaciones.

—Señor—lo llamó Crowley haciendo que Dean se despidiera de sus intenciones de encierro—Amo, señor, qué bueno que llega.

—Que sea rápido, Crowley.

—Amo, es Castiel—aclaró Rowena señalando hacia el pasillo de las estatuas—Se ha quedado dormido en una y bueno, luce un poco incómodo—Dean frunció el ceño y se encaminó a aquel pasillo—Creemos que lo recomendable sería moverlo a su habitación pero no podemos despertarlo.

Dean asintió encaminándose a aquella estatua tallada en mármol donde una monstruosa bestia sostenía a un celestial ángel como si temiera que la criatura escapara. No había odio en las facciones talladas en mármol, todo lo contrario, el ángel parecía feliz de estar en los brazos de aquel ser mientras acariciaba su desfigurado rostro.

Dean sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver su propio ángel acorrucado a los pies del inmortalizado mientras abrazaba con fuerza su cuaderno. Sintió ternura envolverlo, era como si algo que creía perdido se encendiera en su interior amenazando con hacer funcionar lo que estaba a punto de perder. Castiel tenía ese efecto en él; con sus risas llenando el castillo de sonidos, con su entusiasmo por ayudar y su voz relatando cuentos fantásticos cada noche.

Con todos esos pequeños detalles hacía que la humanidad de Dean se mantuviera allí sin sucumbir al instinto animal que amenazaba con tomarlo por completo.

Con cuidado lo tomó en brazos temiendo lastimarlo con sus garras. Castiel se removió ante el cambio pero sólo restregó la mejilla contra el peludo pecho de Dean antes de volver a dormirse, había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos como si no hubiera dormido bien y Dean sabía que se debía a la tristeza que sentía. Lo había apartado de su familia, lo había encerrado en las mazmorras durante semanas antes de dejarlo salir, incluso había provocado que fuera herido por lobos. Castiel era infeliz en su castillo pero cambiaría eso, lo haría desde ese momento.

Se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro con Crowley y Rowena a sus costados diciéndole sobre la cantidad de remodelaciones que habían hecho en el castillo con ayuda de Castiel en esos días; Dean siempre mandaba arreglar ciertas zonas de su hogar por aquellas fechas por aquello de que las tormentas se acercaban y siempre tenían goteras que arruinaban todo, claro que nunca lograban hacer muchos avances por aquello de que todo su personal estaba ciertamente limitado de alguna manera pero con Castiel en el palacio las restauraciones iban viento popa.

—El salón de fiestas—preguntó cuando alcanzó a ver la puerta de Castiel—Ese ¿en qué estado se encuentra?

—Un poco polvoriento, nada que una buena sacudida no pueda solucionar—consoló Rowena mientras Crowley le abría la puerta a Dean.

—Empiecen a trabajar en él mañana.

Los dos objetos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Había escogido aquella como los aposentos de Castiel más que nada por el espacio, era grande y bonita, llena de luz y colores. Claro que no había muchas cosas pues Castiel nunca pedía nada, sólo ropa y un mueble lleno de los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca para leer en su habitación.

El amo del castillo recostó con cuidado a Castiel y lo miró embalsemado; era tan hermoso con el perfil que tenía y con aquella luz en sus ojos cuando miraba algo. Castiel era un ser puro, frágil, algo que debía de proteger del mundo.

Dean creció teniéndolo todo pero en ese momento supo que lo que más deseaba nunca lo tuvo, lo que su corazón más anhelaba nunca se le otorgó porque no sabía qué era eso hasta que Castiel le sonrió a pesar de su horrible apariencia.

Dean sabía que el hechizo no se rompería nunca, que jamás se mostraría a Castiel como lo que fue ni podría abrazarlo sin temor a lastimarlo, no tomaría su mano sin miedo a arrancársela y él…él no podría quererlo nunca si al final lo que el pelinegro quería era irse de allí, dejarle.

— _Tu ressembles à l’ange qui va me sortir de la perdition._

Castiel suspiró en sueños como si hubiera sido capaz de escuchar las palabras de Dean y giró en su cama abrazando con fuerza la libreta en su pecho. Dean sonrió con ternura y decidió quedarse allí unos minutos intentando apagar el odio hacia sí mismo contemplando a Castiel, el ángel que iba a salvarlo sin que se diera cuenta.


	14. 13

Un muro de troncos realmente gruesos y difíciles de sortear bloqueaba el camino que aquellos hombres habían estado siguiendo tan fielmente, no importaba cuánto lo intentaran aquellos árboles siempre estaban allí impasibles sin permitirles ir más allá de lo que escondían detrás de su madera y la única vez que habían logrado pasar los lobos casi se los comen.

Sus viajes de búsqueda se habían ampliado tanto que habían descuidado por completo su trabajo siendo despedidos por el patrón apenas ellos llegaron a aparecer pero no les importaba, realmente ya nada lo hacía, lo único que tenían en mente era cruzar esos árboles y llegar a su hermano menor pues las cosas en la casa eran…eran feas.

Chuck había enfermado y no parecía querer recuperarse en un futuro próximo, Donatello cuidaba de él casi todos los días pero ellos sabían que no habría esperanza, que su padre no se recuperaría hasta que tuviera a Castiel de vuelta y ellos no iban a permitir que su hermano se mantuviera ajeno a la enfermedad de su padre. Tenían buenas noticias sobre Paris, al paso que iban volverían a su antigua vida cuanto antes y podrían comprar la libertad de Castiel sin problema.

—No nos dejaran pasar—aclaró Michael dejándose caer a un lado del camino que comenzaba a cubrirse de verde—No entiendo qué es lo que pasa, cada vez los cuentos de padre tienen más coherencia que nosotros—Lucifer gruñó sentándose a su lado.

—No existen castillos encantados ni bestias horribles, Michael, la única bestia horrible en el pueblo es Ketch.

Michael hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de comenzar a arrancar un poco de los helechos que creían en el bosque. Comenzó a jugar con las ramitas mientras pensaba una solución, un modo de poder cruzar y traer a Castiel con ellos pero no se le ocurría nada.

Cada segundo que pasaba los cuentos de su padre y las historias de Donatello tenían más sentido que el hecho de que alguien había sembrado demasiado juntos tantos árboles; y aún así, sus conocimientos de botánica le decían que eso era imposible pues los árboles crecían en torno a su propio espacio alejando a otros para no estorbarse en su ascender. No era biológicamente posible que todos ellos estuvieran tan juntos y sus ramas se encontraran entrelazadas como…como si de una cerradura se tratara.

Aquellos árboles eran como una puerta de la cual no encontraban cerradura y Michael sospechaba que no estaba ahí para impedir el paso sino para evitar una salida; imaginar el monstruo que narró su padre la noche que llegó era mucho más fácil allí sentado junto aquellos troncos que en la comodidad de una casa donde los monstruos y los objetos parlantes pertenecían a un libro.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo—sentenció Michael con voz firme mirando aquella puerta—No es una opción, Lucifer. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

—Lo sé—Lucifer extendió una mano y la colocó en su hombro—Sólo no lo haremos hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos volver dentro de unos días, atender a nuestro padre, organizar algunas cosas y después volver para intentarlo—Michael suspiró—No vamos a dejar a Castiel atrás, lo prometo.

…

El día en el castillo era realmente atareado pero no se perdía un ambiente de felicidad ante eso. Todos allí estaban entusiasmados a pesar de que caminaban entre una enorme nube de polvo y algunas telarañas, parecían celebrar un acontecimiento del que Castiel no tenía ni idea pero aún así le alegraba formar parte de él.

Crowley le había dicho en la mañana que arreglarían el gran salón a petición de Dean, sonaba un poco entusiasta por aquello, así que requerían su ayuda para hacer el trabajo lo más rápido posible pues el amo tenía planes para ese salón.

Castiel no estaba muy seguro de haber conocido un gran salón en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí, ni siquiera sabía que tenían uno, pero no le sorprendía demasiado pues eran tantos los cuartos que tenía aquel castillo que no le sorprendería encontrar un baño u otra biblioteca en un giro erróneo.

Sin embargo el gran salón era un área que, a pesar de lucir abandonada y polvorienta, había cautivado a Castiel por completo.

Aquel salón era realmente amplio y espacioso, tan pero tan amplio que Castiel sentía que podía poner cinco veces su habitación y aún así le sobraría espacio; las paredes eran de un suave color crema un poco sucio por los años en desuso y el piso de madera se veía desgastado y realmente horrible pero tenía patrones en él que creaban extrañas figuras; tres de las cuatro paredes, la que Cass tenía en frente y las dos de los costados, tenían aleatoriamente un balcón que se encontraban cerrados por grandes puertas de cristal y aún así Cass podía apreciar la enredadera que cubría el barandal casi por completo; junto a cada puerta que daba un ventanal se encontraba un abandonado candelabro con velas amarillentas y el metal un poco oxidado, esos sin duda no eran como Gabriel pues no tenían un rostro ni parecían tener vida así que Castiel asumió que ellos no fueron humanos en su otra vida.

Conforme más avanzaba pasando un pañuelo en algunas superficies o barriendo para que nadie más tuviera que hacerlo descubría que había otro sinfín de cosas como el piano abandonado de color negro que se encontraba en un extremo o que en la parte por donde entró había dos tramos de escaleras flaqueando la entrada y un gran atrio se encontraba en la cima.

Quizá sería mejor decir que nada de eso le causó la fascinación que provocó el enorme candelabro dorado que pendía sobre su cabeza con una cantidad asombrosa de velas amarillentas y en el techo, allá a lo que parecía kilómetros de distancia, se encontraba pintado un cielo imposible con nubes realmente esponjosas y un azul tan suave que Cass tenía la necesidad de dejarse caer en el suelo y admirar aquel cielo pintado por horas y horas.

Y lo habría hecho pero tenía mucho trabajo por hacer como deshacerse de todo tipo de polvo de aquella habitación y de las telarañas, barrer, trapear y pulir aquel suelo de madera y arreglar cada candelabro. Claro, contaba con la ayuda de esos amigables objetos pero si era honesto sentía que no podrían hacer mucho y Castiel no iba a obligarlos, ya estaba planteándose amarrar a Kevin al verlo saltar por todos lados temiendo que se lastimara o se rompiera.

El día comenzó a trascurrir con rapidez y energía, nadie disminuyó su entusiasmo a pesar de encontrarse casi tan sucios como la habitación. Castiel apenas había hecho la cuarta parte del piso así que tendría suficiente trabajo para otro día lo cual era realmente bueno porque así evitaría encontrarse con Dean ante cualquier circunstancia a no ser que éste le solicitara, lo cual dudaba mucho.

—Oye Cass—Kevin revoloteó junto a sus pies haciendo que el golpeteo de la porcelana contra el suelo atrajera su atención— ¿Es verdad que te quieres ir?—Cass frunció el ceño mirando la tacita—Es sólo que…bueno, escuché al amo decirle a Sam que te querías ir.

—Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación, Kevin—lo riñó.

Kevin pareció avergonzado unos segundos antes de mirarlo fijamente con tristeza. Castiel suspiró dejando de lado el trapeador y se sentó en un pedazo de suelo ya limpio dejando que la tacita se le acercara hasta poder estar en sus manos.

Castiel alzó la taza a la altura de sus ojos y miró fijamente la blanca porcelana de Kevin, se concentró en aquellas decoraciones doradas y en cómo sus ojos y boca estaban trazados por delicadas líneas que hacían contraste contra las rosas que tenía en la parte superior que hacían juego con la porcelana de Charlie.

—Entonces, ¿te irás?—preguntó Kevin con nerviosismo.

Castiel suspiró mirando a todos aquellos alegres objetos ir y venir sin preocupaciones antes de volver a mirar a Kevin.

—No lo haré—aclaró con un tono de tristeza haciendo que Kevin adivinara que eso no era lo que quería—Me quedaré aquí, con ustedes, hasta que Dean decida lo contrario.

—En-entonces tú quieres irte—susurró Kevin mirándolo fijamente.

Castiel se encogió de hombros antes de suspirar nuevamente. Ciertamente quería irse pero no para siempre, sólo quería ver a sus hermanos y asegurarles que estaba bien, quería ver a su padre y abrazarlo fuerte antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Quería verlos antes de desaparecer de su vida para siempre. Había sido el cumpleaños de su hermano y él sólo le pidió a Dean la oportunidad de visitarlos, había prometido que volvería, sin embargo el amo del castillo se había puesto furioso.

—Extraño a mi familia, es todo—aclaró Castiel mientras se encogía de hombros—Kevin, ¿tú no extrañas a tus padres?—Kevin asintió vigorosamente—Puedo…puedo preguntar ¿qué pasó con ellos?

Kevin se movió dando a entender que quería ser bajado pero Castiel no lo colocó en el piso, por el contrario dobló las rodillas y lo puso en la cima de ellas para no perder detalle de lo que la tacita decía. Ésta se removió unos instantes inquieta, como si estuviera recordando qué era lo que había pasado en realidad con sus padres y los de Charlie.

—Recuerdo ese día muy borroso—aclaró Kevin mirando a Cass—Era lluvioso, caían relámpagos y retumbaban por todo el palacio. Mis padres se habían ido más temprano, mucho antes de la tormenta, a traer algo que el amo quería del pueblo, no nos quisieron llevar a Charlie y a mí porque podría desatarse la tormenta y era más seguro quedarnos—Cass asintió mientras con la yema de su dedo índice comenzaba a acariciar la porcelana de Kevin.

“—Charlie estaba sirviéndole el té al amo. La puerta sonó—Kevin suspiró—No recuerdo mucho pero mis padres no volvieron después de eso, nunca lo hicieron y, a la larga, Charlie y yo dejamos de esperarlos.

Castiel sintió mucha tristeza al escuchar eso y también enojo porque alguien había condenado a todas esas personas a permanecer como objetos hasta el final de sus días y no era justo. Eran sólo personas, Kevin era sólo un niño y Charlie…ellos necesitaban a sus padres, se habían perdido todas esas experiencias que Castiel recordaba lejanamente como correr por los jardines persiguiendo algo, rasparse las rodillas cuando tropezaban, llenarse la cara de chocolate sólo porque olvidaban sus modales.

—No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó para que ustedes sufrieran esta maldición—gruñó Castiel mirando a todos esos objetos limpiar.

—Pero no todo está perdido, Castiel—aclaró Kevin con renovada alegría—Pronto seremos humanos otra vez y podré jugar en el jardín con Charlie, tal vez mis padres vuelvan en algún momento pero no importa.

—Oh, ser humana otra vez—Rowena, el plumero que parecía un lindo cisne, pasó cerca de ellos escuchando eso último—Poder usar todos esos vestidos hermosos en mis tiempos libres y cepillar mi cabello—Castiel le sonrió ante la voz tan soñadora con la que lo expresaba—Y tal vez divertirme con el jardinero o el cocinero.

Kevin hizo una mueca de asco haciendo reír a Castiel con fuerza, como no había hecho desde que había discutido con Dean porque aquel era un sonido de alegría pura, de felicidad haciendo eco en aquel enorme salón llenándolo de sonido.

Todos allí se detuvieron de golpe y miraron al único humano entre ellos admirando como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía con ligereza como si nada importara, se encontraba tan sucio como ellos pero aún así parecía hermoso e irreal, como una de esas estatuas que el amo tenía rondando en el castillo.

— ¿Qué es tanto escándalo?—el sonido de metal golpeando contra madera cortó la risa de Castiel sólo para ver a Gabriel acercarse con un pañuelo en uno de sus brazos—Pareciere que un papagayo anda rondando el castillo—Castiel volvió a reír coreado por Kevin.

—Hablábamos sobre ser humanos de nuevo—aclaró la tacita con entusiasmo mientras se deslizaba por el pantalón de Castiel hasta el suelo—Y la señora Rowena dijo algo gracioso—Rowena lo miró divertida unos segundos.

Castiel vio cómo Gabriel tomaba, no sin cierta dificultad, el trapo que tenía colgando en uno de sus brazos y comenzaba a ondearlo en el aire mientras giraba con poca gracia a los pies de Castiel haciéndolo reír, el pelinegro adivinaba que se trataba de un baile momentáneo ante la ilusión de volver a ser humanos.

—Oh, la delicia de ser humano de nuevo, _mes amis_ —canturreó el candelabro haciendo que Rowena suspirara con fastidio—Comería sin parar durante semanas enteras pasteles de tres pisos todos bañados en chocolate sin importar el sabor—Castiel volvió a reír realmente divertido—Y abrazaría a Sam, desde luego, lo abrazaría por muchos años hasta que crea que ha sido suficiente—Kevin se soltó riendo.

Castiel estaba realmente entretenido con aquellos sueños. No estaba muy seguro de cuándo ellos volverían a ser humanos ni qué rompería aquel hechizo pero escucharlos hablar de lo que harían cuando pudieran usar brazos y piernas apropiadamente, cuando volvieran a sentir el sabor de la comida y la temperatura, hacía que Castiel se divirtiera porque aquello…aquello era como un juego, uno donde podrías permitirte imaginar cualquier cosa con la esperanza de que se volvería realidad al sonar la campana que pendía sobre tu cabeza.

—Yo tomaré unas muy merecidas vacaciones lejos de ti—aclaró Crowley mientras se acercaba a Gabriel—Lejos, lo más lejos que se pueda para no tener que soportarte.

—Todos sabemos que me extrañarías—Gabriel lanzó el trapo que tenía al aire y aterrizó con lentitud sobre Crowley sacándole risas a Kevin y a Castiel—Nadie vive sin mí.

—Ya es tarde—gruñó Crowley quitándose el trapo y mirando a Castiel—Tienes que limpiarte antes de que se haga hora de cenar—ordenó haciendo que el chico asintiera levantándose con precaución—Seguiremos mañana, todos a preparar la cena.

Gabriel comenzó a entonar una cancioncilla mientras seguía a Castiel por el castillo hasta su habitación haciendo reír al pelinegro, Kevin también iba con ellos por eso, cuando Castiel comenzó a girar a un ritmo establecido por el candelabro mientras caminaban, tuvo cuidado de andar entre los pies del pelinegro como si fuera parte de eso, como si él también pudiera bailar. No tenía piernas pero era casi igual, era como moverse al compás del vals que Charlie le había enseñado hace mucho.

Cuando iban a llegar a la habitación se encontraron con Sam que parecía estarlos buscando pero la alegría que todos ellos sentían por volver a ser humanos hizo que Castiel lo tomara con cuidado de aquellas extremidades que le servían de brazos y comenzara a bailar con él mientras Gabriel reía y seguía cantando. Kevin descubrió que era una canción francesa aunque nunca la había escuchado antes, seguramente se la sabía sólo para molestar a Crowley pues éste y Rowena eran ingleses.

—No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que está pasando—habló Sam entre risas mientras acompañaba a Castiel en su extraña danza.

— _Bien humain comme en vrai, me revoilà comme j’étais !_ _En ce jour si intense de notre renaissance nous serons tous humains à nouveau._

El canto desafinado de Castiel provocó que Kevin se soltara riendo y dejara de seguirle el paso, de todas formas ya habían llegado a la habitación de éste.

Al entrar encontró a Meg buscando con algo de dificultad una ropa presentable para que el pelinegro usara en la cena. Al verlos llegar en comitiva Meg pareció entusiasmada pues ella, al tener el tamaño que tenía, no podía salir por la puerta como todos los demás, sólo conversaba con Castiel o Crowley. En algunas ocasiones incluso con Kevin y Charlie así que tener un poco de contacto con el mundo era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

—Hoy se ven alegres—los saludó con entusiasmo mientras Castiel asentía y se quitaba la liga del cabello.

—Pensábamos en lo que haríamos al ser humanos de nuevo—aclaró el pequeño Kevin deteniéndose frente a Meg—Y Gabriel se puso a cantar mientras Castiel bailaba—Meg se soltó riendo viendo al pelinegro desvestirse antes de tomar su bata y colocársela.

—Oh, ¿no sería eso maravilloso?—habló soñadoramente el ropero haciendo que Castiel la mirara divertido— _Mon chéri_ , podría usar esos vestidos tan elegantes de los que Rowena siempre fastidia—todos rieron—O salir al menos por la puerta.

Castiel la miró con un poco de tristeza por eso, pasar años encerrada en una habitación sin la oportunidad de salir; él entendía ese sentimiento y, al igual que Meg, estaba ansioso por ser libre y poder ir y venir cuando quisiera a donde quisiera.

—Todos dicen que serán humanos pronto—aclaró Castiel quitándose las botas y poniéndose las nuevas pantuflas que le había obsequiado Dean—Pero ¿eso cuándo será? espero que pronto, así podremos salir al jardín todos juntos.

—Más pronto de lo que piensas, Castiel—aclaró Gabriel mientras se subía a la cama con dificultad—Ya verás, pronto estaremos todos comiendo en el gran salón celebrando nuestra humanidad—Castiel rió—Y verás lo atractivo que soy.

—Tu ego nos está aplastando a todos aquí, _mon amour_ —habló Sam haciendo reír a Kevin—Bueno, basta de juegos, tenemos que comenzar la cena y, aunque ha estado de un humor más manejable, no quiero que Dean se vuelva a enojar.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Dean con un humor manejable? Él no lo creía. Seguía siendo igual de grosero cascarrabias con él y por eso le alegraba tener que arreglar el Gran Salón para no tener que encontrárselo.

Sí, Castiel seguía enojado con Dean porque había reaccionado de una manera muy salvaje ante la petición de poder visitar a su padre aunque sea unas horas, él prometía volver al alba sin falta pero no, Dean comenzó a arrojar floreros y cosas que pudieron ser sus sirvientes mientras gruñía y mostraba los colmillos.

—Dean sólo quiere ser tu amigo, Cass—aclaró Sam al ver la mueca del pelinegro.

—Yo quería amistad, al principio—declaró el chico mirándolo—Pero soy un prisionero aquí, sólo le pedí que me dejara visitar a mi familia, sólo unas horas, Sam, y se comportó como si yo quisiera abandonarlo y fuera un rufián de la peor calaña—todos se removieron inquietos—Dean es un egoísta malhumorado que sólo piensa en sí mismo y no en los demás, siempre quiere que todos asientan con la cabeza y hagan su voluntad y no seré amigo de un monstruo—todos se sobresaltaron ante esa acusación.

—Dean no era así—susurró Gabriel intentando calmar a Castiel—Sé que los cuernos…

—No me refiero a su apariencia—gruñó Castiel mirando al candelabro—Sé que allá afuera hay personas horribles y no lucen como bestias sacadas de los cuentos, hay humanos horribles sin necesidad de cuernos y colmillos. Lo que hace a Dean un monstruo es lo que hace, sus acciones y no tiene derecho a usar su apariencia como excusa porque uno no elige cómo se ve pero sí lo que hace.

Desde el otro lado del castillo un espejo mágico brillaba débilmente mientras le mostraba a su dueño la imagen de todos aquellos objetos discutiendo sobre aquello mientras las palabras del ángel se le encajaban en lo que él creía su olvidado corazón diciéndole que Castiel estaba en lo cierto, que el hecho de ser una bestia no significaba que tenía que comportarse como una.

Dean cerró los ojos colocando el espejo junto a su muy preciada rosa y suspiró.

—Así ¿cómo vas a salvarnos? ¿Cómo hago que me perdones, Cass?—susurró en la oscuridad de su habitación y miró el sutil brillo dorado de su rosa.

Dean sabía que si quería poder abrazar a Castiel y a su hermano sin temor a lastimarlos tenía que poner de su parte, no podía sentar y esperar a que todos solucionaran sus problemas como venía haciendo desde hace diez años. Tenía que actuar.


	15. 14

Castiel estaba agotado pero no quería ir a la cama aún, quería tener un momento para él después de todos lo que había hecho ese par de días.

Habían estado limpiando el castillo de arriba abajo y no sólo concentrándose en el gran salón, era como si todos quisieran regresarle toda su gloria a aquel lugar haciendo brillar cada superficie; Castiel había estado en los tejados limpiando las gárgolas, en pequeños lugares en compañía de Kevin deshaciéndose de las telarañas y en lugares que nunca antes había visto cambiado cortinas y arreglando algunas paredes. Apenas si tenía energías para sentarse y soportar el silencio de Dean durante la cena.

Castiel estaba trabajando de sol a sol y, aunque era cansado, se sentía orgulloso de eso porque por primera vez en su vida lo dejaban hacer algo. Por primera vez sabía lo que era tener ese dolor en los hombros debido al trabajo físico, sabía lo que era llenarse de sudor por el esfuerzo y no sólo porque hacía calor. Terminar todo polvoriento y con algunos moretones debido a sus errores era una clara señal de que Castiel estaba siendo útil para un hogar, claro que le entristecía no serlo para su hogar.

Con un gemido se dejó caer en el árbol dónde solía echarse cuando visitaba el jardín y suspiró permitiendo que la ventisca nocturna le desordenara el cabello, parecía que ésta jugueteaba con él haciendo y deshaciendo su peinado para después colocarlo con delicadeza en su lugar, si Castiel cerraba los ojos podría fingir que se trataba de Michael cepillándoselo antes de dormir mientras le decía que tenía que cortárselo al menos un poco para verse más presentable. A veces le parecía escuchar la risa de Lucifer diciendo que sería tratado como una damisela si seguía dejándoselo largo, luego escuchaba a su padre reñirlo desde la mesa lleno de papeles con trazos que no entendía.

Se envolvió con ambos brazos intentando consolarse, diciéndose que su padre estaba a salvo y sus hermanos no dejarían que nada le pasara, que ellos estaban bien a pesar de no estar con ellos. Castiel quería creer eso, quería creer que su familia no estaba en peligro sólo porque Castiel no se encontraba con ellos, deseaba creer que se las apañarían y que, tal vez, volverían a Paris para encargarse de los asuntos de su padre. Lo deseaba más que nada pero eso no evitaba que los extrañara cada día que se sentía de esa manera.

Solo, de utilidad. Que si se hubiera esforzado un poco más no estaría allí.

Suspiró antes de abrir los ojos y mirar el pasto ser acariciado por esa brisa. Desde su posición podía admirar las fuentes creando fantasmagóricas figuras debido a la luz de la luna, suspiró antes de dirigir su atención a los rosales que flaqueaban las puertas de hierro y en cómo sus tallos iban trepando por aquellos imponentes muros de concreto gris coronados por dos gárgolas que vigilaban el camino de entrada. Algunas rosas comenzaban a mostrarse haciendo que la oscuridad fuera decorada con puntos rojos sangre recortados contra la luz nocturna.

Castiel suspiró y frunció el ceño cuando le pareció que una de las estatuas se movía. Se llevó una mano al rostro apartando algunos mechones de cabello y tallándose los ojos de plano y volvió a mirar, ahora veía una capa ondear con el viento y unos grandes cuernos recortarse contra la oscuridad. Cass suspiró sintiendo que su corazón desaceleraba la marcha ante haber estado a punto de colapsar.

—Hola, Dean—susurró Castiel cuando la gran figura se puso a cuatro patas y pudo vislumbrar una parte del pelaje dorado—Pensé que estarías dormido.

Dean se sentó frente a él sobre sus cuartos traseros pero no contestó sino que se inclinó y colocó algo sobre las piernas de Castiel. El pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba sintiendo todos sus músculos protestar ante el esfuerzo y tomó lo que era la rosa más bonita de todas las que había visto en el jardín; estaba perfecta, en buen estado. Sus pétalos parecían irse abriendo por completo mientras el tallo se encontraba cubierto por apenas unas cuantas espinas.

Cass parpadeó, confundido ante lo que eso significaba, y tocó con la yema de los dedos aquellos pétalos sintiendo la textura aterciopelada que tanto le gustaba.

—He sido una bestia los últimos días—aclaró el amo del castillo acercándose con precaución—Bueno, en realidad lo he hecho durante muchos años pero eso no volverá a pasar—Castiel enarcó las cejas—No quiero ser una bestia, Cass.

Castiel lo miró con profundidad encontrándose con el brillo verdoso de sus ojos, se cautivo con lo tierno y desesperado que se veía pero lo que le dio el puñetazo en el corazón fueron las orejas gachas y en cómo tenía miedo de acercarse más, incluso su cola no se movía de esa manera adorable que lo hacía parecerse a un cachorrito de un descomunal tamaño.

—Dean, no eres una bestia—Castiel se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba Dean apoyado—Sólo…bueno, sólo tienes mal humor.

Castiel sonrió intentando parecer agradable, alzó la mano que no sostenía la rosa y acarició el peludo rostro esperando un ronroneo pero parecía como si Dean tuviera pena, vergüenza de que Castiel lo tocara después de haber sido un total monstruo con él.

Claro que no era nada de eso, Dean simplemente se había visto como en verdad era, como había sido todos esos años y sentía que algo tan bonito como Castiel no debería de estar allí con él intentando consolarlo. Tantos años que Dean había pasado siendo un desalmado monstruo condenando a todos en su hogar a una mísera vida siendo objetos inanimados con sus facultades físicas limitadas. Casi lastimaba a su hermano en unos de sus arranques de ira.

Todo lo que era por fuera expresaba a la perfección lo que era por dentro y Dean se había dado cuenta de que no lo quería, no quería ser una bestia, no quería lastimar a los que amaba y no quería seguir así toda su vida.

Quería poder montar a Impala en algún momento de nuevo, quería volver a vestir decentemente, poder mirarse al espejo sin sentir asco. Quería abrazar a Sammy sin miedo a partirlo a la mitad y quería…quería acariciar el rostro de Castiel sin tener que temer de sus garras.

—Me tienes en un alta estima a pesar de haber sido poco agradable contigo—susurró dejando que Castiel siguiera acariciándolo—Sólo mírame, Castiel—Dean se alzó cuan largo era imponiendo su altura pero Castiel no retrocedió—Soy un monstruo.

—No conozco mucho del mundo—admitió Castiel mientras deslizaba su mano por el pecho de Dean y enredaba sus dedos en el suave pelaje—Pero mi padre me ha mostrado muchas cosas—la luna brilló en los ojos de Dean dándole un brillo realmente interesante—Hay monstruos realmente horribles en el mundo y ellos no tienen colmillos—Dean lo miró unos segundos antes de apartar la vista—No eres una bestia, eres agradable cuando no estás enojado. Como un enorme cachorro que quiere mimos.

Ante aquellas palabras la cola de Dean comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro haciendo que la atención de Castiel se dirigiera a ella y sonriera pero aquel gesto no mejoró la situación pues los ojos de Dean estaban clavados en esa mueca.

Castiel soltó una pequeña risita al ver como Dean seguía moviendo su cola y acarició el lugar donde tenía enterrados los dedos.

— ¿Lo ves?—señaló Castiel haciendo que Dean se inclinara y comenzara a olfatearlo—Gracias por la rosa, son mis flores favoritas—Dean ronroneó contra el cuello de Castiel haciéndolo reír—Me haces cosquillas, Dean. Basta.

El peso de la bestia fue demasiado para el humano lo que provocó que se fuera de espaldas y Dean le cayera encima pero los reflejos del amo del castillo eran más agudos así que colocó las patas delanteras a los costados de Castiel evitando que todo su peso le cayera encima, no obstante el pelinegro no pareció registrar eso pues seguía riendo con alegría.

El humano colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Dean intentando apartarlo ganándose una lamida por todo el costado de su rostro, incluso algunos mechones de cabello se le levantaron debido a la saliva. Dean ronroneó algo antes de dejarse caer a su lado y acorrucarse como un perro en torno a su dueño haciendo que Castiel se removiera hasta colocar la cabeza en su costado.

—Eres muy suave—aclaró el pelinegro tomando la capa de Dean y cubriéndose con ella—Como una bola de algodón.

—Me has comparado con muchas cosas menos con lo que soy—dijo Dean con voz gutural mientras se curvaba hasta poder colocar la cabeza cerca de las piernas de Cass—No decirlo no evitará que sea real, ¿sabes? Eso suele decirme Sam—Cass sonrió colocándose de costado para ver directamente a Dean.

—He leído de monstruos aún peores, Dean, y tú no eres uno—Cass extendió una mano rascándole detrás de las orejas y Dean ladeó un poco la cabeza lamiéndole los dedos—Deberías de ayudarme a limpiar las gárgolas mañana—Dean bufó—Oh, perdone su alteza, no recordaba que es tan delicado como para hacer una tarea sencilla—Dean gruñó mostrando los colmillos pero Castiel solo sonrió más—Se te pueden romper las garras.

—Limpiaré las malditas gárgolas contigo mañana—gruñó el amo haciendo que el costado sobre el que estaba recostado Cass vibrara.

— _Merci beaucoup, mon seigneur._

Dean hizo otro tipo de sonido que sonaba como una risa haciendo sonreír a Castiel antes de que enredara sus dedos en el pelaje de Dean junto con la rosa que tan amablemente le había regalado haciendo que los pétalos le cosquillearan en la nariz, aspiró su olor cremoso antes de comenzar a adormilarse bajo aquel árbol sobre la espantosa bestia que aterrorizaba los bosques pero que, sin duda, tenía demasiada delicadeza como para obsequiar una rosa.

Desde uno de los balcones un perchero acompañado de una tetera y un candelabro suspiraron ante tal escena.

—Bueno—habló el candelabro suspirando—Por algo se empieza.


	16. 15

Ketch gruñó lanzando por los aires su tarro de cerveza hasta hacerlo estrellarse en la pared contraria, Mick se encogió en su lugar pero Toni puso los ojos en blanco ante tan exagerada reacción mientras seguía barajeando sus cartas sin descanso.

Una y otra vez las movía entrelazándolas, separándolas y revolviéndolas como si así el futuro estuviera más que determinado.

—No pudo tragárselo la tierra—sentenció el furibundo hombre mientras se dejaba caer en su silla—No pudo desaparecer como si nada, ¿dónde lo habrán escondido?

—Tal vez no lo escondieron—susurró Mick haciendo que Toni enarcara las cejas en su dirección.

—Explícate—gruñó Ketch mirando a Mick, deseando poder tener más información de la que tenía en ese momento.

El hombrecillo se revolvió un poco inquieto sin saber muy bien si la información que poseía era correcta o, en todo caso, útil. Ketch le había ordenado que vigilara la casa de los Novak sin descanso mientras él organizaba su viaje antes de poder conseguir todas esas riquezas, claro que de paso todos buscaban a Castiel pero era hora que nadie sabía nada.

Sin embargo, Mick pasaba perfectamente desapercibido cuando las personas tienen cosas mucho más importantes que atender así que no le fue problema acercarse a aquella casa y escuchar desde una ventana o ver partir a los hermanos caso todas las mañanas al bosque y regresar con cara de tristeza.

—Es-escuché a Chuck hablar de un castillo—aclaró en un murmullo—Un enorme castillo en los bosques del norte do-donde una be-be-be…—Ketch lo miraba de manera furiosa haciendo que comenzara a tartamudear—Be-bestia vivía, dijo que tiene a Castiel.

Toni miró sus cartas unos segundos antes de mirar de manera ansiosa a Ketch pero este parecía más divertido con lo que acababa de decir Mick que interesado.

 _El idiota no lo entiende_ , pensó para sus adentros la mujer mientras lo escuchaba alegar sobre que esas cosas no existían. Cuando ella llegó a aquel pueblo supo que algo pasaba pues éstos no tenían un señor como todos los demás pueblos de la periferia y, a pesar de eso, nadie hablaba sobre la libertad de no tenerlo. Aquello no tenía sentido pero, claro, ella decidió no escarbar demasiado para no meterse en problemas.

Tal vez los monstruos eran cuentos de niños pero un castillo en los bosques del norte a unas horas del pueblo sin duda quedaba a la perfección como el hogar del señor de esas tierras. No había más lógica en el asunto y sabía que allí es a donde tenían que ir, allí era donde estaban las riquezas y el futuro próximo de irse de allí para siempre, de una mejor vida para su hijo.

Miró a Ketch y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar una forma de convencerlo de que allí estaba Castiel.

…

El sol estaba en su punto más alto alumbrando todo el lugar con su cálida luz haciendo que el trabajo al aire libre resultara mucho más difícil y pesado que el resto.

Aún así, allá en la cima de aquel imponente castillo gótico, se encontraban dos figuras limpiando aquellas escalofriantes gárgolas de desechos de aves, musgo y cualquier otra cosa. Una silueta era mucho más colosal que la otra pero parecían trabajar perfectamente sin problemas y en una agradable conversación olvidando la disputa que habían tenido hace días.

Dean, el amo del castillo, dejó de intentar sacar los nidos abandonados que estaban en la boca de una de las gárgolas y miró hacia arriba en donde Castiel estaba montado sobre una limpiándola con precaución. Dean se quedó quieto contemplándolo durante unos segundos, viendo como la brisa cálida le revolvía el cabello haciendo que algunos mechones se le pegaran al rostro; la camisa blanca se le pegaba al torso debido al sudor que lo cubría y los pantalones ya le parecían inservibles pues Castiel ya los había rasgado de las rodillas al intentar subirse al techo sin ayuda.

Parecía realmente concentrado en lo que hacía y Dean parecía olvidar el propósito de estar trepados en el techo con aquel calor horrible pues le era más entretenido ver el rostro ruborizado de Castiel y en cómo se mordía los labios mientras intentaba alcanzar un lugar determinado sin caerse de cabeza. Dean dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a moverse sigilosamente sobre el techo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras Castiel restregaba un cepillo por los dientes de la gárgola intentando darle brillo a ese descuidado mármol.

Castiel estaba tan concentrado que no tomó interés en la repentina ausencia de los quejos de Dean sobre el calor que hacía, el pelinegro quería hacer el mejor trabajo posible para que Dean se sintiera feliz pues había notado que conforme más limpiaban y arreglaban el castillo el amo se encontraba más entusiasmado relatándole historias a Castiel sobre lo que había pasado en las habitaciones, parecían cuentos de hadas pero Cass se decía que en ese momento él estaba viviendo uno.

Fue entonces que un gruñido y la cara de Dean saliendo de sabe donde lo sobresaltó haciéndolo gritar y lanzarle la cubeta con agua que tenía cercana.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos mirándose fijamente pero Castiel no lo soportó y comenzó a carcajearse al ver todo ese pelaje escurriendo espuma y agua mientras que los ojos, a veces tan humanos, de Dean lo miraban fijamente.

—Te pasa por asustarme—se defendió el pelinegro entre risas—Pareces un perro mojado.

Dean entrecerró los ojos antes de sacudir la cabeza salpicando el agua por todos lados y mojando a Castiel en el proceso.

—No, ¡Dean, para, me estás mojando!

—Es para que te refresques.

Castiel se soltó riendo mientras mantenía sus piernas firmemente sujetas alrededor de la gárgola e intentaba apartar a Dean con las manos.

Fue entonces que un alarido le sorprendió y al mirar descubrió que sólo se trataba de Dean…riendo. Estaba riendo con fuerza haciendo que aquel sonido recorriera el castillo de punta a punta y aves en los bosques alzaran el vuelo por tan sorprendente y un poco tenebroso sonido, pero Castiel no se asustó sino que se sorprendió de grata manera mientras seguía riendo con Dean, allá en la punta del castillo con el agua empapando sus ropas y el sol en su punto más alto.

—No volveré a limpiar las gárgolas contigo—sentenció Castiel mientras volvía de espaldas a una zona lejos del borde—No puedo hacerlo sin que me molestes—Dean gruñó divertido mientras se colocaba sobre la gárgola.

—No hará falta, yo terminaré el trabajo—sentenció para sorpresa de Castiel—Puedes ir a cambiarte y luego ir a ver que se le ofrece a Sam o a Crowley—Cass frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo solo?—preguntó con burla.

—Eso creo, mis garras no se han quebrado—ambos rieron mientras Dean se acercaba a Castiel y lo tomaba en brazos para subirlo al balcón—De todas formas nadie más podría hacerlo ¿no crees? No me imagino a Kevin al borde a semejante altura—Castiel sonrió con ternura mientras era colocado con delicadeza sobre el barandal del balcón más cercano.

—Puedo quedarme y ayudarte—dijo el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en el barandal—No he hecho mucho acá arriba y…—Dean lo miró serio—Iré a cambiarme y a preguntar en qué otra parte puedo ayudar.

—Gracias—susurró la bestia antes de regresar a las gárgolas.

Castiel se quedó allí aparado unos segundos más viendo como Dean se concentraba en su tarea antes de volver al interior mientras se apartaba mechones de cabellos empapados del rostro.

Deambuló por los pasillos preguntándose en dónde se encontraba realmente pero sin mucho éxito, aquella zona no la había visitado con anterioridad y cuando subieron lo hicieron desde unos pisos más abajo.

Deslizó las manos por el tapiz de las paredes descubriendo extraños grabados en ellas que siguió con el dedo formando espirales, se detuvo a admirar algunos cuadros que se mantenían en mejor estado que los otros; había paisajes reluciendo al oleo mientras que en otros sólo se trataban de flores pintadas en jarrones. Castiel estaba maravillado con la cantidad de arte que contenía el castillo y también solía ponerse triste de que aquello estuviera tan dañado.

Llegó a las escaleras y sonrió aliviado comenzando a bajar por ellas deseoso de llegar a un ambiente más familiar, deslizaba su mano por la pared de ladrillo gris sintiendo la textura áspera bajo la yema de sus dedos preguntándose si en algún momento alguien más se tomó la molestia de admirar la forma en que los ladrillos parecían encajar el uno con el otro mientras contaba los escalones que bajaba.

Llegó al piso inferior y gruñó con frustración pues nada de allí le resultaba familiar, era sólo un angosto pasillo de paredes grisáceas flaqueadas por antorchas que se encendieron en cuanto el puso un pie. Podía ubicar el resto de las escaleras a su lado pero no las tomó en cuenta sino que se quedó allí estancado mirando fijamente la puerta de enfrente que tenía labrada la cabeza de un enorme león con un eslabón entre los dientes. El fuego en las antorchas danzaba con una corriente de aire que se colaba del techo mientras creaba sombras fantasmagóricas en las paredes.

Era como si aquella puerta latiera como un corazón cada que Castiel la miraba así que comenzó a caminar hacia ella aún un poco intrigado sobre lo que escondería. Suponía que no se encontraba en una zona prohibida del castillo pues de ser así Dean no lo habría colocado en el balcón pero, no iba a negar, parecía una zona en la que sin duda no debería de estar.

Sin embargo, no dio media vuelta y continuó bajando, todo lo contrario, llegó hasta aquella puerta y pasó sus dedos sobre aquella cabeza de león sintiendo las ondas de la melena en la yema y perfiló el hocico antes de cerrar su puño en torno al eslabón que tenía entre los dientes.

Tiró de aquel aro con fuerza y la puerta se abrió sin dificultad alguna con un sordo sonido. Se envaró, nervioso de que alguien lo hubiera escuchado, y miró a su alrededor antes de pasar por la pequeña abertura que había hecho aunque no cerró, sólo vería que había y saldría de allí antes de que notaran su ausencia en el castillo.

Aquella habitación no tenía casi nada en especial; era oscura y fría, con un suelo de azulejo blanco mientras que tres imponentes espejos se encontraban del otro lado haciendo que tres Castiel lo miraran de la misma manera intrigada que él lo hacía.

Antorchas alrededor de la pared comenzaron a encenderse una tras otra haciendo que la luz iluminara el lugar, Castiel se sobresaltó mirando a su alrededor descubriendo que no había absolutamente nada allí, sólo aquellas amplias paredes blancas.

Se envolvió el torso con ambos brazos y dio tentativos pasos hacia el interior siendo imitado por los tres Castiel del fondo. Giró sobre su propio eje apoyado en los talones mirando como todo parecía iluminarse, no con una luz anaranjada como la que despedían las llamas, con una suave luz azulada que daba un ambiente de ensoñación. Castiel suspiró temblorosamente sintiéndose un poco asfixiado por la falta de ventanas y miró el techo.

En la cima de su cabeza se encontraba un pequeño candelabro plateado con algunas velas encendidas pendiendo de un techo cóncavo, no tenía nada pintado como el del Gran Salón y en realidad no le sorprendía pues aquella habitación era más pequeña que el Gran Salón, sin embargo sí descubrió que el techo parecía hecho con mármol o algo parecido pues era de un blanco imposible que parecía brillar contra la luz de las velas.

Castiel se perdió un momento en aquella arquitectura girando sin parar, intentando abarcarlo todo, que el hecho de que una pareja pasara bailando por su lado no le atrajo demasiado la atención hasta que otra pareja le siguió.

Castiel frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor intentado ver aquel color que atrajo su atención; había un hombre y una mujer con él pero no parecían reales, eran como si estuvieran hechos de humo; ambos bailaban un vals por toda aquella habitación sólo concentrados en los ojos del otro mientras se movían sin parar por todo aquel cuarto. Lo más sensato que a Cass se le ocurría por hacer era dar media vuelta e irse de allí aparentando que no había entrado en esa habitación pero, claro, eso no fue lo que hizo.

Castiel se perdió en aquel vals olvidando que debería estar solo en esa habitación. Se concentró en la pareja que bailaba y luego vio como se le unían otras hasta hacer parecer que se trataba de un baile con pocos invitados. Todos bailaban con Castiel en medio mirándolos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, todos unas siluetas de humo que parecían concentrados en su propia melodía sin reparar en el hombre sucio de largos cabellos que se encontraba en medio de todo aquel espectáculo.

Castiel miró a los otros tres Castiel como si ellos supieran qué estaba ocurriendo pero ante él ya no estaba su propio reflejo sino el de una fiesta en toda regla con gente de la alta alcurnia bailando, conversando y bebiendo licor en copas realmente bonitas y elegantes. Todos lucían unos peinados de los que Castiel solía burlarse en Paris cuando veía el periódico alegando que a veces la peluca era más grande que la cabeza de la mujer. Todos parecían realmente enfocados en sus propios asuntos como para reparar en él.

Fue entonces que una persona en especial atrajo la atención de Castiel de entre todo aquel baile. Era pequeña pero no demasiado, posiblemente tendría unos diez años, y lucía un hermoso traje verde esmeralda con algunas decoraciones doradas que resaltaban por completo su belleza infantil.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza un poco maravillado por el rostro infantil que tenía casi en frente; era una cara un poco redondeada pero agradable; tenía el cabello de un extraño color entre el rubio y el castaño pero Cass estaba seguro de que no pertenecía a ninguna de las tonalidades pues era demasiado claro para ser castaño y demasiado oscuro para ser rubio; su piel era dorada pero no de un alarmante dorado sino como de quien ha pasado muchas horas al sol sin preocuparse de originar alguna enfermedad; sus pómulos y el puente de su nariz se encontraban cubiertos por pequeños puntitos marrones que se perdían por el tono de piel pero eso no era casi nada en comparación con los ojos de aquel niño.

Eran de un verde hermoso, no como el verde de las esmeraldas ni del jade, era un verde intermedio entre el pasto y las hojas antes de caer en otoño, medio amarillento, parecía brillar con el color de su ropa como los fuegos artificiales que Castiel veía desde su casa ser lanzados en Año Nuevo en torno a la Torre Eiffel.

El niño parecía correr en dirección a un hombre de traje azul, tiró de su pantalón unos segundos antes de que éste le pusiera atención y atendiera a lo que fuera que le decía. Cass se perdió en esa acción unos segundos antes de que la escena frente a él cambiara y apreciara a un chico un poco más grande pero con las mismas facciones que el anterior. Ya no había invitados, ni mucho menos, se encontraba él sentado en una bonita silla de madera dorada y terciopelo rojo.

Castiel se inclinó un poco hasta poder sentir que estaba frente a ese chico con una mueca caprichosa mirando fijamente lo que tenía ante él como si no fuera digno de su atención. Alzó la mano intentando tocarlo pero sus dedos se toparon con el cristal del espejo recordándole que aquello no era del todo real, al menos no mucho. Parecía más como uno de esos documentales que solía ver Michael sobre la conquista de tierras en el nuevo mundo.

Castiel se perdió un momento en la escena, admiró como un chico de lo que parecía unos años más joven que el objeto de su interés se le acercaba sosteniendo una toalla, detrás de él uno bajito de cabello dorado como el sol cargaba un pequeño candelabro de mano con las velas apagadas. Un sujeto un tanto panzón de traje negro se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación mirando un reloj de bolsillo como si esperara la hora de irse de allí. Una chica de largo cabello rojo servía el té mientras un niño de aspecto andrajoso y temeroso se sujetaba con fuerza de su delantal.

Castiel volvió a concentrarse en el chico de aquellos ojos verdes imposibles sintiendo que los conocía de algún lado. Aquella imagen se volvió borrosa antes de que Castiel pudiera darle un nombre a esos ojos y las parejas volvieron a aparecer bailando al son de una canción que Castiel no escuchaba. Se distrajo con los vestidos realmente bonitos que portaban las mujeres y con aquellos movimientos tan elegantes con los que giraban los hombres.

Una mujer de bonito cabello rubio peinado en un moño realmente alto con algunos rizos cayendo por su rostro pasó girando a su lado haciendo que Castiel sintiera que ya la había visto en alguna parte sin recordar dónde. Quiso seguirla para verla mejor pero la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo que todas aquellas figuras se deshicieran como el humo dejándolo solo en una habitación alumbrada por antorchas con tres Castiel a sus espaldas.

Dean ingresó a la habitación mirando a su alrededor confundido, como si no recordara que existía aquella habitación, y miró a Castiel. El pelinegro retuvo el aliento al contemplar los ojos verdes del amo del castillo mirándolo con un poco de molestia pero sin duda con mucha preocupación.

—Pensé que estarías con Sam—murmuró con voz gutural mientras se adentraba haciendo sonar sus garras en el suelo de manera constante muy similar al tic tac de Crowley—He terminado con las gárgolas así que iba a ir a buscarte pero vi esta puerta abierta—Dean miró hacia el techo como si esperara aclarar un punto— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Y-yo tenía curiosidad—aclaró con voz demasiado aguda el pelinegro—Terminaste muy rápido con las gárgolas, acababa de irme—intentó sonar divertido pero algo en el rostro de Dean le dijo que mejor desistiera.

—Castiel, hace horas que te fuiste—declaró Dean sobresaltando al pelinegro que miró detrás de él a los otros Castiel—Luces un poco desorientado, ¿estás bien?

Cass no respondió en seguida, siguió mirando fijamente los espejos que tenía en la espalda viéndose a sí mismo reflejado con Dean acercándose como si de un enorme y descomunal león se tratara aunque, para Cass, el amo del castillo lucía más como una quimera en aquel momento y sólo le faltaban las alas para tener la forma completa.

Ciertamente se asombró del reflejo de Dean a pesar de verlo todos los días pues en ese momento no parecía real, lucía más como una ilusión y no como un hecho verdadero con el que Castiel cenaba todos los días.

Dean se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros aguardando una respuesta, lucía ansioso y asustado por lo que Castiel sonrió conciliadoramente al espejo antes de volverse y enfrentarlo, se acercó cuidadosamente haciendo sonar su calzado sobre el suelo hasta poder enterrar los dedos en el pelaje sucio de Dean y recargarse en él. Suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a deslizar su mano hasta el rostro de Dean y rascarle detrás de las orejas.

—Creo que me quedé dormido—mintió en un murmullo haciendo que Dean ronroneara—Lo lamento, iré a terminar con lo demás justo ahora.

—No, está bien—Dean lo consoló sin atreverse a abrazarlo—Yo…de hecho te tengo un regalo—Castiel sonrió antes de apartarse para mirarlo.

— ¿En serio? No tienes que darme nada, Dean. La rosa como muestra de tu arrepentimiento por ser tan bestia a veces es suficiente—Dean gruñó por lo bajo haciéndolo reír.

—Es…es algo que me gustaría que tuvieras antes de que lo rompa en medio de un enojo—admitió—Es algo especial y no…no quiero romperlo, me gustaría que tú lo tuvieras.

El corazón de Castiel revoloteó ante aquella declaración y, sin palabras para expresar su agradecimiento, simplemente asintió haciendo que la cola de Dean comenzara a golpetear el suelo. El amo se levantó y comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas fuera de la habitación seguido de Castiel pues Dean aún no se atrevía a tomarlo de la mano como a veces Cass quería por temor a lastimarlo.

Antes de cerrar aquella puerta Cass miró el interior una vez más esperando ver a toda esa gente bailar pero sólo le devolvieron la vista tres Castiel escondidos en la puerta que sonrieron como quien esconde un secreto. Cerró en silencio antes de volverse y correr hacia donde Dean le esperaba. Mantendría aquella habitación para sí mismo y trataría de recordar dónde estaba para visitarla después.

—No deberías de quedarte dormido en cualquier lado, Cass—lo reprendió Dean mientras bajaban las escaleras—Tienes esa mala costumbre—Castiel se ruborizó.

—No me doy cuenta de que me quedo dormido hasta que lo hago, Dean—susurró mientras enredaba los dedos en el pelaje de Dean y seguía bajando—Además, no puede pasarme nada malo, es tu castillo.

—Justamente por eso te lo digo—gruñó el enorme animal llegando a otro pasillo más conocido para Castiel, la biblioteca estaba allí—Es muy fácil perderse en este lugar y podría tomarme días encontrarte.

Cass puso los ojos en blanco ante la exageración pero ya no dijo nada pues ya sabía cuándo quedarse callado y cuando no.

Caminaron por aquel pasillo en el que iban y venían algunos de los más curiosos objetos cargando cosas o preguntándole algo a Dean antes de seguir su camino. Cass tuvo precaución de no pisar lo que parecía un azucarero seguido de otras tres tacitas mientras pasaban entre sus pies, no le sorprendería que alguien terminara lastimado cuando Dean se enojaba porque había cosas realmente pequeñas.

Llegaron a la biblioteca descubriendo que nadie estaba limpiándola ni mucho menos, Castiel admiró las enormes estanterías de libros alzarse sobre él sintiendo la misma maravilla que sentía cuando la conoció por primera vez; aún no asimilaba el hecho de que alguien tuviera tantos libros y en tan distintos idiomas, sentía que a pesar de quedarse allí para siempre nunca terminaría de leer todos esos libros puesto que cada vez que la visitaba descubría una nueva sección en las repisas y olvidaba los otros ejemplares que habían atraído su atención.

Dean caminó al solitario escritorio que estaba al fondo dejando a Castiel en medio de la biblioteca hojeando unos de los libros que se encontraban cerca. Estaba en latín así que Cass no entendía mucho aunque, cuando Sam lo acompañaba, éste le enseñaba un poco de latín, pero como no era así en ese momento se contentó con ver la caligrafía y los dibujos que venían cada ciertas páginas maravillándose con la calidad de la imagen y la precisión de los trazos.

Dean miró la sonrisa de Castiel desde donde estaba sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. Si por él fuera le obsequiaría todos esos libros a Cass para hacerlo sonreír de esa manera pero, lastimosamente, la biblioteca era el lugar favorito de Sam así que no podía ir regalando lo que hacía feliz a su hermano. Sin embargo, envuelto en su gran pata, estaba algo que podía y quería regalarle a Castiel en su intento de demostrarle que era especial y que de verdad quería ser menos desagradable con él.

—Cass, ven—pidió la bestia sintiéndose realmente nervioso—Luego podrás ponerte a leer todo lo que quieras.

Cass se soltó riendo de manera agradable antes de dejar el libro donde lo había encontrado y caminar hacia Dean. El amo volvía a encontrarse sentado en el suelo pero mantenía sus patas delanteras entrelazadas como si escondiera algo, Castiel enarcó las cejas ante eso y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en un intento de adivinar qué era lo que Dean escondía en sus peludas patas.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad, porque se estaba muriendo por saber qué había, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de temor ante lo que Dean llamaba regalo; las cosas caras y ostentosas eran los únicos regalos que le había dado y no es que Castiel no los apreciara, le agradecía por darle lo que fuera que quisiera, pero sí le hacían sentir incómodo. Volvía a sentirse en una jaula de oro.

—Cierra los ojos—pidió Dean haciendo que Castiel lo mirara fijamente—Anda, es una sorpresa.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Ahora junta tus manos—pidió Dean a lo que Cass obedeció—No, así no, como si fueras a recibir algo—el pelinegro se soltó riendo nervioso pero obedeció sin más—De acuerdo, no te asustes, pondré algo en tu mano así que tal vez te toque.

Castiel quiso decirle que no tenía problema con que Dean le tocara las manos con sus patas pero prefirió callar y esperar. Ambos estaban nerviosos sin saber muy bien el por qué, tal vez era porque Dean estaba a punto de regalar algo no por su valor monetario sino por su valor sentimental y Castiel estaba ansioso por saber de qué se trataba.

Sintió el rose de algo filoso en la palma de su mano pero no se movió, se mantuvo firme hasta que algo relativamente pesado fue colocado con delicadeza sobre sus manos y aquella cosa filosa se alejó de él. Se lamió los labios intentando contener una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo abrirlos ahora?—cuestionó con urgencia haciendo que Dean hiciera un sonido similar a una risa—Anda, ¿los puedo abrir?

— _D’accord. Ouvres tes yeux._

Castiel sonrió y abrió los ojos mirando hacia abajo. Se encontró con una pequeña cajita, como un alhajero, color topacio con ornamentación plateada.

Era realmente diminuto pero, aún así, era la cosa más hermosa que Castiel había visto en su vida pues era tal su estructura artística que, a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, las piedras que tenía incrustadas hacían un arcoíris sorprendente. Acarició con los pulgares el contorno de aquella cajita maravillado con su textura y descubriendo que las piedras eran rubíes y esmeraldas que iban aleatoriamente en los espirales de la plata.

—Es…es hermoso—susurró con la voz entrecortada.

—Aún no—dijo Dean riendo mientras le extendió una pequeña cadena con lo que parecía una llave colgando de ella—Ten, esto lo hará más sorprendente.

Castiel se soltó riendo con entusiasmo mientras tomaba aquella cadena y sujetaba, firmemente con una mano, el alhajero. Lo elevó a la altura de sus ojos buscando donde encajar aquella cosa hasta que encontró un pequeño hueco en uno de sus costados. Colocó aquella extraña llave en él y, al ver que encajaba, le dio unas vueltas en la dirección que le indicaba Dean.

Seguido de eso el alhajero se abrió y ante él estaba una pareja en la posición del vals, la mujer traía un bonito vestido amarillo mientras que el hombre portaba un traje azul, ambos giraban mientras una suave melodía emergía del alhajero y llenaba la biblioteca de aquel sonido. Castiel parpadeó sin perder detalle de esa pareja girando para siempre en aquel pequeño alhajero mientras que la canción seguía siendo entonada.

—Mi madre me la regaló cuando era pequeño—aclaró la voz gutural de Dean sacando de su estupor a Castiel—Le temía a la oscuridad y mi padre me dijo que no podía dormir con ellos. La mandó a hacer especialmente para mí y todas las noches ella le daba cuerda—aclaró ante los ojos de aquel azul imposible—La melodía sonaba una y otra vez hasta que me quedaba dormido.

—Es…yo…tú…—Castiel comenzó a balbucear mientras la pareja seguía bailando—Yo…no entiendo por qué me la das. Es algo especial para ti.

Dean movió las orejas un par de veces y le extendió una pata a Cass. El pelinegro sujetó con fuerza la cajita en una mano y extendió la otra hasta colocarla encima de la de Dean sorprendiéndose de lo pequeño que lucía en comparación. Dean cerró su puño con cuidado de no lastimar a Castiel con sus garras y se inclinó pasando la nariz por todo el rostro del pelinegro haciéndolo reír temblorosamente pues la emoción que sentía Cass ante semejante obsequio le obstruía la garganta.

—Sé que no puedes dormir bien—admitió Dean apartándose de Castiel sin soltarlo—Tienes miedo y te sientes triste, lo sé—Cass parpadeó sin perder detalle de aquel rostro tan monstruoso—Yo…con ella así no tendrás que tener miedo—Castiel sonrió—Y porque es muy especial para mí y no me perdonaría si algo le pasara.

Castiel asintió ante la muda pregunta de Dean, esa pregunta que no se atrevía a ser dicha. El pelinegro sintió que se echaba a llorar en el momento en que aquella melodía terminaba y la pareja dejaba de girar en su vals; había recibido tantos regalos costosos a lo largo de su vida que Castiel no tendría tiempo de enumerarlos, había recibido infinidad de libros que no había sido capaz de traérselos todos desde Paris.

Claro que él había tenido cajas musicales, muchas cajas musicales, pero ninguna había significado tanto como aquella y no era por el hecho de que Dean se la había dado sino por lo que significaba, era el sentimiento que tenía guardado en su melodía para hacer que la oscuridad dejara de parecer terrorífica.

Castiel cerró la cajita y se abalanzó contra Dean en un abrazo realmente distinto a los demás. Envolvió con algo de dificultad el lugar donde suponía que estaba el cuello de Dean alzándose sobre la punta de los pies y enterró el rostro en su pelaje sollozando en silencio ante tal gesto, y agradeciendo que Dean hubiese estado sentado sino jamás lo habría alcanzado.

Dean se quedó quieto durante unos segundos antes de envolver con temor el torso de Cass con sus patas acunando al chico contra él. Ronroneó aspirando el aroma de su cuello sintiendo que el castillo volvía a ser su hogar después de años siendo su prisión.

—Gracias—susurró Castiel con voz suave en su oreja.

La cola de Dean comenzó a golpetear el suelo con velocidad de manera realmente vergonzosa mientras sus orejas se mantenían gachas. No respondió nada ante eso pero se conformó con abrazar a Castiel un momento más antes de dejarlo ir. Suplicaba que no lo hiciera, que Castiel no se fuera nunca y se encontrara feliz a su lado sin importar su apariencia.

Quería que Cass sonriera siempre, que sintiera que el palacio era su nuevo hogar y no tendría que irse jamás.

Dean suspiró sabiendo que todo eso eran sueños pues la rosa estaba muriendo, los pétalos caían con mayor rapidez y, probablemente, tendría que dejar ir a Castiel antes de que quedara encerrado con él siendo más animal que humano, tendría que despedirse de él y no volver a verlo toda su vida.

Así era, la rosa moría y, con ella, la humanidad de Dean.


	17. 16

Aquel castillo que se alzaba en la oscuridad de la noche iluminado por la débil luz plateada de la luna se encontraba sumido en un sepulcral silencio. Todos en aquel lugar dormían profundamente soñando con el futuro de volver a ser felices.

El dueño del castillo se encontraba en su alcoba viendo fijamente aquella campana de cristal que mantenía a salvo la rosa que moría de a poco. Se encontraba sentado frente a ella mirando con ojos demasiado humanos aquel objeto, sintiendo cómo la magia que emanaba lo rodeaba y le recordaba que no había demasiado tiempo, que tenía que actuar cuanto antes.

Con una de sus garras golpeteó ligeramente el cristal sintiendo el sonido vibrar dentro de él, viendo como la luz que emanaba la rosa parpadeaba antes de dejar caer lentamente otro pétalo, suspiró antes de tomar el espejo que descansaba a su lado con una de sus garras. Se miró reflejado en él unos segundos odiando su aspecto, sintiéndose estúpido por esperar a que alguien amara un rostro como aquel.

Claro, Dean ahora lo estaba intentando más, estaba siendo la persona que nunca sería y todo debido a Castiel pero tampoco era tonto y sabía que el sentimiento que latía en su pecho ya no era amistad, hace días que había dejarlo de serlo.

Había creído, muy ingenuamente, que haberse enamorado de un ángel como Cass rompería el hechizo pero, para su desgracia, Crowley tuvo la decencia de recordarle que sólo lo haría si él lo quería de vuelta. Desde entonces Dean se sentía desdichado pero intentaba no notarlo, ya había aprendido que nadie tenía la culpa de nada.

Tampoco podía enojarse con Castiel por no amarlo de la misma forma, Dean se veía al espejo y aquel rostro era el de algo que reinaba en tus pesadillas no en tu corazón. Quizá era por eso que su esperanza de verse amado iba decayendo de a poco y se obligaba a actuar un poco más deprisa.

El día de mañana haría una cena especial para Castiel, con velas y un baile en el gran salón. Le haría sentir especial, le diría sin palabras todo lo que sentía por él pero, al mismo tiempo, iba a darle una oportunidad. Iba a darle esperanza a su corazón, esperanza de verse amado a pesar de su aspecto. Dean ya ni siquiera lo hacía para ser humano, eso había dejado de importar hace un tiempo, lo hacía para que Castiel pudiera quedarse a su lado y ser feliz con él sin temer a nada, sin necesitar a alguien más con él.

—Quiero verlo—pidió con voz suave al espejo.

El cristal en el que se veía reflejado onduló un poco, como agua, iluminándose antes de mostrarle lo que más anhelaba.

Sonrió mostrando esos monstruosos dientes al ver a Castiel abrazado a su almohada dormido profundamente, con algunos mechones de cabello cubriéndole el rostro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba débilmente, su boca se encontraba entre abierta soltando pequeñas respiraciones, sus mejillas lucían rosadas y un hilillo de baba salía de la comisura de sus labios y empapaba la almohada.

Lucía tan irreal en ese momento, como si lo que Dean contemplara fuera el producto de un sueño, fuera su ilusión de un ángel salvándolo de aquella oscuridad.

Cass lucía como un autentico ángel ahí recostado sólo durmiendo; lucía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer como la niebla y Dean volvería a quedarse solo y volvería a odiarse hasta que el último pétalo cayera. Suspiró sin dejar de mirar aquella imagen, incluso cuando Cass frunció el ceño y se removió inquieto, amenazando con despertarse.

Fue entonces que una melodía demasiado familiar para Dean comenzó a sonar, emanando del espejo.

Dean frunció el ceño y quiso ver de dónde provenía así que el espejo alejó un poco la imagen para mostrarle el tocador de Castiel, donde una pequeña cajita de música con forma de alhajero se encontraba emitiendo aquella melodía tan familiar mientras una pareja bailaba dando vueltas, a su lado se encontraba Crowley, más dormido que despierto, mientras que Gabriel yacía completamente dormido roncando profundamente. Una vez que la melodía comenzó Crowley volvió a recostarse y Castiel sonrió en sueños antes de volver a dormirse.

Dean suspiró antes de colocar el espejo de nuevo junto a la rosa y salir por la ventana en dirección a los establos. La brisa cálida de un verano cercano le revolvió el pelaje haciendo que Dean pudiera olfatear los frutos que estaban en el bosque y la fragancia de las rosas que rodeaban su hogar. Sus patas arañaron el pasto creando surcos realmente profundos mientras corría a cuatro patas en dirección al establo emitiendo pequeños jadeos que se perdían con el viento, seguramente Bobby lo reprendería mañana por arruinarle el jardín pero en ese momento no importaba nada más que la idea en su cabeza.

Una vez que llegó Impala se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, recibiéndolo gustosa. Dean se acercó lo más que pudo y se inclinó ante ella haciendo que la yegua lo imitara. Una vez más tranquila posó sus ojos en los de su amo mientras este le cortaba las riendas. Dean se detuvo un segundo antes de hablar; recordó a Castiel riendo con él mientras limpiaban el palacio, recordó viéndolo ir de un lado a otro mientras le explicaba algunas cosas de Francia. Recordó lo que era sentarse a la mesa y no tener a nadie en frente y tuvo medio, desde luego, pero también sabía que era lo correcto hacerlo.

—Ve por los hermanos de Castiel—ordenó mirando fijamente a la yegua, que soltó un relincho en respuesta—Tráelos mañana al anochecer.

Impala relinchó antes de pasar galopando por su lado. Dean suspiró y miró hacia el castillo, directamente hacia el balcón que daba a la habitación de Castiel y suplicó, por primera vez en su vida, no estar cometiendo un error y no perder al ángel que dormía plácidamente en su habitación.

…

Lucifer se encontraba sentado recargado contra la cabecera mientras en la habitación de al lado escuchaba a Michael hablar con su padre sobre que si se tomaba sus medicinas pronto podría levantarse de la cama. Lucifer suspiró al escuchar la horrible tos de Chuck y se llevó las manos al rostro intentando encontrar una manera de poder solucionar todos los problemas.

Kelly ya le había escrito diciendo que necesitaba más dinero para Jack, se disculpaba por pedírselo cuando su padre estaba enfermo pero Jack también lo estaba y a ella no le alcanzaba. Michael y él apenas si habían logrado pasar la semana comiendo un poco de lo que Donatello tan amablemente les traía, el poco dinero que tenían ahorrado se lo gastaron en las medicinas para Chuck y Lucifer estaba volviéndose loco porque no conseguían un trabajo y seguían preocupados por Castiel.

El sol de la mañana estaba colándose por su ventana, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un Michael ojeroso y con aspecto cansado. Lucifer lo vio dejarse caer en la cama abrazando su almohada con fuerza y sintió que ya no podían quedarse ahí encerrados, que tenían que actuar e ir a buscar a Castiel a donde sea que estuviera.

Si Castiel volvía su padre se pondría mejor y ellos podrán encontrar otro trabajo; no volvería a quejarse del hecho de que Castiel se la pasaba en casa, nunca había valorado lo que su hermanito hacía por todos hasta que ya no lo tuvo y era injusto y se sentía un idiota.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo—susurró Michael y miró a Lucifer con los ojos llorosos—Papá no podrá estar bien hasta que lo vea, Lucy. Dice que seguro ha muerto, siente que también se muere él—Lucifer se levantó de su cama y fue a la de su hermano—Papá no está bien, ¿entiendes? Tiene que despedirse de Castiel.

—Saldremos a buscarlo—lo consoló Lucifer palmeándole la espalda—Lo prometo, lo encontraremos y lo traeremos a casa al precio que sea.

Michael no estaba muy seguro de aquello, sabía que lo que decía Chuck era una locura, su hermano no podría estar en un castillo con una bestia pero, al mismo tiempo, era lo único que tenían para encontrarlo y aunque se tratara de una fantasía era mejor que nada, mejor que imaginarlo muerto por una manada de lobos o caído en un acantilado.

Pensar en Castiel viviendo en un castillo donde los objetos hablaban y una bestia gobernaba era mil veces mejor que enfrentarse a la realidad de haberlo perdido para siempre. Al menos así tenían el consuelo de que estaba en alguna parte esperando a que ellos fueran por él o intentando volver a casa. Era mejor que enfrentar la realidad de que, tal vez, no volverían a verlo.

— ¿Y si no lo encontramos?—preguntó Michael, temeroso, a su hermano mayor—Cassie puede estar muerto y…y sería nuestra culpa ¿verdad? Mi culpa, yo lo llevé cuando no debí hacerlo, debió quedarse en casa.

—De nada sirve ahora culparse, Michael, eso no va a regresar a Castiel a casa—Lucifer le pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró—No has dormido nada, descansa. Me encargaré de papá hasta que llegue Donatello y luego saldremos a buscar a Cassie.

Michael asintió quedándose dormido casi al instante. Lucifer se levantó y fue a la ventana para correr las cortinas y que la luz no molestar a su hermano, perdiéndose un momento en los bosques antes de verlos desaparecer del otro lado de la ventana.

Y allá en lo profundo una yegua negra como la noche galopaba con ferocidad en dirección a la pequeña casita en la que vivió durante un tiempo. Galopaba mientras los árboles se abrían frente a ella y se cerraban a sus espaldas protegiendo su hogar con la orden de su amo fresca en sus oídos.

En cambio, en el castillo, Castiel se levantaba con una sonrisa y se preguntaba qué haría con Dean aquel día tan extrañamente brillante y hermoso, ignorando el hecho de que la libertad se encontraba, metafóricamente, al otro lado de su ventana.


	18. 17

Castiel caminaba por los pasillos esperando encontrar algo que hacer; Dean le había dicho que no había tareas interesantes aquel día, que no iba a molestarlo hasta la cena y podía explorar el castillo, Gabriel y Crowley lo habían estado siguiendo hasta que se les perdió en un pasillo y Castiel ya no supo como regresar. A veces era demasiado fácil perderse en aquel lugar pero no estaba del todo asustado, explorarlo sonaba más interesante que sólo vagar como hacía en ese momento.

Inconscientemente Castiel buscaba algo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por las paredes de aquel pasillo; todas tenían ese tapiz tan imperial y bonito, suave al tacto, con decoraciones doradas que podrían causar la fascinación de cualquiera que no hubiese pasado toda su vida viviendo en la opulencia; enormes cuadros con pinturas realmente hermosas colgaban de las paredes, rostros inmortalizados en el lienzo lo miraban pasar mientras él los observaba un momento antes de seguir caminando, siendo acompañado únicamente por el taconeo de sus zapatos y el susurro de la tela de sus pantalones.

Castiel iba siguiendo un espiral labrado en oro que iba por la pared, sus dedos seguían la forma de aquello de manera casi automática mientras miraba alrededor, preguntándose cómo tantas cosas bonitas podían estar en un lugar como aquel. Y no es que el castillo fuera feo, tenía cierto encanto, pero si algo sabía de Dean es que no era muy bueno con las cosas bonitas, no le duraban demasiado.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que cuando sus dedos tocaron un punto extraño le tomó unos cuantos pasos reconocer aquello. Se detuvo a media zancada y volvió sobre sus pies pasando los dedos por la pared, buscando aquel punto que sobresalía del resto.

Se detuvo frente a una flor de oro que estaba entre tanto espiral, había muchas más en aquella ornamentación pero algo en ella le decía que no era como el resto, quizá porque estaba más degastada que las demás o porque cuando pasó la mano sobre ella la sintió floja.

—No debería de estar por aquí—susurró Castiel mientras acariciaba aquella flor un momento—No debería pero…—presionó la flor y una parte del muro sobresalió, como una puerta—Pero tampoco tengo nada que hacer.

A Cass le estaba agradando cada vez más la idea de explorar aquel castillo, sin duda. Tomó con sus manos la puerta que había descubierto y la abrió lo suficiente para poder pasar sin problema. Una vez en el interior la puerta se cerró con un sordo golpe que lo sobresaltó y antorchas se encendieron en las paredes como la última vez que se había perdido, todas con una llama azulada que iluminaban un pequeño salón rodeado de espejos pero, a diferencia del primero, éste estaba cubierto por una enredadera que escalaba las paredes y se enroscaba en torno a los espejos mientras rosas rojas florecían por doquier.

Castiel se aventuró a entrar mirando fijamente a su alrededor, temeroso de que pasara lo que había ocurrido la última vez. Miró hacia arriba cuando llegó en medio del salón descubriendo que se encontraba abovedado por rosas, miles de rosas cuyos pétalos caían lentamente como si fueran pequeños copos de nieve. Castiel sonrió cuando uno le golpeó la nariz y miró los espejos encontrándose a sí mismo reflejado con la sonrisa que tenía, sintiendo que aquel salón no era tan especial como había sido el otro.

Una silueta de humo se colocó a su lado, Castiel pudo verla por el reflejo. Se tensó, sintiendo como el frio lo rodeaba unos segundos, los que bastaron para que aquella silueta tomara la forma de un atractivo hombre veinteañero que sonreía en dirección al reflejo de Castiel. El pelinegro se la pensó un momento antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlo, encontrándose con unos ojos fantasmagóricos realmente relucientes, de un verde bonito.

El hombre sonrió e hizo una inclinación antes de ofrecerle la mano a Castiel en una muda invitación a bailar una melodía que no se escuchaba.

Cass comenzaba a sospechar que estar hablando con objetos estaba volviéndolo loco, sin duda alguna. Aunque tampoco era muy normal vivir con alguien como Dean, desde luego, ¿pero aquello? ¿Tomar la mano de un fantasma? Sí, era una línea que Castiel no estaba seguro de cruzar. Sin embargo, la sensación de comodidad era tal que resultaba abrumadora.

No le incomodaban aquellos ojos verdes ni aquella sonrisa ladeada, era como si todo aquello tuviera sentido.

Miró la mano que se le ofreció a y luego miró aquellos ojos fantasmales sintiéndolos realmente familiares, como si los hubiera mirado millares de veces. Con precaución colocó su mano sobre la de aquel hombre pero no la tocó, sabía que el humo no se tocaba. Otro pétalo de rosa le golpeó la nariz haciéndolo reír alegremente siendo su sonrisa correspondida por la de aquel extraño ser que no era nada más ni nada menso que un recuerdo, una promesa de lo que serían las cosas cuando todo aquello terminara.

Castiel se entretuvo dando vueltas pro todo aquel pequeño salón con su acompañante que más que humo estaba hecho de esperanza, de la esperanza del dueño del castillo en ser lo que fue con anterioridad y poder tocar a Castiel como aquel fantasma hacía.

…

Castiel salió del baño envuelto en su bata con el cabello escurriéndole por los hombros como trapeador, Meg hizo un sonido de desagrado al verlo y el pelinegro sólo le sonrió, emocionado por la sorpresa que Dean le tenía en esa ocasión.

Aquella mañana se había sentido realmente contento, después de su descubrimiento en aquel pequeño salón se había encontrado con Dean mientras iba y venía por todo el palacio haciendo que el amo del castillo lo mirara confundido al ver la enorme sonrisa que el pelinegro traía y lo risueño que se veía; ambos siguieron pasando el tiempo juntos caminando por los jardines del palacio, Dean lo seguía caminando sobre las cuatro patas y empujándolo de vez en cuando haciendo que Castiel se riera. Todos en el palacio, sin que aquel par se diera cuenta, se habían sentido felices al escucharlos reír, al verlos molestarse el uno al otro.

El castillo nunca había estado tan alegre como aquel día. Jamás se habían sentido tan entusiastas, ni siquiera cuando los padres de Dean y Sam vivían. Pero todo eso no era nada ante la maravilla de ver a su amo contento, jugueteando como un cachorro y siendo amable con todos, ayudando en los deberes del castillo y correteando a Castiel por el jardín hasta derrumbarlo y lamerle la cara.

Aquella noche era la más ansiada por todos los objetos del castillo.

—Me miras con tanto desagrado que ya me preocupé—señaló Castiel mientras alcanzaba una pequeña toalla y comenzaba a secarse el cabello.

—Has empapado todo el suelo—señaló Meg mirándolo con desaprobación—No te hace mal secarte el cabello en el baño, ¿sabes, Clarence?—Cass puso los ojos en blanco mientras le sonreía—Debiste de pedirle a Sam que te lo recortara.

—A mí me gusta largo—sentenció el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama—Y lo llevaré sujeto, descuida. No te avergonzaré.

—Eres un fracaso, me pregunto por qué los hombres siguen usando el cabello así de largo—reprendió el ropero mientras Castiel se estiraba y tomaba el cepillo—Eso era del siglo pasado ¿no crees?

—A…a papá le gustaba—aclaró Castiel con un poco de tristeza.

Meg lo miró un poco avergonzada mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a cepillarse el cabello desde la cima de la cabeza hasta las puntas deshaciendo todos los nudos que tenía después del baño.

Había intentando no apagar su humor pensando en su padre y en sus hermanos, no quería que todos comenzaran a sentirse culpables, pero era imposible no tenerlos presente cuando veía alguna cosa y quería contársela a su padre o cuando le pasaba algo y quería ir con Michael por un consejo. Eran su familia, sí, habían tenido muchos problemas pero ¿qué familia no los tenía? Después de todo lo que habían pasado sería sorprendente que no los tuvieran.

—Nunca hablas de tu madre—se aventuró a decir Meg mientras veía como Cass se terminaba de desenredar el cabello.

—No la conocí—aclaró Castiel encogiéndose de hombros—Papá dice que enfermó después de darme a luz y que poco pudieron hacer para salvarla—Cass frunció el ceño y golpeteó su mandíbula con el cepillo—Creo que por eso me cuidaba tanto, temía que me hubiese enfermado también.

—Yo te veo muy bien—aclaró Meg haciéndolo sonreír—Aunque tu gusto por la moda sea fatal, ¿en Paris no te enseñan a vestir?—Castiel se soltó riendo mientras dejaba el cepillo en la cama y se levantaba en dirección a Meg—Cuando sea humana no te librarás de mi, Castiel, cambiaremos tu imagen de pies a cabeza.

—De acuerdo—Castiel puso los ojos en blanco antes de pararse frente a Meg—Muéstreme lo que usaré hoy, _mademoiselle_.

Meg bufó haciendo reír a Castiel antes de abrir una de sus puertas y mostrarle el traje azul marino que colgaba de un gancho.

Cass lo tomó con cuidado sintiendo la suave tela bajo la yema de sus dedos, perdiéndose en el brillo plateado que tenían algunas costuras y como el azul se asemejaba al color del mar, o bueno, así lo había visto Castiel en algunos libros. Unos pantalones blancos completaban el juego y unas botas realmente bonitas de cuero negro hacían que Castiel sintiera que tenía que lucir como un auténtico príncipe de cuento para esa ocasión. Se tomó unos momentos para mirar fijamente aquel traje.

—Debes admitir que Dean tiene buen gusto, Castiel—alabó Meg al ver la tela que Castiel miraba a contraluz—Es como si fuera creado para ti.

—Probablemente porque así fue, Meg—Cass la miró divertido haciendo que el ropero bufara con molestia—Me pone nervioso el por qué Dean quiere que vaya tan elegante a la cena—suspiró y se dirigió al biombo que Dean le había dado para que pudiera cambiarse sin vergüenza a que Meg lo viera—Ha estado raro últimamente, ¿lo has notado?

—Yo lo veo igual de gruñón—dijo Meg mientras Castiel colgaba la bata en el biombo y proseguía a vestirse—Tal vez un poco de buenas hoy—Cass puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, a ti no te molesta—le gruñó con diversión.

Castiel se quedó quieto un momento mientras se ponía los pantalones; se recordó bailando en aquel salón donde los pétalos de rosa caían como copos de nieve, se recordó girando y riendo en compañía de aquella extraña ensoñación con ojos verdes.

Se recordó riendo como no hacía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Suspiró envolviéndose con ambos brazos al recordar a Dean esa tarde, al verlo tan contento corriendo por todo el jardín mientras él escapaba de Dean, mientras el cálido viento del verano les acariciaba la piel como si fuera un abrazo.

—Dean también fue humano, ¿verdad?—preguntó Castiel en dirección a Meg mientras seguía vistiéndose.

—Todos alguna vez lo fuimos, Clarence—aclaró Meg—Aunque lo importante no es lo que fue sino lo que sigue siendo. Importa que no olvidemos que fuimos humanos, que mantengamos eso ahí—Meg suspiró soñadoramente mientras veía las cortinas danzar en la ventana y al sol ponerse en el horizonte—Aún no olvido lo que fui y creo que, si esto termina mal, no lo haré.

Castiel salió del biombo mostrando sus ropas ante Meg y ella suspiró profundamente antes de alabar su apariencia, sintiendo que conforme pasaban los minutos le era más difícil recordar palabras para poder expresarse, sintiendo que abrir sus puertas requería una fuerza titánica. Se sentía como si ya estuviera quedándose inanimada.

Sabía que si aquello no resultaba como lo planeado ella no volvería a abrir sus puertas por su cuenta en una larga existencia y todo lo que fue se iría olvidando hasta desaparecer.


	19. 18

Lo que recibió a Castiel cuando ingresó al comedor fue la luz del candelabro, cualquiera diría que habría sido el olor de la comida que ya se encontraba servida pero no, fue la luz. Miró hacia el techo perdiéndose en aquel candelabro que los había acompañado en cada cena donde en ese momento todas sus velas estaban encendidas y hacían brillar el metal en el que estaban como si de una estrella se tratara haciendo que todo ahí pareciera menos lúgubre.

Castiel sonrió porque al fin había luz en su totalidad, porque podía ver a la perfección el lado de Dean, podía ver cómo las velas iban derritiéndose de a poco creando fantásticas esculturas de cera sobre el candelabro que parecían esculturas de hielo.

Se adentró al comedor cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, sintiendo su estómago pesado y su corazón acelerado. Miró fijamente el techo perdiéndose en toda la maravilla pintada que nunca había apreciado en su totalidad, sintiéndose como en un cuento.

El sonido de sus botas nuevas inundó el comedor mientras él caminaba hasta colocarse junto a la mesa, su estómago gruñó en respuesta al aroma que le llenaba la nariz así que dejó de mirar el techo como si nunca hubiese visto un candelabro encendido y miró hacia la mesa, sonriendo cuando vio su comida favorita entre todo lo que estaba servido y riendo, divertido, cuando encontró un pie. Se llevó una mano a la boca cubriéndosela mientras seguía riendo.

No entendía qué era lo divertido, si era honesto consigo nada de aquello era divertido pero era más fácil reír que llorar porque estaba emocionado. Pareciera que Dean habría querido darle una sorpresa de verdad, como si hubiese planeado aquello por semanas. Se mordió el labio inferior dejando caer su mano mientras la pasaba por algunos de los recipientes que contenían la comida, deslizando la punta del dedo por los grabados en la plata y pasando la palma encima de las velas que alumbraban la mesa.

Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por Cass aunque no le sorprendía. Nunca había tenido a alguien que quisiera hacer algo así por él, nunca le había importado suficiente a alguien como para tomarse una molestia como aquella. Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras veía el banquete fijamente sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, sintiendo una emoción que realmente no se le hacía nada nuevo, la había experimentado con anterioridad, como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse así que se enderezó limpiándose disimuladamente el llanto y mirando en esa dirección.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro amenazando con partirlo en dos cuando vio quién llegaba.

Dean se había demorado cinco minutos en atreverse a entrar sintiendo que lucía realmente patético, la ropa ya no estaba hecha para él pero Sam y Crowley habían estado insistiendo demasiado en que era necesaria usarla, al menos en esa ocasión, y que era mejor dejar de quejarse.

Dean había olvidado lo que era vestirse de esa manera, lo que era presumir sus ropajes ante las personas y lucirlos con propiedad así que ahora se veía en la obligación de caminar sobre sus patas traseras, alzándose sobre sus tres metros mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

Lo primero que lo recibió al entrar al comedor fue la sonrisa de Castiel, Dean no pudo apreciar el magnífico de sus sirvientes, no pudo oler con propiedad la comida que le habían servido ni pudo apreciar el bonito candelabro en todo su esplendor.

Lo único importante, lo único que podía ver era a Castiel ahí parado junto a la mesa sonriéndole mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas haciendo que la cola de Dean se moviera de un lado a otro sin control mientras sus orejas se movían al mismo ritmo, como si intentaran buscar el sonido del corazón de aquel joven. Sabía que obsequiarle un traje azul para aquella ocasión había sido una maravillosa idea.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Castiel sonreía intentando controlar su risa nerviosa porque sabía que si se reía Dean se sentiría ofendido.

Aquel enorme señor del castillo, aquel que lo correteaba por los jardines y se echaba a su alrededor como un enorme perro, vestía un hermoso traje de color esmeralda, quizá un poco más oscuro, con bordados dorados que hacían brillar su pelaje. Dean no usaba pantalones blancos, él los traía negros pero extrañamente se veían bien, como si fuera acorde a lo que Dean haría. Lucía más alto de lo que Cass recordaba aunque no le sorprendía tampoco, Dean siempre iba caminando sobre sus cuatro patas junto a él.

Dean se acercó a él haciendo que sus patas causaran un sonido de arañazos en el suelo, Cass le sonrió cuando lo tuvo en frente e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que su rostro fuera iluminado por la luz de las velas que los acompañaban en esa ocasión. Dean miró el brillo e sus ojos sintiéndose, por primera vez, alguien digno de aquel ángel.

Alzó una de sus manos y, temeroso, pasó el dorso por la mejilla de Castiel haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos y recibiera la caricia con una pequeña sonrisa, como si hubiera estado añorándola desde que se habían despedido hace unas horas. Castiel inclinó el rostro hacia la caricia de Dean y lo miró a través de las pestañas sintiéndose como…como si aún siguiera bailando con la ensoñación de aquella mañana.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó Dean en un murmullo gutural haciendo que Cass sonriera.

—La suficiente como para terminarme todo lo que has mandado a hacer—bromeó el menor haciendo que Dean soltara una risa que asemejaba más a un gruñido—Puede que te deje un poco.

—Me complace—murmuró Dean antes de bajar la mano—Bien, vayamos a la mesa—Cass asintió dirigiéndose a su lugar de siempre—Oh, permíteme.

Dean saltó, pues a Cass no se le podía ocurrir otra forma para referirse al hecho de que en un parpadeó Dean ya se encontraba detrás de su silla. Cass negó con la cabeza, divertido, mientras dejaba que Dean le corriera la silla para que pudiera sentarse, aquellos eran modales propios de un dueño de un castillo, a Castiel también se los habían inculcado cuando vivía en Paris pero nunca logró ponerlos en práctica aunque le extraña, su padre le dijo que aquello se hacía con las mujeres, ¿acaso un hombre no merecía la misma educación de otro? Pero bueno, no iba a preguntar, le alagaba que Dean se tomara tantas molestias con él.

Dean acercó su silla a la mesa antes de irse a su propio lugar del otro lado. Cuando se sentó y Cass pudo verle el rostro sintió que al fin, desde que había llegado, había alguien con él en las cenas. Siempre veía a Dean como un manchón negro del otro lado, incluso aunque ya lo conociera. Siempre permaneciendo en la oscuridad por medio a la reacción de Cass respecto a su aspecto siendo enteramente consciente de que al pelinegro no le importaba en lo absoluto el cómo se veía.

Castiel balanceó los pies mientras Sam aparecía dispuestos a servirle la comida. Ambos podían servírsela por ellos mismos pero Sam le había dado un ligero golpe con una cuchara en la mano cuando intentó hacerlo por su cuenta así que Castiel rió, divertido, suponiendo que todo aquello volvía a ser cosa de Dean. El dueño del castillo a veces se ponía muy raro cuando quería que las cosas salieran acorde al plan.

Miró a su alrededor descubriendo a Charlie del lado de Dean, como si estuviera ayudándole en algo, y en una estantería de la pared más cercana, aquella que tenía la chimenea, se encontraban Crowley y Gabriel, uno junto al otro, saludando alegremente a Castiel y mirando a Dean como si estuvieran animándolo.

—Gracias—susurró Castiel cuando Sam se dignó a darle un plato.

—Tenle paciencia—susurró Sam mirando a Castiel—Se…lo ha estado intentando pero aún se le dificulta comer con cubiertos.

Castiel no entendió muy bien aquello hasta que empezó la hora de comer. Sintió un retortijón en el corazón, como un puñetazo, cuando vio la dificultad con la que Dean sostenía un una simple cuchara, pareciera que Charlie era la que le estaba ayudando pues no se había movido de su lugar.

Miró su plato y sonrió sintiendo de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta, sintiendo ganas de ir y abrazar a Dean mientras le agradecía todo lo que hacía por él, lo que hacía para hacerlo sentir en casa a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estaban.

— ¿Podré charlar o tendré que quedarme callado como todas las noches?—preguntó con una sonrisa en dirección a Dean antes de llenarse de comida la boca.

Dean lo miró desde el otro lado y bufó salpicando a Charlie con la comida que tenía en la boca ganándose un silbido de la tetera. Aquello hizo reír a Castiel escupiendo un poco de su propia comida, en el estante Crowley y Gabriel se cubrieron el rostro, sintiendo que todo el trabajo se iba por el desagüe, pero la risa del pelinegro había evitado el desastre, había hecho que Dean moviera la cola de un lado a otro con alegría mientras sus ojos brillaban como las luces en el candelabro.

—Tus modales en la mesa aún dejan mucho qué desear—murmuró Dean mientras se estiraba e intentaba limpiar a Charlie con cuidado.

—Oye, al menos ya mastico con la boca cerrada.

Cass sonrió haciendo que Dean lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sonreírle de vuelta, mostrando sus enormes dientes y aquellos filosos colmillos que parecieran que podrían desmembrar a una vaca de un mordisco; Castiel sabía, muy dentro de él sabía, que aquel rostro debería de haberlo asustado, debería de estar aterrorizado de aquellas garras y de aquellos colmillos, debía temblar de miedo al ver aquellos cuernos y aquel rostro pero nada de eso sentía.

Sí, puede que le temiera un poco al principio pero cuando Dean lo encontró en el acantilado fue como si aquello no importara, nada de eso.

Tal vez Dean tuviera un rostro horrible, tal vez no podía abrazarlo y siempre temía tocar a Castiel por el riesgo de lastimarlo con sus garras pero, para Castiel, Dean era mucho más que su apariencia.

— ¿Qué haremos después de cenar?—preguntó Castiel mientras tomaba su copa y, mágicamente, aparecía Sam para llenarla con cuidado pues sus extremidades de madera lo volvían un poco torpe— ¿Leeremos en la biblioteca o algo así?

—Pensaba en bailar en el gran salón que hemos arreglado—confesó Dean agachando las orejas y esquivando la mirada de Cass—Hace mucho que no lo utilizo para lo que es.

Cass sintió su rostro enrojecer, sabiendo que lo siguiente sería muy vergonzoso de su parte. En Paris él no solía asistir a los mismos eventos sociales que sus hermanos, siempre se quedaba en casa leyendo o trabajando en su invernadero.

Ah, cómo extrañaba su invernadero; se distrajo un momento recordando todas su flores, recordando la sensación de tener las menos enterradas en las macetas, en el abono y la tierra nueva.

—Nunca he asistido a un baile con propiedad—confesó revolviendo un poco su comida, no creía que su baile de la mañana contara en algo.

—Entonces es un honor acompañarte en tu primer baile—murmuró Dean mirando su plato.

Cass sonrió antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Dean a la distancia, tan humanos a pesar de que él no fuera uno, tan gentiles y brillantes. Se perdió en el verdor en ellos como quien se deja caer en el pasto en primavera, deseó contemplarlos más de cerca diciéndose que si más lo miraba más descubriría el lado humano de Dean.

No hubo más conversación después de eso. Ambos siguieron comiendo uno frente al otro en aquel hermoso comedor donde los objetos miraban ansiosos la escena, sintiendo que cada vez estaban más cerca de la humanidad porque, aunque aquel par no lo notaba, ya habían correspondido sus sentimientos, ya habían roto parte de la maldición pero aún no estaba hecho. Aún faltaba lo importante.

…

Si Castiel no hubiese pasado parte del tiempo limpiando aquel lugar lo habría desconocido por completo. Todo era brillante, como si hubieran pasado cera y puesto a pulir cada centímetro de cada superficie a pesar de que barrió y trapeó con minucioso cuidado aquel lugar.

Se adentró a aquel lugar enganchado del brazo de Dean, sintiéndose realmente diminuto a su lado a pesar de todo pues estaba acostumbrado a ir más bien con la mano enredada en el pelaje del amo del castillo que de su brazo.

Sus botas hacían eco en todo aquel salón haciendo que el sonido subieran por aquellas paredes; las paredes volvían a brillar en todo su esplendor con el suave color crema que las había caracterizado con anterioridad; el piso de madera lucía reluciente, casi podía verse reflejad en él, y los patrones que tenían parecían más obvios para Castiel que con anterioridad; los candelabros que decoraban las paredes entre cada ventanal que daba a una puerta poseían todas sus velas encendidas haciéndolos brillar como diamantes iluminando los cristales y permitiendo ver la noche que estaba del otro lado mientras las rosas que decoraban los barandales brillaban en medio de la noche.

Castiel estaba realmente orgulloso de haber formado parte del equipo que se encargó de hacer que aquello luciera de esa manera.

El candelabro que tanta fascinación le había causado se encontraba más debajo de lo que recordaba, brillaba como un sol y las velas habían dejado de ser amarillentas, todas de un tono crema realmente bonito que iban consumiéndose poco a poco conforme su llama se alimentaba. Castiel sonrió entusiasmado pegándose más al costado de Dean, haciendo que la bestia lo mirara con interés ante aquel gesto.

Pareciera que Cass estaba deseando brincar de gusto, lanzarse a sus brazos o ponerse a dar vueltas a lo loco.

Algo que no estaba ahí la última vez que había ido era el elegante piano de cola color negro con un banquillo en el que estaba Sam acomodado mientras Charlie, Kevin, Crowley y Gabriel se encontraban acomodados en un pequeño espacio sobre la parte de la tapa que no estaba levantada. Cass agitó la mano saludándolos mientras Dean se detenía en medio de todo aquel salón, Kevin revoloteó en su lugar respondiendo el saludo y Gabriel lo tuvo que sostener porque casi se caía de bruces.

Se colocó frente a Dean y alzó la cabeza mirándolo fijamente, viendo como la luz de las velas jugaba en sus ojos y haciendo que su pelaje brillara dorado en algunas partes. Cass tragó duro y miró las peludas manos que Dean le extendía, espéranos a que las tomara. De los dos parecía el más seguro sobre lo que tenían que hacer, Cass creía que él sí había asistido a algunos bailes antes de que todo aquello pasara.

— ¿Confías en mí?—preguntó Dean al ver su indecisión.

Sorprendentemente lo hacía, después de las circunstancias en las que se conocieron y de sus discusiones Castiel confiaba ciegamente en Dean, ¿no era extraño? Sabía que había un nombre para aquello, uno psicológico que lo explicaba, pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Dean dejó de importar y colocó, con cuidado, las manos sobre las peludas de Dean, sintiendo que podría aplastarlo si se lo proponía pero maravillado con lo suave que era su pelaje a pesar de todo.

Dean cerró con cuidado sus manos en torno a las de Castiel sintiendo lo frágil que era el pelinegro ante él peor, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la calidez de su contacto, como las caricias que le daba en la cabeza cuando se recostaba con él para que le leyera, como todas esas veces que enredó sus dedos en su pelaje en una forma de consuelo y apoyo. Aquel toque era algo así, era una prueba de confianza, era un paso hacia adelante después de andar retrocediendo toda su vida.

Una suave melodía conocida para ambos comenzó a sonar llenando de sonido aquel enorme salón con ellos dos en medio de él; Dean dirigió una mano de Castiel y la colocó lo más cercana a su hombro haciendo que Castiel colocara la palma tal cual sobre él y sintiera el calor que Dean brindaba a través de la tela, la otra mano la siguió acunando en la suya y la alzó lo más alto que pudo mientras se enderezaba haciendo reír a Cass. Colocó su mano en la cadera del pelinegro y lo alejó una distancia prudente para que pudieran bailar sin tropezar.

Hacía años que Dean no bailaba de esa manera, muchos años en los que se había despedido de la sensación de balancear tu cuerpo con el de alguien más al ritmo de una melodía. Había sido un buen bailarín, a fin de cuentas su madre le había enseñado, pero con aquellas enormes patas y las garras sentía que era demasiado difícil, sentía que lastimaría a Castiel.

—Está bien—susurró Cass mientras apretaba la mano que Dean acunaba—Confío en ti, Dean. Sólo…sólo déjate llevar, concéntrate en la melodía.

—Si te llego a lastimar…—Cass asintió, interrumpiéndolo.

—No lo harás, ¿sí? Todo está bien.

Dean miró los ojos ridículamente azules de Castiel, miró como un mechón le decoraba el rostro pues había escapado de su coleta. Se perdió en su pequeña sonrisa mientras su hermano volvía a pedirle al piano que tocara aquella melodía tan familiar para Dean, una melodía que había sonado sin cesar cuando era niño y que ahora ayudaba a dormir a Castiel, la melodía guardada en una pequeña cajita musical.

Dean dio el primer paso llevando a Castiel consigo, comenzó a recordar las reglas básicas de un baile en pareja y sonrió cuando se encontraron pronto dando vueltas por todo el salón, escuchando el taconeo de las botas de Castiel acompañado del sonido de sus garras mientras que la melodía del piano y la compañía de un violín, que seguramente era Sam, los envolvía como una burbuja que nadie más penetraba, ni siquiera su público.

Cass miraba a Dean mientras éste lo llevaba por todo el salón girando y marcando un ritmo que podría ser la envidia de cualquiera. Dean lo alejó un momento haciendo que Castiel girara sobre su eje antes de que se envolviera en un abrazo con Dean y éste lo inclinara, como Cass había leído en varios libros. Aquello lo hizo reír porque cuando pidió una historia como en tantos libros que había leído nunca se imaginó que tendría el lugar de la princesa.

Dean y Cass se miraron fijamente, ambos compartiendo una felicidad burbujeante en su pecho que creía conforme daban vueltas y se separaban para girar en torno al otro. Dean colocó su mano derecha frente a la izquierda de Castiel, apenas tocándose el uno al otro, y ambos se rieron cuando dieron un paso hacia adelante y luego cambiaron de mano con Cass haciendo una breve reverencia y Dean imitándolo, divirtiéndose en aquel pequeño baile.

Dean giró colocándose a la par de Castiel y tomó su mano con delicadeza, sintiéndola aún demasiado pequeña contra la suya. El pelinegro le sonrió mientras sentía el apretón de Dean y lo dirigía de vuelta a su posición inicial donde el pelinegro alzó su mano libre y la enredó en el pelaje de Dean que alcanzaba, cerca de su cuello, acariciándolo como solía hacer siempre haciendo que Dean cerrara los ojos y se permitiera disfrutar de aquel contacto mientras colocaba su otra mano en torno a la cintura de Cass.

Dean lo hizo girar un par de veces haciendo que Castiel riera divertido por encima de la melodía que les acompañaba, haciendo que su risa subiera hasta el techo y se perdiera en el cielo pintado de éste. Cuando Dean volvió a tenerlo frente a él lo tomó con cuidado de la cintura con una mano y lo alzó haciendo que Castiel le sonriera mientras acunaba con ambas manos el rostro de Dean y se inclinara hasta presionar su frente con la del mayor.

El ángel y la bestia giraron sobre su propio eje durante un momento en esa posición, perdidos en su propio mundo. Ajenos a que del candelabro salieron unas extrañas chispas que sólo el público que tenían notaron.

El humo comenzó a aparecer, saliendo de las paredes y de los demás candelabros, como si las velas fueran las causantes de tanto humo. Estaban a punto de cortar la música y alertarlos cuando una nube de humo tomo la forma de una pareja con elegantes vestidos que bailaban de la misma manera en que Dean y Cass habían estado haciendo.

De cada candelabro salió una pareja que comenzó a bailar alrededor de Dean y Cass, que seguían girando en aquella posición antes de que Dean bajara lentamente a Castiel y lo inclinara hacia atrás haciendo que el pelinegro le sonriera de manera tierna mientras pasaba una mano por todo el costado de su cara, desde el cuerno hasta donde iba la barbilla antes de que Dean lo enderezara y volviera a sujetar su mano comenzando con el ritmo principal, el simple vals que los hacía dar vueltas, aún sin ser conscientes de su compañía, de que aquello se había convertido en un autentico baile donde los recuerdos de otra vida danzaban con ellos.

Gabe miró a Crowley, el cual asintió, así que movió a un ritmo lento las manos bajando la llama de todos los candelabros dándole un toque de intimidad a aquel baile que se volvía cada vez más lento, le guió un ojo a Sam, que seguía tocando el violín, y luego miró a la pareja real, a aquella que no estaba hecha de humo, en medio de la pista.

Castiel se acercó más a Dean y colocó su mejilla sobre el pecho de la bestia sintiendo el calor que le brindaba, apretó la mano que sujetaba y deslizó la que se encontraba apoyada en su hombro hasta colocarla a la par de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras suspiraba por aquel abrazo mientras se balanceaba con él en medio de la pista, Dean lo estrujó con un poco más de fuerza mientras se inclinaba y colocaba, con sumo cuidado, su mejilla sobre la de Cass y colocaba las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su corazón, ignorando la melodía que su hermano y el piano entonaban para seguir la de sus propios latidos.

Una nueva nube de humo apareció pero, en esa ocasión, no era una pareja, era un simple hombre veinteañero con un atuendo similar al de Dean con fantasmagóricos ojos verdes. Charlie frunció el ceño al verlo, sintiendo que su rostro de humo parecía demasiado familiar, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de analizarlo puesto que llegó a donde estaba la pareja principal y les guiñó un ojo a los objetos con una sonrisa ladeada que todos reconocían antes de deshacerse sin más y rodear por completo a la pareja, llenándolos de la esperanza que residía en sus corazones, bailando de nuevo con el pelinegro como había hecho más temprano.

Dean sonrió y miró de reojo a los objetos que miraban con un poco de incredulidad la escena. Al verse observados todos le dieron señales de que estaba haciéndolo muy bien, alentándolo a seguir con la segunda parte. Dean sonrió y ronroneó en el oído de Castiel restregando su mejilla contra la del pelinegro, haciéndolo reír.

Apretó su mano cerca de su corazón, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras ladeaba con cuidado el rostro y le lamía la mejilla como solía hacer cuando jugaban, haciendo que Castiel sonriera antes de apartarse y mirarse a los ojos, sabiendo que su canción estaba a punto de terminar, ignorando a las parejas que hacían una breve inclinación a su alrededor antes de desaparecer sin más, ignorando el humo que les había envuelto segundos antes de aquello.

Dean lo hizo girar una última vez antes de tomar ambas manos del pelinegro y mirarlo a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos. Admiró al Ángel en silencio un momento, empapándose con su rostro, con la forma en que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, con el brillo en sus ojos como estrellas y en cómo un mechón de cabello le caía sobre el rostro haciéndolo parecer más irreal de lo que ya le era.

Ambos se habían detenido frente a uno de los ventanales que se abrió en silencio, como si supiera que se dirigían a él. Dean soltó una de las manos de Castiel y mantuvo la otra sujeta haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera encantado pues Dean no volvía a andar a cuatro patas, no tenía miedo de tomarlo de la mano como Cass llevaba queriendo desde hace un tiempo.

Caminaron hacia el balcón ajenos a lo que dejaban atrás, al entusiasmo de los objetos que los habían alentado, tan perdidos el uno en el otro que tampoco notaron, ni siquiera un poco, el débil brillo dorado de las rosas cuando se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la banca de piedra que había mirando hacia el bosque.

Cass soltó la mano de Dean y envolvió el brazo de la bestia con los dos suyos por completo, recargó la cabeza en él y suspiró cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose por primera vez, desde que había llegado al castillo, libre de todo. Sintiendo que al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

…

Un relincho endemoniado hizo que Michael se sobresaltara dejando caer el libro que leía y Lucifer alzara la cabeza del frijol que limpiaba. Donatello bajó un documento y miró en dirección a la puerta, como si intentara averiguar si el sonido venía de afuera o de donde los caballos de los chicos dormían.

El relincho sonó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más cerca, así que Michael se levantó, preocupado de que tanto relajo despertara a su padre, y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose en el jardín con una impresionante yegua negra que bufaba y relinchaba mientras golpeteaba el suelo con insistencia en su intento de llamar la atención.

— ¿Impala?—preguntó estúpidamente, como si la yegua fuera a contestarle—Es Impala—susurró asombrado ganándose un relincho de la yegua— ¡Es Impala! ¡Es la yegua de Castiel!—gritó entusiasmado antes de salir.

Escuchó como una silla golpeaba el suelo, seguramente de Lucifer, mientras él corría descalzo por las escaleras de entrada en dirección a donde se encontraba la yegua relinchado molesta, fastidiada de que se tardaran tanto en atenderla. Los pies descalzos de Michael acariciaron el pasto sintiendo algunas piedras encajarse en su piel pero poco le importó, tomó de las riendas a la yegua, todas destrozadas, y tiró de ella pasando una mano por su hocico en su intento de calmarla.

—Sin duda es ella—Lucifer apareció sin respiración a su lado mirando a la yegua—Es…parece que ha sido bien alimentada y todo, si ella está así de bien…

—Castiel también—completó Michael mirando con esperanza a su hermano mayor—Ella debe saber dónde está, llevó a Cassie con papá, ¡puede llevarnos a él!

Impala pareció entenderlo porque tiró de las riendas y señaló con su enorme cabeza hacia el bosque comenzado a golpetear con más insistencia el suelo y bufando, sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa ya que tenía órdenes de llevarlos al anochecer. Relinchó alzándose sobre sus patas traseras haciendo que Lucifer tirara de Michael hacia atrás para alejarlo de la yegua que parecía inquieta.

—Quiere que la sigamos—fue la respuesta de Michael mirando a Lucifer—Iré por mis botas.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?—preguntó Lucifer inseguro haciendo que Michael lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados—Es un caballo, Michael.

—Si tengo que seguir a un maldito caballo por todo el maldito bosque con la posibilidad de encontrar a mi hermano lo voy a hacer, Lucifer—gruñó señalándolo—Ella llevó a Cass con papá y lo trajo de vuelta, perdona si mi esperanza es depositada en un animal pero no me queda más. Así que ¡ve y arregla nuestros caballos porque a ella no le gusta que nadie que no sea Cass la monte!

Michael, sin más, se adentró a la casa siendo recibido por Donatello. Le explicó con rapidez cómo iban las cosas haciendo que Donatello se entusiasmara ante la idea de que, al fin, tenían algo para encontrar al pequeño Castiel. Prometió cuidar a su padre el tiempo que les tomara volver, no importaba si cerraba la biblioteca por algunos días, después de todo nadie iba.

Sentía que nunca tendría tiempo suficiente para agradecerle a Donatello el apoyo que les había dado, todo lo que había hecho por ellos sin pedir nada a cambio. Nunca iba a poder agradecerle lo suficiente peor encontraría una manera de hacerlo, de pagarle todo lo que había hecho porque sin Donatello sabía que Lucifer y él se habrían vuelto locos sin saber cómo arreglárselas.

—No tardaremos, lo prometo—aclaró Michael mientras se colocaba su capa y le daba a Lucifer, que se encontraba en la puerta, la suya—No le digas a papá, no quiero que se ilusione en vano.

—Vayan con cuidado, muchachos—pidió Donatello mientras los acompañaba a la puerta donde dos caballos acompañaban a Impala, que seguía moviéndose inquieta—Y tengan cuidado con esa yegua, no se ve muy…estable.

—Michael tiene razón, Donatello—aclaró Lucifer mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba por su caballo—Impala no deja que nadie más la toque si no es Castiel así que, si está así de inquieta, en serio quiere llevarnos con él.

Impala relinchó, como si estuviera de acuerdo con eso y que era mejor que se dieran prisa. Cuando se aseguro de que ambos hombres se encontraban en sus caballos se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y se echó a correr por donde había venido siendo seguida al instante por dos caballos mientras las capas de sus jinetes ondeaban a sus espalda convirtiéndose en un borrón en la oscuridad, perdiéndose en el bosque en dirección al castillo encantado donde habitaba una bestia enamorada de un ángel.


	20. 19

La cálida brisa de la noche los envolvía acariciándolos levemente, como el aleteo de una mariposa, las estrellas brillaban como luciérnagas atrapadas en un manto negro allá por encima de su cabeza, tan lejanas que podías darte un momento de mirarlas y sentir que podrías contarlas todas, la luna brillaba como una sonrisa, quizá eso era, quizá sonreía por lo que admiraba, quién sabe.

Castiel soltaba risas ocasionales cuando Dean le pasaba por el rostro una rosa que había arrancado de la enredadera antes de ronronearle en la mejilla y lamerle el rostro. El pelinegro seguía abrazado a Dean y restregaba su rostro de vez en cuando intentando alejar la flor por las cosquillas que le hacía y riendo cuando era la nariz de la bestia lo que le acariciaba la cara.

Ambos seguían perdidos en su propia burbuja ajenos a todos menos al otro, girando en torno a su compañía viviendo por ese momento, por ese pequeño momento en el que Castiel deslizaba la yema de sus dedos sobre la palma de Dean y la bestia olfateaba su cabello sintiendo que, cuando Castiel se fuera, iba a extrañarlo.

Las orejas de Dean se movieron ante la sensación de algo, del peligro. Se enderezó junto a Castiel y miró fijamente por el balcón en dirección a la verja del jardín, una brisa más insistente que la anterior le desordenó la melena alertándole de que los visitantes habían llegado, viendo las copas de los árboles separarse a lo lejos, deseando que fueran más lento, necesitaba más tiempo.

Lo quería, quería quedarse ahí junto a Castiel para siempre, quería vivir en ese pequeño balcón mientras se mantenían uno junto al otro de esa forma.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó un Castiel adormilado mirando a Dean confundido.

—Cass—habló Dean con un gruñido—Tú… ¿eres feliz viviendo aquí conmigo?—preguntó temeroso moviendo con lentitud su cola.

—Por supuesto, Dean. Me gusta vivir contigo—Castiel le sonrió radiante mientras alzaba una mano y la colocaba en el rostro de Dean—A pesar de tu mal humor inicial—Dean ronroneó ante la caricia.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia?—preguntó temeroso, escuchando el galopeo de tres caballos acercarse a velocidad, terminándose su tiempo—La extrañas, ¿verdad?

—Claro—Castiel se removió inquieto, sabiendo que ese tema era delicado con Dean—Yo…yo quisiera verlos y decirles que estoy bien, que no pasó nada. Tranquilizar a mi padre, decirle que no se preocupe—se encogió de hombros mientras Dean asentía— ¿Por qué preguntas?

El sonido de una verja que nunca se abría haciéndolo fue lo que evitó que Dean hablara. Castiel frunció el ceño y se levantó, temeroso de quién pudiera entrar a un lugar del que nunca se salía. Apoyó las manos sobre el barandal teniendo cuidado con las espinas de la enredadera y se inclinó hacia adelante viendo tres siluetas cruzar a toda velocidad la entrada, sintiendo que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando dos de ellas le fueron demasiado familiares.

—Son mis hermanos—susurró asombrado antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Dean con una sonrisa— ¡SON MIS HERMANOS! ¡Tengo que ir con ellos! ¿Puedo ir a recibirlos?—pidió dando brinquitos en su lugar.

Dean lo miró unos instantes perdiéndose en Castiel contra la noche del bosque, escuchando a los caballos desacelerar la marcha cuando llegaron al jardín, viendo como los ojos del pelinegro brillaban como las estrellas en el cielo y su sonrisa, aquella que tanto había decorado su rostro esa noche, amenazaba con partirle el rostro a la mitad.

Sonrió, un poco, mostrando una parte de su dentadura mientras asentía sintiendo que su corazón estaba en un puño y estaba sangrando ante eso, ante la alegría de Castiel por ver a los extraños.

—Adelante—asintió cabeceando en dirección a dentro.

—GRACIAS, DEAN—gritó entusiasmado Castiel antes de abrazarlo y luego echarse a correr hacia el interior.

Dean lo miró alejarse antes de volver su atención a su regazo, mirando la rosa que descansaba en una de sus patas; era hermosa, apenas florecía a la vida, sus pétalos se sentían como terciopelo y parecía tan frágil en las manos de Dean que le sorprendía que no estuviera destrozada a esas alturas.

Deslizó una de sus uñas por los pétalos de la rosa, con cuidado, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de soledad llenarle por completo pero sabía que era necesario, necesitaba hacerlo, ya ni siquiera importaba si lo quería o no. Claro, deseaba que Cass se quedara siempre con él, deseaba que no fuera a ningún lado pero sabía que con eso no bastaba, que debía dejar de pensar en lo que él quería.

Colocó la rosa junto a él en el banquillo y lloriqueó bajito, agachando las orejas y dejando su cola tranquila mientras escuchaba el sonido de la madera golpeando el suelo.

—Dean, han llegado dos extraños—habló Sam haciendo que las orejas de Dean se movieran, apenas— ¿Quieres que los recibamos o…?

—Prepara a Impala—fue la escueta respuesta de Dean mientras seguía mirando la rosa junto a él—Ponle dinero, oro, lo que sea. Ensíllala y déjala junto a los otros caballos—Sam se acercó a alarmado hacia su hermano.

—Dean, ¿estás seguro? Ya casi lo hemos logrado, sólo necesitamos una noche o dos más—Dean gimió por lo bajo haciendo que Sam apareciera en su campo visual—Dean…

—Tengo que hacerlo—susurró la bestia mirando con ojos brillantes a su hermano—Confía en mí, debo hacerlo.

—Pe-pe-pero, Dean. El hechizo está a punto de romperse—Sam no salía de su incredulidad ante las palabras de su hermano—Sólo necesitamos esperar un poco—Dean lloriqueó con la cabeza gacha— ¿Estás seguro?

—Le amo, Sam—susurró con temor haciendo que Sam lo mirara con temor—Tengo que hacerlo.

El perchero se quedó contemplando a su hermano unos segundos más sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera resolvería el asunto, nada haría que Dean dejara esa idea de lado porque lo conocía a la perfección.

Se sintió triste de que Dean no creyera más en su propia capacidad, se sintió triste de que no viera lo que ellos vieron aquella noche porque nada había dicho que se correspondían como aquel baile.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, no sacó de su error a su hermano, sólo asintió a sus demandas y salió del balcón en dirección a Impala para poder arreglarla para Castiel sintiendo que sus esperanzas se apagaban como las velas en los candelabros.

…

Castiel bajaba corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal, resbalándose de vez en cuando y chocando con algunos muebles pero su alegría era tal que poco le importaba el desastre que hacía, sabía que luego tendría que arreglarlo con Dean para que el amo del castillo no lo reprendiera por su imprudencia pero en aquel momento no importaba, nada de eso importaba salvo llegar la puerta de en frente.

Abrió de tirón la pesada puerta de madera, no sin cierta dificultad, y llegó al exterior viendo a sus hermanos bajarse del caballo mientras miraban alrededor como si no creyeran que ahí había un castillo.

Se quedó congelado mirándolos unos momentos, viéndolos allá al pie de las escaleras con sus ropajes tan distintos a los que portaba en esos instantes, tan cansados y ojerosos, tal vez incluso más delgados pero seguían siendo ellos, seguían siendo sus hermanos y era mejor verlos de frente que en sus recuerdos aunque ya no fueran como antes.

El pelinegro sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando Michael lo miró y sonrió. Castiel volvía a sentirse un niño pequeño corriendo por los pasillos de una casa demasiado grande para él mientras sus hermanos intentaban atraparlo para poder limpiarlo, recordaba su risa sonando en conjunto con las de ellos por enormes paredes y grandes ornamentaciones.

—Castiel—dijo sonriendo Michael al verlo en tan buen estado— _Mon petit frère_.

Castiel se echó a correr en su dirección bajando con prisa las escaleras antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Michael siendo recibido con gusto.

Su hermano lo sujetó con fuerza acunándolo contra él, suspirando con alivio al verlo en tan buen estado y no como todos sus miedos le habían hecho creer. Los brazos de Lucifer los envolvieron a ambos apretándolos con fuerza, sintiendo que la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros se desaparecía al sentir a Castiel más fuerte de lo que recordaba, como un hombre que hace trabajo duro.

—Estás bien, estás bien—repetía Michael mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello y lo mecía—Oh, estaba tan preocupado pensando que algo te había pasado, _abeille_. Estás bien—Cass cerró los ojos y los abrazó con fuerza.

—Los extrañé—susurró mientras dejaba que Michael le cubriera el rostro de besos y Lucifer lo revisara de arriba abajo—Los extrañé mucho—sonrió sintiendo su rostro empapado mientras se apartaba y miraba a sus hermanos de frente—Lamento haberlos preocupados.

—Lo importante es que estás bien—habló Lucifer acunando el rostro de Castiel con ambas manos—Y que estás completo, en buenas condiciones y que nada malo te paso—se inclinó y presionó un beso en su frente—Joder, que susto nos diste.

Castiel rió divertido mientras miraba a su hermano mayor y éste le limpiaba el llanto con los pulgares.

Para ambos hermanos el pelinegro lucía más alto de lo que recordaban y quizá un poco más fornido, ya no parecía una débil doncella sino un fuerte joven de casi veinte años que los miraba con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, como si hubiese tenido la aventura de su vida. Lucía más vivo, más…libre.

— ¿Papá está bien?—preguntó Castiel cuando Lucifer lo soltó—No pude…no pude despedirme bien de él, ¿se encuentra bien?

Michael y Lucifer se miraron a los ojos unos segundos dándole a entender a Castiel de que su padre no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Aquello le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago porque mientras él estaba feliz, viviendo con Dean, su padre se encontraba mal allá en casa, ¿aquello que decía de él? Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza que su padre pudiese estar enfermo, nunca creyó que podría ponerse mal cuando lo dejó atrás pues él se lo pidió, Castiel había renunciado a su libertad para que él pudiera volver. Creyó que con el tiempo se acostumbrarían a su ausencia así como él hacía, que iban a extrañarlo cada noche como Cass los extrañaba pero seguirían luchando, saliendo adelante.

—Ha durado meses enfermo—aclaró Michael haciendo que Castiel sintiera su corazón en un puño—Le hemos comprado medicinas pero insiste en que estás muerto, que la bestia te habrá destrozado de un mordisco—Castiel miró hacia otro lado—Tienes que volver a casa, Castiel.

Aquello hizo que los mirara con alarma retrocediendo un paso. Fue extraño, puesto que era lo que había deseado desde hace tiempo, había deseado ir a casa con sus hermanos y su padre, volver a aquel pequeño pueblo en donde podía ir y venir a su antojo.

Había deseado poder recostarse en su jardín mirando las nubes mientras Impala pasteaba junto a él pero en ese momento no se sentía como algo que deseara hacer, no se sentía una opción. No podía volver a casa.

No podía dejar a Dean.

Castiel suspiró y miró en dirección al castillo ubicando con facilidad el balcón en el que estaba hace unos instantes, viendo la silueta monstruosa de Dean a contra luz en donde lo había dejado hace unos minutos.

Sintió el extraño anhelo de ir hacia él, de ir y abrazarlo mientras le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él pero, al mismo tiempo, quería subirse a Impala y cabalgar en dirección a su padre para decirle que estaba bien, que Dean no era una bestia a pesar de su aspecto, que le había cuidado muy bien incluso cuando Castiel huyó.

—Necesita verte, Castiel—aclaró Lucifer mirándolo con seriedad—Sólo necesita verte, tienes que venir con nosotros.

—Prometí que me quedaría para siempre—susurró Castiel mirándolos—No entienden, no puedo irme sin más. No puedo dejarlo—susurró mirando fijamente a sus hermanos—Sólo empeoraría las cosas, me necesitan aquí.

—Papá te necesita, Castiel—gruñó Michael mirándolo con molestia—Necesitas volver a casa.

Cass sabía que su hermano tenía razón, necesitaba ir con su padre pero no quería hacerlo sin más, no quería dejar atrás la vida que había logrado hacer en aquel lugar.

Sí, a veces Dean tenía un humor horrible y también no hacía mucho pero aquel lugar le había hecho sentir alegría, como de cuento. Le había dado libertad y había hecho amigos, Gabriel y Crowley habían sido más amigables con él en esos meses que la gente del pueblo en el tiempo que vivió allá.

 _¿Y si tu padre muere y no te vuelve a ver?_ Preguntó con molestia la voz en su interior haciéndolo tomar una decisión.

—Esperen aquí—pidió el pelinegro antes de darse la vuelta y volver a subir las escaleras—No tardaré, sólo esperen.

Corrió hacia la puerta y volvió a abrirla mientras se dirigía en dirección al gran salón. Casi tira a Sam, que iba en dirección a la cocina con Gabriel siguiéndolo de cerca, los saludó velozmente antes de subir las escaleras principales y correr por donde había venido con anterioridad.

Sus pies se resbalaron cuando llegó a la entrada del gran salón y se quedó contemplándolo, sintiéndolo más lúgubre que hace unos minutos pues las velas estaban casi apagadas y lucía oscuro sólo iluminado por la poca luz de la luna que se colaba por los ventanales. Castiel camino con lentitud escuchando el eco de sus pisadas a través de todo aquel lugar subiendo por las paredes hasta el cielo pintado en el techo.

Castiel se dirigió al único ventanal que estaba abierto sintiendo el estómago pesado, temiendo de la reacción de Dean. Desde la última vez que se había enojado con él por querer irse Cass no había vuelto a mencionar el tema y había estado bien con eso; extrañaba a su familia, desde luego, pero tampoco quería irse de aquel lugar, no quería dejar que Dean se las arreglara solo sabiendo que no habría quien le acariciara el pelaje ni le leyera en voz alta.

Se quedó de pie junto al ventanal mirando la espalda de Dean, como se encorvaba hacia el frente mientras su cola iba de un lado a otro como barriendo los pétalos de rosas que había en el suelo. Sus orejas estaban gachas, sabía que estaba triste y se sintió culpable por tener que pedirle eso, por tener que pedirle que le dejara ir a ver a su padre sabiendo que a Dean no le agradaba la idea de que se alejara.

Miró la rosa que estaba junto a él y sonrió mientras se acercaba con lentitud alertando a Dean de su compañía.

—Mis hermanos han llegado—habló haciendo que las orejas de Dean se movieran—No entiendo como llegaron pero estoy feliz de verlos.

—Me alegra mucho—murmuró Dean con un gruñido mientras Cass tomaba la rosa y se sentaba a su lado— ¿Pasó algo?

—Mi padre está enfermo—susurró Cass acariciando con los dedos los pétalos de la rosa—Dicen que delira y sienten que no…—suspiró y miró a Dean—Necesito verlo, Dean, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y sé que no te gusta que lo mencione pero, por favor, tengo que verlo.

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el gruñido de frustración subir por su garganta deseando escapar de sus labios, queriendo gritarle a Castiel que no podía irse, que no podía dejarlo. Suspiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Castiel a su lado, tan pequeño y tan celestial, el autentico ángel que había llegado a sacarlo de la miseria en la que vivía.

Oh, Dean estaba tan enamorado de él y ni siquiera le importaba el momento en el que ocurrió, sólo supo que lo estaba y que deseaba ser correspondido, deseaba ser amado a pesar de su aspecto. Sentía que había aprendido su lección, ahora entendía que toda su vida había actuado mal, que siempre fue un monstruo pero en esos momentos ya no se sentía uno, ya no se sentía horrible ni indigno.

Alzó una de sus patas y pasó el dorso con cuidado sobre la mejilla de Castiel haciéndolo suspirar. Pasó su uña por el cuello de Cass y la enredó en un mechón de cabello del pelinegro antes de suspirar. ¿Podrá abrazarlo en algún momento sin miedo a lastimarlo? ¿Podría ser lo que fue con anterioridad? Tenía miedo de dejarlo ir, de decirle que se fuera y que Castiel no volviera, tenía miedo de perderlo antes de poder tenerlo pero también tenía miedo de que Castiel lo odiara.

— ¿Volverás algún día?—preguntó Dean con temor.

—Claro que volveré, ahora vivo contigo—Castiel tomó su mano y la acarició—Ponme un límite y lo cumpliré, Dean. No voy a dejarte.

Dean se perdió en los bonitos ojos azules de Castiel, en la forma en que brillaban con la luz de la luna y parecían una estrella, una a la que podrías pedirle cualquier deseo y te lo concedería sin dudar porque eso hacía Cass; hacía todo por todos sin esperar nada a cambio, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer y siendo feliz con eso.

— ¿No tardarás, verdad?—preguntó con temor cuando Castiel se levantó y le acarició la cabeza.

Dean temía que Castiel no volviera a tiempo, que la rosa en su habitación se quedara sin pétalos antes de que pudiera volver a verlo, antes de que pudiera decirle todo lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de que cuando Castiel volviera él fuera sólo una bestia sin capacidad de razonar y lo atacara, lo lastimara. No tendría nunca una nueva oportunidad, no volvería a ser lo que fue con anterioridad y perdería a Castiel por toda la eternidad.

—Volveré en tres días—prometió Castiel inclinándose y colocando su frente sobre la de Dean—En tres días, no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.

Dean pensó en los pétalos que le quedaban a la rosa sabiendo que sólo era cuestión de días pues se marchitaba a paso veloz, cada poco tirando un pétalo cuando antes caía uno por mes. Sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba, sabía que no iba a durar mucho, unos cuantos días. Sonrió mientras ronroneaba contra la frente de Castiel y luego se inclinó lamiéndole la mejilla haciéndolo reír pro las cosquillas que le daban sus bigotes.

—Puedo esperar tres días—gruñó.

Podía soportar tres días ¿no es así? La rosa no iba a morir en tres días.

—Volveré pronto—prometió el pelinegro.

—Pídele a Impala que te lleve a casa—susurró Dean mirándolo—Ella te llevará con tu padre, cuando vuelvas sólo dile que quieres volver conmigo de. Es una yegua lista, de otra forma no podrás salir ni entrar.

Castiel le sonrió antes de alejarse y dirigirse a la salida. Se detuvo en el marco del ventanal y miró la rosa que aún llevaba en las manos antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia Dean echándose a sus brazos.

Con dificultad, Dean lo abrazó sintiendo el calor de su pecho extenderse por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su cola comenzara a golpetear con insistencia el suelo mientras un ronroneo se le escapaba.

—Gracias—susurró Castiel cerca de su oreja—Por todo.

Sin más el abrazo terminó y escuchó la carrera de Castiel en dirección a donde se encontraban sus hermanos. Dean sintió una lágrima escaparse de sus ojos mientras su corazón seguía sangrando en un puño, ¿aquello significaba algo? ¿Significaba que lo amaba de la misma manera que sólo estaba agradecido por todo lo que hizo para él? Dean no lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo. No quería destrozar sus esperanzas.

Se deshizo de la parte de arriba de aquel elegante traje desgarrándolo, importándole poco la tela y el gran trabajo que habían hecho en la costura. Dejó caer los jirones de tela al piso y luego se subió de un salto al barandal pareciendo una gárgola más que custodiaba el castillo. Vio como los hermanos de Castiel ya estaban en sus monturas y lloriqueó cuando vio al pelinegro unírseles colocándose con cuidado su capa mientras mantenía en un puño la rosa que le había obsequiado.

Castiel se subió a Impala sintiéndose contento y miró en dirección a donde estaba Dean encontrándolo encaramado sobre el barandal. Si no se tratara de él a Cass le habría preocupado que se lastimara pero era Dean, el que saltaba de una torre a otra con él a cuestas mientras limpiaban las gárgolas. Se sujetó con fuerza a las riendas de Impala con una mano y con la que sujetaba la rosa se despidió de Dean haciendo que éste sólo moviera su cola de un lado a otro.

Cass suspiró y se inclinó sobre la yegua hasta colocar sus labios cerca de su oreja, tomó las riendas con ambas manos manteniendo la rosa en ellas y suspiró.

—Llévame a casa—susurró.

Impala relinchó alzándose sobre sus patas traseras y se echó a correr siendo seguida de inmediato por las otras dos monturas. Las verjas que rodeaban el castillo se abrieron y con ellas los árboles del otro lado, Castiel sentía el viento acariciarle las mejillas mientras su capa ondeaba a sus espaldas.

Un rugido que hizo vibrar la reja provocó que los caballos aceleraran la marcha. Un rugido de dolor y esperanza. Un rugido de quien esperara por el ángel aún así fuera lo último que hiciera.


	21. 20

Impala galopaba con furia por el bosque como si el tiempo se le terminara, los dos caballos que iban con ella intentaban ir a su ritmo pero viéndolo casi imposible, era demasiado cansado ir a la par que esa yegua.

El sol iba alzándose sobre el cielo coloreando la noche de un pálido gris perla mientras que en el horizonte se veían los rayos del sol tocando las nubes iluminándolas con el bello color del amanecer, los pájaros comenzaban a cantar y el bosque se llenaba de vida conforme aquella caballería pasaba veloz a través de él, agitando los helechos y teniendo cuidado con las ramas bajas.

Castiel seguía yendo al frente, su cabello se había soltado no hace mucho y ondeaba junto con su capa a sus espaldas como una estela, apretó con fuerza las riendas de Impala encajándose el tallo de la rosa que aún sostenía en la palma de su mano cuando vio los árboles abrirse ante un bonito jardín donde podías escuchar el arroyo correr cerca.

El jardín pronto se fue haciendo más amplio y Castiel sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando vio esa pequeña casita un poco alejada del pueblo con un pequeño corral para algunos animales, con sus flores en perfecto estado y con el porche aún iluminado por la farola. La imagen parecía perteneciente a un cuadro, uno donde sólo podías admirar pero no formar parte de él pero Cass sabía que ese era su hogar, donde su padre y sus hermanos vivían, donde había probado la libertad por primera vez en su vida.

Había vuelto a casa después de todo.

Tiró de las riendas de Impala haciendo que la yegua se alzara sobre sus patas traseras antes de dejar caer las delanteras con fuerza y detenerse por completo. Se bajó de un salto y poco le importó que sus hermanos aún no lo hubieran alcanzado, corrió en dirección a la casa aún con la rosa en una de sus manos y tocó la puerta desesperado, deseando ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo ausente, deseando decirle que todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante.

Tocó la puerta con el puño tres veces y miró hacia atrás mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro. Michael y Lucifer iban desmontando de su caballo y sonreían como si supieran que Castiel era el remedio para todos sus males.

Cass se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la puerta fuera abierta y miró la rosa en una de sus manos sintiendo preocupación; ¿y si algo le pasaba a Dean? Se las habían arreglado sin Cass bien antes de su llegada pero eso no evitaba que el pelinegro se preocupara de que algo pudiera salir mal, de que Dean volviera a enojarse, de que nadie estuviera ahí para sostener a Kevin, de que Gabriel y Crowley sacaran de los nervios a Dean.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y un sonriente Donatello lo recibió haciendo que Cass sonriera con alegría. Aquel anciano hombre había sido su primer amigo en aquel pequeño lugar, su primer amigo en el mundo y Cass estaba feliz de verlo. El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo, confundido por las prendas tan elegantes y costosas que portaba el pelinegro, antes de que éste lo abrazara con fuerza.

—He vuelto—susurró Cass haciendo que Donatello sonriera.

—Ya te veo, hijo—el anciano palmeó la espalda del pelinegro antes de apartarse—Y estoy seguro de que pronto nos pondremos al corriente pero ahora corre a ver a tu padre, te ha echado mucho de menos.

Castiel asintió antes de adentrarse a su viejo hogar. Lo sentía demasiado pequeño y eso le incomodaba; se había acostumbrado a grandes paredes y espaciosas habitaciones, a infinitas escaleras y al techo a metros sobre su cabeza, todo aquello parecía más una casa de juguete que una donde se pudiera vivir.

No le dio muchas vueltas a ese asunto por lo que subió de dos en dos los escalones y corrió en dirección a donde recordaba que era la habitación de su padre, sentía el corazón galopándole con velocidad contra sus costillas, sus manos temblaban y su frente comenzaba a perlarse en sudor.

Tomó la manija y abrió la puerta con lentitud, asomó la cabeza al interior de la habitación y soltó un jadeo al ver a su padre en su cama, demasiado pálido a como lo recordaba y con una barba abundante que sabía iba a molestarle cuando viera lo horrible que se veía. Caminó inseguro hacia la cama haciendo que sus zapatos sonaran diferente a lo acostumbrado sobre el suelo de madera, el susurro de su ropa le acompañó, Cass se apartó el cabello del rostro antes de sentarse en la horilla de la cama y tomar la mano de su padre sintiéndola helada.

¿Acaso todo eso era su culpa? No sabía pero así se sentía, todo era culpa de Cass porque él estuvo feliz con Dean, estuvo viviendo muy bien en el castillo ajeno al hecho de que su padre estaba enfermo e importándole poco si sus hermanos se las habían arreglado o no.

—Oh, papá, cuánto lo siento—susurró llevándose la mano de Chuck al rostro—Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Chuck se removió inquieto mientras la tos volvía a aparecer, se incorporó de la cama tosiendo como si su vida se fuera en ello antes de que sus ojos se abrieran, apenas unas rendijas, y viera lo que le pareció el rostro de su amada esposa.

Aquello le abrumo un poco, ¿acaso estaba muerto? ¿No volvería a ver a Castiel en la vida? Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando aquella silueta borrosa comenzó a tomar forma y vio que aquel rostro no era el de su amada Rebecca, éste era un poco más duro, no tenía las facciones finas que recordaba y sus hombros sin duda eran demasiado anchos como para ser el de la mujer que recordaba.

Aquel rostro se inclinó sobre él y mechones de cabello negro le acariciaron las mejillas antes de que los ojos color océano tuvieran un nombre.

— ¿Castiel?—preguntó con miedo a equivocarse pero una cálida sonrisa lo recibió.

—Hola, papá—susurró Castiel apartándole mechones de cabello a Chuck.

Chuck se incorporó de golpe y envolvió con ambos brazos el fornido cuerpo de Castiel, sintiéndolo extraño pues no era así como recordaba a su hijo; Cass siempre había sido desgarbado, con hombros delgados y aspecto frágil pero ahora Chuck abrazaba a un chico con anchos hombros y cuerpo de acero, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque no importaba si aquel no era el Castiel que recordaba, estaba ahí frente a él cuando lo sintió perdido, cuando pensó no volver a verlo.

—Oh, mi pequeño—susurró Chuck enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Castiel antes de apartarse y mirarlo fijamente— ¿Cómo es que escapaste? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—No escapé, papá—se rió Castiel al tiempo en que la puerta se abría y entraban sus hermanos cargando una bolsa de cuero—Me dejó venir a verte, estábamos cenando cuando llegaron Lucy y Michael.

Chuck frunció el ceño ante lo banal que sonaba aquello, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Intentó retroceder en sus recuerdos, buscando algo que le dijera que aquel monstruoso amo del castillo era amable pero sólo recordaba los filosos colmillos y las zarpas que arañaban la madera, recordaba el terror y lo horrible que fue tenerlo encima de él dispuesto a castigarlo por cortar una de sus rosas.

Miró a Castiel buscando la mentira en sus ojos pero el chico parecía realmente feliz, sano y radiante, como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día en el calabozo como él.

— ¿Esa horrible bestia te liberó?—preguntó incrédulo Chuck mientras apartaba el cabello de Cass de su rostro.

—Su nombre es Dean, padre. Y no me liberó, me dejó venir a verte. Tengo que volver en tres días—sus hermanos lo miraron confundidos.

— ¿No vas a quedarte?—preguntó Lucifer extendiéndole la bolsa de cuero—Esto estaba en Impala.

Castiel tomó la bolsa, sin recordar haberla empacado, y miró su contenido sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al ver otra rosa y su pequeña cajita musical. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ignorando lo que su hermano mayor le había preguntado y estrujó aquella bolsa en sus puños sintiendo la necesidad de ir y abrazar a Dean, prometiéndole que estaría siempre a su lado y que nunca iba a dejarlo.

—No puedo quedarme con ustedes—susurró Castiel sin dejar de mirar el contenido—Dean me necesita, padre—miró a Chuck con los ojos llenos de lágrimas haciendo que su padre suspirara—Y yo quiero quedarme con él ¿bien? Me cuida, se preocupa por mí, ambos nos ayudamos cuando lo necesitamos. Somos un equipo—tomó las manos de Chuck y se las llevó al rostro—No te preocupes más, papá. Voy a estar bien.

Chuck miró los ojos de su hijo encontrándolo diferente, viendo que algo dentro de él había cambiado dejado de lado la inocencia de Castiel.

Las paredes de su torre de marfil se habían derrumbado y un mundo más allá de lo imaginado se alzaba ante el pelinegro con la promesa de mantenerlo siempre en libertad aunque viviera en aquel castillo, el brillo de la esperanza y de lo que Chuck sabía era el primer amor estaba en sus ojos como el océano, radiantes y felices.

Su padre no tuvo de otra más que abrazarlo con fuerza mirando a sus hijos mayores, que parecían insultados ante el hecho de que Castiel se iría sin más en tres días dejándolos de nuevo con todos los problemas que acarreaban. A Chuck no le importó ese inminente hecho mientras Castiel estuviera ahí, mientras el miedo de haberlo perdido para siempre desaparecía poco a poco.

—Claro que estarás bien—susurró Chuck antes de apartarse y cubrirse la boca por su ataque de tos—Estaremos bien.

—Me alegra, creo que Dean manda esto—de la bolsa Cass extrajo dos bolsitas llenas de oro haciendo que los ojos de sus hermanos brillaran—Si te soy honesto, nunca vi el dinero en el castillo. Creo que ayudará en lo que te recuperas—le dio las bolsas a su padre y le sonrió—Podemos arreglar todo.

Lucifer miró a Michael, el cuál asintió, sabiendo que aquel dinero sería usado para pagar las deudas que habían generado intentando sobrevivir. Nunca imaginaron que traer a Castiel habría sido más beneficioso de lo que pensaban.

Y sabemos que eso no sólo los beneficiaba a ellos.

…

Ketch miraba a Mick y Toni, con la mujer fastidiada de tener que pasar su día con ellos en lugar de con su hijo. Los tres estaban recargados en uno de los callejones entre la cantina y la barbería, Ketch fumaba arrojando el humo al cielo mientras que miraba a Toni con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando por lo que le había pedido.

Mick miraba la calle, toda la gente pasaba sin prisa haciendo sus mandados de la mañana, felices con su rutina nunca rota. Vio a niños correr por el mercado y a sus madres seguirlos presurosa, a mujeres cargando canastos realmente grandes y pesados, a hombres tirando de la carreta con todo lo necesario para ganarse su alimento.

Toda una explosión de vida ante él, de energía y de normalidad.

—El momento de actuar está cerca—escuchó a Toni hablar mirando fijamente a Ketch—Debes saber que no será fácil, ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por la recompensa?

—Prometiste un castillo lleno de riquezas—murmuró Ketch, mirándola fijamente.

—Sí, y también te dije que había qué lo protegía de todo. Además, si ganas te llevarás a Castiel entre las piernas—Ketch sonrió con sorna—No te importa el chico ¿cierto?

—Lo quiero como…un mero entretenimiento. Después lo dejaré de lado—se encogió de hombros— ¿Cómo sabré que es hora de actuar?

Mick dejó de prestarles atención porque algo en específico le atrajo como una luz.

Entre la multitud pudo apreciar a un joven pelinegro que cargaba una mochila sencilla en uno de sus hombros mientras esquivaba a las personas y sonreía amablemente a quien lo saludaba. Iba escoltado por sus hermanos que miraban con cara de pocos amigos a todos, como si estuvieran mosqueados de estar ahí. Mick comenzó a tirar de la camisa de Ketch intentando atraer su atención fastidiando al cazador.

—Por todos los cielos, Mick, ¿qué carajos quieres?—preguntó exasperado.

Mick no respondió sino que señaló al frente.

Tanto Ketch como Toni se asomaron y vieron a aquel elegante pelinegro cuya figura delicada había cambiado por completo a una fornida, lucía un poco más alto pero seguía teniendo ese rostro delicado y hermoso que despertaba los más bajos placeres de quien lo miraba. Sonreía radiante a todos mientras miraba de manera molesta a sus hermanos, como si también estuviera fastidiado de estar ahí con ellos.

— ¿Es Castiel?—preguntó incrédula Toni.

—Se parece a Castiel—asintió Mick.

—Tiene que ser Castiel—sentenció Ketch antes de tirar de Mick de la camisa y alzarlo hasta estar a la altura de su rostro—Vas a seguirlo por todo el pueblo mientras yo arreglo nuestro movimiento, ¿entiendes? Presta atención a todo lo que diga si no quieres que me la cobre contigo.

Mick asintió antes de ser puesto en el suelo de nuevo y correr entre las personas para ponerse lo más cercano a los Novak. Ellos tres eran ajenos al escrutinio que despertaban en el trío, demasiado concentrados en sus propios problemas como para pensar en los venideros, los que ocasionarían graves problemas entre ellos.

…

Castiel había terminado de hacer la cena, feliz de que su padre se encontrara lo suficientemente sano como para cenar abajo y contento de tener a Donatello con ellos, el anciano había hecho demasiado por su familia y Castiel sentía que no tenía como pagárselo sin importar las veces en que Donatello le decía que con relatarle lo que vio en el castillo era suficiente.

Sirvió los platos de todos antes de poder sentarse y mirar a su padre, que parecía no querer despegarle la vista de encima con el temor de que Castiel desapareciera y se diera cuenta de que no era más que una ilusión de la fiebre. Sus hermanos aún lo miraban recelosos, haciendo que el menor se sintiera incómodo y molesto, ¿qué había hecho mal ahora?

—Entonces, ¿te irás pronto?—preguntó Chuck, haciendo que Castiel asintiera mientras comía— ¿Vas a volver?

—Tendré que hablarlo con Dean—aclaró el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros—No le gusta que me ausente, le preocupa. Así que procuro no hacerlo molestar mucho.

—Tus hermanos…—habló Donatello, mirando de reojo a los mayores antes de mirar a Castiel—Mencionaron algo sobre como los árboles se cerraban, como si evitaran que entraran—Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de contemplar a Michael y a Lucifer— ¿Cómo piensas volver?

Cass frunció el ceño, pensando en ese detalle y en las indicaciones de Dean.

Ahora tenía un poco de sentido que solo Impala pudiera cruzar, ella estaba ligada con el castillo. Claro que Cass no le tomó mucha importancia, para él sólo era susurrar algo en el oído de la yegua y volvería con Dean sin importar qué.

—Sólo debo pedirle a Impala que me lleve—aclaró, atrayendo la atención de Lucifer—Creo que…que la yegua es la que abre los árboles, tiene sentido que Dean me la diera para ir y venir.

—No puedes volver—murmuró Michael haciendo que Castiel lo mirara—Puedes quedarte, él no tendrá por qué enterarse y dudo que salga a buscarte. Tu lugar es aquí.

—Le prometí que volvería—murmuró Castiel, apretando la cuchara en su puño.

—No le debes nada—gruñó Michael golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano— ¡Te encerró! Te alejó de nosotros contra tu voluntad y ahora que puedes elegir no volver ¿regresarás con él?—Castiel miró a Chuck, que parecía nervioso, y luego a Lucifer, que estaba más entretenido en su comida.

Castiel no esperaba que sus hermanos lo entendieran, que nadie lo hiciera. Ellos no habían estado con Dean todo ese tiempo así que no lograrían entender por qué Cass necesitaba volver; y no era sólo porque Dean iba a necesitarlo sino porque Cass quería estar con él, quería echarse en el jardín rodeado de esa bola de pelos y ver las estrellas.

Quería leerle en voz alta antes de irse a dormir. Quería desayunar con él y molestarlo siempre que pudiera. Quería ser perseguido por la bestia entre los rosales mientras huía despavorido y su risa se elevaba llenando de sonido todo el castillo.

—No voy a discutir esto contigo—murmuró Castiel mirando su plato—No te concierne, Michael.

—Nos concierne porque desde que te fuiste hemos estado mal, ¡problema tras problema mientras tú te encontrabas cómodamente en un palacio!—Castiel lo miró—Nos lo debes, Castiel. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti nos debes al menos quedarte aquí para ayudar con la casa—Cass frunció el ceño.

—Se me ha quitado el hambre—murmuró levantándose de la mesa—Estaré en mi habitación.

Sin más el pelinegro subió las escaleras, sintiendo que aquel no era el pasillo tan acostumbrado para ir a su cuarto. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas deseando ser derramadas mientras se preguntaba por qué nunca podía hacer algo bien para su familia.

Estando con ellos siempre fue un estorbo, una carga más. Decidió quedarse con Dean para no estorbarles y ahora era su culpa que las cosas hubieran resultado mal para ellos cuando Castiel se vio beneficiado con sus acciones.

Se encerró en su cuarto y fue al mueble de noche donde la pequeña cajita musical lo esperaba. Sonrió al ver las dos rosas junto a ella y se sentó en el colchón con cuidado acunando aquel pequeño objeto en sus manos, sonriendo cuando el dio cuerda y la música comenzó a sonar.

Aquel pequeño lugar que tan feliz le había hecho ya no se sentía como un hogar para Castiel. Era demasiado pequeño, demasiado estrecho y muy ruidoso. No estaba esa sensación de perderse entre sus pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo, no estaba el inmenso jardín en el que jugaba con Gabe y Kevin antes de que Dean se le uniera, no estaba el aroma cremoso a rosas que siempre le acariciaba al salir ni el constante sonido de las garras golpeteando el suelo que antes le había causado escalofríos pero que ahora, al recordarlo, le provocaba una sonrisa.

Castiel se acorrucó en su cama y miró a aquella pareja bailar al ritmo de esa melodía tan conocida. Los tocó con el dedo, sintiendo que así podría formar parte de aquel baile, y suspiró prometiendo que no importaba lo que dijera Michael, él iba a volver con Dean porque ese era su lugar.

Porque al fin tenía un lugar en el mundo al cual pertenecer y no iba a perderlo por los caprichos de sus hermanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto se viene lo bueno y estoy emocionada. Sigo amando esto como la primera vez que lo escribí


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bestia es de colmillos filosooos con sus garras que quieren mataar, y aunque ruja feorz no podrá detenernos y al fin morirá, ¡qué muera ya!
> 
> Lo siento, me gustan las canciones de La bella y la bestia :c

Castiel se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de su padre mientras jugueteaba con su cajita musical y Chuck leía unos documentos que le habían llegado de Paris; la noche caía lentamente en el tercer día desde que Cass había vuelto a casa y todos sabían que al alba el menor se iría de nuevo por eso intentaban no pelear, al menos Cass lo intentaba.

Michael estaba furioso con él por irse y Lucifer se había ido al pueblo, a beber probablemente pero no sin antes haber sido revisado por Castiel asegurándose que no se llevaba nada de dinero. No iba a permitir que siguiera gastando en bebida lo poco que Dean les había obsequiado en su intento de que Castiel hiciera lo posible por aliviar a su padre.

Aquella casa estaba tranquila, con la calma después de todo el desastre que haber perdido al menor había ocasionado. Chuck se encontraba mucho mejor, aún con algunos ataques de tos que Donatello se encargaba de supervisar pero nada alarmante como los últimos días; haber visto a su hijo, aquel que creyó perdido, era mucho mejor que no saber dónde estaba ni si seguía con vida.

Sí, le dolía mucho la inminente partida de Castiel al día siguiente, pero el pelinegro le había pedido que le dejara ir, que no podía quedarse ahí. Castiel amaba a su familia a pesar de sus problemas, a pesar de que sus hermanos nunca estaban contentos con sus acciones y su padre a veces perdía la razón, la amaba pero aquel ya no era su hogar.

—Te agradecería que dejaras de jugar con eso—pidió Chuck cuando la cajita musical sonó por quinta vez—Estás haciendo que odie esa melodía.

Cass le sonrió conciliadoramente cerrando con delicadeza la cajita y colocándola en uno de sus bolsillos antes de mirar a su padre con esos enormes ojos azules que cortaban el aliento de cualquiera. Chuck dejó de lado sus documentos y lo miró fijamente, feliz de ver esa chispa en su hijo, de saber que estaría bien sin importar que se encontrara lejos.

Dejarlo ir requería mucho sacrificio pero no podía seguir aferrándose a Castiel de esa manera.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el pelinegro recibiendo una caricia en el cabello—No estés triste, papá. Hablaré con Dean y tal vez puedan ir a visitarme—Chuck sonrió con tristeza.

—Dime, por favor, que él no te ha lastimado—pidió con preocupación.

—No lo ha hecho—Castiel se incorporó sentándose junto a su padre y sonriéndole como un niño pequeño—Es malhumorado, lo sé. Suele enojarse cuando no hago lo que me pide pero también sé que es porque se preocupa de que algo me pase—Cass miró hacia su regazo y sonrió al recordar a Dean antes de su partida—Dean es muy amable conmigo.

—Yo diría que más que amable—se burló Chuck y señaló el bolsillo donde había guardado la cajita—Te has encariñado de él, ¿verdad?—Castiel se ruborizó apartando la mirada—Hijo…

—Sé que su apariencia no es la mejor—susurró Castiel por lo bajo, temeroso de que Michael lo escuchara desde la mesa donde jugaba ajedrez con Donatello—Sé que, de primeras, no es humano pero no será por mucho, Meg y todos en el castillo lo aseguran—sonrió y miró a su padre con los ojos brillantes haciendo que el corazón de Chuck se comprimiera de manera dolorosa—Dean es alguien amable y gentil cuando lo conoces. Es algo más que sus colmillos y las garras, ¿sabes?—Castiel suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su padre con anhelo—Es mi mejor amigo—Chuck sonrió.

—Hijo mío, ojalá te escucharas—Chuck le besó la frente antes de abrazarlo—Ojalá te vieras y te darías cuenta de por qué me es fácil dejarte ir.

Cass frunció el ceño, sin entender con exactitud a qué se refería su padre con eso pero, antes de tener la oportunidad para hablar, golpearon a la puerta con demasiada fuerza, casi con deseos de tumbarla. El menor se incorporó en su asiento y miró en esa dirección para luego mirar a Michael, que se encontraba igual de confundido que él.

La puerta volvió a sonar haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro corriera a velocidad mientras se colocaba protectoramente frente a su padre. Aquello no era un toque amigable y algo dentro de él le decía que era mejor no abrir. Claro que Michael no escuchó ese sentido que le gritaba que corriera en la dirección contraria, simplemente se levantó y caminó a la puerta dispuesto a abrirla antes de que volvieran a tocar de esa manera tan horrible.

Michael abrió de tirón la puerta y un puñetazo le llegó directo en el rostro haciendo que Castiel se levantara de un saltó. Alguien tomó de la camisa a su hermano, sacándolo de la casa, haciendo que el menor saliera seguido de su padre y Donatello, dispuestos a ver quién se atrevía a hacer algo semejante.

Cass se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sosteniéndose de éste con ambas manos, cortándoles el paso a Donatello y a su padre, y miró el exterior que se teñía de los colores del crepúsculo mientras el canto de las aves se alejaba con la puesta de sol a cada segundo.

En su camino de entrada se encontraban cinco hombres, dos de ellos sosteniendo a Lucifer de rodillas, mirando como golpeaban a Michael hecho un ovillo entre los otros tres. Detrás de ellos había ocho caballos, en uno había una mujer montada mirando la escena con desagrado y en otro un hombre diminuto que prefería mirar hacia otro lado.

—OIGAN—gritó Castiel dando un paso al frente—FUERA DE AQUÍ.

Apenas salió del marco de la puerta una mano se cerró en torno a su cabello y tiró de él con fuerza haciendo que Castiel quedara cara a cara con los ojos castaños del cazador Arthur Ketch.

El aliento se le atoró en la garganta al ver la determinación y la furia en sus ojos, al sentir cómo lo alzaba sobre la punta de sus pies sosteniéndolo solamente del cabello y cómo lo miraba con esa mueca característica en todos los hombres cuando ven a una mujer con poca ropa.

—Tardaste en llegar angelito—se burló Ketch con una sonrisa—Y tengo algo de prisa así que haremos esto rápido.

Castiel fue arrojado a través de las escaleras del porche cayendo sonoramente sobre sus manos en la tierra del camino de entrada, cerca de donde Michael estaba hecho un ovillo y Lucifer miraba con la nariz sangrando y los ojos enrojecidos. Cass boqueó cuando el aliento se le escapó de los pulmones debido al golpe y sus ojos lagrimearon.

Miró sobre su hombro, asustado de que le fuera a pasar algo a Donatello y a su padre, pero vio como Ketch sacaba un arma y los apuntaba en señal de que más les valía mantenerse en su lugar si no querían terminar igual que los hijos de Chuck.

Cass giró sobre sí mismo quedando boca arriba e intentó respirar antes de que una patada en las costillas volviera a cortarle el aliento haciéndolo ovillarse sobre un costado.

—Será rápido, Castiel—gruñó Ketch inclinándose sobre él—Dime cómo entrar al castillo.

La cabeza de Cass daba vuelta y el cabello no le dejaba ver muy bien por lo que le tomó unos segundos entender a lo que se refería Ketch.

Las palabras pasaban por su mente sin significado mientras su subconsciente las tomaba y comenzaba a formar el pánico haciendo que su estómago se volviera más pesado y la palma de las manos se le llenaran de sudor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que su boca se pusiera en funcionamiento para poder formar una idea en voz alta, intentando ahogar los gemidos lastimeros de Michael y las súplicas de Lucifer para que lo dejaran en paz.

— ¿De qué castillo hablas?—preguntó con inocencia, mirándolo a través del cabello.

—No quieras hacerte el listo conmigo, Castiel—Ketch volvió a tomarlo del cabello obligándolo a mirarlo, sacándole un gruñido a Cass debido al dolor—Has estado desaparecido por meses, debiste de estar en algún lado ¿no es así?

—En Paris—murmuró con voz entrecortada, sujetando la muñeca de Ketch que lo apresaba intentando soltarse—Con una tía que había enfermado—el cañón del arma apareció de golpe frente a él haciéndolo jadear.

—Sé del castillo en el bosque, Castiel. Sé del monstruo que lo custodia—Cass frunció el ceño ante eso—Sé del muro de troncos que evitan que puedas pasar pero tú has entrado y salido sin problema ¿no es así? Dime como entrar—Cass lo siguió mirando serio.

Ciertamente, el pelinegro prefería que Ketch jalara el gatillo en ese instante a poner en riesgo a Dean. Ketch era un cazador y, a pesar de su fuerza descomunal, Dean no era más que una bestia, una presa que se podría exhibir como premio y Cass no iba a permitir eso.

Preferiría morir en ese instante y que Dean creyera que nunca volvió a delatarlo y ponerlo en un peligro del cual no iba a poder salvarlo.

—Quizá ocupe un incentivo—habló uno de los hombres que sostenían a Lucifer ante el silencio de Cass.

—Sí—Ketch sonrió con sorna—Eso es todo lo que el angelito necesita—apartó el cañón de Cass y, sin mirar, disparó haciendo que Michael gritara de dolor.

Cass apretó los dientes e intentó soltarse de nueva cuenta, queriendo asegurarse de que su hermano estaba bien pero el cañón volvió a apuntarle.

Michael lloriqueaba y se revolcaba en la tierra mientras los tres hombres que habían estado pateándolo se reían al verlo sangrar. Lucifer gritó el nombre de su hermano y amenazó con levantarse pero recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que le cortó el aliento.

—Habla—gruñó Ketch—O la próxima no fallaré y será tu demente padre.

—Ketch, basta—pidió la mujer en el caballo ganándose una mirada fulminante del cazador—Dijimos discreción.

—No me hagas dispararte a ti también, sabes que lo haré—amenazó el hombre.

Toni gruñó, indignada, y tiró un poco de las riendas de su corcel pero no volvió a hablar. Ella tenía un hijo por el cual velar y no iba a permitir que Ketch se lo arrebatara de una forma en que no podría recuperarlo.

— ¡La yegua!—gritó Lucifer, desesperado por ver a Michael herido y a Castiel tan poco cooperativo— ¡La yegua es la que te lleva!

Ketch dejó de mirar a Castiel y contempló al mayor de los Novak con genuino interés.

El menor miró a su hermano con alarma, suplicándole que no abriera la boca y pusiera en riesgo a Dean de esa manera pero Lucifer sólo lo ignoró. Lo ignoró como cuando le dijo que quería volver con Dean. Lo ignoró como cuando le pidió que dejara de beber. Lo ignoró como cuando le pidió que dejara de meterse en problemas antes de llevarlos a la ruina. Lo ignoró perfectamente sólo pensando en Michael, como si fuera su único hermano y Castiel no contara para nada si, después de todo, su vida se había arruinado desde su llegada.

—Explícate—gruñó Ketch, mirándolo desde su posición.

—A Impala, la yegua negra—aclaró señalando a sus caballos junto a la casa—Sólo debes pedirle que te lleve a Dean y ella abrirá el camino. Todos deben permanecer cerca de ella porque te da cinco segundos antes de que los troncos se cierren detrás suyo—habló sin aliento—La yegua es la que te lleva.

Los ojos de Ketch se iluminaron con el último rayo de sol de aquel día antes de que la noche los cubrieran y miró a Castiel, que se encontraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el pánico creciendo como una enredadera en su entorno, envolviéndolo por completo hasta cortarle el aliento.

El cazador se inclinó y colocó sus labios contra el oído de Cass antes de lamerlo, causándole un escalofrío y arcadas al pelinegro, queriendo empujarlo lejos sin poder hacer mucho debido al dolor en su costado.

—Me presentaré en tu nombre, proclamando venganza—se burló en su oído haciendo que Castiel se alarmara—Y colgaré su cabeza en mi muro y será lo que verás mientras te follo como si de una puta se tratara antes de echarte a la calle, Castiel Novak. Es una promesa.

Arrojó sin más a Castiel al suelo y le dio una patada, asegurándose de que no se movería en un buen rato. El pelinegro gimió por lo bajo, sosteniéndose con fuerza, mientras que el cazador se incorporaba apartándose un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su lugar y guardándose el arma en el cinto.

—A sus caballos, ahora—ordenó a sus hombres—Tendremos que hacerlo rápido, no queremos que Dean vaya a ningún lado—dijo el nombre de la bestia con burla mirando fijamente a Castiel.

Sin más, Ketch se dirigió a Impala y la desató, ganándose un relincho enfurecido porque él no era su jinete, no era Castiel. Se alzó sobre las patas traseras, endemoniada porque osaran tocarla alguien que no era Castiel, relinchó furiosa alterando a sus dos acompañantes antes de que tiraran con fuerza de sus riendas.

Una mano de hierro la sujetó del hocico y miró dos ojos castaños furiosos y desalmados, llenos de una maldad que le crispó el cabello haciéndola sentir inquieta.

—Llévame con Dean—ordenó aquel hombre.

Impala estaba hecha para obedecer las órdenes, sean dichas por quién sea, así que no le quedó de otra más que relinchar mientras dejaba que aquel hombre la montara antes de echarse a correr endemoniada en dirección al bosque seguida de otros siete caballos a sus espaldas, permaneciendo demasiado cerca de ella.

—NO, NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR—gritó Castiel sin aliento mientras se colocaba de rodillas sobre la tierra—NO, IMPALA NO LO LLEVES, ¡DAÑARÁ A DEAN!

El costado le lastimaba, hacía de su respiración una laboriosa acción pero no iba a permitir que Dean saliera lastimado, no cuando él había confiado ciegamente en su palabra, en su promesa de que volvería.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró al mayor de su hermano antes de irse contra él y asentarle un par de puñetazos mientras el llanto bañaba su rostro, sólo teniendo en mente la promesa de lo que Ketch haría. Poco le importaba que quisiera lastimarlo, no podía permitir que le hiciera algo a Dean, que le lastimara o peor, que lo matara sin más para exhibirlo como un simple trofeo.

— ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE, MALDITO IDIOTA?!—Gritó el menor antes de levantarse— ¡Una sola cosa te he pedido y no pudiste hacerlo!

— ¡Iban a matar a Michael!—gritó Lucifer levantándose.

—VAN A MATAR A DEAN—gritó Castiel enfurecido, mostrando que no era el pequeño hermanito que ellos recordaban—SI ALGO LE PASA NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR, LUCIFER, NUNCA.

Castiel fue corriendo ante el único caballo que había sobrado de aquella emboscada, uno blanco por completo que se movía inquieto brillando en la oscuridad debido a su color. Castiel sin más tiró de las riendas y se montó con una elegancia y velocidad que su familia no sabía que poseía.

Castiel golpeó con los talones los costados del caballo y éste se alzó sobre sus patas traseras antes de echarse a correr por el bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad mientras el peso de una cajita musical golpeaba constantemente en una de las piernas de Castiel en un mudo recordatorio de su promesa de volver a Dean en tres días.


	23. 22

Aquel castillo se alzaba en la oscuridad de una fresca noche que anunciaba una tormenta nocturna, el silencio era sepulcral desde hace tres días en aquel lugar. Incluso las rosas parecían estarse marchitando pero no, no era precisamente por esa ausencia que les hacía falta sino porque allá en una de las habitaciones más altas, donde el balcón más bonito se alzaba, una rosa de brillo dorado estaba dando sus últimas, con unos cuántos pétalos aún unidos a ella en señal de que aún no moría pero lo haría pronto, cuando menos lo pensaran.

Dean contemplaba aquella rosa moribunda con anhelo, pidiéndole un día más, lograr ver a Castiel antes de que se convirtiera en un animal por toda la eternidad. Era lo único que le pedía a ese singular objeto, negándose a apartarse de su lado con temor a que cayera el último pétalo si se alejaba lo suficiente.

Cerca de él se mantenían Crowley y Sam, que notaban cómo el tiempo se les acababa y no precisamente por la rosa. Cada vez era más difícil mantenerse en movimiento, había incluso breves momentos en los que se quedaban inmóviles antes de poder volver a hablar y les estaba aterrando. El amo estaba seguro de que Cass volvería y así podría tener una oportunidad pero todos temían que ellos no lograrían llegar a ese momento.

Dean suspiró empañando la campana de cristal y sus orejas se movieron alertas, incorporándose de golpe haciendo que Sam y Crowley lo miraran interesados. La cola de Dean se movió sin control y saltó hacia el balcón, encaramándose en el borde sin perder de vista los árboles en la distancia que se abrían ante la llegada de alguien y luego se cerraban detrás.

Dean agudizó el oído, sabiendo que si se concentraba lo suficiente podría escuchar los latidos de Castiel pero no, lo que escuchó fueron otros siete caballos detrás de Impala haciéndolo detener su entusiasmo.

¿Siete caballos? ¿Por qué volvería Castiel con tantos? Comenzó a ponerse nervioso mientras Sam y Crowley se le acercaban para ver la tan ansiada llegada antes de tiempo.

—No es Cass—susurró Dean con el corazón destrozado cuando las verjas se abrieron—No es Cass, no es Cass. Mintió, no es Cass, no va a volver.

Un pétalo de la rosa en la campana de cristal cayó con lentitud ante el dolor que estaba experimentando el dueño del castillo.

Crowley miró con alarma a todos esos hombres que entraban en el jardín con armas, como si supieran perfectamente a qué se enfrentaban, siguiendo de cerca al imponente hombre que montaba a Impala con elegancia y arrogancia. Dean comenzó a lloriquear mientras caía sobre sus cuartos traseros y sus garras se encajaban en el suelo, Sam lo miró alarmado, temiendo que su hermano comenzara a arrojar cosas por los aires pero no, Dean no hizo nada de eso.

La descomunal bestia que era su hermano se echó al suelo y olisqueó el aire antes de gruñir intentando ahogar su dolor, la traición y el rechazo que sentía dentro de él que hacía que su instinto animal comenzara a tomar por completo el control de él.

¿Cómo fue tan estúpido como para creer que Castiel volvería? ¿Por qué se engañó a sí mismo de esa forma? Era obvio que un ángel como Cass jamás querría a una bestia como Dean, jamás se fijaría en él siendo un monstruo, habiéndole privado de su libertad y alejándolo de sus seres queridos.

Dean no era merecedor de ese ángel, nunca lo fue y aquello sólo fue el tonto sueño de un niño que esperaba ser amado por como era. Sólo una tonta ilusión que desaparecía como los sueños a la mañana siguiente.

—Señor, no son amistosos—murmuró Crowley, poniéndose a la par de Sam—Sus órdenes, ¿los dejamos entrar? Nos van a…

—Ya no importa—susurró Dean entre gruñidos mientras el dolor crecía dentro de él—Igual terminaremos condenados antes del amanecer.

Miró aquella rosa que se encontraba cada vez más al borde de la muerte y su brillo menguaba conforme caían los pétalos.

Sam miró estupefacto a su hermano antes de dirigir a Crowley a la salida, dispuesto a dar pelea antes de perderse para siempre porque aquel también era su hogar y si iba a permanecer como un perchero por toda la eternidad en su hogar no iba a dejar que extraños avariciosos lo invadieran con intensión de saquearlo.

—Reúne a todos—gruñó Sam cerrando la puerta detrás de él—Lleva a la mitad al ala Este, la otra mitad y yo intentaremos retenerlos en el recibidor—Crowley lo miró asombrado—No voy a dejar que saqueen mi hogar, ¿oíste?

—Ya era hora de que crecieras, Sammy—se burló Crowley antes de andar todo lo rápido que podía hacia lo que Sam le había pedido.

Sam se incorporó y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, los suficientes para llenarle de pánico.

Él también había creído, por un momento, que Castiel amaba a su hermano tanto como él hacía, había creído que volvería para estar con ellos para siempre y no sólo…solo se largaría a la menor oportunidad. Entendía el dolor de Dean, entendía que su hermano sentía que el mundo ya no importaba pero Sam no iba a perecer sin más.

Sí, posiblemente jamás abrazaría a Gabriel sin temor a lastimarse. Jamás lo besaría ni vería el color dorado en sus ojos, no volverían a comer dulces ni a sentir la lluvia en sus pieles. Todos morirían a la mañana siguiente quedándose inmóviles para siempre a manos de una desalmada bestia pero Sam…Sam quería más, quería intentarlo al menos una última vez.

Dentro de aquel cuarto Dean se encontraba hecho un ovillo intentando suprimir su instinto animal, intentando mantenerse cuerdo hasta que el último pétalo cayera pero era imposible hacerlo, imposible cuando lo único con sentido en su interior era el dolor en su corazón por verse rechazado, el dolor de la partida de Castiel y de haber creído que por la mañana él aparecería en el jardín con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos.

Dean gruñó a la par que lloriqueaba, sonando como un animal herido y atropellado echado a un lado. Siempre fue un monstruo, una bestia desalmada y moriría como lo que era. Como una monstruosa bestia.

…

Castiel tuvo que tirar de las riendas de su caballo para detenerlo de golpe ante el muro de troncos que le cerraba el paso. El terror creció en su estómago hasta asfixiarlo mientras desmontaba e intentaba atravesar viéndolo imposible. Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas comenzando a golpear los troncos con sus puños hasta astillarse los nudillos.

—No, no, no—susurró desesperado—No, tengo que ir con Dean, ¡tengo que salvar a Dean, por favor, muévanse! Por favor, tengo que llegar a él—intentó empujar el tronco antes de caer de rodillas ante ellos—No, por favor—sollozó—Por favor, ¡tengo que llegar a Dean!

Se apartó el cabello del rostro antes de echarse a llorar. Su costado ardía, sus nudillos le escocían pero Castiel sólo tenía en claro que debía llegar a Dean sin importar el precio, debía ir y rápido porque nunca se perdonaría si algo malo llegaba a pasarle, jamás se perdonaría haberlo puesto en resigo después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Sentía el corazón en un puño mientras suplicaba que se abrieran, que le dejaran ir hacia Dean pero los troncos solo eran eso, árboles imponentes bloqueando el paso hacia lo que había sido su hogar.

El golpeteo de otros dos caballos lo sobresaltó y al mirar hacia el camino que había recorrido se encontró con los caballos de sus hermanos siendo dirigidos por Lucifer y su padre. Detrás de Lucy se asomó Donatello y detrás de Chuck iba Michael, con la pierna envuelta en un tosco vendaje deteniendo la hemorragia de su herida.

Castiel miró con furia a Lucifer, sintiendo que todo esto no estaría pasando si hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada. Sabía que era demasiado egoísta de su parte enojarse con Lucifer por haber puesto en riesgo a Dean sólo por salvar a Michael pero en ese momento no le importaba, nada le importaba sino llegar a Dean antes de que Ketch le hiciera algo.

—Es inútil—murmuró Lucifer ganándose una mirada fulminante de Castiel—Lo siento pero es inútil, ¡nosotros intentamos cruzarlos para buscarte, Castiel! ¡Sólo hasta que Impala fue por nosotros pudimos hacer que se movieran!

—Tengo que llegar al precio que sea—gruñó Cass levantándose—Tengo…tengo…él no puede pensar que lo deje, ¡no lo dejé! ¡Tengo que decirle que volví! ¡Tengo que decirle que no voy a dejarlo!

Cass les dio la espalda y sacó de su pantalón la cajita musical recordado el momento en el que Dean se la había dado, recordando cómo parecía nervioso y avergonzado por darle algo tan bonito.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta diciéndose que Dean se merecía más que el cariño que Castiel le otorgaba. Diciéndose que sin duda se había encariñado de él pero no, no era su mejor amigo porque no se sentiría de esa manera si su mejor amigo estuviera al borde de la muerte ¿verdad? Aunque ¿qué iba a saber él al respecto? No sabía nada del mundo, siempre encerrado en su jaula de oro privado de todas esas emociones y experiencias.

Le dio cuerda a la cajita y sonrió cuando apareció la pareja bailando su melodía de cuna. Su rostro seguía bañado en llanto mientras la brisa le revolvía mechones del cabello en una caricia, como si quisiera reconfortarlo. El viento acunó a la melodía e inundó el bosque con ella mientras aquella pareja de porcelana seguía dando vueltas en un vals eterno.

Fue entonces que los árboles comenzaron a moverse haciendo que Castiel dejara de respirar por un segundo. Uno a uno los troncos fueron mostrándole el camino mientras la melodía seguía sonando sin parar.

Miró a su padre, que parecía decidido a seguirlo hasta donde sea que Castiel quisiera llegar, y luego miró a Lucifer con rencor. Su hermano mayor sólo se encogió de hombros y sujetó con más fuerza las riendas.

Castiel corrió a subirse a su caballo y lo hizo caminar antes de poder cerrar la cajita, dejando que el eco de la melodía siguiera haciendo su trabajo. Sujetó con más fuerza de las riendas y echó a correr a su corcel siendo seguido de cerca por los otros dos, haciendo que la respiración del pelinegro fuera entrecortada y su cabello ondeara a sus espaldas como un halo oscuro.

Conforme más avanzaba la silueta de una verja iba tomando forma mientras el castillo se alzaba en la oscuridad recortado con la luz lunar. Castiel golpeó con los talones los costados del caballo dejando atrás a su familia mientras el aliento se le escapaba entre los labios y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a impactar en su piel.

Poco le importaba mientras llegara a su objetivo, mientras le hiciera ver a Dean que no lo dejo, que lo que sea que Ketch le estuviera diciendo era mentira porque nunca iba a dejarlo, nunca se volvería a ir y permanecería a su lado para siempre, hasta dar su último aliento.

Poco a poco la verja fue más notoria haciendo que Castiel respirara aceleradamente. Se abrieron con lentitud haciendo que el pelinegro pasara apenas por una rendija lo suficientemente ancha como para que el caballo no se lastimara.

Vio con dolor como la puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par y como el ruido de cosas rompiéndose emergía de ella. Castiel miró desesperado el jardín encontrándose a los caballos, viendo a Impala removiéndose inquieta. Alzó la vista al techo, temeroso de ver una escena realmente desagradable, pero no había nada, solo gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer a más velocidad impactando en su rostro.

Fue entonces que un manchón oscuro emergió de una de las ventanas más altas cayendo en el balcón. El corazón de Castiel se saltó un latido ante el pánico y obligó a su corcel correr hasta las escaleras de entrada, ignorando como las rosas comenzaban a marchitarse una tras otra hasta morir sin más. El caballo entró sin más al recibidor, Castiel registró superficialmente el desastre que reinaba ahí y siguió tirando de sus riendas.

Sabía que estaba haciendo un desastre de lodo pero no le importaba, sólo así podía llegar a tiempo. Hizo que el caballo subiera las escaleras y corriera por el pasillo hasta que fue imposible que siguiera andando.

Se bajó de un salto y corrió empujando una puerta, llegando a uno de los pasadizos que había descubierto en sus vagabundeos, y llegó ante unas escaleras que ascendían en espiral. Comenzó a subirlas con prisa, de tres en tres con riesgo a torcerse el tobillo. Llegó a un pasillo desierto, decorado con espejos cuarteados en varios fragmentos donde dos puertas se alzaban al final con la cabeza de un león labrada en oro sirviendo de perilla y rasguñada de manera grotesca.

Castiel corrió por el pasillo viendo su reflejo pasar por los espejos, miles de Castiel acompañándolo en ese pequeño espacio antes de abrir de un empujón las puertas cayendo de bruces en la habitación que recordaba vagamente. Se levantó sin aliento, alarmado al no ver a nadie ni escuchar un solo ruido.

Corrió de una punta a otra, mirando la campana de cristal que protegía a una rosa moribunda cuyo brillo tintineaba como una luciérnaga a punto de apagarse.

Se detuvo en el balcón al ver la silueta de Ketch alzarse sobre una bola de pelos que gemía en voz baja. Vio como alzaba su arma sin más haciendo que se ahogara con su aliento y Castiel se impulsó hacia adelante, siendo recibido por la lluvia como si se tratara de un manto.

—NO—gritó colgándose del brazo con el que Ketch apuntaba—NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO.

Ambos forcejearon con el arma, Castiel iba decidido a derribar a Ketch al precio que fuera mientras no lastimara a Dean. Ketch lo miraba estupefacto, admirando un momento la tenacidad del menor de los Novak pero no perdería esas riquezas que aquel palacio le prometían, no perdería su oportunidad de volver a Inglaterra con todo el dinero con el que algunos soñaban. Hasta se haría señor de aquel palacio a costa de la muerte de aquel monstruo.

—Hazte a un lado—gruñó Ketch intentando recuperar el arma.

— ¡No permitiré que lastimes a Dean!—gritó Castiel.

Se escuchó un disparo al cielo, como si intentaran lastimar a la lluvia, y el sonido hizo que Dean entreabriera los ojos, apenas unas rendijas de color esmeralda que miraron la escena que se daba frente a él.

Sentía un insoportable dolor en la espalda y el aroma a sangre y lluvia inundaba sus fosas nasales pero ante él había un ángel dispuesto a protegerlo. Lo veía como si sus alas se encontraran desplegadas protegiéndolo de su atacante, su cabello danzaba con el ciento y la lluvia empapaba su camisa blanca mientras sus ojos centellaban furiosos, dispuesto a luchar al precio que fuera ante aquel hombre que poseía el arma y que había invadido su hogar.

—Cass—susurró con dificultad, viendo como su nombre escapaba en una nube de aliento de sus labios.

— ¡No dudaré en matarte, Castiel!—rugió Ketch tirando del arma.

—Hazlo, ¡sobre mi cadáver lastimarás a Dean!

Dean parpadeó, confundido, mientras la esperanza crecía en su pecho ¿entonces ese hombre no venía en nombre de Castiel? ¿Cass no le había pedido cazarlo? Antes de que pudiera creérsela por completo aquel hombre golpeó con fuerza Castiel alejándolo. No conforme se acercó y lo empujó sobre el barandal del balcón haciendo que Dean apagara por completo la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

Rugió con fuerza, rugió alzando la cabeza al cielo y mostrando sus filosos colmillos ensalivados mientras la pupila en sus ojos verdes se ponía en vertical y centellaban en la oscuridad. El castillo entero comenzó a temblar ante ese rugido, las enredaderas comenzaron a trepar por sus muros mientras avanzaban hacia el interior como serpientes silenciosas cubiertas de rosas marchitas y espinas rojizas.

Alzó una de sus enormes patas delanteras y arrojó a Ketch por los aires hasta que se golpeara del otro lado del balcón y Dean se arrojó por el borde, saltando por el tejado arañándolo con sus garras y buscando entre la lluvia a Castiel, encontrándolo entre las gárgolas unos metros más abajo, hecho un ovillo empapado por completo.

Dean rugió antes de saltar cayendo lo más cercano que se permitió al cuerpo, salpicando agua por todos lados. La lluvia le empapaba por completo el pelaje causándole incomodidad pero nada de eso le importaba más que el chico que se encontraba ahí recostado inconsciente. 

Se colocó a cuatro patas y anduvo con lentitud hasta él, olisqueándolo y poniendo atención al sonido de su corazón, bufando cuando lo escuchó. Comenzó a olisquear su cabello, ronroneando cuando encontró el aroma que tanto había extrañado. Lloriqueó en su oído, viendo imposible poder llamarle pues ya no estaba ese lado humano que tanto le había mantenido cuerdo, era una simple bestia que había visto a su amor ser lastimado ante sus ojos.

Castiel gimió por lo bajo, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sintió un calor asfixiante a pesar de que la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos esmeralda que lo contemplaban con ansiedad.

Sonrió a pesar del dolor y alzó una mano enredándola en su pelaje empapado ganándose un ronroneo.

—Dean—susurró—Aquí estoy ¿sí? No iba a dejarte. Nunca voy a dejarte.

Dean lloriqueó lamiéndole el rostro, haciendo reír a Castiel, antes de que el sonido de un arma de fuego rompiera el silencio en el que se habían sumergido. Dean rugió arqueando la espalda antes de caer sobre Castiel y gruñir, colocándose protectoramente sobre le pelinegro mirando hacia su atacante, siendo ajeno a la sangre cayendo de su espalda hasta el suelo por culpa de la lluvia que lavaba la herida, salpicando a Castiel y haciendo que un río de agua teñida de rojo comenzara a correr por las gárgolas.

—El angelito siendo protegido por la bestia—se burló Ketch, saltando de una gárgola a otra mientras se acercaba amenazante—Sabía que algo andaba mal en tu familia, Novak, pero nunca imaginé que tanto—Ketch se rió con amargura.

Dean comenzó a arañar el suelo con sus garras mientras los vellos de su lomo se erizaban y mostraba los colmillos en una clara amenaza de que más le valía no acercarse. Castiel giró colocándose boca abajo, apoyándose en sus manos para incorporarse con lentitud, dispuesto a no rendirse hasta que Ketch haya caído.

— ¡Dean no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie!—habló Castiel sobre el ruido de la lluvia, apoyándose en sus rodillas saliendo de la protección de Dean— ¡TÚ ERES LA BESTIA, AQUÍ!

Las enredaderas comenzaron a escalar a través de los balcones y atravesar las ventanas, enredándose en los tobillos de aquellos que querían causar daño en el castillo. Cubrían las gárgolas de verde y rojo y amenazaban con sepultar aquel imponente castillo bajo sus tallos, manteniéndolo escondido para siempre.

En una habitación allá arriba un pétalo más cayó de la rosa que estaba siendo protegida y Dean gruñó en respuesta, intentando concentrarse, a pesar de su falta de raciocino, en que debía de proteger a Castiel a cualquier costo.

— ¡Cuando acabe con tu querido Dean desearás haber mantenido la boca cerrada!

Castiel no lo pensó muy bien. Se arrojó sin más hacia Ketch abrazando sus piernas y haciéndolo tropezar, su arma salió volando por los aires cayendo por un costado del castillo hasta impactar en el suelo y romperse en varias de partes.

Ketch atoró las piernas en torno a Castiel y giró estrellándolo en el suelo y alzando su puño para golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Intentó tomar la cuchilla en su bota pero una zarpa se cerró en torno a su ropa y tiró con fuerza de él arrojándolo al suelo.

Un enorme ser de tres metros se alzó sobre él mientras su silueta era recortada por los relámpagos de la tormenta y la lluvia seguía empapándolo. Ketch tragó duro, retrocediendo de espaldas mientras aquella silueta seguía caminando hacia él y sus garras brillaban en la oscuridad mientras sus ojos, casi felinos y salvajes, brillaban con la sed de sangre.

Lo tomaron del cuello y lo alzaron sin más, aquel monstro rugió en su cara mostrándole los filosos colmillos que podrían desgarrar sus garganta antes de que él siquiera dijera su nombre. Quiso soltarle una patada pero aquel ser, el amo del castillo, extendió el brazo con el que lo sujetaba y lo hizo balancearse por el borde.

Dean no tenía ni un rastro de humanidad dentro de él, aquella naturaleza había desaparecido por completo cuando Castiel resultó herido. Donde antes había un humano encerrado, deseoso de ser liberado de su maldición, ahora se encontraba un animal en su totalidad, con ansias de matar y de desgarrar porque habían invadido su hogar, habían lastimado a su Cass y ahora quería que pagaran.

Claro que, las heridas de bala en su espalda hacían que se sintiera cansado, agotado y débil, quería dormir pero no podía permitir que ese hombre siguiera en su hogar amenazando con lastimar a Cass.

Estrujó con fuerza el cuello de aquel humano, dispuesto a deshacerse de él mientras las enredaderas acariciaban sus pies, pero un gemido a sus espaldas lo detuvo en el acto, despertando un poco al humano que había dentro de él, recordándole que si lo hacía cruzaría una línea de la cual no había retorno y se convertiría en aquello que no quería, sería definitivamente un animal y no podría ser humano de nuevo.

Dean gruñó por lo bajo y arrojó a Ketch hacia un costado, estrellándolo en una gárgola. Bufó dejándose caer sobre sus cuatro patas antes de darse la vuelta e ir por Cass, que comenzaba a despertar con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Dean tomó a Castiel con un brazo, como hizo hace meses en el acantilado, y lo acomodó acorrucado en su pecho antes de comenzar a saltar por el tejado en dirección al balcón de su habitación. La lluvia seguía empapándolos, haciendo que las heridas de Dean se mantuvieran limpias pero ardiendo, recordándole que de esa no podría resultar inmune. Castiel gimió ante el ajetreo y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el pelaje empapado de Dean y sonriendo al sentir su calor a pesar de la lluvia.

Fue depositado con lentitud en el suelo una vez que dejaron de brincar de un lado a otro. Dean olisqueó la piel de su cuello y ronroneó con gusto al oler ese aroma que tanto le encantaba desde que lo conoció. Cass sonrió alzando una mano y acariciándole su enorme cabeza, feliz de estar con él.

—Te prometí que iba a volver—susurró haciendo que la cola de Dean se moviera sin control—En tres días. Creo que lo hice bastante bien—Dean gimió por lo bajo haciendo que Cass frunciera el ceño— ¿Por qué no hablas, Dean?

La bestia se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, dándole espacio suficiente para incorporarse, mirándolo de manera ansiosa mientras su cola golpeteaba de un lado a otro.

Castiel se sentó con lentitud, sintiendo que cada hueso suyo protestaba ante el esfuerzo, y miró a Dean, esperando encontrar esa chispa que le decía que era más humano que animal pero no había nada, era como si definitivamente estuviera ante un cachorro que buscaba mimos. El corazón de Cass se sintió en un puño ante eso sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Dean, ¿puedes entenderme?—preguntó temeroso.

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaban fue abierta por Lucifer y Michael, Castiel los miró un momento sobre el hombro, viendo que su hermano mayor se había hecho con un arma, antes de mirar a Dean, que contemplaba receloso a los recién llegados. Las enredaderas comenzaban a adentrarse a esa habitación envolviendo las paredes, enredándose en los muebles y partiendo la madera a la mitad.

Dean gruñó por lo bajo antes de que un rugido escapara de sus labios haciendo temblar el castillo mientras se arqueaba sobre sí mismo. Castiel miró con terror como Dean se tropezaba hacia el borde del barandal y detrás de él se alzaba Ketch con su cuchilla en un puño y una sonrisa triunfante, sabiéndose señor de aquel castillo en ese momento.

—DEAN—gritó el pelinegro lanzándose hacia adelante ignorando su dolor.

Sujetó a Dean de los brazos y, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de tener, tiró de la bestia hacia él, ambos cayendo al suelo sin más mientras el sonido de un arma de fuego rompía el silencio. Castiel miró con alarma a su hermano; Lucifer tenía alzada su arma y salía humo de ella mientras miraba fijamente al frente. Cass miró hacia el balcón encontrándolo vacío, sin rastro de Ketch y no quiso ni imaginarse a dónde fue a parar.

Todo eso lo registró apenas en unos segundos antes de volver su entera atención a Dean. Vio como todo el peso de la bestia caía hacia un costado y los ojos de Dean comenzaban a entrecerrarse.

Castiel se incorporó con el corazón en un puño y pasó las manos por el rostro de Dean sintiendo su rostro empaparse y no precisamente por la tormenta; Dean lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisita mientras alzaba una de sus enormes patas y le acomodaba el cabello a Castiel, haciéndolo sentir querido y seguro.

—Vas a estar bien—susurró Castiel peinando su melena—Ya verás, Donatello me ayudará a cuidarte y estaremos bien—Dean murmuró algo en un gruñido bajo y tiró juguetonamente del cabello de Cass haciendo que el pelinegro sollozara—Sí, vas a estar bien, ya estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte.

Las enredaderas habían dejado de moverse en ese momento permaneciendo impasibles. Allá en el jardín, donde Donatello y Chuck miraban hacia arriba acompañados por unos singulares objetos, un perchero se quedó inmóvil junto a ellos junto a un candelabro que mantenía su llama apagada. Un reloj inglés dejó de sonreír y sólo se dedicó a hacer el tic tac de las horas pasando. Donatello vio como unos ojos en la tetera se cerraban y ésta se quedaba junto al reloj sin insultarlo por ser tan idiota.

Chuck vio una pequeña tacita que iba por las escaleras llamando a su hermana, feliz y entusiasta pero, para su horror, se resbaló cayendo por los aires. Chuck no lo pensó, se arrojó hacia adelante atrapando a la tacita en sus manos antes de caer de panza al pasto húmedo. Suspiró lleno de alivio y miro el pequeño objeto, intentando recordar aquel que le había dicho que su barba picaba pero no había nada. Era una simple tacita de porcelana que hacía juego con la tetera.

Cass miró llorando a Dean mientras éste lo contemplaba fijamente, perdiéndose en el azul de los ojos del pelinegro como el cielo despejado, como un océano de aguas cálidas donde podías sumergirte y perderte en sus profundidades sin más. Acarició el rostro de Dean, pasó los dedos por su hocico y enterró el rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba con un enorme dolor en el pecho al verlo de esa manera, al verla sangre salir de entre sus colmillos mientras respiraba trabajosamente y la lluvia comenzaba a hacer un río de agua teñida de rojo con la sangre que emanaba de su espalda.

—Por favor, por favor no te vayas. No me dejes—susurró Castiel abrazándose con fuerza a Dean—Por favor, Dean. Quédate conmigo.

Dean mantenía una pata en el cabello de Castiel en su intento de acariciarlo, de abrazarlo como cuando bailaron hace unas noches, pero su pata fue deslizándose con lentitud hasta el suelo, cayendo de manera lenta y silenciosa mientras Cass alzaba la cabeza al ver la falta de su caricia y miraba a Dean cerrar los ojos, ocultando aquel verde esmeralda para siempre.

—No, Dean no, por favor—Cass tomó con fuerza la cabeza de Dean y la movió, desesperado—Dean, despierta, ¡despierta, por favor! ¡No me dejes!

Michael miraba a su hermanito con el corazón en un puño y él, a diferencia de Lucifer, alcanzó a ver cuando el último pétalo de la rosa que se encontraba en una campana de cristal caía con lentitud hasta unirse con el resto, marchitándose en el instante haciendo que todo en el castillo quedara en silencio y Dean, con dolor, exhaló su último aliento.

—Dean—susurró Castiel entre sollozos—Dean, por favor, te amo, no me dejes—Cass enterró el rostro en el pecho de la bestia—No me dejes.

Pero Dean no logró escuchar esas palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecería sus comentarios, si ustedes quieren, desde luego...
> 
> He de admitir que cuando volví a ver el LiveAction de la bella y la bestia y lloré cuando los objetos se quedaron inmóviles me sentí culpable por el dolor que ahora he causado ._.


	24. 23

La luz grisácea del amanecer comenzaba a iluminar con lentitud aquel lugar creando sombras tristes en los objetos. La lluvia había escaseado a lo largo de la noche hasta convertirse en una simple llovizna que caía con lentitud sobre ellos, el frío envolvía cada uno de sus huesos pero Castiel seguía abrazado a Dean sin intenciones de separarse, esperando el momento en el que abriera los ojos y le dijera que estaba bien, que estarían bien.

Una cálida manta cayó en los hombros de Cass haciendo que alzara la cabeza del pecho de Dean y se encontrara con Lucifer, que lo miraba mortificado y preocupado. Cass tomó la manta con sus temblorosos dedos y se apoyó en sus rodillas alejándose de Dean, contemplándolo con los ojos hinchados de haber pasado la noche llorando.

Dean seguía inmóvil en el suelo, a simple vista podría parecer dormido pero Castiel sabía que no importaba cómo se lo imaginara, él no iba a volver.

—Tenemos que irnos, Cassie—susurró Lucifer tomándolo de los hombros y levantándolo, soportando todo su peso—Cambiarte la ropa antes de que te resfríes.

Castiel sabía que aquello tenía mucha lógica pero no parecía ser suficiente, él quería quedarse ahí junto a Dean sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, sin importar si se enfermaba o algo peor.

Tenía miedo de dejarlo, de que Dean desapareciera haciéndolo creer que todo aquello no fue más que un simple sueño, uno de los tantos libros que leyó. Cass no quería que pareciera que Dean nunca existió, que Castiel nunca había vivido todo aquello porque los sentimientos que le había dado eran…eran reales, dolían y lastimaban, le habían hecho feliz y ahora ya no los iba a tener.

Miró hacia el interior de la habitación. Su padre y Donatello habían traído un montón de objetos que acomodaron en torno a la gran cama que había sido de Dean. Sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver al perchero y al candelabro, al ver a ese molesto reloj inglés y al ver a la tetera con su tacita.

Se acorrucó en Lucifer dejando que su hermano lo abrazara mientras intentaba consolarlo, peinó el cabello empapado de Castiel y se guardó su comentario sobre cómo apestaba a perro mojado.

—Tengo que hacer algo—susurró Castiel apartándose de Lucifer—Podrías… ¿podrías llevar a Dean a su cama?—preguntó en un susurro—Por favor, no quiero dejarlo ahí.

Lucifer asintió dejándolo ir. Cass dio tentativos pasos al frente sintiéndose cansado, con ganas de dormir y no despertar en un buen tiempo, mejor no despertar nunca hasta que le dijera que Dean estaba bien, que él no había…ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en eso porque entonces se haría real y se negaba a aceptarlo, a aceptar que no llegó a tiempo, que no pudo salvar a Dean.

Miró la campana de cristal sobre aquella mesita y sintió un puñetazo en su estómago al ver todos esos pétalos marchitos en lugar de la bonita rosa que él recordaba. Se limpió el rostro con la manta y siguió caminando pero no era suficiente y él necesitaba alejarse.

Comenzó a correr ignorando a su padre y de Michael, corrió por aquel pasillo que hasta hace poco había recorrido muerto de desesperación, miles de Castiel lo acompañaba pero Cass sólo quería alejarse, correr y correr dejando atrás todo, aparentando que no existía.

Corrió por los pasillos, perdiéndose unos momentos y ubicándose en otros. Corrió hasta llegar a ese pasillo lleno de estatuas escalofriantes y se detuvo de golpe frente al demonio que abrazaba al ángel echándose a llorar a lágrima viva, cayendo de rodillas mientras lloraba desgarradoramente y llamaba a Dean, pidiéndole que volviera.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras sus hombros se sacudían con violencia y su vientre se tensaba dolorosamente, cortándole el aliento haciendo de sus hipidos algo desesperados pues no respiraba como se debía, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico mientras el dolor de la pérdida lo envolvía por completo.

Alzó el rostro y miró a ese hermoso ángel abrazado del demonio, los miró juntos por toda la eternidad mientras se mantenían en brazos de su ser amado, sabiendo que nunca iban a ser separados y Castiel los envidió, y se sintió ridículo por envidiar a una escultura pero ¿acaso no podía hacerlo? Amaba a Dean, lo amaba con todo su corazón y ahora no lo tendría nunca, no tendrían la oportunidad de ser felices ni de jugar en el jardín.

Miró su regazo y sintió el peso de su cajita musical en uno de sus bolsillos haciéndolo incorporarse con lentitud. Se limpió el rostro con las manos y luego caminó decidido en dirección contraria, dejando a aquel ángel en brazos del demonio a su espalda como todos sus sueños. Caminó con los hombros encorvados mirando fijamente sus pies, intentando soportar esa sensación de vacío que lo envolvía, el frío que iba más allá de encontrarse empapado de pies a cabeza. El miedo y la tristeza.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta bonita, de madera blanca que se encontraba cerrada. Tomó la perilla y la giró con lentitud adentrándose a aquella bonita habitación con una cama bien hecha de doseles bordados y una sábana verde cubriéndola, tragó duro al ver las cortinas danzar por la ventisca que se colaba por la ventana abierta, al ver todos esos muebles elegantes que se le hicieron innecesarios. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo al ver el elegante armario de puerta dobles impasible, sin llamarlo Clarence seguido de una queja por su aspecto.

Cass caminó por la habitación hasta detenerse frente al armario y alzó la vista, esperando a que Meg lo saludara pero aquello sólo era un armario. Recargó la frente en sus puertas y suspiró pidiendo perdón por no salvar a Dean, por llegar tarde, por haber traído a Ketch y por no poder evitarlo. Lloró sobre quien había sido su mejor amiga, pasó una mano por sus puertas y luego miró el tocador, encontrándose el cepillo y todos esos objetos que había usado la noche donde bailó con Dean.

Castiel caminó deteniéndose frente a él, viendo el desastre que era en el espejo. Tomó su cepillo y lo miró antes de comenzar a peinarse, desenredar cada nudo perfectamente, acomodando cada hebra en su lugar antes de sujetárselo con una coleta. Colocó su cajita musical en el tocador y abrió uno de los cajones encontrándose con unas tijeras. Las tomó mirándolas fijamente desde todos sus ángulos y luego viendo su reflejo, sintiéndose tan distinto a cómo se miraba, como si estuviera un extraño ante él y no su propio reflejo.

Cerró los ojos, alzando las tijeras, y tomó su coleta. Se miró un momento más en el espejo antes de dar el primer tijerazo, cortando aquel largo y sedoso cabello negro.

…

Castiel acarició el hocico de Impala, la yegua lo recibió gustosa antes de alejarse y perderse en los jardines, sabiendo que no acompañaría al humano en esa ocasión puesto que su lugar era quedarse ahí. Cass suspiró con añoranza al ver aquel inmenso jardín donde tan feliz fue, al ver las estatuas cubiertas por completo de enredaderas con rosas marchitas.

Tomó las riendas del corcel blanco que lo había traído y tiró de él en dirección a donde estaban todos, cada uno en un caballo pues los hombres de Ketch habían desaparecido sin más dejando atrás sus monturas, Castiel sospechaba que algo tenía que ver los capullos que se veían entre las enredaderas que cubrían las paredes del castillo pero prefería no darle demasiadas vueltas con temor a encontrar cosas desagradables.

Miró hacia arriba una última vez, en dirección a un balcón en específico esperando ver a una bestia asomada sobre el barandal pero no había nada.

El silencio era sepulcral, tan tranquilo que causaba terror, como si estuvieran en un cementerio en lugar de un hogar. Cass suspiró y se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente que le picaba los ojos, haciendo que todo su cabello quedara apuntando hacia todos lados sin un orden específico.

— ¿Estás listo?—preguntó su padre atrayendo su atención—Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo otro momento y mandar a tus hermanos y Donatello a casa—Cass miró a los mencionados encontrándolos junto a la verja—Está bien si no estás listo, Cassie.

—Cuando mamá murió…—comenzó Castiel en un susurro— ¿Dolía tanto?—miró a su padre con los ojos llorosos a lo que Chuck sólo sonrió con tristeza.

—Aún duele, hijo mío. Duele como ese momento—asintió Chuck haciendo que Castiel suspirara temblorosamente—Pero estarás bien, Cassie. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Castiel no estaba muy seguro de eso pero sabía que no tenía de otra más que creerle a su padre así que se montó en el caballo con elegancia y tiró de las riendas, mirando una última vez aquel lúgubre lugar cubierto de enredaderas y hojas, sintiendo que toda su vida se quedaba ahí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver las flores que él había plantado con ayuda del amo del castillo y, no pudiendo soportarlo más, golpeó con los talones los costados del caballo haciéndolo correr en dirección a la verja donde los árboles se mantenían mostrando el camino, sabiendo que ya no había nada que ocultar.

Castiel galopaba por el bosque siendo seguido de cerca por su familia. Galopaba con el rostro bañado en llanto y un dolor mortífero en el corazón que le cortaba el aliento mientras a su espalda, en aquel imponente castillo, una pareja de porcelana baila al son de su melodía en el vals eterno junto a una coleta de cabello negro, inundando a aquel triste y solitario lugar de un recuerdo, de esperanza y del amor que el dueño de la cajita había sentido por el amo del castillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una última lloradita, se los prometo


	25. El Ángel y La Bestia.

El sol del verano era tan cálido a comparación con otras estaciones. Acariciaba tu piel como un abrazo manteniendo a raya la humedad de la tormenta anterior, acompañado con una brisa que revolvía el pastizal, demasiado largo como para que un niño pequeño pasara desapercibido si se echaba, pasto de un verde amarillento que anunciaba lo cercano que estaba el otoño llegados a esa fecha.

Una casita realmente linda, a las afueras de un pueblo francés, se alzaba alejada unos metros de ese bonito jardín donde los pastizales eran amarillentos decorados con pequeñas florecillas violetas y amarillas.

Los caballos pastaban por ahí, felices de estar libres de su montura y disfrutar aquel día tan hermoso en particular. Las aves de corral hacían sus ruidos tan comunes rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba, la vida seguía esa rutina que nunca rompía, todos yendo al mandado, comprando sus víveres y diciéndole al mismo niño que no corriera entre la gente.

Sin embargo, el pequeño pueblo se sentía tan lejano y silencioso, como si sólo fuera un sonido de fondo intentando hacer que la soledad en su interior se llenara.

Castiel se encontraba tirado en el pasto, cerca de su nuevo corcel al que había nombrado Pimp, sabiendo que era un macho y que se encontraba tan cabizbajo como él se sentía. Miraba las nubes pasar en bolas esponjosas de algodón con formas irreales y fantasiosas, haciendo que Castiel se distrajera un momento intentando encontrarles forma mientras en su pecho se mantenía su cuaderno con el último dibujo que había hecho.

El viento revolvió la hierba a su alrededor haciendo que Castiel cerrara los ojos un momento y disfrutara de ese cálido día después de una semana entera de lluvias; sabía que las lluvias eran necesarias para la cosecha pero él necesitaba un poco de luz, un día que le recordara que después de la tormenta aparecía el arcoíris y ahí lo tenía, ese cálido y brillante día lleno de alegría que no parecía ser suficiente.

No importaba cuántos pájaros cantaran ni a cuántas nubes esponjosas les encontrara forma si de todas formas, nada había cambiado.

El pasto le hizo cosquillas en la nariz haciéndolo reír, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el infinito azul del cielo; a veces pareciera que se encontraba demasiado cerca y que con sólo alzar la mano podrías tocarlo, sumergir tus dedos en ese azul tan claro que parecía imposible pero, cuando lo intentabas, quedaba cada vez más lejos, dejándote fuera de su alcance.

Castiel suspiró haciendo que el cuaderno en su pecho se elevara para luego bajar lentamente y se preguntó, no sin cierta tristeza, cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubieran ocurrido de una manera distinta. Donatello ya le había dicho que de nada servía que se torturara de esa manera, eso no iba a cambiar nada, pero a Castiel le gustaba fantasear con un final feliz, con un final donde el dolor no existía, donde haber perdido lo que amó por primera vez resultara imposible. Porque soñar que las cosas fueron diferentes era mejor que enfrentarse a su realidad.

Pimp, que pastaba cerca de donde Castiel se encontraba, alzó la cabeza bruscamente y movió sus orejas hacia todos lados, como si detectara un sonido demasiado bajo como para que Castiel lo escuchara.

El pelinegro tomó el cuaderno en su pecho, ignorando por completo el comportamiento de su caballo, y miró el dibujo plasmado en aquella hoja amarillenta de su cuaderno, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver el monstruoso rostro, dueño de la pesadilla de muchos pero de los sueños felices de Cass.

Castiel pasó un dedo por su dibujo temiendo el día en que no pudiera recordarlo, en que no recordara el largo de sus colmillos ni la curvatura de sus cuernos, temía olvidar el matiz dorado en su pelaje y la tonalidad de verde en sus ojos. Tenía tanto miedo de olvidar su rostro que deseaba plasmarlo en un papel a cada instante, diciéndose que así podría verlo y recordarlo, así se mantendría real de alguna manera aunque nadie haya escuchado de él.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que el relincho de Pimp le sobresaltó, haciendo que se apoyara en sus codos dejando el cuaderno de lado y mirara al caballo con algo de molestia, fastidiado de que lo asustara cuando estaba en un momento de melancolía.

—Oye, un poco de educación para quien está a punto de llorar—le reprendió al caballo pero éste lo ignoró y siguió relinchando y golpeando con su pezuña la tierra— ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

Fue entonces que Castiel lo escuchó; el galopeo de un corcel que venía del bosque. Frunció el ceño sentándose un poco y mirando en esa dirección, esperando a que saliera el jinete. Nadie galopaba por los bosques desde que se corrió el rumor de que lobos hambrientos habían atacado a Ketch, además de que poco tiempo habían tenido por las tormentas, nadie se aventuraba a ningún lado con la lluvia arriesgando a su caballo.

El viento revolvió el cabello de Castiel, haciendo que éste se lo apartara de la cara, preguntándose por qué era más molesto tenerlo corto que tenerlo largo, el pastizal danzó al ritmo que llevaba el viento y Castiel sintió su estómago caer a sus pies cuando un corcel tan negro como la noche emergió de entre los árboles luciendo realmente feliz. Frunció el ceño cuando el jinete dirigió al corcel en su dirección deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de distancia y desmontando con elegancia sin más.

Unas botas de montar negras cayeron sobre el pasto, aplastando unas cuantas florecillas. Pantalones de tela gris cubrían aquellas piernas hasta las caderas, donde un cinto negro los mantenía en su lugar y una camisa blanca de lino ondeaba con la ventisca al mismo tiempo que una capa negra bailaba con el viento donde un broche dorado la mantenía en torno al cuello de su portador.

La piel del recién llegado era tostada, como si hubiera pasado toda una vida en las playas del Monte Carlo, una barba dorada le cubría las mejillas haciéndolo ver un tanto mayor. Su cabello era el que le causaba confusión a Castiel; no era rubio pero tampoco era castaño, era una mezcla de ambos colores que tampoco llegaba a dorado pero el sol lo reflejaba en algunos mechones mientras lo desordenaba, tenía el cabello aún más corto que Castiel y perfectamente peinado sobre su cabeza.

Castiel se levantó para poder estar a la par de aquel hombre. Miró a su montura con sospecha, estaba seguro de que era Impala pero, al mismo tiempo, le parecía casi imposible que un forastero la tuviera con él. La yegua se había quedado en el castillo y, aunque los troncos no volvieron a cerrarse, no planeaba alejarse de su hogar, ¿cómo es que un extraño la tenía?

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—preguntó con desconfianza, ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

Aquel hombre sonrió en una mueca ladeada que le cortó el aliento, se veía realmente atractivo pero, de todas formas, eso no le quitaba lo extraño.

El hombre se quitó unos guantes de cuero y se atrevió a dar unos pasos al frente quedando más cerca de Castiel, haciendo que el pelinegro notara las pecas en sus mejillas, como diminutas manchas cafés que iban pro sus pómulos y el puente de su nariz, notó también el verdor en sus ojos como los árboles en primavera pero no relajó su postura, aquel hombre era realmente desconocido a pesar de la sensación de familiaridad que emanaba de él. No confiaba en el hombre por el simple hecho de que tenía a Impala con él.

—Busco a alguien—habló el desconocido haciendo que Castiel se estremeciera ligeramente ante el tono con el que hablaba—Es alguien importante, ¿podría ayudarme?

Cass frunció el ceño y tuvo que hacer ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás cuando aquel hombre estuvo demasiado cerca, inundando las fosas nasales del pelinegro con su aroma mientras la ventisca atraía su capa negra hacia Castiel, como si quisiera envolverlo al igual que una manta.

Miró a aquel desconocido perdiéndose en el verdor de sus ojos, eran más que dos piedras preciosas, eran la primavera; toda esa calidez y ese color en una mirada que te recordaba los soleados y coloridos días de primavera donde las flores florecían y los árboles daban algunos frutos, donde las aves cantaban con alegría celebrando la llegada de sus crías y donde algunos animales salían de su invernación.

—Supongo que podría intentarlo—habló Castiel, distraído con los ojos de aquel hombre— ¿Cómo es esa persona?

—Te pareces mucho a él—habló aquel hombre acercándose otro poco hasta estar a dos palmos de distancia de Castiel—Es alguien especial, me mostró que el amor te cambia—Cass parpadeó sin entender— ¿Crees que el amor te cambia?

—Sí, claro—Castiel se encogió de hombros.

El desconocido sonrió, encantado, y de uno de sus bolsillos extrajo un objeto antes de tomar una de las manos de Castiel con lentitud, mirándolo como si pidiera permiso, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo. Castiel asintió extendiendo la palma de su mano, viendo cómo parecían encajar con las ajenas a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños.

Sintió la cálida piel bajo sus manos antes de que un objeto un tanto redondeado terminara en su palma, haciendo que Castiel lo mirara sin entender antes de ver el objeto.

Una melodía familiar comenzó a envolverlos, liberando aquel sentimiento de esperanza y amor, haciendo que el recuerdo danzara en sus ojos como un destello mientras Castiel contemplaba en la palma de su mano a esa pareja de porcelana danzando su vals eterno dando vueltas sin fin. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su pecho de ese calor burbujeante, ese calor llamado felicidad.

Parpadeó, como si no creyera lo que tenía en la mano, antes de mirar al hombre frente a él, viendo el brillo en sus ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa ladeada, como si él también estuviera experimentando ese sentimiento burbujeante que llenaba de calidez su corazón después de tantos años. El rostro de Castiel comenzó a empaparse haciendo que aquel hombre limpiara sus mejillas con su pulgar.

— ¿Puedes imaginar tanto amor?—preguntó el extraño en un susurro.

Castiel pasó sus dedos por la barba de Dean, deslizó las yemas por sus mejillas pasando por su nariz, limpió el llanto que empapaba sus mejillas y deslizó la mano hasta su cabello, enredando los dedos en las hebras sintiendo la suavidad del cabello en sus dedos. Miró a Dean a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese verdor, y sonrió, alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

—Sí—susurró Castiel entre lágrimas.

Le molestaba que las lágrimas no le dejaran ver aquel rostro pero era su única manera de sentir que era real, que de verdad estaba ahí y no iba a despertarse en cualquier momento.

Su sonrisa se agrandó mientras la melodía seguía sonando, alzó ambos brazos y los pasó alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre y escondió el rostro en su hombro sollozando, sintiéndose realmente feliz por primera vez desde que la tormenta había comenzado. Se envolvió en el calor que tanto había añorado mientras dos brazos lo rodeaban sin temor a lastimarlo.

Dean lo abrazó con fuerza echándose a llorar de alegría, sabiendo que ese abrazo no iba a lastimar a Castiel, que sus manos no iban a herirlo ni que iba a romperlo intentando decirle cuánto lo amaba. Lo abrazó enterrando el rostro en su cabello y suspirando.

Al fin podía estar con él sin ese miedo que tenía de herirlo, sin el miedo de que su apariencia fuera demasiado para el pobre pelinegro. Pasó las manos por la espalda del menor intentando asegurarse de que era real, de que podía hacerlo. Tomó el rostro amado entre sus manos y le llenó de besos ganándose una risa infantil, la misma risa que había llenado su jardín durante todo aquel tiempo.

—Te amo, Cass—susurró Dean haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara—Te amo tanto.

El pelinegro miró su rostro borroso por las lágrimas sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar ante aquello, temeroso de que no fuera real. Ya había despertado de sueños anteriores donde Dean se deshacía como el humo, borrado para siempre donde Cass no podía tocarlo y no quería despertar de ese sueño. No quería abrir los ojos y saber que Dean no estaba ahí.

—Dime que no estoy soñando—pidió el pelinegro entre sollozos mientras el mayor recargaba su frente sobre la de él—Dime que es verdad.

—Aquí estoy—susurró el hombre haciendo que Castiel lo mirara y se echara a llorar.

—Sí eres tú—lloriqueó alzando una mano y acunando su mejilla—Estás aquí, en serio lo estás—hablaba entre sollozos.

Se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y se inclinó hasta estar cerca de Dean, temiendo ser separado de él ahora que podía abrazarlo después de temer perderlo. Su rostro seguía empapado por el llanto pero tenía una enorme sonrisa que no se iría en un buen rato

Dean acercó el rostro y golpeó la nariz de Cass con la suya ganándose una risita del pelinegro. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y rozó sus labios contra los ajenos sintiendo la respiración de Cass cosquilleándole en la piel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con el corazón a punto de explotarle, antes de colocar suavemente sus labios contra los ajenos en un beso delicado, un beso lleno de amor y esperanza mientras la melodía seguía sonando a su alrededor.

Castiel se estremeció en los brazos de Dean al sentir aquel contacto tan intimo que nunca había experimentado y se sostuvo más fuerte de él, temiendo caerse por todas esas sensaciones que le llenaban. Entreabrió la boca tímidamente haciendo que Dean tomara su labio inferior entre los suyos y lo besara con fervor ganándose un suspiro de Castiel antes de seguirle el paso, los dos perdidos en ese pequeño momento mientras el sol iluminaba el pastizal amarillento y la brisa los envolvía desordenándoles el cabello.

Dean deslizó la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de Castiel y soltó un ronroneo que hizo reír al pelinegro entre sus brazos, recordando sus días en un inmenso jardín lleno de rosas y alegría. Dean se apartó, mirando encantado aquella sonrisa antes de que dos pozos azules lo contemplaran llenos de amor, de felicidad, de eso que creyó nunca tener en la vida.

—Te amo—susurró Castiel.

Dean sintió su corazón hincharse amenazando con explotar porque en esa ocasión sí lo escuchó con perfecta claridad.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa?—preguntó Dean sin soltarlo a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

—Llévame a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meper por hacerles llorar??


	26. Y Vivieron Felices para Siempre.

Aquel era un camino agradable.

Los árboles se abrían ante ti dejando caer sus verdes hojas sobre el camino de tierra sin ocultar la verja que se alzaba imponente al final con dos ángeles flaqueándola y los muros cubiertos de la enredadera de un verde imposible, un verde que ni en las pinturas podrías conseguir. Una vez que cruzabas la verja te encontrabas con el jardín más colorido en Francia.

Las rosas florecían por todos lados, en arbustos y en los muros de aquel castillo. Rosas rojas que brillaban a la luz del sol como si de sangre se tratara, haciendo que todo aquel lugar apestara de manera cremosa como ellas. Claro que no sólo las rosas eran las protagonistas de tan hermoso jardín, también lo eran las imponentes esculturas que decoraban las fuentes en aquel lugar, y las margaritas rodeando las jardineras; incluso las petunias que crecían entre ellas. También había algunos tulipanes y pocos arbustos de lavanda, hermosos con el color morado sobresaliendo entre toda esa gama de verdor y colores.

Pero volvamos a las enredaderas, esas que subían por el barandal de las escaleras de entrada, flaqueando el camino hacia las puertas dobles de madera en perfecto estado…bueno, menos por un rasguño en lo alto que casi no se distinguía por el brillo del sol.

Las puertas mostraban una alfombra roja en el recibidor que iba hasta unas escaleras aún más impresionantes que las de entrada, parecieran hechas de mármol. Había listones decorándolas, listones blancos y dorados en moños realmente bonitos, ramos de orquídeas y de alcatraz te señalaban el camino que debías seguir. En esa ocasión, Donatello y Lucifer acompañados de la ex esposa de éste último y del pequeño Jack, que rebosaba de entusiasmo ante lo enorme que parecía aquel castillo, eran los que iban siguiendo el señalamiento.

El grupo caminaba subiendo aquellas escaleras cubiertas por la alfombra roja, siguiendo las decoraciones, sintiendo que estaban ante una florería y no en un castillo.

Aquel lugar era tan alegre y pintoresco, con enormes cuadros en perfecto estado y esculturas realmente hermosas, pareciera que ni telarañas tenía. La luz del sol entraba por cada ventana haciendo un caleidoscopio de colores debido a los azulejos y sus patrones, haciendo que aquel lugar fuera envidiable, maravilloso. Casi mágico.

—Espero que lleguemos pronto—exclamó Donatello, deteniéndose un momento agitado haciendo que Lucifer lo mirara divertido—Son demasiadas escaleras.

—Anda, si bien que querías venirte a caballo tú solo—se burló Lucifer, sosteniendo en una mano la enorme caja envuelta en papel blanco con moño plateado mientras que con la otra tomaba del brazo a Donatello—Ya casi hemos llegado.

—Sí, Donatello—exclamó Kelly con una amable sonrisa señalando al otro lado del pasillo—Vea, ahí los adornos son más grandes, ¡qué bonitas flores han escogido!

—No hay flores azules—se quejó el pequeño Jack cruzándose de brazos—El blanco es aburrido.

—Elegante, Jack—lo regañó Kelly mientras lo tomaba de la mano—El blanco es elegante.

Tanto Jack como Lucifer pusieron los ojos en blanco en claro fastidio antes de seguir caminando.

Siguieron esos listones blancos y dorados que se trenzaban uno con otro, decorando los cuadros. Las flores rodeaban en específico el cuadro de una hermosa mujer rubia que cargaba un ramo de rosas haciendo que parecieran realmente reales y dieran ganas de tocarlos, sus rizos brillaban en el cuadro como si fueran oro y su expresión parecía realmente encajar con su entorno, como si lo bello fuera digno de estar ahí.

Llegaron a unas puertas dobles de las cuales emergía una agradable música y había risas y conversaciones. Un arco de flores—orquídeas, petunias, rosas rojas y lo que parecían tulipanes—rodeaba la puerta, dándote la bienvenida mientras listones caían en cascadas de él como si fueran serpentinas, incluso algunas ramas de hojas realmente verdes rosaban tu cabeza al pasar.

Dentro de aquel enorme salón donde cada ventana en las paredes daba a un balcón y el piso de madera seguía unos patrones realmente sorprendentes se encontraba casi todo el pequeño pueblo que había sido el hogar de los Novak desde que dejaron Paris.

La gente iba en sus mejores galas, riendo y compartiendo con todos a su alrededor. La comida era realmente agradable y la música inundaba el lugar. Había niños correteando por todos lados, escabulléndose bajo las faldas de sus madres y escondiéndose bajo el piano, teniendo cuidado con las personas que bailaban o aquellas que cargaban una charola con copas llenas del mejor champan en el país.

— ¡Ahí está el abuelo!—gritó Jack, señalando un punto a lo lejos, antes de soltarse de su madre y echarse a correr.

—Jack, con cuidado.

Kelly se levantó un poco las faldas del elegante vestido azul que usaba y corrió detrás de su inquieto hijo siendo seguida de cerca por Lucifer, que miraba al pequeño con temor a que se cayera o chocara contra algo.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió ningún accidente, Jack impactó en las piernas de su abuelo abrazándolo y haciendo que el viejo riera sorprendido, interrumpiendo su amigable charla con aquel hombre tan alto y su compañero diminuto que no dejaba de rodearlo con ambos brazos de la cintura.

—Hey, pequeño, ¡pensé que te habías perdido!—exclamó Chuck revolviendo el cabello de Jack.

—Papá rompió la carreta así que tuvimos que hacer una parada—aclaró el infante.

—Fue un accidente—se excusó Lucifer una vez que hubo llegado con ellos—Hola Sammy, hola Gabe—saludó a los acompañantes de su padre.

Sam, un chico de casi dieciocho años y tan alto que parecía una palmera, le sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda de su pareja Gabe, un chico de su misma edad más diminuto que nada que se negaba a ser separado de su adorado Moose.

Sam era un chico realmente agraciado, con ese perfil aristocrático que le abriría muchas puertas en Paris cuando se fuera a estudiar, y con una melena castaña a su alrededor que brillaba como nunca; Gabriel, al contrario de su pareja, era más pequeño y rubio, con el cabello cortado a la perfección y peinado sin moverse de su lugar, con una sonrisa que en lugar de parecer amable como la de Sam demostraba maldad pura.

—Un accidente con un bache realmente notorio—lo reprendió Kelly haciendo reír a todos—Donatello también tuvo algo de culpa.

—Soy viejo—se excusó Donatello llegando a su lado, siendo recibido por Chuck con un abrazo—Deberían tenerme más paciencia.

—Tú tienes de viejo lo que Sammy tiene de bajo—se burló Lucifer haciendo que Sam riera—Nuestro obsequio—Lucifer le extendió la caja que cargaba— ¿Y Michael?

—Según mis fuentes, fue al baño—aclaró Gabriel mientras Sam se alejaba a llevar el regalo a la mesa de obsequios—Según mis ojos, metiéndole mano al pastel.

Todos voltearon en dirección a la mesa de bocadillos donde un imponente pastel de cuatro pisos blanco, con decoraciones florales y lo que parecía muchas rosas, se alzaba imponente entre todas las charolas. Frente a él estaba un pelinegro en un traje rojo que miraba a ambos lados mientras se chupaba un dedo. Lucifer sonrió, negando con la cabeza, mientras Kelly y Gabe se reían disimuladamente.

El salón era otro nivel de decoración, un nivel realmente hermoso y que merecía ser alabado.

Había gardenias colgado de cada candelabro en la pared con listones blancos y dorados que caían con elegancia hasta quedar a unos centímetros del suelo, la radiante luz del día que hacía afuera se colaba por las ventanas iluminaba el salón mientras que en el candelabro más grande, aquel imponente y hermoso candelabro que pendía de un techo que pareciera el cielo del exterior, había diversos listones que iban hasta cada ventanal, como si de una telaraña se tratara, mientras las orquídeas y gardenias blancas caían en cascada por entre sus barrotes, haciendo que constantemente pétalos de las flores cayeran sobre los invitados que bailaban.

A esa decoración se le agregaban unas cuantas rosas rojas que florecían entre tanto blanco, cubriéndose con el verde de algunas hojas pero arrojando sus pétalos sobre todos ahí, como si de confeti se tratara, mientras la ventisca se encargaba de hacerlos seguir flotando alrededor de todos, dándoles unos minutos antes de tocar el suelo.

El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento. Uno de esos que Donatello tenía en su biblioteca y le fue obsequiado a un pelinegro de ojos de reluciente azules hace ya tantos meses que pareciera una vida atrás.

— ¿Dónde están?—preguntó Donatello mientras tomaba una copa de champan—Esto se ve muy bueno.

—Los perdí de vista hace unos minutos—aclaró Chuck mirando alrededor.

Sus ojos captaron a una jovencita de cabello rojo como el fuego que lucía un bonito vestido color celeste mientras bailaba entre la gente con un niño de no más de quince años, quizá un poco menos.

Ambos reían mientras los pétalos de flores quedaban enredados en su cabello, giraban entre los invitados a su propio ritmo, riendo y celebrando mientras, cerca de ellos, una pareja de ancianos los contemplaban con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos pues habían sido demasiados años separados.

Ciertamente, cuando los árboles no volvieron a cerrarse el pueblo entero comenzó a recordar al señor de aquellas tierras, al príncipe que vivía en su castillo y, con ello, a la familia que tenían trabajando en ese lugar. Habían permanecido años en el olvido pero ahora que todo estaba bien, que los árboles no volverían a cerrarse ante nadie, podían recordar cada pequeño detalle de la historia de la familia Winchester, en cómo protegieron a su pueblo y les brindaron todo para que pudieran salir adelante.

Se presentaron ante sus puertas con obsequios y con miles de disculpas pero aquella pareja de ancianos sólo tenía algo en mente y fue correr y abrazar a sus hijos después de haberse ido una noche de lluvia y no volver nunca.

Del otro lado del gran salón, en un balcón que permanecía con las puertas entornadas, escondidos se encontraban el motivo de celebración. Ambos se habían escabullido apenas vieron a sus invitados distraídos con la comida y el baile, pidiéndole al mundo un par de minutos aunque sabían que tendrían una vida entera con el otro.

El menor de los dos, Castiel, se encontraba luciendo un traje dorado que hacía resaltar sus ojos mientras su cabello permanecía apuntando hacia todos lados fastidiándolo, cuando estaba largo se acomodaba mejor.

Obviamente él no había escogido el traje, odiaba el amarillo y cómo lucía, pero cuando a Meg se le metía una idea en la cabeza difícilmente podían sacarla de ahí. Se encontraba sentado sobre el barandal, teniendo cuidado con las rosas que crecían ahí, mientras envolvía a su acompañante con ambos brazos y suspiraba su nombre.

El mayor, Dean, lucía un traje azul marino con bordados dorados sólo para hacer juego con Castiel, ambos con pantalones blancos y vestidos pulcramente. El cabello del mayor se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el del menor y había recortado su barba para no lucir como una auténtica bestia, al menos eso había dicho Gabriel. Él estaba feliz con la elección de colores, se le hacían bonitos y elegantes, más porque ahora hacía juego con los ojos de Cass pero eso nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Se encontraba con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello del pelinegro mordisqueando su piel mientras las piernas de éste le envolvían la cintura y lo ceñían hacia él con fuerza, impidiéndole separarse. Dean ronroneó contra su piel de gusto haciéndolo reír antes de apartarse y mirarlo fijamente, perdiéndose en el brillo en sus ojos y en el rubor de sus mejillas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Me gusta cuando haces eso—jadeó Castiel acariciándole el cabello.

—Eso me decías anoche por otra cosa—se burló Dean inclinándose hacia él, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza—Sólo digo la verdad.

Castiel negó con la cabeza provocando que Dean sonriera y lo besara de manera sonora, haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciera en sus brazos antes de sujetarlo con fuerza, temiendo perder el equilibrio mientras dejaba que la lengua del mayor entrara a su boca y se ganaba ese ronroneo que tanto le encantaba.

Cass gimió al sentir la vibración del cuerpo de Dean y se adhirió a él como si fueran uno solo. Ambos demasiado perdidos en ese momento como para prestar atención a su exterior, para escuchar el brindis en su nombre o para atender a la música que sonaba.

—Te amo—susurro Castiel contra los labios de Dean haciendo que éste sonriera.

—Y te amo mucho más, Castiel—susurró Dean con un gruñido haciéndolo estremecerse—Mi ángel, el que me salvo de la perdición—Dean se apartó, mirándolo con adoración, haciendo que Castiel se ruborizara— _Monsieur_ Winchester—habló haciéndolo reír.

—Sabes que no es válido—se rió Castiel ganándose un beso en la frente.

—Es válido en nuestro pueblo, _mon amour_ , no me importa más.

Castiel se abrazó a él despegándose del barandal, haciendo que Dean lo tomara en brazos, sosteniéndolo en el aire y girando sobre sus pies teniendo cuidado de no tropezar.

El pelinegro hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía inundando de sonido aquel lugar, haciendo que las flores brillaran y el cielo resultara más azul. Fue colocado con lentitud en sobre sus pies y luego giró antes de ser recibido por los brazos de Dean y ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una melodía inexistente, al ritmo de su melodía como en una cajita musical que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche en una habitación matrimonial.

Cass miraba sonriendo a Dean mientras mantenía las manos en su pecho y Dean lo sostenía de la cintura.

Las flores que decoraban por fuera las paredes del castillo fueron golpeadas por una ventisca cálida que las hicieron soltar algunos pétalos que fueron acarreados hasta envolver a la pareja; ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras se mecían en su propia burbuja dorada de felicidad, sintiendo que no cambiarían nada de lo que habían vivido si eso los iba a llevar a ese pequeño momento en donde sus sonrisas podían partir a la mitad su rostro.

Quizá su unión no era bien vista por muchos pero para ellos ese amor que sentían iba más allá del físico, siempre fue así. Porque no importaba si tenían el mismo recipiente o si uno poseía cuernos y filosos colmillos, siempre eran más allá de su envoltura.

Porque, para Castiel, Dean siempre iba a ser más que una bestia.

> _Siempre como el sol  
>  surge la ilusión.  
> Fábula ancestral,  
> música inmortal.  
> _Ángel _y Bestia son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He de admitir que esta historia es de las que más orgullosa me siento ;-; realmente la amo con todo mi corazón, es mi bb y espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Tengo otras dos adaptaciones de cuentos al Destiel, sólo una de ellos está terminado también así que es el que subiré por si tenían curiosidad c: 
> 
> Si han llegado hasta acá...gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco.


End file.
